


The Lust Note

by Weegee_Board



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Catgirl, F/M, Facials, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Penis expansion, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex, mild choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 99,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegee_Board/pseuds/Weegee_Board
Summary: When Elliot and Stella move to their new home, they find a most incredible, most magical, most erotic relic that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue: A Titillating Find

Good things sometimes follow tragedies. In few cases more literally than when a will is involved.

My paternal grandmother, Hilda Simmons, was a kind soul, about as close to the gentle grandma stereotype that could possibly exist. She was always ready to help anyone that needed help, whether that be with a nice warm meal, a generous donation (even if no one honestly knew where she got all her money) or simply to listen to their woes. I should know, I certainly wouldn't be where I am today without her kind words and sage council. To be honest, I don’t even know where I’d be, and part of me really doesn’t wanna think about it.

She died at 82, and it still feels like she’s gone too soon. At least she can be together with grandpa Richard again, though I'm not sure if he'll lament her passing or if he'll chastise her for being eight years late. He was a REAL stickler for punctuality.

But regardless of what happens in the afterlife - assuming one exists, which is a whole other can of worms - she was gone. And she knew that would happen sooner or later. Which was why she had prepared a will to share her earthly assets between her loved ones.

First of all, any money left behind in her account was to be distributed between a few chosen charities, something no one objected to, at least out loud. Once that was done, then came the possessions. Our more distant relatives and close friends of the family all got something of worth, be it material or sentimental. But I'd be lying if I said she hadn't saved the best for her direct family; that being my father Joseph, my mother Tina, my sister Annette, and yours truly, Elliot.

While I'm on the subject, I guess I should give a general description of myself, huh? I'm 29 years old and I work as a Calculus teacher at the local university, I'm caucasian, about 5’9” with a lean body, not too skinny but not exactly statuesque either, enough to be healthy so to speak. Even so, it turns out that despite my rather plain hazelnut eyes and my short, messy black hair, I can actually turn the occasional head here and there, even if I only noticed it in the past few years, and even now I'm wondering if they actually think I'm attractive or if they're just judging me for whatever reason, which more often than not I assume to be my baby face. It's not my fault my face refuses to grow so much as a mustache but it's fine, I'm not angry.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes, the will. Grandma Hilda truly did save the best for us, which wasn't a surprise seeing how much she loved to pamper us. My parents got the deed to a farm upstate, my sister got a nice bundle of stocks (some of which should have been cashed in years ago, but they would make for some nice investments to pay for her business course, and maybe even some experience in the field), and I... got her house. Her big, spacious house in the suburbs that my father grew up in, that I've visited ever since I was a child.

Why me?

I should have been grateful, overjoyed... and yet all I could feel was doubt. Surely there were people that needed it more than me, right? I mean, I already had a place of my own for crying out loud. Granted, it was a simple apartment midtown - one that felt even smaller considering that I shared it with my girlfriend Stella - where the quality of life wasn't all that great and the rent was simply absurd. But it was a home at least.

Truth be told, I was tempted to refuse it. The only reason I didn't right away was because of Stella. Well that and the baggage of moving into a place I often frequented as a child. I confided my worries with her, as I often did, and after some deliberation she said that I had the final say in the matter since I was the designated recipient, and she made it very clear that she'd stand by whatever decision I made. Being the way I am, she had to reassure me a few times before the message truly stuck.

Eventually, my parents managed to talk me into it, saying that I should respect nana's last wish, and that Stella and I deserved an actually livable place (their words, not mine). They even helped us pack our things and move into our new home, as well as put our apartment on the market. Annette was more than happy to help with that one, saying that it would be vital career experience, even if she didn't do much other than badger our real estate agent for details. Still, she was happy, though I can't say the same for the poor suit. Annie can be a little overwhelming at times.

Which leads us to a few weeks later, or more specifically, now. Our apartment had been sold (say whatever you want about the place, the location was excellent, and that's all some people care about) and we had just finished moving our things into our new home. All that was missing was to give our new abode a thorough clean-up, though thankfully we had all of an extended weekend to accomplish. Though all that time would hardly be necessary, seeing as it was already Friday and we already had the place pretty much set, with one notable exception.

“Why does no one ever bother to dust their attics?” I coughed behind my surgical mask as I sorted through the myriad items in the dusty attic, the final obstacle between us and a truly new home.

“When was the last time you cleaned an attic?” Stella - dressed in a loose white shirt and a pair of slacks - sighed as she placed a large box atop one of our haphazard piles, her wavy red hair that reached the middle of her back put up in a messy bun that made her glow with a casual, homey charm and exposed the tattoo on her nape, a silver chain in an infinity loop. “Besides, isn't that part of the appeal? Think of all the forgotten relics waiting to be found, the ancient mysteries waiting to be unraveled...”

“The only things waiting to be unraveled here are these spider webs.” I could feel a shudder run up my spine at the sight of the silken strands, wiping my hands on my comfy blue shirt. “I’m not sure if it's better or worse that I can't see the actual spiders.”

Stella then wrapped her arms around me, humming as she kissed me on the cheek. “How about this; the sooner we get this done, the sooner we leave this dusty tomb and head back to civilization.” She whispered into my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek and a smack on my admittedly toned jean-clad butt.

“Right, right. Let's wrap this up and get some fresh air.” I turned around and pulled down my mask just long enough to give my beautiful girlfriend a passionate kiss, at least before I lost myself gazing in her beauty.

Ah, Stella. What can I say about her that won't make me sound like an obsessed creep? We've known each other since our college days, but we didn't start dating until a few years after we graduated. We both had our burgeoning careers - hers in game design, mine as a math teacher - she had her own relationships, I had my own... personal issues that kept me from seeking out such connections. Issues I was slowly overcoming with help of this charming, whip-smart, benevolent woman, one day at a time.

But let's stop discussing my beloved's intellectual aspects and focus on the physical stuff, for now at least. Had she not chosen a career in programming, Stella could've easily made a name for herself as a model, even though she vehemently disagrees whenever someone - usually me, usually while I'm gazing at her beautiful body with the look of an awestruck teenager - suggests such a thing. She was a little taller than me at 5’11”, with a lean body that, as I said, wouldn't look out of place at a catwalk, lean without being too skinny, with legs that went on forever, flawlessly cultivated after years of relentless ballet dancing. Admittedly she wasn’t the curviest person I've ever seen, with a flat butt and small, perky 32A breasts, though she did occasionally complain that she'd like to be ever so slightly curvier, "just enough to fill out my shirts" as she said. But it didn't really matter to me. What she had worked wonders for her, every piece falling perfectly in place to create a wonderful visage.

I could go on for hours about how wonderful Stella is, like how she spares no expense whenever she tries to make someone smile, or about the killer figure she cuts in her favorite blue dress, but that can wait for another time. Right now we should probably get back to the events at hand.

After a couple more hours of sorting, cleaning and packing the items lost to the dusts of time on grandma Hilda's attic, we spent the rest of the afternoon giving the attic itself a do-over and then unpacking their own stuff. By the time the sun was setting, the once filthy attic had been thoroughly renovated, left completely spotless, and most importantly - to me at least - 100% free from spider webs.

Unfortunately there were still dozens of boxes left to comb through, so our work wasn’t quite over.

“There, all done. Now all that we have to do is find out who all this stuff belongs to, and we’re set.” Stella let out a loud sigh as she stretched. “Do you want to talk?”

I must’ve had the usual look of contemplation of my face I have when I’m off thinking about something if she felt the need to ask such a thing. “Talk about what?”

“This. Nana’s death, moving into her house. I know you cared about her a lot, hell I did too.” She walked up to me and took my hands in her own, squeezing them affectionately. “So, do you want to talk about that?”

“I’m fine. Honest.” I slid one hand out of her grasp and lifted it in a scout’s honor sign. It was slightly undercut by the fact that I’d never been a boy scout, but the sentiment I was trying to convey was still the same. “I’m still coming to terms with... all of this, with her passing, but it helps that I’m surrounded by a great family and understanding friends while I’m going through this. And that I have the world’s greatest girlfriend by my side.”

Her lips curved into one of her infectious smiles. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you. Promise.” She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, one I gladly returned.

“I know. Thank you.” I can’t recall just how long we stood there, simply embracing one another. Honestly I think I could’ve stayed like that forever. Alas, we still had important things to do.

Now, as the two of us sat on their new living room table and nursed some much needed cups of coffee, all that remained was to decide the fate of the inventory. Technically they were all ours, since nana's will stated that the possessions within the house also belonged to me, but there was simply a lot of stuff that they were never going to use and as such would only serve to occupy space and gather dust, effectively undoing all our efforts. There were a bunch of old books and vinyl discs that didn't appeal to our tastes, so those were probably going to be donated or sold at the closest thrift shop; a bunch of tools and junk that appeared to have been borrowed from relatives and neighbors, so those would have to be called up; the only things that piqued our interest were a few old machines that I could tinker with - a hobby I picked up from grandpa - and a few sewing materials that Stella could use for her costume-making. Oh yeah, she also cosplays. Have I told you how awesome she is already?

Regardless, there was one other thing we found in the attic. An ordinary notebook with a plain, albeit clearly worn pink cover.

“You mind if I keep this?” Stella picked up the notebook and examined it, finding that its surprisingly well-kept pages were entirely blank. “I could use something for my sketches.”

I merely shrugged. “Sure, go nuts. But I could have just gotten you one of my college notebooks if you needed one.”

“You still have your stuff from when you were a student?” She asked after taking a sip of her bitter, black blend. “Why didn't you set it on fire like a sane person?”

“Not that stuff, whatever Annie isn't using has already met a gruesome demise, I can assure you. I'm talking about the free notebooks they give the teachers at the start of every year, despite the fact that we all have phones and computers now.” I let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I thought back to another of my employer's silly traditions. “Why couldn't they have a cooler tradition, like gifting expensive booze or money?”

“They do, it's called a salary.” Stella giggled at her own dumb joke. “Who knows, maybe they’ll give you something special once you turn 30. But still, thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to let you know if I-”

A tearing sound interrupted my girlfriend's musings, followed by a soft thud as the bundled pages of the notebook fell to the living room floor, leaving only the cheap pink cover still secured in Stella's grasp.

I tried not to laugh at the impeccable timing. “You were saying?”

She looked at me unamused, before turning to pick up the fallen pages. “Hey, look at that.” Her eyes widened as she saw what lay on the ground. “It’s got another cover.”

Indeed that was the case. Instead of finding a bundle of pages loosely tied together as we had expected, the notebook on the ground was intact, complete with a new, sturdy black cover that looked even better and newer than the original.

“Was the pink cover just for protection or something?” I asked as I watched her walk over to the book and bend down to retrieve the notebook, tilting just enough to take a look at her peachy butt.

“If it is, it did a good job of it." She sat back on the chair after retrieving the book, and I could see her lips curving into a smirk as she caught me stealing a glance at her ass before she turned her gaze to the notebook. "This cover looks like it's in mi-”

Stella stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her face grew a hot red just as her mouth quivered, almost as if she was trying to keep herself from breaking down in laughter. “S-Stella?” I called out, partly worried and partly curious.

Her humorous expression reached a breaking point as she turned to face me, biting her lip as she looked at me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She turned the book around to show me its cover, and when she did, when I saw what was written front and center in the cover, I immediately understood her reaction.

_‘Lust Note’_

“What the fuck!?” I all but yelled at the sight of what could only be described as a prop for a porn parody, a sentiment Stella clearly shared as she was unable to keep from laughing any longer, her contagious giggles echoing in our new living room.

“W-why did your grandma have an erotic Death Note in her attic??” Stella asked amid spurts of laughter, immediately falling back on her chuckles after she spoke.

“I don't know! She probably didn't notice there was another cover underneath.” I stood from my seat and walked up to her, easily picking the notebook from her hands as she was so focused on laughing her ass off. Looking at it, it truly did resemble the original, though the text was slightly off, written with a cleaner font and bright pink tone that clashed horribly with the black cover. I opened the notebook and looked behind the cover, and this time I was the one breaking into laughter. “Holy shit this thing has instructions!”

Stella's laughter died instantly, and her eyes shot open as she let out a shocked gasp. “NO WAY!” She snatched the book from my hands almost as effortlessly as I had hers. “How did I miss these!?”

I knew that if I let her to her devices, she'd end up hogging that notebook forever. Seeing as how I still wanted to take a better look at the thing, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the table, where she somewhat reluctantly laid down the notebook for us to look at together. The inside of the cover wasn’t too different from the original’s either, at least style-wise. Obviously the contents were very, **very** different.

  * The Lust Note can be used to alter the people whose names are written on it or objects described within it, but only in a sexual or erotic manner;
  * The alterations on humans can range from physical to mental, so long as they are made with sexual intent or bring sexual gratification to the person whose name is written on the book, however they cannot be used to exceed a human’s capacity or abilities far beyond that of a natural human;
  * No transformations on humans will ever have a directly adverse effect on their long-term health or wellbeing, unless the changes specifically states otherwise;
  * Objects can be made to sexually alter the people who come into contact with them, but only while they are in contact with the object, once they are no longer in contact with the object they will return to their state before they came into contact with it;
  * Changes that are not deemed appropriate by the book will be erased, while changes that the book accepts will be permanently added to its pages. They will only be undone when the writer dies, and in the case of a change made to a person, the target of the change dies as well;
  * The destruction of the Lust Note or its pages will not undo changes written on it;
  * The Lust Note can sense the writer’s intent to a degree, so it is unnecessary to describe the target in perfect detail. Simply writing their full name while thinking of the person is enough to make the changes possible;
  * For changing objects, more details are required, such as the date of creation or purchase and the name of the creator and/or buyer;
  * Statements that contradict earlier alterations will not be accepted.



There were more rules than even those, seeing as the letters were small enough to fit row after row of regulations. Whoever came up with it was seriously dedicated to the bit. “Honestly it’s kind of absurd seeing the amount of detail that went into such a prop.” I took the book and gave it a once over, rapidly flipping through its empty, well-kept pages.

“What if... it’s not a prop?” Stella looked at me with a serious, inquisitive look, an expression of dark curiosity that only someone as silly as her could make work. “Who knows? Maybe this is the secret to ridding me of this accursed flatness. My days as a board are over! Muahahahaha!” She raised the notebook aloft as she cackled, the sound of her ‘evil’ laughter more charming than anything. I opened my mouth to make my retort, but she immediately put a finger to my lips. “That was a joke, sweetie. I don’t actually want bigger boobs. The occasional pangs of jealousy are just that, occasional.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that. That confidence was one of the things I loved the most about Stella. “If you say so. You know I think you’re perfect the way you are. So long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” I grinned at the sight of her reaction to my admittedly sappy words, a blush followed by a coy smile. I leaned in for a kiss that she quickly reciprocated, and we stayed like that for a few moments before breaking away and turning to our new finding.

“Maybe it was a gift. I know a couple of people I’d love to see react to getting something like this for their birthday!” Stella wore a cheeky grin on her lips as she eyed the notebook once again, and I could see the gears turning inside her head.

“If I had to guess, slight embarrassment followed by some laughter followed by throwing that thing out. At least that’s how I’d handle it.” I cringed internally at the thought of being saddled with such an awkward present, especially during a birthday party of all times. “Which was maybe how it ended up in nana’s possession.”

“Oh come on.” She looked at me incredulously. “Which one of your grandma’s elderly friends knows about Death Note of all things and is brave enough to come up with something like this for a gag?”

“I was thinking that the original... receiver sold it to some thrift store, and grandma bought it then.” I shrugged as I finished my totally flawless train of thought. “Would explain why it was covered up with that sleeve, no one would buy it otherwise.”

“True, it is a possibility.” Stella yawned as she stretched herself before undoing her bun, letting her ginger locks cascade past her shoulders. “Whatever the case, this was not something I was expecting to find today. Can you even imagine if something like this was actually real?”

“I’m sure you’d make the best out of it.” I said with a cheeky smile as I pulled her in for another kiss.

Truth be told, I wasn’t really exaggerating about that. Between the two of us, Stella was easily the most... enthusiastic in bed. Not that I didn’t like sex - especially with such a gorgeous, sexy partner like Stella - but she was always the one pushing me to try new positions, or even throwing in the occasional toy to spice things up. Hell, she was the one who brought up anal for the first time, entirely unprompted as a matter of fact. And ever since then, it’s been a regular part of our sexual routine. I wasn’t a puritan before I met her by any means, but sometimes she certainly made me feel like one.

I broke the kiss and stared into her piercing green eyes, losing myself in that ocean of green before standing from my seat. “I think it’s about time we ordered some dinner, don’t you think?”

“Probably for the best.” She sighed as she turned to our kitchen, gazing at the empty pantries. “We’ll need to go for a grocery run tomorrow. Shame, I was hoping we could stay in and... get acquainted with our new home.”

I walked over to her, standing behind her chair and bending down to kiss her on the forehead. “If by ‘getting acquainted with our new home’ you mean ‘have sex in every room and against every piece of furniture’, I don’t see why we can’t do that tonight.”

Like I said, I was no puritan. Sorry grandma.

Stella shuddered, biting her lip in a manner that made my dick stir as she looked up at me with that sultry gaze of hers. “Kim’s. The usual for me. Meet me in the bedroom afterwards.”

I leaned down to kiss her on her plump lips, pulling myself away just in time to not throw her on the table and fuck her right then and there. But as much as I wanted to begin Operation Housebreaking, right now we both needed some food. So as difficult as it was to temper my expectations, I made my way to the kitchen where I’d left my phone, and where our piles of delivery menus were. I glanced over the menu to our favorite korean place and pondered what to order for myself.

Until a shrill scream broke me from my musings.

A chill ran up my spine as that voice hit me. “STELLA!?” I ran back to the living room as fast as I could, and when I got there I could feel the color drain from my face. Stella was still sitting by the table, her arms tightly wrapped around her chest with her face contorted in pain. She looked at me as she trembled in her seat and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

“I-I-It hurts! It hurts so much!!” She cried out in agony before letting out another harsh scream. I immediately ran up to her, and when I got close to her I noticed that the notebook was open before her, with a pencil laying atop it. But where once its pages were completely blank, now, on the first line of the page there was one single sentence written.

_Stella Elize McNamara has super-sensitive 44J breasts_

Part of me put the pieces together, at least somewhat. Here she was, clutching her chest after writing on the supposedly magical notebook that she had giant boobs. It was just a silly prank, nothing to worry about. With the exception of one small detail.

Stella didn’t pull pranks. She joked and she teased and she pulled the occasional practical joke, but she would never stoop to something like making others worry about her wellbeing for a laugh.

“I-it hurts, oh God!! I’m begging you, make it stop! Please make it stop!” She cried out once again, her cries of pain breaking me from my stupor and drawing my eyes from the notebook to her panicking form. As I watched her tremble in pain I finally saw it. Even though she tried to stop it, even under her shirt and her quivering arms, I saw it. Slowly but surely, her breasts were growing. Right now, if I had to guess, they had already reached a D-cup, and still going strong.

I drew my eyes from her bosom and turned to the notebook. My mind was running a mile a minute with thousands of questions bouncing around, but right now I couldn’t bother to think of any answers. Stella was suffering, and I had to find out how to fix that. I picked up the pencil and tried to erase the passage, but no matter how hard I rubbed the eraser, the words didn’t fade.

A new scream made me look back at my girlfriend, just in time to see her new boobs push against her once loose shirt, the sound of the expanding skin and muscle an off-putting accompaniment to her terrified screams. She looked at me with utter desperation in her teary eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was real! I’m sorry I’m sorry please forgive me! I promise I won't do it again! Just make it stop!!” She yelled as she clutched the table, her nails digging into the wood.

I dropped the pencil and approached her, putting a hand on her face and another over her hand. “I’ll fix this, I swear! Hang tight, baby, the pain will be over soon, I promise.” I tried to keep my voice as level and confident as possible, but I couldn’t help but waver at the sight of Stella in such agony. Even so, she looked at me with her teary eyes, silently begging for me make it all better even though I had no idea how to do so. But I wouldn’t let it stop me. She needed me right now.

I turned back to the notebook and picked up the pencil once again, this time ditching the eraser altogether as I merely scribbled all over the words Stella had written, but to no avail. My scribbled lines faintly glowed red before disappearing altogether. I was running out of options, or at least options that I could think of in the midst of such a situation, so I tried to write something else.

_Stella Elize McNamara does not have super-sensitive 44J breasts, she has the same breasts she had before writing in the notebook_

But it didn’t work. Like with my scribbles, the words glowed red before disappearing, and it was only then that I remembered the rule about writing counteracting statements. Not that it stopped me from trying other things, other wordings to see if any of them stuck and brought my beloved’s agony to a halt. None of them worked. I turned back to the inner cover to read the rules, hoping to find something that could help Stella, but nothing seemed to do it. I couldn’t write countermeasures, I couldn’t write changes that would have made her unable to write it in the first place, not even destroying the book would help, as much as I wanted to at the moment.

Stella’s cries hit a fever pitch as her breasts grew to push even harder against her shirt, lifting it up to the point of it reaching her navel. As if that wasn’t enough, her shirt soon began to rip and tear down the middle until it snapped, exposing her new boobs to the night air. They were almost the size of her head, and they didn’t seem to stop growing. By now her voice was hoarse and spent, and she looked utterly exhausted, her eyes shrunken and glassy and sweat running down her face in droves. “P-please...” She didn’t cry, she couldn’t anymore. She merely whimpered and groaned as this accursed notebook had its way with her.

I cursed myself for being unable to help her. There was nothing I could do to stop whatever the fuck was going on, so I settled for what I could do. I stood by Stella, running a hand over her dampened hair and grasping her hand with my own. “You’re gonna be okay.” I whispered, trying to portray the certainty I myself wasn’t feeling. “The pain will be over soon. Just a little bit longer, you can handle it. You’re very strong, you’re the strongest person I know, and you’re going to come out on top of this.”

Stella couldn’t say anything, and given how unfocused her eyes were and how hard her breaths were, I wasn’t sure she had even heard me. Regardless, I stood by her side until, a few moments later, it ended. Her breasts had grown to their designated size, the sound of stretching skin and growing flesh ceased, and Stella’s head fell back against the chair, her eyes barely managing to stay open as she took long, coarse breaths. I sighed dejectedly as I looked at her exhausted, agonized body, unable to comprehend the pain she had just been through as I put my arms underneath her and picked her up, albeit with some difficulty, given her new... weight, and carried her over to the couch, where I laid her down as gently as I could.

Now that the ordeal was over, I finally looked over her body and its new... additions. Other than her chest, she was still the same old Stella, from the tips of her long legs, up her lean body and to the top of her head, covered in a sweaty ginger mane. But her changes were impossible to go unnoticed. Her new breasts were utterly massive, each one easily bigger than her head, so big that they couldn’t even stay upright as she laid on her back as gravity pulled them down and to her sides. Part of me was worried that they’d crush her chest, so I shifted her so that she was laying on her side, the new position making the scale of her new boobs all the more obscene. She looked like an over-enthusiastic pornstar, or a hentai character brought to life. It was utterly absurd, yet I couldn’t deny that there was some appeal to it.

I shook my head from those thoughts. _‘Focus, Elliot! You can think of that shit later, right now she needs you.’_ I knelt down beside Stella, brushing a few locks from her sweaty face before speaking to her in as soft a tone as I could muster. “How are you feeling, sweetie? Does it still hurt?”

She slowly opened her eyes, still taking slow breaths as she recuperated. “N-no...” She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Seeing her in such a state made my heart sink. “I’m going to get you some water, okay?” I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and turning toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

Only for her to grab my wrist with all the strength she could muster. “NO!” She cried out with a terrified look in her eyes. “D-Don’t go! Don’t leave me! Please! I-I don't wanna be alone!”

I kicked myself for even thinking of leaving her alone, even for a moment. I couldn't even begin to imagine just how scared and confused she must've been after going through such a painful, unexpected ordeal. I knelt back down and took her trembling hands in my own. “Stella, I’ll be back soon, I promise.” I looked straight into her wavering eyes as I spoke, trying to bring her some modicum of assurance. “I’m just going to the kitchen to bring you some water, okay? I won’t be gone for long, I swear. You just stay here and rest, please.”

Stella calmed down a bit, and she nodded without saying another word. It killed me inside to leave her alone even for a minute, but deep down I knew it was for the best. I gave her a quick kiss, reassuring her to the best of my abilities before quickly making my way to the kitchen.

Before doing anything else, I pulled out a pitcher and put it under the tap, opening it before retrieving some ice and putting it in one of the towels. While I waited for the pitcher to fill, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the full weight of the situation hit me. A magical notebook we found in my deceased grandmother's attic gave my girlfriend boobs the size of watermelons. As if the scenario itself wasn't surreal enough, there was also the fact that it raised dozens of questions. How the hell did this thing work? Who the hell made it? What the hell was it doing in nana's house? Did she know about it? Come to think of it... The book's protective sleeve was noticeably less dusty than the other items in the attic...

I shook my head as the questions threatened to overwhelm me. There would be a time for answers later, right now I needed to make sure Stella was okay. Oh God, Stella... How the hell did this happen? How was she going to live with such literal burdens on her back? How was she going to explain this? How was I going to explain this?

I needed to calm myself down before I started panicking. Stella needed me to be steady for her. I reached for the phone I left on the counter before, and my eyes widened as I saw the time, or rather that barely any time had passed since I came here to order our dinner. Only a couple of minutes had passed, which seemed absurd given all that had happened. I guess you lose track of time when you're panicking like that.

The sound of the water overflowing from the pitcher broke me from my stupor. I shook my head and closed the tap, picking up the jar along with a glass, the towel with the ice and heading back to the living room where Stella was still waiting, now laying on her back once again.

I pulled up a chair and placed the stuff on it. “I'm back, sweetie.” I caressed her face as I put the chilled towel on her forehead, and she smiled weakly in return. I poured her a glass of water and pulled her up until her head was resting on the arm of the couch and put the edge of the glass on her lips, slowly tilting it for her to drink. “Are you feeling better?” I asked after giving her a couple more glasses of water.

“Y-yeah, a little bit.” Her smile had no energy behind it, though her eyes had regained some of their shine, even if it was far from her usual pep. “El... What happened?”

“I don't know, baby.” I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head, trying to supress the arousal that came from seeing her new endowments. “What happened back then? Why did you write that in the first place?”

“I... I thought I'd write on the notebook just for fun...” She chuckled weakly, her face gaining some modicum of color as she blushed. “I was gonna put some rolled up sheets under my shirt... just for a laugh... But then the words started glowing blue on the paper, and my chest began to burn... I could feel my muscles growing, my skin stretching...” She rose her trembling hands to her new breasts, her palms sinking into the soft tit flesh as she groped her own tender skin. As she did so, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she let out another yelp.

“Stella! What's wrong!?” I shot up to my feet as I heard her yell, only to stop as I realized what she was doing, an embarrassed blush appearing on my face.

“Th-they're... sensitive. Really, really sensitive.” Stella giggled at my reaction, and I joined her shortly thereafter. “Maybe that's why I could feel their growth so... intensely.” She continued massaging her enlarged breasts, her groans and coarse breaths slowly but surely giving way to undeniable moans as she caressed herself.

I gulped loudly at the sight of my girlfriend pleasing herself, feeling my pants tighten as I saw her own slacks grow a damp spot right on her crotch. “S-Stella?”

Stella looked up at me with desperate eyes, though now her exasperation was born not of fear, but raw arousal. “Please... I need this...” Her voice dripped with need as she continued to fondle herself. “Let me feel good, I need it so much! We can worry about this later, but I need this so bad!”

I felt my heart clench at her desperation. How could I deny such a request after all she'd been through? But at the same time, I couldn't let her go through this alone, though whether my desire to help was born out of sympathy or my own arousal I couldn't say.

I climbed onto the couch and knelt over Stella, looking down into her hungry green eyes before diving down for a passionate kiss while my hands covered hers, groping her soft tits alongside her. Our tongues danced with one another's as our hands worked in sync to knead and caress her more than supple breasts, before she pulled hers away to grasp the hem or her slacks and shimmy them down her legs, baring her dripping cunt to the world. She began to tease her pussy, but before she could get into any real groove I grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her hand away from her glistening honeypot.

“Let me.” I said before she could voice any complaints. “Let me take care of you. Just take it easy, just enjoy it.”

Stella's startled expression turned to a soft smile. “Okay... If you say so...”

I leaned in to kiss her again, while one hand fondled her chest and the other teased her utterly sopping cunt. She moaned into my mouth, the muffled sounds serving as all the incentive I needed to kick my efforts into high gear.

After breaking the kiss with her, I peppered my way down her neck before arriving at the valley of her breasts. Without wasting a second, I took one of her enlarged nipples into my mouth and began sucking on it like my life depended on it and rolling the sensitive nub around with my tongue, much to her delight if her ecstatic moans were anything to go by. She tightly gripped the back of my head as she came, ensuring that I'd keep on sucking her hyper-sensitive nipple even if I didn't want to. Not that I wanted to, her orgasmic cries were absolutely enthralling, and I wouldn't stop until I drew every single one out of her, until the pain and fear and confusion were forgotten forever.

A few more moments passed, accompanied by even more climaxes from my beautiful redhead, her pussy gushing around my fingers. My other hand kept on kneading her exquisitely soft tit, groping and massaging the massive orb of flesh while occasionally pinching and pulling on her nipple, slowly but surely intensifying my motions in accordance to her reactions. Normally I’d just twist them between my fingers, something I knew she absolutely loved, but I knew that if I took it that far in her state, she might feel actual pain, and that’s the last thing I wanted.

I could feel her energy dying down after God knows how many orgasms - she told me she'd had multiple orgasms before, but her added sensitivity must have really kicked that up a notch - and I was ready to bring her to her peak until an idea hit me. I removed myself from her breast and claimed her lips for another heated embrace, though that was mostly to distract her as I reached into the bag of ice cubes I brought from the kitchen and took two of them in my hands. I pulled back from her lips just long enough to see her blissful face change to a pleading expression to an orgasmic smile as I pressed the ice cubes against her large nipples. Her body trembled and she screamed uncontrollably as she came once again, squirting her juices all over the couch. Not to leave her wanting, I began moving the melting cubes against her breasts, covering every inch I could of the oversized tits before they melted away entirely. By the time they had vanished, Stella was a heaving mess, her breasts covered in cold water, the rest of her skin covered in warm sweat and a puddle of cum staining our new couch. But most importantly, she had a massive, shameless smile on her face.

Mission accomplished.

“Feeling better?” I asked as I knelt by her side, trying to hide my own smile as I watched her dopey, blissed-out face.

All she could say was a tired “Uh huh...” before she went back to her deep breathing. After a few moments she turned to look at me, her smile somehow even wider. “Th-that thing w-with the ice cubes... that was cool...”

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that, letting out a breath at the sight of her back to her usual, dumb joke making self. “Yeah, I guess it was. Can’t say where I got the inspiration from, though.” I rubbed the back of my head instinctively as I felt a warm blush creeping onto my face. “I guess I was just trying to make sure you got all the pleasure you deserved after... you know.”

“Thank you, honey.” She looked into my eyes with a mixture of gratitude and concern in her own. “I guess it’s my turn to return the favor, huh?”

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. Playing with those melons and seeing how hot it made Stella got me hard, harder than I think I've ever been. And even the staunchest ass man would be crazy to deny the opportunity to stick his dick in between such magnificent tits. And yet, the other priorities in my mind overshadowed those carnal needs. “You don’t have to worry about that now if you don’t want to. We do have more pressing issues at hand at the present moment.”

Stella's smile softened and she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Sorry for leaving you to dry, I'll make it up to you later, promise.” She took my hand in her own and gave it a quick kiss, holding it against her warm cheek as her gaze regained some of its usual spunk. “You know, you’re probably the only guy I know who’d refuse sex in a situation like this.”

“Well, that’s just why you love me so much, isn’t it?” I couldn't help but bear a massive shit-eating grin when I said that.

Stella laughed at that, the sound of her adorable giggles very much welcome after such a confusing ordeal. “One of the reasons, yes.” She looked down at herself, grasping her new bosom once again. Though now her expression was entirely solemn. “...What do we do now?”

I sighed as I put my face in my hands. “I don’t know.” I stood up and went back to the table, to where I had left that damn notebook. I picked it up and tried to write a line over it, but just like before it just faded away. “I tried erasing the change, I even tried writing something to counteract it, but nothing stuck.”

Stella began to rise from the couch, taking her time as she was getting accustomed to her new center of gravity. “M-maybe we co- AH!” She yelped as she fell forward, partly from her new weight and partly from still having her pants around her ankles, barely catching herself before falling right on our coffee table. “Shit, these are heavy!”

I urged her back to the couch. “Easy, easy. We’ll figure this out. Until then, try not to stand. I can’t even imagine how much one of those shoulder boulders weighs.”

She rolled her shoulders as she sat back down on the sofa, serving herself a glass of water. “Fuck, it’s like having two... big heavy bags hanging from my torso or something.”

I huffed at that. “What an insightful analogy.”

“You try coming up with a cool metaphor when gravity itself is out to fuck with you.” She shot me a pouting glare as she picked up the towel I brought and dried herself a bit. “If we can’t erase it and we can’t undo it, how do we fix this? Can’t we just burn the thing?”

“No, there’s a rule about that.” I sat down beside her and flipped back to the inner cover and pointed to the rule in question, much to her dissatisfaction. But as I glanced over the other rules, a thought hit me. “Maybe we can set up a condition!”

Her eyes shone as she processed my words. “Oh yeah, that could work! Maybe we can set it up so that it only happens once in a blue moon! Maybe literally!”

“True, it’s worth a shot.” I lowered the pencil to the paper as I thought of some ludicrous one-in-a-billion scenario.

“Wait!” Stella's urgent cry made me flinch, and I turned to look at her distressed expression. “Let’s not be so hasty, El.”

“Wh-what? Why?” I asked, confused at the sudden interruption.

“Well, for starters, there’s the... pain issue.” Stella bashfully spoke as she looked down at the burdens on her chest.

I wanted to slap myself. “O-oh! Of course! Sorry I didn’t think of that sooner.” With that obvious issue in mind we set out to prevent Stella from undergoing any further pain, which was easier said than done. Anything we tried to write to simply get rid of the pain was swiftly rejected, seeing as it didn't directly relate to a sexual transformation, apparently. It took a few more tries and a few changes to the specific wording, but eventually we found a workaround.

_Stella Elize McNamara will not feel pain when transforming as an effect of the Lust Note, she will only feel sexual pleasure instead_

A few seconds after the pencil left the paper, the words began to glow a soft blue for about a second, and once it was done, the sentence became as unbreakable as the one that got us into this mess.

“Whoa... Is it safe to assume that it worked?” I looked at the pencil in my hand in disbelief. Even now it all felt like some weird, weirdly horny dream.

“Yeah, that was the same glow that happened before... these happened.” She shook her chest, a small smile curving on her lips as she watched her enlarged breasts jiggling uncontrollably.

Somehow I forced myself to tear my eyes away from that bouncing sight, focusing back on the notebook. “Now what condition should we set? A solar eclipse? Once every 100 years?”

At that, Stella stopped bouncing in place, though it did take her chest a couple more seconds to settle down. “L-like I said, let’s think this through.” She said with a cautious tone, and I could feel my eyebrow quirking in confusion. “Don’t get me wrong, I do not want to live with these burdens. Just the clothes shopping alone is enough of a hassle to dissuade me from that. But I’m not gonna lie... they’re kinda awesome. Even if just for sexy stuff.” She began fondling her breasts again, moaning and humming as she threw me a sensuous glance. “You wouldn’t be opposed to playing with these babies again, now would you?”

I licked my lips unconsciously, only realizing what I'd done when Stella's sultry giggles broke me from my trance. “If you’re offering, then I can’t say I would, no.” I admitted with a fierce blush on my face as I looked away in embarrassment. “Ok then, how about... when you’re naked?”

Stella frowned. “I am **not** going in the shower with these, nor in a bathtub.”

"They're not that heavy, are they?" I asked, only to be met with a glare that answered all my questions. “W-what about when you're sleeping?”

Stella crossed her arms under her boobs, unknowingly - or knowing her, very much knowingly - emphasizing her chest. “Not sure how well I could sleep with these. And what about sleeping in public, like on a plane or something?”

“True, and you do tend to sleep at the office when you’re crunching. What about when we’re alone?” I asked, immediately interrupting myself before my girlfriend had the chance. “No wait, that would probably not work out well in public.”

We silently mulled over our erotic dilemma for a few more moments before Stella spoke up. “How about when I’m wearing something specific?”

“How so?” I asked, and Stella in turn took the book from my hands and glanced over the regulations until she found the one she was looking for.

“Here. It says here that changes can be written so they happen when someone touches a described item.” She looked at me as she tapped on the page. “What if we... enchanted a bracelet or a necklace or something?”

“That could work.” I scratched my chin in contemplation. “Got any old trinkets you wish to never wear out in public again?”

“I can think of a few. Can you bring my accessory case from the bedroom, please? I’d go myself, but... you know.” She bounced her breasts in her hands once again, something she was getting a bigger kick out of than I expected, given how she'd been mere minutes prior.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up. “I’d tell you to sit tight, but I don’t think that’ll be an issue.”

She playfully slapped my butt before lying back down on the couch. “And while you're doing that, the girls and I are gonna wait here for you.”

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Stella so happy. “You're getting real intimate with the girls for someone who was so afraid of them five minutes ago.”

“I guess seeing a light at the end of this tunnel is making me appreciate them some more. The idea of getting rid of them is making me... cherish our final moments together, so to speak.” She didn't stop fondling herself as she spoke, her arousal adding to the wide smile on her face. “That and they feel _real_ good.”

“Alright, alright. Just try not to stain the sofa any more than you already have.” I reached down to ruffle her sweaty locks, feeling myself catching her optimism and excitement. “This is going to work, Stella. I know it.” I quickly made my way up the stairs to our bedroom, where our things were still mostly boxed up. Thankfully for me, the box I was searching for was already separated, standing atop our new dresser. I wasted no time in taking it back to Stella, who'd gone from playing with herself to fidgeting in her seat. Maybe I wasn't fast enough.

“Thank you, babe.” She sighed as she took the case from my hands. “Let's get these puppies neutered.” Once again I laughed at her bizarre choice of words. She rummaged the box for a few minutes, even trying on the occasional necklace to see how it rested against her cleavage before finding one item that we both instantly knew to be too perfect for the situation at hand, even if I lacked the nerve to say it: a cow skin patterned resin ring.

“Why do you even have such a thing?” I asked as I tried to keep myself from making any inappropriate comments.

“If I recall correctly, this one was... from back when I was a kid.” She squinted her eyes at the sturdy resin band she was rolling in her fingers. “Yeah, it's coming back to me now, it's back from my veterinarian phase.”

“You had a veterinarian phase?” I asked, the revelation having kinda come out of left field. “I know you like animals, buy you never mentioned anything about making a career out of it.”

“Yeah, that was my dream job during my childhood. So much so that I had a bunch of animal-themed stuff in my closet and all around my bedroom up until my teens.” Stella put the ring on her right pinky, it and its counterpart being the only fingers that would fit the almost twenty-year-old ring. “But that was before I learned how... messy that line of work could be. Which was when I decided to pick up programming.”

“Probably for the best. You can barely handle taking a blood test, let alone dissecting a horse.” I put a hand on her shoulder and we shared a quick laugh before I shot her a serious look. “So this'll be the one, huh? Ready?”

Stella pulled the ring from her finger, holding it in her palm before giving me a hopeful glance. “We've got this.” She gave me a quick kiss before we began discussing the wording we'd use before setting it in stone. After a few attempts written in non-magical paper, we settled on our addendum.

_Stella Elize McNamara has super-sensitive 44J breasts only when she is wearing the cow skin patterned resin ring she had since she was a child_

We held our breaths as I finished writing the sentence, looking at one another before I lifted the pencil from the notebook.

Shortly thereafter, the words glowed blue.

And when they did, Stella gasped as the weight on her chest began to fade. “I-it's working!” She cried out with a surprised smile on her face, one that quickly melted into an ecstatic expression. “I-it tickles! But it feels so good too!”

I watched in awe as the transformation reversed in the same pace as the original growth. It was so surreal to see her body magically change before my very eyes, I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. When I wasn't gawking at her shrinking breasts, I was gazing into the overjoyed expression on her face. Little more than a minute layer, and the ordeal was over. Stella had returned to normal. She immediately cupped her much more manageable breasts, grasping and pinching them with a wide smile on her lips, and as she found that they were truly real and truly normal once again, she let out an audible sigh of relief and jumped onto my arms.

“It worked! IT WORKED!!” Stella cried tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around me. Her body quivered as she let her fears and worries wash away. We simply sat there, embraced with each other with our silence only broken by Stella's joyous sobs. After a few moments we pulled away from one another, and I wiped the tears from my girlfriend's freckled face. “Thank you, El.”

“Don't mention it. I'm just happy you're safe.” I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, which was soon followed by a trail of kisses until my pent-up lust had me claiming her lips with my own in a heated embrace, one that I nonetheless couldn't fully get into. “S-sorry, I didn't mean t-”

Stella put a finger to my lips. “Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to.” She smiled at me, a simple motion that nonetheless sent my heart fluttering. “Besides, I still owe you from before remember? Whenever you're ready to cash that in, let me know. I'm always down to repay my debts.” She added with a cheeky grin, one that I couldn't help but mirror.

“Oh, I definitely will.” I pulled her in for another kiss, albeit a considerably more composed one.

Stella looked down at the ring in her hand, and then at the notebook still in my lap. “I still can't believe that just happened. It still didn't really hit me, you know?” She let out a half-hearted, disbelieving chuckle. “A notebook that can make sexual dreams come true... How is this even real?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” I sighed, running my hands over my face and only now realizing how much cold sweat was on it. “Personally I'm more worried about what it was doing in grandma's house. Did she know it existed?”

“I don't know... Maybe she was just using it without knowing about its real power?” Stella poured herself another glass of water as she spoke, handing it to me once she'd had a sip. “Scratch that, anything she'd try to write would have been erased in that case.”

We say there on the couch in silent contemplation for a few minutes before I spoke up. “Now what?” I asked, getting Stella's attention. “What do we do with this thing?”

She looked away, letting out a heavy sigh as she did so. “What CAN we do? This isn't the type of thing we can go around telling people about. Even if we showed them that it really worked, this thing has some serious potential for harm. The less people know about it, the better.”

She had a point. This wasn't the sort of thing you could just up and ask someone about. It wasn't even a matter of trust, it was a matter of word getting out to the wrong people. But at the same time, I could tell there was something else in Stella's mind. “You want to keep using it, don't you? You didn’t want a permanent solution to the growth problem, after all.”

She snapped her head toward me at my accusation, bearing a deep blush in her surprised face. She looked away again, mulling over my words for a few seconds. “Are you against it?”

I chuckled at that. “Is our sex life in that desperate a need of spicing up?”

“N-no! Don't get me wrong, our sex life is great! At least for me!” She threw her hands up and laughed half-heartedly. She was lying, and she knew that I knew. “Y-you're not buying it, are you?”

Truth be told, I had my suspicions for a while. I think most men do. My physique wasn't the only average thing about me after all, my manhood was quite textbook too, and while I wasn't a quick shot, my stamina wasn't really on a pornstar level. And while I went to great lengths to ensure that Stella never went to sleep unsatisfied, I occasionally had to deal with that creeping voice in the back of my head, the one that told me that she was lying and faking it all, not just the satisfaction. As if having to deal with that asshole on my usual day to day affairs wasn't bad enough.

My girlfriend took my hands on her own and looked me in the eyes with a reassuring glance. “If it makes you feel any better, the problem isn't you.” Her voice was as soothing as the look in her eyes, even as they averted their gaze. “I mean, there is one thing you could do for me, but... physically wise you're hunky dory!”

It was nice to be reassured of my... efforts, but now I was curious about what she could've been keeping from me for so long. “Then what is it? Is it something I'm doing wrong? Something I'm not doing at all?” I asked, trying to be encouraging in spite of my apprehension.

“It's... uhh...” Stella looked around, her anxiousness visible on her face. She grabbed the pitcher and downed its remaining contents in one go before letting out a deep, heavy breath. “God, I didn't think I'd still have this much trouble talking about it...”

Now I was growing concerned. She was always so open about anything she wanted to experiment with in bed that seeing her so shy and awkward about our sex life made me honestly a little worried. Regardless, I put a hand on her thigh and urged her to look at me. “Take your time.” I said as I tried to show the support she had shown me.

Stella smiled warmly, like she always did, and I could feel myself swooning just looking at her. After a few moments, however, her gaze lowered and her smile shifted into an expressionless line as her eyes landed on the magical notebook in my lap. “C-can I borrow that thing for a second?”

“What do you have in mind?” I asked, trying not to let the cautiousness show in my voice. This was still a rather dangerous item we were dealing with after all, there was much we didn't know about it.

“I-it's just something I want to test out. Nothing drastic, or on you, I promise. It's just... something I need to do.” She cupped my face with a warm hand, and looked into my eyes once again, though now her gaze was meek and sheepish. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, babe.” The words came easily and almost thoughtlessly, but I meant them nonetheless. If there was one thing I knew, one thing that no manner of doubt or anxiety could dissuade me from, it's that Stella always had the best interests of others in mind.

Her smile widened and she wrapped her arms around me. “Thank you. I... There's one thing I need to do. One thing I should have done years ago.” She gave me a quick kiss before picking up the notebook and the pencil and slowly making her way toward the table we were occupying when this mess began.

I watched from my seat on the couch as Stella bent over the table and began to scribble on the notebook. I had an inkling as to what she wanted to change about herself, but I decided not to bring it up. She clearly wasn't comfortable talking about it as she was at the moment, so hopefully that thing could help put her at ease. God knows she needed it. Both of us did, honestly.

After a few failed attempts - accompanied by annoyed groans and a selection of expletives that made her distress honestly cuter than she probably intended - Stella got it right, the resulting blue glow visible from the couch even behind her lithe frame. She let out a deep breath before picking up the notebook amd making her way back to me, where she promptly showed me what she had written.

_Stella Elize McNamara will always be honest about her kinks and sexual desires to Elliot James Simmons_

My suspicions had proven correct. Whatever was on her mind, she couldn't bring herself to divulge it to me, at least not without making herself magically incapable to keep it hidden. I kicked myself for letting it get to this point, for not being a good enough boyfriend for her to trust me with such things, for letting her reach this point where she had to take such drastic measures.

But my self-pity session came to a halt when Stella dropped to her knees in front of me, her face almost as red as her hair. While I was right about what she was altering about herself, I had no idea why, nor where it would lead, even as she bowed before me and declared her reservations.

“Please be my Master!”

But I can tell you that that would not have been my first guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far! This was my first piece of original work, so I'd love to hear some feedback. Please, feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Also I apologize if the implementation of the actual note felt rather basic, the first chapter was getting big enough as it was. It will be more prominently featured in future chapters, though not all of them I should stress. Some of them will just feature Elliot and Stella's relationship with no magical shenanigans, but that's a story for later.  
> Have a nice day/afternoon/night, and I'll see you next time!


	2. Freedom in Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella opens up to Elliot about her desires, and her past.

To say that Stella’s words had been unexpected would be an understatement. I couldn’t even say anything as I felt my face blushing both in surprise and undeniable arousal.

Stella let out a deep breath as she lifted her head from the floor, still kneeling before me as she spoke. “I’m sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, Elliot. But I can’t hold back anymore. I love you, and I love that you always do your best to make me happy, both in bed and out.” She said that last part with a little giggle, one of those that always managed to put my heart at ease. “But... oh God how do I put this...” She mulled over her thoughts for but a moment before looking at me once again. “I’m into BDSM. A lot. I’m a massive submissive, I’ve been for as long as I can remember thinking about sex. I... I love being dominated, being used and trained and punished when I make mistakes and rewarded when I please my superior, my... owner.”

I gulped at the sound of those words. Even though I had barely an inkling about that lifestyle, I can’t deny that hearing Stella talking about it made me uncomfortably hard. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” I scooted to the side on the couch and reached my hand out to her. She had a strained smile on her face as she took my hand, and I pulled her up so she could sit beside me. As hot as seeing her on her knees was, it wasn’t really appropriate for the moment.

“When we first started dating, I... I was trying to get away from all of that for a while.” She didn’t look at me as she spoke, her voice small and cautious. “I was happy with a nice and simple relationship with nice and simple sex, and it helped that you always made sure I went to sleep as satisfied as you could.” That was when she turned to look at me, with a wry smirk that didn’t reach her eyes. “But then, after a while... it wasn’t enough. I was still satisfied, but I always had that... curiosity in the back of my mind. I found myself thinking... Would Elliot like hitting me? Would he like tying me up? What would he be like as a Master?”

I took her hands into mine and looked at her. “Why didn’t you bring that up? You always suggested so many things for us to try out in bed, why not that?”

“Well, that was kinda the whole point behind the suggestions. I wanted, no I needed to know how you’d react to them, to know how far you were willing to go before I asked you straight out if you were willing to be in that kind of relationship.” Her face bore a blush as she spoke. “I needed to know how you felt about role playing, about rough sex and toys, and I was definitely planning on some other things further down the line. Like asking you to slap me or call me names or getting... friskier in public.”

“P-public?” Now it was my turn to blush, the mere idea of anything remotely sexual in public making me extremely nervous in an instant.

“Not too public! Trust me, I don’t want to do anything that would embarrass us. Or get us fired. Or arrested.” She threw her hands up defensively, or at least reassuringly. “Just, you know... under the table stuff, that sort of thing.”

“I-I see...” I couldn’t lie, the idea of getting... more playful with Stella in public did seem appealing, even if only from a fantasy standpoint. Nonetheless, I focused myself. There would be time to fantasize on that later. “But I still don’t understand why you felt that you had to wait all these years to tell me about it? What made you want to get away from all of that in the fir-”

And then it hit me. As I saw Stella look away and hug herself, the answer hit me like a ton of bricks, and I kicked myself for not realizing it sooner.

I put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s Rebecca, isn’t it?” I spoke as softly as I could, but even that wasn’t enough to keep her from jumping on her seat. “S-sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have brought her up.”

Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “No. No, you’re... you’re right. I have to get this out of my chest sooner or later, and I might as well do it now.” She took a few more moments to compose herself before addressing me once again. “Rebecca wasn’t just my girlfriend. She was also my Mistress.”

I tentatively put a hand on her shoulder once again. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Really, this isn’t so much a kink thing as much as it is a relationship thing, right?” This time she didn’t flinch, instead looking at me in the eyes with a determined gaze.

“No, I do. I have to. And not because of what I wrote, either. I should have opened up about her years ago.” She reached for the pitcher before realizing it was empty, and before I could say anything, she was standing up from the couch and making her way to the kitchen. “Excuse me for a second.”

As she walked away, I couldn’t find it in me to look at her. Not when there was so much on my mind.

Rebecca Stanford. My girlfriend’s ex. They dated for a few years before Rebecca called it off, at least according to what Stella said. Though it always seemed like she wasn’t giving me all the details whenever she talked about her. Which was understandable after all, seeing how much she had abused Stella while they were together.

I never quite got the full picture on their relationship. All I knew was that Rebecca abused her trust and her love and left her a wreck, and that they’d met in college, about the same time we had grown apart ourselves. I didn’t think much of it then, jotting that up to life’s usual antics. It didn’t even occur to me that Rebecca was psychologically abusing Stella.

Even now, I knew almost nothing about Rebecca other than the fact that she was a manipulative monster. Just imagining how horribly she had treated Stella made my blood boil. Three years into our relationship, and she couldn’t find it in her to fully disclose what had happened, and I couldn’t find it in me to be the support she needed. Even now, I failed to be there for her like she’d been there for me.

The sounds of my girlfriend's footsteps broke me out of my daze. She put the pitcher down on the coffee table and then closed her eyes, no doubt gathering herself to open up about her abusive relationship. I just sat beside her in silence, unsure if there was anything I could or even should say to make her feel better.

Stella took a couple of swigs straight from the pitcher before speaking up. “When Rebecca and I started dating, she was immediately aggressive, almost possessive. In the bedroom at least, I had no idea that would spiral out of control like it did.” The look in her eyes was distant, almost contemplative. “It wasn’t long before I began calling her Mistress. And to give credit where it’s due... she was damn good at it. Sex with Rebecca was... it was amazing. She knew precisely which buttons to push and when to push them, she was always just toeing the line between ‘too much’ and ‘just enough’, but in the best way. At least at first.” She let out a tired chuckle. “We were only a few months into our relationship when she suggested... no, ordered me to get branded for her.”

Stella turned her back to me and pulled her hair aside, giving me a clear view of the tattoo on her nape. “I’m sorry I lied to you about what this means. It wasn’t some new-age crap about the unbreakable cycle of the universe or whatever it was I said. When I had it inked, it was a... a symbol of my eternal submission to Rebecca.”

I put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. I understand.” I couldn't really be mad at her for keeping the meaning of her mark a secret, not with how much baggage it carried. “Take your time.”

Stella turned back to face me, a tired smile on her lips. “I don’t even know when it began, or how it began.” She grabbed my hands, holding them tightly before continuing her recollection. "It was all so... slow, so incremental. At first, I thought it was all just part of the game, that it was just us becoming more invested in the lifestyle. Then one day I realized that... her control over me had expanded beyond the bedroom, and into my whole life. That being her slave wasn’t just a role I played when we had sex anymore.”

She closed her eyes once again, her hands trembling as they held mine. “First she began to control my body. My diet, my exercise routines, all of it under the guise of wanting me to live a healthier life. And always with some demeaning remark about my appearance, even if I was too enamored with her to notice it then. It’s a miracle I didn’t dive head-first into an eating disorder just to please her.”

I pulled a hand from under her grasp and rose it to her face, gently cupping it. “Go on. I’m here for you.” I tried to reassure her as best as I could, trying to do for her what she had done for me so many times. “I know it’s painful, but it’s better to let it all out.”

Stella looked down at her lap as she tightened her grasp on my hand. “There was also my clothes. At first she chose what I would wear when we went into town or to visit one of her friends, always with some toy inside me. Then she began throwing out the clothes she didn’t want me to wear anymore and made me buy ones she preferred. Even for work, I was starting to wear smaller and tighter clothes, just enough to not get in trouble with H.R., and even then it was only because it would be a hassle for her if I got into trouble at work. She wasn’t just abusing me, she was draining my bank account like crazy.”

“Of course, my friends noticed it. The wardrobe changes, the behavior changes. I wasn’t going out with them as much, and when I did Rebecca was always by my side. For a while I was able to pass it off. It didn’t last long, though. Soon enough they started to get worried about me. And of course, Rebecca used that against me.” She took a few moments to gather to gather herself, the memory of her friends clearly one she did not wish to relive. “She began to... gaslight me and turn me against them until I was pushing them away on my own. She controlled when I went out and who I went out with, until eventually I pushed almost everyone away, until Rebecca was pretty much the only person I had in my life. I was even turning my back on my own family, saying I was too busy to meet up with them and even blowing off our gatherings.”

Right, Stella mentioned that she wasn’t on the best terms with her family, though never exactly why that was the case. Even when we visited her folks, she seemed a little uncomfortable around them, and not in the usual “ashamed of my parents” sort of way, almost like she didn’t really feel at home. And given that she’d been away from them for so long, it wasn’t hard to see why she’d feel that way.

And now that I think about it, they all grilled me really hard. Back then I chalked that up to parents being parents, but now... now I see that it might have been their way of making sure that their daughter’s new partner wouldn’t turn out like the last one.

Stella took a sip of water and then continued. “And then one day, I realized what she was doing. We had a big fight, one that I almost gave up on and begged her for mercy. I don’t know how I managed to keep myself together, but I did. I stood my ground against her for the first time in our relationship. And the next day... it was over. I woke up and she was nowhere to be found, all of her stuff gone. Some of mine too.” She let out an unmistakable huff of frustration, and I couldn’t help it as, despite the circumstances, a small smile crept onto my lips at the sight of her adorable pout. Thankfully she didn’t notice it, or else I never would have heard the end of it. “Part of me was relieved to see her gone, but part of me was lost without her. I kept thinking that she had left me as punishment for speaking up against her. She had spent so much time ruling over me that when I was finally free, I didn’t know what to do. If I didn’t have Mari to fall back on, I might have just gone after Rebecca.”

Mari. Mariana Dias. Not only was she was a mutual friend of ours - closer to Stella than me, seeing as they were childhood friends and we only met in college - she was also the one who reached out to me to set me up for a date with Stella in the first place. I knew the two of them were close, but I had no idea she had played such a pivotal role in my girlfriend’s recovery. I’d have to be sure to thank her for supporting Stella when I couldn’t.

“I haven’t seen Rebecca since. I spent the next few years rebuilding my life, trying to reconnect with the people I pushed away, trying to distance myself from everyone and everything that had even the slightest connection to her. And that included BDSM.” She leaned her head back against the couch and let out a sigh of relief as she sunk into the cushions. Just by looking at her, I could tell that she was exhausted to relive and to share her pain, but that look of hope and bliss that you only get when you let something out of your chest after holding it in for so long told me it had been all worth it.

After taking a few moments to bask in the relief of her newfound freedom in silence, she spoke up again. “When I was finally ready to try dating again, I asked Mari to introduce me to someone...” She turned to me, a thoughtful look on her face. “Plain, with no apparent... tastes. And thankfully, she led me to you.”

I smiled, thankful for her considerate choice of adjective. I put one hand over hers and she turned to face me, her smile tired yet hopeful. “But it couldn’t last, could it?”

Her expression deflated a bit. “I can’t deny it. I love that lifestyle. I... I don’t think I can live without it. But... oh God, please don’t take this the wrong way.” She looked away as if mulling over her words. “I needed to know I could trust you.”

“It’s okay, I understand. After everything you’ve been through, I can’t possibly imagine how worried you must have been to open yourself up again.” I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep up my own smile for her sake. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t make you comfortable enough to open up sooner.”

“Don’t be.” She said as she caressed my face. ”You’ve already given me so much, made me so happy all these years... Besides, this was my hang-up. Waiting this long had nothing to do with you, it was just me being...”

“Uncertain? Anxious?” I offered a few suggestions to her, which she accepted with a quick nod. “I know that feeling, at least.”

We shared a small, quick laugh before looking into each other’s eyes. “So... what do you say? Wanna give it a shot?” The anticipation on her voice was palpable, and yet, knowing just how kind and patient and overall amazing Stella was, I didn’t feel pressured by her expectations. For the most part at least, there would always be that side of me that tended to overthink things to hell and back.

“Would it make you happy?” I asked.

“Yes. But only because I think you would be happy too.” Her answer was definitive, but not imposing.

I took a deep breath and thought about my answer. But in the end, there really was only one thing I could say at the moment. “I don’t know... I have no experience with this kinda stuff. I can’t promise to be the... Master you deserve.” I looked at her as I spoke, and while she kept up her friendly smile, it was impossible to miss the way it faltered ever so slightly. “But I do promise to try. I promise I’ll do my best to give you the satisfaction you’ve deserved all these years. To make sure that whenever you think of the brand on the back of your neck, you’ll be reminded of new, positive memories.”

I put a hand over Stella’s nape, caressing the tattoo that had once meant so much to her. Her smile widened and tears began to swell in her eyes, her joyous glow threatening to blind me as she dove for me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug as we both fell onto the couch. We laid there, sharing giggles and caresses for who knows how long, simply enjoying ourselves as we basked in this turning point.

It was about more than just the kink. It was about Stella taking one more step in getting rid of Rebecca’s grasp on her life, about her taking back something that she loved, that almost defined her that had been corrupted and used to hurt her, about her finally being able to express her true, intimate self after so long.

How could I not give it a shot?

“So... what happens now?” I asked, reluctant to break the wonderful atmosphere between us.

“Well, that depends.” Stella looked me in the eyes as she spoke. “Do you wanna get started already, or do you need some time to think? No pressure, honest.”

I knew she meant it. Which was part of what led to my decision. “I think you’ve waited long enough.”

She grinned from ear to ear, her smile carrying a far more noticeable hint of sensuality than her usual one. “Then what do you say we take this upstairs...” She ran a finger over my chest as she slowly leaned into me, until her mouth was upon my ear. “...Master?”

I wasn’t a kinky person, not by most metrics. But hearing my lovely girlfriend say that word with such love, such lust, such breathless reverence got me going in a way few things did.

“D-don’t forget that I’m still new to all of this.” I stammered out almost instinctively, not out of nervousness at having a gorgeous redhead sexually submitting herself to me - though if this happened a couple of years back I’d be passed out on the floor by now 100% - but out of anxiety at not knowing almost anything about what I’d just agreed to.

“El, look at me.” She put a hand under my chin, gently urging me to look at her calm, smiling face. “I want nothing more than for you to be comfortable while we do this. Don’t rush things if you don’t want to. I’ll be happy however you decide to go about this.”

I couldn’t help but smile in turn. I swear, Stella had the patience of a saint, and I couldn’t help but think back to all the times I was thankful for it. “In that case...” I slowly wormed my way out from under her and onto my feet, taking one look at her curious expression before bending down and picking her up bridal style. “I think I’ll go along with your idea... s-slave.” I sputtered that last, almost foreign word out, blushing at the sight of her giggling to herself. “It’ll take a while for me to get used to saying that.”

“You can call me other things in the meantime. You already do it in bed, after all.” She wrapped her arms around my neck, looking at me with sultry eyes. “Bitch, slut, skank, pet, I will be all that and more for you, Master...” She moaned that last word out, the look on her face one of pure elation. And yet, I couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more that she wanted to tell me. Maybe I was overthinking things again. Or maybe there was something she didn’t want to tell me for the sake of not wanting to impose. I was probably just projecting.

I took the chance. “But?”

Her eyes widened, and she turned away as if she only now noticed that she was naked. “But... please don’t call me whore. Or anything along those lines. I-I don’t like that.”

Honestly, the fact that that one specific word bothered her so much did pique my curiosity. Not that it mattered much at the end of the day. “Ok, I’ll keep that in mind, slut.” I said both testing the waters and trying to lighten up the mood, which appeared to be a success given how she chuckled and moaned at once as she heard me say that degrading word so... out of context.

With no more interruptions or delays, we made for the stairs. Carrying Stella was honestly not that difficult, seeing how light she was, but I wasn’t exactly strong either. I had a feeling I’d start to feel winded soon enough if I didn’t pick up the pace, and I didn’t really need any more obvious reminders that I wasn’t really fit for the whole Master thing, at least according to what my mental image of a Master was, which granted, wasn’t exactly born out of experience.

I cleared my head of those introspective thoughts and looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms, only to find her lost in thoughts of her own. “Something wrong?”

“O-oh, it’s nothing!” She responded almost immediately, and almost defensively. She sighed and I stopped to a halt halfway up the stairs to the second floor. “I-It’s just... it feels kind of inadequate, being carried up the stairs. It’s not really... Master behavior, you know?” Her tone was bashful, almost hesitant. She let out a deep breath before addressing me again. “Sorry, I don’t want to impose. I just said that you should go at your own pace, and here I am telling you how to act. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, really. It’s only fair that you’d have your expectations.” I wanted to touch her face or even ruffle her hair a little bit - she’d never admit it, but she really liked it when I did that, and now I think I know why - but with both hands occupied with, well, her, I had to settle for a smile. “But in that case, what am I supposed to do? Make you crawl up the stairs behind me?”

I said that carelessly, almost without thinking. It was meant to be a joke, but the breath that caught in Stella’s throat and the look of shock in her eyes suggested that she took it another way.

“Stella?” I asked cautiously, almost reluctantly.

Turns out there was no need for such apprehension, seeing as how her expression of shock melted into one of raw arousal. “Oh, you’ll become a wonderful Master one day.” She said in a breathy, needy tone that almost made me drop her and fuck her right on the staircase.

“Maybe some other time I’ll make you crawl like the bitch you are.” I said while also shelving the idea of stair sex. “For now, think of this as a... reward. You more than deserve it.”

“I like the sound of that.” Stella hummed and rested her head on the crook of my neck.

We continued our trek up to the second floor and in short order, we had reached our new bedroom. Knowing what was about to happen, I pushed all the thoughts about the room’s previous occupant out of my head, silently thanking God that we at least got a new bed. I gently lowered Stella onto the bed, trying my hardest not to show how winded I’d become, when I noticed that she had a hand behind her back. Without even needing to ask, she showed me what it carried; that damn notebook.

“Figured it was better to at least bring it up here than leaving it in the middle of the living room.” She explained with a smirk growing on her lips. “Though I won’t oppose it if you want to use it, Elliot.”

I felt my own lips curving to match hers as my mind flashed with lurid inspiration. “Did you have something in mind?”

“A few things, yes.” She replied. Of course. Knowing her, she’d have many more wonderfully wicked ideas.

“But you want me to choose for you.” I said, my fears of overstepping my bounds dashed when I saw her blush and moan.

“...Yes.” She handed me the notebook. “I trust that you’ll make good use of it.”

She began to pull her hand away from it, but I grabbed her wrist. “I’m not choosing anything without getting your approval first, ok?” I spoke in as gentle a tone as I could muster. “I might be your... Master now, but I’ll always think of you as my partner first.”

“I know.” Her smile melted my heart. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

We leaned in close to one another and met in a wonderful kiss. Sensual but still affectionate, raw but still caring. I know I say this a lot, but I really do feel like I could have lost myself to that embrace. Well, for the most part. I was starting to feel rather hot in my clothes, and not in the fun way. I pulled back from Stella and pulled my shirt over my head while she worked on my pants, pulling them down alongside my boxers in one single, eager motion.

She licked her lips at the sight of my member before her expression became one of mischievous curiosity. I’d seen that face many times before, always when she was about to suggest something new for us to do in bed. And while the powers of the notebook offered endless possibilities, it wasn’t hard to deduce what she was thinking.

“What’s up?” I asked, already aware of what was actually up.

Stella looked at me with a playful gaze. “I know I said that there was nothing wrong with you physically, and I mean it!” She added that last bit in a hurry, almost defensively. “But... I am a little curious...”

I looked down at my... unremarkable member. “Can’t say it didn’t leave me thinking either. Don’t know any guy who wouldn’t be at least a little bit intrigued.”

“But you don’t have any jewelry or anything, do you?” Stella glanced around the room im search of anything that could be used as a condition, her accessory case left downstairs. “So how should we do this?”

“Why don’t we just... go with it, for now?” I said, trying to hide my enthusiasm at the prospect. “It would be easier to hide than your change, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, except that there isn’t a pair of pants on the planet that can hide the tents I’m giving you.” My girlfriend smirked as she elbowed me. “What size are you thinking?”

“I’ll leave that up to you.” I pushed the notebook toward her. “If you do a good job, I’ll give you a nice reward.”

I had no idea what that reward would be, to be honest. I was mostly hoping I could come up with something more than just sex, though knowing her she’d more than appreciate that gift.

Stella moaned and quivered, getting visibly aroused by the possibility of being rewarded. “As you wish, Master.” She was clearly relishing taking every opportunity to call me that, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t getting used to it. It might take some time before I was fully on board with the whole dominant persona thing, but it was nice knowing I’d enjoy the hell out of that time.

She crawled out from under me and up the bed before sitting by the bedside table and placing the notebook on it. She turned back to look at me, eying me up and down with hunger in her eyes, and I stood up to give her a better view of what she had to work with. She mumbled to herself for a while and even did that framing thing with her fingers as she analyzed me to an almost scientific degree, each passing moment making me second guess my decision to leave my manhood in her hands. I mean, she’d already had it in her hands many times, but you get what I mean.

After a few more minutes of analysis and theory-crafting, she turned back to the book and began to frantically write. “Before anything else, I’m taking care of the pain issue. Just gonna copy what you did for me.” She said as the pencil in her hand glided across the paper.

“That’s probably for the best, thanks for that.” I gulped loudly, the mere thought of feeling the excruciating pain she went through sending a chill down my spine.

A couple of moments later, Stella pulled the pencil from the paper, and after a few seconds an eerie blue glow flashed from the notebook. Honestly, I didn’t feel any different, but I could tell by the knowing smile on her face that it had worked. “And now...” She put the pencil to the paper once again. “This is where the fun begins.”

Without delay she began to write whatever she had planned for me, the ecstatic smile on her face almost giving Kira himself a run for his money. Of course she didn’t have a single harmful thought on her head, so the blaring dramatic music was nowhere to be found. She kept looking back and forth between me and the notebook, never taking the pencil off the paper when she did so, maybe because she feared that the book would interpret her unfinished sentence as something else. Or maybe she just didn’t want to deal with having to write it all again.

She stopped a couple of minutes later, reading and re-reading her phrases attentively. With a contented sigh, she turned to face me and closed the notebook before sauntering over to my side. “It’s done, Master.” She said in a sultry tone. “I hope you’ll enjoy your... changes.”

As she said that, a faint blue glow emanated from the pages of the closed notebook, and I only just had time to notice the fact that she said ‘changes’ as in plural before letting out a gasp as my nethers began to tingle. There was a faint... fondling sensation, like a very light massage on my cock and balls that, while not the most enticing sensation I’ve ever felt, was nonetheless pleasant. I sat down on the bed as I looked down at my manhood, already seeing it slowly lengthen and thicken, at the same pace as my testicles swelled.

“Ooooh fuck...” I groaned at the odd sensation of having my genitals... pulled at, for lack of a better term. It wasn’t painful, but it was still... a sensation. I gripped the bedsheets, more out of not knowing how to handle the situation than anything, even as my member reached lengths that I’d never achieved before. And through it all, Stella knelt before me, looking at my growing cock and inflating balls like a kid at a candy store. At one point I swore I saw her drool, and it was hotter than it had any right to be.

A few tingly moments later, my growth was finished. My cock went from an unremarkable four and something inches to... almost double that, and it was safe to say that my balls grew proportionately. And I wasn’t even fully hard yet, though the sensations I felt while I changed kept me from softening up. I stared awestruck at my improved appendage, while Stella straight up gawked dumbfounded, the lust evident on her face.

“S-see something you like, slut?” I asked, trying to regain some manner of authority.

“You bet I do, Master.” Stella didn’t look at me as she answered, her enamored gaze focused solely on my cock. “Holy shit, there’s gotta be at least eight, maybe nine inches of dick in there! And your balls, I can’t wait to see how much they’re packing!”

Seeing Stella gaze at the cock she created - or enhanced, to be pedantic - with a look of such... happy devotion filled my heart with joy. And arousal, obviously. I was still a little hesitant to start barking orders at her, but seeing how happy servitude made her, I felt the need to give her more of what she wanted, of what she deserved.

I gently ran a hand over her luscious ginger locks before tightening my grip ever so slightly, just to the point of getting her attention. “If you’re a good girl, you’ll get a first-hand look at how much I’m packing when I cum all over your slutty little face.” I said in a playful, yet earnest tone that hopefully masked my uncertainty. “Or would you rather swallow it all down like the cum rag you are?” Though at that point the uncertainty was too much. “I-I can say that, right?”

“More than can...” Stella let out something between a giggle and a moan, and she leaned closer to my member, nuzzling her face against it. “Please Master, tell your unworthy slave how she may be of use to you.”

Her voice was utterly erotic, and combined with the lust-dazed look in her eyes and the almost worshipful attention she gave my dick, was enough to bring me to full mast.

“How big did you make me, slut?” I asked upon seeing the full length of my fully hard member. I could wager an answer just from eyeballing it, but I honestly just wanted to hear her say it. 

“Twelve inches, my Master.” Her tone was positively dreamy as she spoke. “One whole foot of cock for you to pound your slaves senseless with.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” I chuckled and ruffled her hair before an idea came to me. “I had no idea my girlfriend was such a slut for big dicks.” I slapped my cock on her face in time with my words, every ‘strike’ drawing a deep moan from her.

“A man of your stature deserves just as grand a cock, my lord.” Stella sounded like she was close to cumming, and I haven’t even touched her since downstairs. “Though any cock would be perfect for a slave like me, so long as they were attached to you.”

I smiled at her attempt to nurse back my ego, but chose not to bring any mention to it. “Then why don’t you show me how much you adore my cock by shoving it down your throat?” Her eyes widened as she heard my proposition, and the gulp in her throat was honestly kind of adorable. “You’re the one who made it, after all. It would be only fair to assume that you’d be able to handle all of it effortlessly.”

“I-I don’t know about effortlessly...” She averted her gaze for a moment before shaking her head and looking at me with determination in her piercing green eyes. “I-I mean, of course Master! It would be my honor.”

I smiled and spread my legs, giving Stella all the room she needed to work with. She moved to my cock like a moth drawn to a flame, and after taking a few moments to psych herself up and wet her lips, she took my head into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed, giving her a look of serenity that felt at odds with the whole atmosphere. But despite how peaceful she may have looked, her motions were far from lackadaisical, as she slowly but surely built up her rhythm, her tongue swaying all around my girth all the while.

Her hands clenched on her thighs as she bobbed her head on my member, their tight grip almost threatening to break her skin. I didn’t know whether she was doing it to give her ministrations a painful edge or if she did it solely to keep herself from masturbating while she tended to her Master, but nevertheless I wasn’t really sure I wanted her to keep going at that rate. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, finding myself surprisingly enjoying the sight of her gagging and coughing up spit, and judging by the frantic lust in her eyes I’d say she quite enjoyed it too.

“Your efforts are... serviceable, bitch.” Her smile flattened a bit, but before she could say anything I interrupted her by lightly pulling in her hair. “I’ll forgive it this time, seeing as how you haven’t handled a cock as big as mine in a long time.”

Her smile grew once again, even gaining a bit of a prideful edge to it. “You are far too generous, Master.” She said. “Though to be honest, I never did handle a cock as big as yours. I’d say you’re two, maybe three inches above my personal record.”

I gulped at that. Hearing about Stella’s previous lovers was never a happy prospect for me, even when she did so in order to praise me. I tried not to be jealous or nervous, but there was a part of me that couldn’t help but take any mention of her past partners in the worst ways possible. “I see. Then you certainly can’t be excused for lack of experience, slut.” I said, trying to clear my head from those intrusive thoughts. “But while you don’t have my cock down your gullet, why don’t you use your hands for what they were meant to do?”

“Yes Master. Of course Master.” Stella bowed before resuming her duties, this time fondling my balls and stroking my shaft, or at least what parts of it she didn’t take in her mouth. I was already hitting spots in her mouth I never had before, and she hadn’t even taken me halfway inside yet.

I couldn’t hold back my moans as Stella went all out on her submissive assault, her mouth going even deeper and faster on my cock while her hands moved with eager energy. The hand on my cock worked in experienced unison with her mouth, while the one massaging my balls did so with caring, almost adoring motions. I put a hand on her head and she opened her eyes, looking up at me with a loving gaze that I instinctively reciprocated. A proper Master might not wear his emotions on his sleeve but I couldn’t care less about that, and Stella probably knew that. If I was going to dominate her, I’d do so my way, and that meant positive reinforcement whenever it was applicable, and probably some when it wasn’t.

“Good girl. You’re being such a good little cocksucker for your Master.” I gently caressed her hair as I spoke, drawing a contented moan from her in the process. She intensified her ministrations, taking more and more of my dick inside her mouth until her hand had no room left to stroke, settling for twisting motions instead. She gagged and sputtered and her eyes watered but she never stopped pushing forward, and she never stopped looking up at me with her devoted, adoring eyes either.

I could feel myself nearing the edge. It would seem that making my testicles as big as billiards balls didn’t increase my sexual stamina, if anything it might have decreased it, though that might have just been Stella’s intense motions. I wanted the first orgasm she gave me as my slave to be something memorable, but I couldn’t come up with anything from my position.

At least until one thought hit me, one I’d never have the courage to try until earlier today, when Stella gave me explicit permission to be as tough and degrading with her as possible.

With my cock still in her mouth I grabbed her by the sides of her head, and without giving her time to process what was happening, stood up from the bed and thrust forward until all twelve inches of my new and improved dick were firmly nestled within her warm, eager mouth and her tight throat. It was a feeling I could barely process, to be so deep inside her mouth and hitting so many spots I never would’ve managed without some magical assistance. I know people - and me, admittedly - go on and on about size not mattering, and while there is certainly merit to the ‘motion of the ocean’ approach, I couldn’t deny that it was just plain awesome to have a cock big enough to plug up my submissive slave of a girlfriend’s throat.

Stella looked up at me with a thoroughly shocked gaze in her tear-stricken eyes, and that would have been enough for me to pull out and apologize profusely were it not for the fact that there was also hunger in those beautiful eyes. She never broke eye contact with me, even as I relentlessly fucked her face, even as she cried and spit ran from the corners of her mouth and even her nose, and always looking at me with that stunned, lustful look in her eyes. She scrambled with her hands, moving them from her thighs to my waist, and barely settling there before placing them behind her back. Once that was done she tried to move her head in time with my thrusts, but I quickly tightened my grip on her head to keep her in place. I’d be the one fucking her, for now she would just have to sit there and take it.

Her endless string of moans and seemingly endless dripping juices told me she had no problem with that.

The one thing that wasn’t endless, however, was my stamina. I announced my impending orgasm through gritted teeth, and Stella’s eyes widened in expectation. It only took a few more hard thrusts after that to reach my limit, and I fired my first shot straight down her throat as I shoved her head against my crotch. And what a shot it was, thicker than anything I’d ever come up with before, and soon followed by another and another, and by more shots than I’d ever had shot before.

Stella’s eyes rolled back and her body trembled. Honestly, I was afraid that I’d end up suffocating her with my seemingly unending supply of cum, so I hurriedly pulled my still hard dick out of her throat, still firing ropes of cum that landed on her mouth and all over her face. She gagged and coughed and moaned as her face continued to be covered in my jizz, and she refused to close or cover her mouth in an attempt to gather as much of it as she could.

After what felt like five or six orgasms combined, my flow of semen came to a halt. I braced myself against the bed as I took another look at Stella. Her face was absolutely drenched in cum, some stray shots somehow getting up on her hair and down on her heaving chest. She still had her eyes closed and her mouth open, though her tongue was swishing around as if tasting the seed she had gathered. After a few moments spent taking deep, vital breaths, she closed her mouth and swallowed my cum, then opened it again and showed me her tongue.

Her eyes opened shortly afterwards. The lust within them had slightly diminished, giving way to unbridled affection. “Thank you... El.”

“What are you thanking me for? You just gave me the biggest orgasm of my life, literally!” I chuckled in disbelief at the fact that she was thanking me for what had just happened, though by now I really shouldn’t have been.

“Are you for real? Do you even know what you just did?” Stella had an overjoyed look on her face, her cheeks growing red under her pearly white coating. “You just ordered me to deepthroat the biggest cock I ever took, and then you outright facefucked me like a trashy party slut, and I didn’t even need to coax you into it!”

I couldn’t help but laugh sheepishly at her contagious enthusiasm. “So you liked it, then...”

She ran a finger over her face, scooping up some of my cum on her fingertip and looking at it with a needy gaze, one that she showed me a few seconds later. “Master, your cock and your cum are almost as vital to me as food or water. My mouth exists to get you off, talking and eating are secondary to a slave such as myself.” Still looking into my eyes, she stuck her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean, humming loudly all the while. “I would kiss you right now if my face wasn’t... you know...”

“Normally I don’t mind, but yeah, there is a lot.” I ran a hand over her cum-matted hair and held it out to her, the sight of her lapping up my seed like a thirsty kitten more arousing than I thought it could be. “And truth be told, I rather like seeing your face covered in cum.”

“You like seeing your slave carrying around your seed like a shameful badge of honor, Master?” She asked in a breathy tone.

“Fuck, that’s...” My cock stirred, thanks to my beloved’s arousing antics, and soon enough I was rock-hard again, recovering faster than I’d ever had before. “...hot.”

“And there’s surprise number three.” Stella licked her lips before giving my member a long lick all the way from the base to my tip. “Though I should tell you that I didn’t actually increase your stamina, I just reduced your refractory period. So while you might produce more cum and get hard almost immediately after cumming, you can’t actually go much longer than you used to.”

“Probably for the best. I still have other things I’d like to do that aren’t you.” I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Stella let out a sudden gasp as she processed my words. “You called me a thing...” Her face quickly became one of utter adoration, and her breathy tone of voice reflected that sentiment. “I’m not even good enough to be your slave... I’m just a sex doll, or a sentient cum rag!”

She looked positively enamored in spite of being harsh words. And yet, part of me was worried that I’d gone too far, that I unearthed some dark side of her, one that would crave such abusive treatment, if such a thing was even possible. I got off the bed and knelt in front of her, the motion breaking her submissive daze. “You’ll always be more than that to me, you know?”

“How could I not? You’ve always been so good to me, and I know that you won’t see me as anything less than me no matter how many times we roleplay otherwise.” Stella caressed my face as she spoke, bearing a beaming smile as she did so. “Thank you so much El. For everything.”

We leaned in for a soft kiss, one that wasn’t dissuaded by the taste of my cum lingering in her mouth. What can I say, I was too focused on the kiss itself to really care. But as sweet as it was, it didn’t last nearly as long as our other embraces, our lusts quickly getting the better of us and urging us to go on ahead to bigger and hotter things, which I gladly did as I picked Stella up and all but threw her onto the bed. She stared up at me with a thoroughly wanton gaze as her hands idly roamed over her lean body.

“Please Master, allow this unworthy fucktoy to repay you for your generosity.” She begged in a tone I wouldn’t have imagined possible to come from her before to day, one that I was coming to find both suitable and enjoyable.

If I could have gotten any harder, that sight would have done so for me. My beloved, laying on our bed with her face covered in my jizz, pleading for me to fuck her in a most desperate, most lascivious tone... I was quickly coming to understand the appeal of this whole Master thing. She’d offered me her body many times before, which only now I knew to be her way of priming me to be the owner she deserved, and if that’s what she wanted than so be it. I would claim her for myself and use her to satisfy my every sexual whim, just the way she wanted it.

The thought of her body brought an idea to my mind. “Did you bring the ring, slave?” I added in the last word mostly on a whim, just to see how it fared. Which was to say, still not all that used to it.

Stella put on a grin that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money. She got on all fours and crawled up the bed toward where she had left the notebook. “Do you wish for your slave to grow huge, magical tits for you to fuck, Master?”

“Only because you clearly do.” I retorted before giving her ass a quick smack, one that drew a yelp and a moan from her. Once she reached the bedside table, Stella retrieved the ring from within its pages, and after crawling back to me, made a show of slowly sliding the resin ring up her finger until it settled into place. Once it did, she threw her head back as she gasped and moaned, her chest growing in a much more pleasurable manner than before, and much faster too.

“Interesting. Looks like subsequent transformations require less time than the initial one. Or maybe I still have some lingering magic within me that makes these changes go by faster.” The arousing daze in Stella’s mind left in the transformation’s wake faded as she focused on the peculiarities of the change. “I believe that merits some study, Master.”

“That’s a matter for another time.” I said as I climbed onto the bed, with Stella leaning backwards onto the mattress at the same pace, that was until her new additions got the better of her and she lost balance, falling flat against the bed. Stifling a laugh that would probably have ruined the moment, I continued. “You have more important duties now, you dirty skank.”

“Yes, Master. Your pleasure is paramount.” Stella’s tone was hoarse and needy as she massaged her massive new tits, partly in order to spread the cum on her chest across her cleavage like some makeshift lube, partly because judging from the look on her face and the sound of her moans, it just felt really fucking good. It certainly looked as much. I climbed atop her until the head of my cock was pushing up against the underside of her boobs, and after taking one look at her lustful expression pushed forward, grinding my cock against her pillowy, sensitive tits.

She moaned loudly and trembled beneath me as I slowly pushed my dick up through her cleavage. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t been the one whose cock was stuck between those tits, but she reacted as if I’d just shoved it into her pussy. I guess that’s just how sensitive her breasts had become. After a few more delightful moments, I’d reached my limit, with almost my entire cock nestled between her tits. Only a couple of inches poked out from her cleavage, and she was quick to tend to my bulbous head as eagerly as she could, lapping it up with awkward, but no less enthusiastic motions.

“I always wanted to do this!” She cried out in between licks. “I always wondered... what it would be like... to have giant tits for my Master to... stick his wonderful cock into! Please, Master! My titties belong to you... and you alone! Fuck them to your heart’s content!” She was so enthralled with her new mission that she couldn’t even wait to finish speaking before diving back for my cock. How could I not oblige someone so eager to please?

I pulled back, and Stella’s face contorted into one of pleasure as my cock grinded against her breasts on the way back, just as it did for every subsequent sawing motion. She gripped her enhanced breasts tightly, pushing them against my member so as to create the tightest, most pleasurable experience possible, both for me and for her, seeing just how much she moaned and leaked. I put my hands over hers, leveraging myself as I picked up my pace and thrust in and out as fast as I could, each pumping motion drawing ecstatic moans from the both of us.

The look on Stella’s face was one of absolute bliss. Her legs kicked and squirmed behind me, and her whole body trembled. I’d never seen such a reaction from her, and I never would have thought that sticking my cock in between her tits would do the trick. Either they were much more sensitive than her pussy, or I wasn’t doing a good enough job before. I shook my head, the last thing I wanted was to let those thoughts gain any ground inside my head, so I decided to focus on something I was growing to love; bossing Stella around.

I grabbed her hair and pulled tightly, drawing from her a yelp with unmistakable traces of pleasure. “Put your mouth to good use, you bitch!” I snarled.

“Yes, Master!” She responded instantly and euphorically, bending down the second I let go of her hair. She let her tongue out, lapping at my head whenever it emerged from between the valley of her tits, and the added sensation was nothing short of wonderful.

I couldn’t last much longer under such sensations, though I lasted much longer than I would before my magical makeover. I groaned and grunted as I tried to stave off my climax, but it meant little in the end. I only barely had time to announce my orgasm before I fired my first shot into Stella’s face and open mouth. As I continued firing off, I reached down to Stella’s breasts and grabbed her protruding nipples, drawing a loud moan from her, one that grew into an orgasmic scream as I twisted and rolled them between my fingers. I pulled back and stroked myself as shot the remainder of my load onto her face, but mostly her chest, covering as much as I could of them in white.

We came down from our orgasmic highs together, our gazes locked in a hungry gaze. “More... I beg you... Master...” She moaned in a breathless, needy tone. She might’ve been the one begging me, and yet I was the one who couldn’t say no, not to such a passionate, desperate plea. I could feel my cock hardening already as I stared at her lustful eyes, though it was probably more accurate to say that it hadn’t gone soft in the first place, something I was quite thankful for, seeing as how I did not have the patience to wait before fucking Stella once again.

I got off the bed and grabbed Stella’s legs, pulling her to the edge. With bated breath I lined myself up with her dripping entrance, and after taking one look at Stella’s face - somehow growing harder at the sight of her murmuring pleas over and over under her breath - and pushed forward, groaning as my engorged head pushed past her folds and into her tunnel.

It was tighter than it had ever been, which was to be expected, given both my enhanced girth. But as much as I could have lost myself to the sensation, I didn’t let it hold me back for even a second, far too aroused to give the manner any thought other than to fuck her as hard and as fast as I could. As if the warmth and tightness of her cunt weren’t incentive enough, the look of adoring elation on her face and the lecherous screams of pleasure coming out of her mouth certainly helped me keep up the pace as I kept pushing ahead, exploring her inviting cunt with my new and improved manhood.

After a few glorious moments, I hilted every inch of my enhanced cock inside Stella’s pussy. My new length meant that it took longer than usual for me to bottom out on her, but the utter wetness of her tunnel eased my motions. Once her lips mashed against my crotch, I took in the feeling of being so thoroughly enveloped by her warmth, more so than I’ve ever been before. And I could tell that Stella enjoyed the feeling as well, from her unabashed moans to the squirming contortions of her lithe, sweaty body. “Fuck me Master...”

“You’re awfully bossy for a measly slave.” I bent down and gave her a few slaps on the face - which I could now see why she wanted so desperately to bring up, seeing as how I slapped her with gusto that surprised even me - before lifting her legs up on my shoulders. “Lucky for you, I’m in a generous mood.”

I pulled back while she was still dazed from my slaps - they weren’t even that strong, she was just that into it I guess - and quickly thrust back in, reveling in the feeling of her cunt gripping my cock. I wasted no time in pounding away at her snatch, every thrust drawing loud moans of delight from the two of us. I gripped her thighs as tightly as I could, and she in turn dug her fingers into the sheets. It was a wonderful thing to see; my beloved in the throes of pleasure, grasping the sheets like a woman possessed, her head thrown back and contorted in ecstasy, and her body trembling and jiggling in almost hypnotic motions, strands of cum flying off her bouncing tits and landing all over her and the bed. And through it all, she had the happiest, most satisfied look in her eyes, a look that no amount of lust could faze.

I put my all into giving her the fucking of a lifetime, thrusting as hard as I could while spouting all the insults she adored, moved by the overpowering fire inside me. Every harsh, crude insult I tossed at her made her moan and cry out in delight, perhaps even more than my dick, which I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about. But Stella wasn’t the only one getting riled up by the almost casual degradation, I’d be lying if I said they weren’t getting to me. I never imagined I’d be so turned on by insulting the woman I loved, but maybe it was because she loved it even more that I was capable of cutting loose and giving into this raw, intense pleasure.

Under such ecstasy, I couldn’t last much longer. As I neared what felt like my final climax of the night, I tightened my grip on her legs and pushed them forward as I bent down, kneeling above her with her feet up by her head. Limber as she was from years of ballet - and as much as I dreaded the thought of it, years of intense training under Rebecca - the position was nothing for her. In fact she crossed her legs behind her head once I let go of them, my left hand moving down to rub her swollen clit and my right hand, almost as if on its own, tightly grabbing her neck. She let out a strained, strangled gasp as she came around my cock, but the look of elation on her face not once wavered, in fact it only grew as tears welled from her eyes and she screamed in raw, breathless delight.

I sped up my thrusts, putting all my remaining energy into my motions as I reached my peak, leaning down and claiming her mouth with my own in a frantic embrace. The hand around her neck grabbed her by the back of the head, and I couldn’t tell if I did that on purpose or if I was subconsciously scared that I was hurting her. It probably was the latter, seeing how I was so utterly consumed with lust to think about anything else as my cock fired spurt after spurt into her pussy. She’d been on the pill for as long as I could remember - ever since she threw my pack of condoms in the trash after our fifth or sixth time, asking to be creampied as she did so - and I’ve never been more thankful for it, the feeling of coating the inside of her pussy with my cum having never felt so good. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t liking the new and improved little me.

Once I fired the last shot I had in me, I pulled out of Stella’s pussy, my motions accompanied by a flow of jizz that left me honestly astounded, and admittedly a little horny. Sadly, I had no energy left to capitalize on said horniness, in fact I only had enough in me to shamble a couple of steps to the side and collapse onto the bed beside Stella, who had an absolutely wondrous look on her face. I couldn’t think of many instances where I’d seen her so happy, but I know that it was always a momentous occasion to see her beaming as she was.

“So... I think that went well...” I said, trying and failing not to let my exhaustion show.

“Don’t sell yourself short, sweetie.” Stella reached behind her head and untangled her legs, letting them slowly fall back to place as she pulled out the ring and tossed it somewhere into the darkness of our room, gasping and moaning as the shrinking sensation drew out one last climax out of her. “You were amazing! Scratch that, you were perfect! It was even better than I dreamed it could be!” She put a hand over my chest and looked me straight in the eyes. “I knew I was right to trust you...”

I couldn’t help but avert my gaze at the sudden, possibly overblown adulation. “C-come on now, it’s not like we did anything that different. We’ve been going a little rough for a while now, just like the name-calling. It’s not like I did any real Master stuff.” I turned to face her, only to be met with a pout that was probably meant to convey exasperation at my denial, but ended up being just plain adorable. I caressed her face and faced her with a smile. “Save your praises for when I start whipping you or tying you up.”

She beamed at that. Seriously, if not for the limits on the notebook’s changes, I could’ve sworn it accidentally gave my girlfriend lanterns for eyes. “Are you serious? You really wanna try that!?” She asked, sounding almost as if we hadn’t just done it harder than ever. Honestly, I was a little scared of the sexual monster that had been unleashed, but the thought of taming it was becoming more and more appealing.

Not as appealing as one other thought, however. “Maybe some other day, baby.” I said before letting out a yawn that matched the loudness of our earlier moans. “Right now, there’s only really one thing I wanna do.”

“That’s... fair.” Stella tried not to yawn after me, but she couldn’t hold back the impossible for long. “Hopefully you can do that alongside me as well?”

“Wouldn’t dream otherwise.” Now it was my turn to smile as I leaned closer to her. “I love you, Stella.”

“I love you too, Elliot.” We shared a quick kiss before falling asleep. Entangled in a mess of limbs, hair and cum, half dangling from the edge of the bed, pillows and blankets forgotten amid our tired embrace.

It was the best damn sleep of my life.

* * *

Saturday morning came soon after, and I woke up somehow more tired than ever, yet more refreshed than ever. I was certainly more uncomfortable than ever. Turns out that almost sliding off the bed isn’t the best position to sleep in.

I turned to face the beautiful woman in my arms - or more accurately sleeping atop one of them - only to be met by her absolutely cum-caked face. It took me a while before it hit me, though the stench of sex coming from her and from all around us certainly expedited the process. I looked around the room, from the puddle of cum between Stella’s legs and on the floor, to the magically-enhanced dick between mine, to the notebook still sitting on our bedside table, to the ring that had conveniently landed right next to it. When all was said and done, when last night’s events finally hit me, one thought filled my head.

_ ‘Holy shit that really happened.’ _

I gently wrenched my arm from underneath Stella, thankful that she was quite a heavy sleeper. Seriously, the amount of things she could sleep through was simply absurd, ranging from heavy thunderstorms, to parties in our upstairs AND downstairs neighbours’ apartments, to some of the most stereotypically terrible flights in recorded history. Nevertheless, that was neither here nor there. I had more important things to focus on than my girlfriend’s feats of superhuman slumber.

Slowly and carefully, I stood from the bed, shaking my arm in an attempt to regain some circulation as I thought about what to do now. But as much as I thought on how to start my morning, all my plans eventually circled back to that damn notebook.

Just what the hell was that thing?

Merely thinking and griping about it would never get me anything done. As much as a part of me kept telling me to throw that thing down the toilet or set it on fire, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. No, when I picked up that thing, it was with the full intent of studying it, of unraveling its mysteries. Something something curiosity and something something cat. Well, that and Stella was genuinely interested in keeping it, something I wasn’t quite sure I could disagree with.

But even so, that wasn’t the only thing that I desperately needed a crash course on. That being the case, I walked over to my backpack and retrieved my trusty old laptop, my companion through many sleepless, tiresome college nights.

Not like that you pervs.

Mostly.

With my computer and the notebook in hand, I tiptoed out of the bedroom. But not before setting Stella in a more comfortable position in the bed, obviously. I walked down the stairs careful of not stepping on any creaking boards, before I remembered that Stella slept through the entire Rambo series. While they were playing on blast. At that moment I all but jumped down the stairs.

Once I reached the living room where our ordeal began, I placed my stuff on the table and booted up my computer, thankful that we’d gotten our internet shenanigans sorted out before we moved in. I switched between my online research and reading up on the notebook’s rules, losing myself in my discoveries before being alerted by panicked cries and loud footsteps coming from the second floor. I ran over to the stairs, stopping once I saw the source of those cries running down them.

“Elliot? ELLIOT!?” Stella yelled out my name as she raced down the stairs. “Elliot, come back ple-” She stopped once she saw me, her frenzied expression slowly mellowing out.

“Stella! Are you alrig-” I ran up to her, only to come to a halt once she leapt down the stairs and into my unprepared arms, knocking us both to the ground and knocking the wind out of me. Thankfully I was only a couple of steps or so from the actual floor, but while that helped mitigate the damage, it didn’t make the impact any less painful.

Stella remained on top of me for a few more seconds before her eyes shot open and she scurried off me. “Oh my God! El, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” She asked me as she frantically shook me.

“I-I’m fine! I’m fine!” I stammered my plea out, prompting her to stop rattling me. After a few moments, my vision coalesced into the sight of a beautiful, albeit filthy redhead. “Much better now.”

Stella helped me up with a strained smile on her lips. “S-sorry about that, El. I was just so happy to see you here.” She looked away, her face burning with shame. “I... I thought you’d left...”

Her words caught me by surprise, but it wasn’t long before I began kicking myself because of them. Stella just confessed to me yesterday about just how traumatic her life with Rebecca had been, culminating with that bitch leaving her without a word, and now here I was leaving her to wake up by herself right after the craziest night of our lives, which ended with her opening herself up to me after years of building up for it. I couldn’t begin to imagine what was going through her head...

I pulled her in for a tight, warm hug, trying to comfort her to the best of my abilities. “I’m sorry, Stella. I should’ve been there for you.” I whispered in her ear as I held her close.

“It’s okay, really. I’m the one who overreacted.” Her tone radiated confidence, but she nonetheless tightened her grip around my waist. “Thinking you’d treat me like Rebecca... what a dumb little slut I am...”

The roundabout compliment did manage to put a smile on my lips. “I could’ve at least stayed up there with you until you woke up. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for the next time.”

“Why did you come down?” She asked with a genuinely curious look in her eyes.

“W-well, I...” I stammered for a bit before taking a deep breath and leading her to the table, where I’d placed the notebook and my laptop, which had several websites dedicated to BDSM tabbed and waiting to be explored. “I was doing some research.”

Stella had a growing smile on her face as she neared the table and bent over my computer as she switched between the tabs, her smile growing wider and hungrier with each one. “A little early in the morning to boot up the spank bank, isn’t it?” She said suggestively as she turned to look at me. “Not to mention that if you do need to relieve your not-so-little friend, you can always call upon your slave to... satiate your needs.”

“About that...” I motioned to one of the chairs as I took a seat of my own. “What exactly is it you’d be willing to do to... satiate said needs?” I asked, immediately raising my hand to stop the upcoming response before she had a chance to say it. “And please don’t say ‘anything’. Everyone has their limits, their turn-offs. If I’m going to do this, I need to know where the line is. I can’t promise I won’t ever step over it, especially when it comes to... hurting you, but I want to know at least what to look out for, and what I should never even consider.”

“First of all, don’t worry yourself so much about hurting me.” Stella said in her usual, comforting tone of voice. “If you do cross the line, all that’ll happen is that I’ll sit a little weird for a couple of days, or I’ll need to put on a little more make-up. And as much as I hate to think back on it, I did become quite experienced in hiding those kinds of marks.” She let out a tired chuckle, one that melted into a sigh. “I know that if anything happens to me, it won’t be born out of any real malice. Plus you’ll get attuned to my pain threshold in time, so just relax.”

“I’ll try, at least.” I leaned closer to give her a kiss on her forehead, only to realize that it was absolutely caked in dried cum, something that somehow both put me off and greatly aroused me. “But back to the topic at hand, any other kinks you want to never explore?”

Stella leaned back against the chair, a look of contemplation adorning her jizz-soaked features. “Can’t say there’s a lot that completely turns me off... Well I guess we could start with the obvious ones, like extreme pain.”

“What exactly is extreme pain to you?” I asked, though not entirely looking forward to the scope of her answer.

“I’m more than okay with being slapped, and even choked as you found out yesterday.” She said with a smirk, and as I gazed upon her cheeky expression, I could feel my own turning into one of utter shock as the realization consumed my every thought.

_ 'Holy shit I choked her!' _

I slammed my hands on the table, but before I could either rise or speak up, Stella had a finger over my lips. “And yes, I’m fine. You didn’t really clamp down that hard. Didn’t even leave a mark.” She said in a comforting tone before tilting her neck and showing that it was indeed clear of any incriminating prints.

“I uhh... don’t know how I should take that.” I averted my eyes, feeling my face warm up under her affectionate gaze.

A soft touch on my cheek made me look back at her. “It just means that you’re a wonderful, considerate guy who doesn’t want to push things too far without getting the proper practice.” She said with a smile that gave her cheesy words a genuine air. “Anyways, back to what I was saying, that stuff is great and all, outright punching and kicking not so much. Stuff like knives or guns even less so, even if it’s just a prop. Not really my style.”

“Right, that’s a thing.” I said as I glanced over to my laptop, which was open on a page regarding some rather extreme, rather violent kinks that were WAY out of my league, and thankfully out of Stella’s too. “Anything else?”

Stella closed her eyes in contemplation once again. “I’d be glad to rim you, but that will never lead into actual scat. Watersports are A-OK though, just say the word.”

I merely blinked, her words going in on one ear and out the other. To be fair, I haven’t gotten around to those lessons yet. “You’ll have to enlighten me on those.” Stella leaned closer to me after I said that and began whispering in my ear. I could feel my face contorting in disgust more and more with each passing word. “Ew.”

She merely chuckled. “You say that now, but I think you’ll find that having a sentient piss tank at your beck and call can be quite pleasant.” She capped off that remark with a wink that made even such a disgusting suggestion sound appealing.

“I-I’ll keep that in mind. For the far, far, future.” My face grew red once again. I wondered whether or not to reprimand her for talking to her new Master with such sass, but honestly I kinda preferred it that way. It was nice knowing that while we may both be moving into new roles in our relationship, our actual dynamic would stay mostly the same. Nothing was worth giving up the warmth and jubilance of Stella’s attitude.

Stella chuckled before returning to her contemplation, though now her face bore a serious countenance. “I’m... not against the idea of being left tied up. You know, while you go do something or just go someplace else?” She asked, and I could feel a bead of cold sweat running down my face as I nodded. “But not for now. I’m still a little... not in the mindset for being left alone for too long, at least unable to move.”

I took her quivering hand in mine, grasping it tightly as I turned her blushing face toward me again. “Of course.”

She seemed to be reassured some, at least if her smile was anything to go from. She took a few more moments to think, and then continued on with a chuckle. “This isn’t so much a turn-off as it is a really horrible idea, but overtly public stuff is out of the picture. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love it if I could be walked down the street on a leash, or if I could just drop to my knees and suck your cock whenever you wanted, but I really don’t want to go to jail.”

“Trust me, I don’t want that either.” I said with a light chuckle of my own, though the thought of being arrested for public indecency was honestly not as predominant as I would have liked, especially since it was said acts of public indecency that prevailed in my mind. Now I was starting to worry about the sexual monster that had been unleashed in me.

“Of course, you are more than welcome to have your way with me in more... subtle ways.” Stella licked her lips and let out a deep, sultry breath. “Like say, making me blow you under the table.” She suggested with an equally suggestive look. “Or teasing my cunt just to show me that you own it.” Her breath was starting to quicken, and her skin was growing flush. “Or fucking me just out of sight from anyone else and shoving my panties in my mouth so I don’t scream like the slut I a-”

I put a finger over her lips as I grabbed the hand worming its way down to her crotch. “Ok ok! I get it!” I laughed as I stopped her from waking up the neighbors with her exhibitionist ramblings. “Weren’t you the one who said that it was a little too early to start getting turned on?”

“No, I said it was too early to look at porn.” With a smirk on her face, she pulled her arm free from my grasp and lowered it to her sopping wet pussy. “Especially when you have a hot and willing fuck-puppet waiting to serve her purpose.”

I could feel my own lips curving to match her lurid smile. “Any other no-no’s you wanna tell me?” I asked as I cupped her filthy face.

“None that I can think of right now, Master. But if any come to mind, I’ll be sure to let you know.” She said, her tone both reassuring and arousing. “But then again, that might be because my mind is focused on one single thing right now.”

“Alright, I get it! No need to lay it on so thick, slut.” I stood up from my seat and walked over to Stella. My cock was already fully erect after we were done drawing our erotic lines in the sand, and while a part of me wanted to just facefuck her where she sat - and seeing how she immediately opened her mouth when I came close, so did she - but I had other ideas. I placed my hands on her waist and helped her up before sitting her on the table, looking at her with predatory hunger in my eyes. “I’ll give you everything you need. And everything you deserve.”

“I know you will, El.” Her caring tone both contradicted and drew out her own hungry gaze. “And I don’t care how slow you go about it or how long it takes. Going down this road with you is already all I could ever want.”

We leaned forward for a kiss, just barely able to hold back from fully giving in to our hungers...

***GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWLLLL***

...which turned out to be more literal than we thought.

Stella’s eyes widened and her face grew warmer, though this time it was solely from embarrassment. Buy given that half of that noise came from me, it was fair to say she wasn’t the only one.

“R-right, we did skip dinner yesterday.” She said sheepishly. “Granted, there was a little too much going on for us to think of food, but still.”

“Guess we’re paying the price now, huh?” I reluctantly pulled away from her and helped her to her feet. “Though we still don’t have a single bite of food here. Looks like operation housebreaking is postponed after all.”

“Is it though?” Stella’s toes were barely on the ground before she leapt forward and placed her arms over my shoulders. “I mean, everything has a delivery service nowadays! I’m pretty sure we can have breakfast in our doorstep with just a few taps.” She giggled in a sultry tone before leaning into my ear. “Besides, maybe we get ourselves a cute delivery girl who’s willing to get another kind of tip, if you catch my drift.”

“That’s quite the thought. But I’m pretty sure normal people don’t operate on porn logic.” I retorted as I tried to keep the arousal of the idea from showing, though given my current state of nudity, that was easier said than done.

“That’s a shame, now ain’t it? I for one would love to find some willing sluts for you to stick your wonderful cock into.” Stella said with a chuckle before hastily covering her mouth, looking as if she accidentally blurted out something she shouldn’t have.

I felt my eyes bulge out of my skull and my dick bulge out of control as I heard that little tidbit. “W-would y-”

Stella interrupted me with a hard, loud clap that left her palms red. “BUT then again, we still need to buy some groceries so I guess we’d have to leave the house sooner or later.” She let out a forced chuckle. “Might as well just stop by an IHOP or something along the way, right?”

Even the most socially inept individual would’ve been able to tell that Stella was acting suspicious. And given my tendency to overthink every single interaction I went through, I latched onto that fishy behaviour instantly. At least before I remembered that she was under an unbreakable, magical oath that forced her to tell me the truth about all things sexual. Including, it would seem, her proclivity for threesomes.

Which, don’t get me wrong, was fucking awesome. I doubt there is a single straight man on the planet and beyond who hasn’t at least once dreamed of doing the nasty with more than one woman. But as appealing as the thought was, as much as I wanted to satisfy my raw curiosity and find out just how far she was willing to go, my lust was dampened by the fact that she clearly didn’t want to tell me. Whatever her reason, whether it was on my end or hers, she didn’t want to take that step yet, and there was no way I’d make her do so. I was just glad - and if I had to hazard a guess, so was she - that the notebook at least allowed her to change the subject instead of forcing her to answer. Or maybe it was because I hadn’t technically finished my question?

Whatever it was, I was starting to feel kind of uncomfortable with that condition. As much as I liked to know for certain that she couldn’t lie to me when it came to our sex life, I didn’t want that if it meant forcing her to confront something she wasn’t ready with. 

“Is there even one of those around here? Or a market for that matter?” I asked, playing along with her.

She let out a sigh, and her shoulders slumped in relief. “No idea! That’s part of the fun of moving to a new house.” She didn’t even make the slightest mention to what she’d just said, and honestly I was a little glad for that. “So what do you say we go get ourselves cleaned up and ready to go?”

“Probably for the best. And we’d probably do that faster separately.” I said, and she gave a cute little groan at that. “You take the suite, I’ll get my stuff and take a shower in the guest bathroom.”

“Oh there’s no need for that, I can take the guest bathroom.” Stella quickly offered.

I grabbed her by the back of her head, awkwardly trying to find a balance between gentle and forceful. “And if I order otherwise?”

A soft smile soon graced her features. “Then I’d thank the fates for saddling me with the best, most considerate Master in the world.” She said before giving me a quick kiss.

I took her hand and led her up the stairs toward our bedroom, which still reeked like sex. I was already on the edge of saying 'fuck it' and throwing Stella onto the bed, and that smell was honestly almost enough to push me over the edge. To this day I still don’t know how I managed to keep myself in check. Regardless, we both quickly retrieved our chosen outfits, and in my case, the necessary products.

“I know how... thorough you can be in the shower, buy do try not to spend too much time in there.” I said after I was done grabbing my stuff. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get real hungry here.”

“You’re not gonna punish me if I take too long?” She asked in an unrelentingly sultry tone, that little tease.

“Trust me, I would if I knew how.” I retorted off-handedly as I turned toward the door. But in doing so, I failed to see her come up behind me and wrap her arms around me.

“You’ll learn in due time, sweetie.” Her voice lost almost all of its seductive edge, replacing it with her usual tenderness instead. “Now hurry up, you’re not the only one in need of pancakes!”

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a slap on my ass, buy by the time I turned around she was already prancing toward the master bathroom, only stopping to brace against the doorway and shoot me a sultry wink, clearly well aware of what she was doing. Not wanting to waste any time, I picked up my stuff and made my way toward the guest bathroom. It wasn’t quite as spacious as the main one, but it was more than suitable.

A few minutes and one  **really** cold shower later, I came out of the bathroom dried, dressed and ready for my day. Though judging from the sounds of running water and off-key singing coming from our suite, the same couldn’t be said for Stella.

I decided to wait downstairs, and took the opportunity to quickly glance over my ‘research materials’. And I don’t know whether it was my newfound optimism and confidence in my new role after talking about it with Stella, or whether that shower cleared my mind as much as it did my body, but the sites were much more engaging than before, I found myself surprised by just how engrossing all the articles and blogs were.

So engrossing they were, in fact, that I almost didn’t hear the doorbell ringing.

“C-coming!” I called out before closing my laptop. The last thing I wanted was to scar some unassuming girl scout with images she wasn’t ready to handle, though I’ll openly admit that the thought of fucking with some Jehovah’s Witness did cross my mind.

I smoothed out my clothes one more time before opening the front door. “How may I heeeeee-”

It only took one look at the woman before me for my train of thought to derail and crash inside my head. I was aware that I looked like an idiot, what with my bulging eyes and slack jaw, but I couldn’t help it. In the back of my lizard brain, I was overjoyed that my girlfriend was apparently okay with fooling around with other women, because holy shit I was instantly awestruck.

She was a beautiful, short - 5’6” if I had to eyeball it - asian woman aged like fine wine. I know the term MILF gets tossed around a lot nowadays, but holy shit did she earn that moniker. With curves for days in all the right places - big, perky tits; wide, child-bearing hips and even some slight chub that brought it all together under one umbrella of sexy MILFiness - that were beautifully emphasized by her short, tight cheongsam that cut off shortly into her thick legs, which were in turn capped off with sparkling red heels that added around 4 inches to her height.

Her silky black hair was done up in a bun, complete with chopsticks, and her expertly done make-up added yet another layer of sexiness to her face - which lacked any hint of aging other than a few, barely noticeable crow’s feet around her eyes, truly an example of the chinese mom stereotype - with special mention to the smoky eye-shadow highlighting her piercing black eyes and the crimson lipstick coating her plump lips, which were curves into a wide, toothy smile. The smile of someone who knew how they looked and were damn proud of it.

“Welcome to the neighbourhood, Mr. Simmons!” She said with a deep bow, holding out her hands which I only now noticed were carrying a tray with a mouth-watering cake. But while the part of my brain that wasn’t turned on was reminded of my hunger, her voice and her mention of my name broke me from my stupor.

“Wait, I know you...” I said as I searched my memories, eventually landing at a gathering a few weeks ago. “You were in the reading of my grandmother’s will! Mrs. Chang... Chan? No, Chun, Dorothy Chun, she left you an old... locket, am I right?”

“Ah, so you do remember me, I’m flattered!” Her smile widened before her lips curves into a smirk that was knowingly salacious. “I’m sure a handsome young man such as yourself must have a lot of women on his life, it means a lot to a poor old housewife like me to make an impression.”

I could feel my face burning up at the unexpected, highly inaccurate compliment. “A-a-anyways, what are you doing in here?” I asked, only just barely stopping myself from including an addendum about her outfit.

“Why, I’m just being a good neighbour!” She let out a quick, charming giggle before looking at me with a more serious expression. “Hilda confided in me that she was going to leave the house to you, and she asked me to help make your new life here more comfortable.”

I was surprised to hear her say that even though I really shouldn’t have been. That was just like nana, making sure her family was taken care of even after she was gone. “Heh, of course she did. Thank you, Mrs. Chun.”

“Not to be nitpicky, but it is just Ms. Chun.” The asian beauty before me rose her left hand, showing that she indeed wore no band on her finger. “Asshole left when he found out I was pregnant with our, I mean **my** daughter, never even got to make me his Mrs. On the bright side I got to keep my family name, so there’s that.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I wanted to console her, but the smile on her face and the mirth in her tone made me feel like that wasn’t necessary. As such, in a move that defies my logic to this day, I went for the next thing on my head; flirting. “A wonderful woman such as yourself deserves better.”

“My, Hilda didn’t warn me that her grandson was such a charmer. Are you volunteering to be my ‘better’?” She replied without missing a beat, tearing apart what foolish confidence I’d had in an instant. “I’m just teasing, silly goose! And please, don’t mind that Ms. nonsense. Just call me Dorothy.”

I cleared my throat, trying to regain some modicum of composure. “In that case, I insist you call me Elliot.”

“With pleasure.” She threw in a thoroughly unsubtle wink at the end, clearly not done with her teasing.

“P-please, come in.” I stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. “Though I’m afraid I can’t offer you anything. We don’t really have anything, in fact we were just about to go out for groceries.”

“It’s no problem. Good company does more for hospitality than any cup of coffee ever could.” She walked into my home, stopping briefly at the doorway as she looked around the entryway and into the living room, her face bearing a melancholic smile before walking off, swaying her wide hips as she did so. “Besides, you could always make up to me later if you deem it necessary.”

I was about to ask what she meant by that before I noticed just where she was headed. Or more specifically, what was awaiting there in plain view.

I picked up my pace to catch up with her, holding back from outright running in front of her in order to avoid raising suspicion. But in doing so, I failed to stop her before she reached the living room, following her inside shortly afterwards to the sight of Stella leaning against the table. With the notebook in her hand in plain view for all to see.

She looked up once she heard us entering, and her eyes shot wide open as she threw the notebook behind her with a yelp, like a child trying to hide their misdeed by throwing the whole cookie jar out the window. “Mas-El! Elliot! You didn’t tell me we had guests coming! Wh-what if I wasn’t presentable, did you even think about that?” She straightened herself up and let out a forced laugh as she glared at me. “A-anyways, who’s our lovely visitor? And is that cake?”

I turned to face our new neighbour, and watched as she let out what I could only describe as a monumental sigh of relief. “Oh you already found the notebook. That makes things easier, I suppose.”

I felt a chill running down my spine, and when I looked to Stella, she had a stunned expression of her own. “N-notebook? What notebook?” Stella and I asked in concerned unison.

“The Lust Note.” Ms. Chun said nonchalantly as she motioned to the general area behind Stella where that thing had fallen. “You know, the magical notebook that can make erotic fantasies reality?”

“You know about it!?” I asked without even thinking.

“Elliot!!” Stella called me out with an exasperated glare.

“Why of course.” Ms. Chun said just as calmly as before, either unaware or uncaring of Stella’s reaction. “I’ve grown quite attached to it during my time serving Mistress Hilda.”

Time seemed to come to a halt as we processed our neighbour’s revelations. 

It would seem the weekend’s surprises were far from over.


	3. Past Secrets and Present Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Stella learn some of the secrets of the Lust Note, and begin their new relationship in earnest.

“I do hope the two of you like almonds.”

The two of us were so utterly stunned by Ms. Chun’s revelation that we didn’t even notice that she’d crossed the room and placed her tray on the table next to my laptop. Apparently we also didn’t even see her go to the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils.

Being told that your grandmother was a dominatrix with access to reality bending sex magic would do that to people, or at least I hoped.

“Please, help yourselves.” Said our neighbour as she sat down and casually cut herself a slice of cake. “I’d imagine that the two of you have plenty of questions, it would be best if you at least had something while we talked. I mean it, I could hear your stomachs rumbling from my own house.” She added with a rather tone-deaf chuckle.

Stella glanced toward me before slowly stepping toward one of the chairs.

“Wait a minute, Stella.” I called out, my voice trembling just like the hand I held toward her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“H-how do we know she’s telling the truth?” I pointed toward the asian woman. “M-maybe she was just spying on us last night! She could be making all of this up! Grandma’s lover, are you shitting me? Do you take me for some kind of idiot!?”

I could feel the ire in my quivering voice, just how I could feel my heart pounding in my ears or the cold sweat running down my brow. I was panicking and I knew it, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. Not until I got some answers.

Who was this woman?

How did she know about the notebook?

What was her connection to my grandmother?

Did nana truly know about it?

Did she truly make use of it?

Was this woman truly her lover?

If so, what did that mean to her relationship with grandpa Richard?

Too many answers, too little questions. I was thoroughly in the dark.

I never liked being left in the dark. It always made me anxious.

“I wasn’t here last night. Surely you noticed that all my lights were out.” She answered in a calm and collected tone. And it checked out, I remembered talking to Stella that neither of our neighbours seemed to be home while we were moving in our stuff, from the early afternoon to the late evening we seemed to be alone, at least on our side of the street.

It was a nice and simple answer.

I was too rattled to properly handle nice and simple.

“T-then maybe you bugged the place!” I accused, partly aware of how absurd I sounded.

“Elliot, calm down.” Stella put a hand on my shoulder, but her words when right through me.

“My, I wasn’t aware that you were the suspicious type. But then again, I imagine this is a lot to process.” Ms. Chun sighed. “How about this: you pick one of the rules on the first few pages, and I’ll call them out. I’ve read that thing so many times I know them all by memory.”

“Would that answer satisfy you, Elliot?” Stella asked, her tone soft yet stern, almost scolding.

It should have been. Had I a clear head, it would have been. But as it were, I could only bring myself to stomp over to the fallen notebook and flip through its pages as if that would unearth some hidden answer.

“Rule 37. What is it?” I asked.

The woman closed her eyes in contemplation for a few moments before giving me her answer. “Once an item that has been made to change individuals is removed, said transformation will only occur again after a certain amount of time has passed, in the scale of one hour for every minute the individual has been under the influence of the object.”

I looked down at the book, reading the short paragraph over and over again. She was right, about every single word. But that wasn’t enough. “Rule 14.”

“The Lust Note cannot directly affect multiple people in a single sentence.” She answered quickly and concisely.

Another right answer. I searched through the regulations in a hurry. “Rule 43.”

“Though the Note can change a person’s body, it cannot repair or restore damaged or lost tissue, organs or body parts to their natural state.” Ms. Chun’s tone was neutral, unlike the growing smile on her voice.

Correct again. I’ve never felt so angry to be dictated at. “Rule 68!”

“Transformations that alter the body beyond its natural human forms and capabilities have an innate time limit, one that will be displayed in front of the sentence after it is written.” Ms. Chun paused to take a quick bite of her cake. “The more extensive or aggressive the change, and the less directly sexual it is, the shorter the duration.”

“Elliot, that’s enough.” Stella put a hand on my shoulder once again. “She clearly knows what she’s talking about.”

I had to agree with her. It was unlikely for her to know even one of the rules, four was a statistical impossibility. She had clearly perused through the notebook before, that much was impossible to deny. And yet I refused to believe that she had seen it, at least under the circumstances she claimed.

“Wh-who’s to say she hasn’t seen it before when she visited?” I snarled at Ms. Chun, pointing a trembling finger at her as I did so. “O-o-or that she hasn’t snuck in here before? How do I know you’re not just some kleptomaniacal old lady who’s been scouting a target!?”

“Elliot! Listen to yourself!” Stella stepped in between me and our visitor, looking at me with scolding, concerned eyes.

Ms. Chun sighed, looking positively forlorn and wounded. “I was afraid that it would come to this. But I don’t blame you, it truly is a lot to take in. Fortunately...” She reached behind her neck and fiddled with something. “I do have one last piece of evidence to show you.”

A couple of seconds and a soft click later, our new neighbour turned her gaze to us as she pulled a thin golden chain from under her dress, one that carried a small, ornate golden pendant. She stood up and walked closer to us, each step making the jewel clearer until I realized that it wasn’t just an ordinary pendant, but a locket.

“That’s... the locket grandma left to you...” I slowly reached out to the necklace. When my hand was almost touching it, she opened it and revealed what was inside.

It was an engraving of two deer nuzzling against one another.

It was at that moment that everything became clear. It was at that moment that I had found my answer. It was at that moment that my anger faded away, or at least what anger I had directed at Ms. Chun. Now I was only furious at myself.

“That’s beautiful.” Stella said as she eyed the locket, before I reached toward it with a trembling hand. “Elliot?”

“Did I ever tell you what my grandmother’s maiden name was?” I asked as I lifted the necklace up to my eyes.

“You, uh, probably did.” She sheepishly scratched the back of her head. “But I’d be lying if I said I remembered it, you know, german and all, hehe.”

“Hirsch. It means deer.” I explained, feeling the exhaustion in my trembling voice.

“Docile, loving creatures. But ones that can still be quite imposing when necessary. Fitting, at least for her.” Ms. Chun added with a small chuckle.

“Her family has a tradition, one that goes back a few centuries. When a member of the family gets married, they’re to give a gift to the lover they’re welcoming into the fold. It could be a piece of jewelry, or clothing, or something else entirely. Hell, one of my more artistically-inclined ancestors wrote a sonnet to her groom.” I thought back to all the times my father or my grandmother would tell me some romantic tale of overachieving suitors, each of them helping me shape my own, albeit quite sappy ideas of romance. “The only condition is that they had to have deer in them.”

“Oh that’s pretty neat, I never knew that. Kinda like a whole family crest sort of thing, I suppose.” Stella’s voice was mostly neutral as she spoke, but I noticed that there was a hint of curiosity and even expectation hidden underneath. Expectation I hoped to one day surpass.

“The diamond on the engagement ring my dad gave mom was nestled in golden antlers. My grandma gave a couple of cufflinks engraved with them to her lover.” I returned the locket to Ms. Chun’s waiting hands, though I was too ashamed to look her in the eye. “And it would seem, a locket too, to the other one.”

“She gave this to me years ago. Or at least, she wanted to.” She wrapped her hands around the locket, shielding it from her falling tears. “It was a gift on our first anniversary. I fell in love with it instantly. I would have gone out with nothing but it on my body if she wanted me too. God knows I did.” Her laugh was soft and tired, and it faded out shortly. “That’s why I had to turn it down. I knew I couldn’t expose our relationship, no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how small the chances of us actually being discovered were. P-people wouldn’t understand, a-and I couldn’t bring that kind of stigma on her. So she t-told me that she’d wait to give it to me on the day where I could wear it proudly, when I could tell the world of our love without fear of judgement... B-but that day n-never came...”

She broke down in tears, clutching the locket to her chest. Stella helped her to her seat, comforting her as she did so. I averted my gaze when she looked at me, unwilling to face the callous actions born of my unhealthy skepticism.

But deep down, I knew I’d have to confront them sooner or later. I wiped my own nascent tears and sat down in front of our neighbour.

“I’m.... I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made such senseless, unfounded accusations.” I forced myself to look her in the eye as I apologized. “I had no idea... about any of this. I shouldn’t have doubted your feelings about my grandmother. I hope you can forgive me for treating you so terribly.”

“It’s alright. I understand that it’s a lot to take in.” Ms. Chun wiped her tears and looked at me with a small, weary smile on her lips. “And I understand that this sort of revelation raises many questions.”

That much was true. I could scarcely keep track of all the questions running through my mind. “I-”

Though she put a hand on my cheek before I could actually ask any of them. “Hilda loved Richard from the bottom of her heart. And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was the one in her final thoughts.” The confidence in her tone was a stark contrast to the sorrow she displayed before, but I could tell that it hadn’t fully replaced it. “We only became an item a few years after his passing. And even then, she never stopped loving him. Every day she missed him dearly.”

It probably wasn’t her intention to make me cry, but nevertheless that’s what her words did to me. My grandparents meant the world to me, not only as great, kind people and wonderful role models, but as beacons of true, almost storybook love, living embodiments of that classically romantic love I dreamed of experiencing one day. Knowing that love never faded meant more to me than even I could ever fathom.

“I-I see. Thank you.” I tried to keep my voice steady, even if my gaze failed to do so. Stella placed a hand over mine, gently squeezing it as she looked at me with a soothing, compassionate gaze, even if there was a hint of quite valid discontent about me snapping at our neighbour like I had.

The three of us sat in silence for a couple of minutes as we gathered our bearings, and as we let the whole weirdness of the scenario wash over us, even if I myself wasn’t quite in the mood of thinking too deeply about it. The overlap between ‘family matters’ and ‘matters that should never ever involve family’ was growing at a disturbing pace, and the sooner I could get this whole matter solved and out of my head for good, the better.

Either sensing my growing unease or moved in a coincidence granted by the generous cosmos, Dorothy spoke up. “I’m ready to answer those questions. About me, Hilda, the notebook, and whatever else you wish to ask.” She said. “But first, could I bother you for some water?”

“It’s no bother at all. Just give me a moment.” I stood up from my chair and walked over to the kitchen, where I filled up a pitcher and grabbed some glasses before letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, hopeful that that wouldn’t become a regular occurence. Not wanting to dwell on the personal aspects of the magical madness I’d found myself involved in, I turned my thoughts to some of the ramifications of the rules I read out to Ms. Chun, and some others that I merely perused through. Already I was considering just what exactly “natural human forms and capabilities” meant. Never thought I’d put my mind to work on such a matter, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find the prospect intriguing.

I returned to the living room to the sight of Stella eagerly listening to Dorothy speak, though about what exactly I couldn’t discern. Though the way that our neighbour stopped talking the second she noticed me coming back was quite suspicious.

“What exactly are you two discussing?” I asked, albeit unsure that I wanted to know the answer.

“Oh, nothing much.” Stella said, a massive grin on her face. “She was just telling me some stories about you that your grandmother told her.”

“G-good ones, I hope.” I chuckled, trying not to bring too much attention to the dollop of sweat running down my face.

“She always spoke dearly of you.” Dorothy’s tone was soft and melancholic, though her smile was anything but. “Though she did often have an amusing anecdote about your childhood.”

“C-can we please move on from what she said about me and get started on what you have to say about her?” My cracking voice failed to help me regain my composure as I had hoped to. “And all of...” I motioned to the notebook. “...this?”

“That is why I came here.” Dorothy motioned to the chair before her. I sat down as she handed me a slice of her almond cake.

It was delicious, by the way.

“Where do you want me to start?” She asked, and Stella and I shared a glance.

“How did you and grandma become a... a couple?” I asked.

“I moved in to the neighbourhood a couple of months after your grandfather’s passing.” She answered with a longing look on her face. “Though I’ve never met him, hearing Mistress Hilda speak so fondly of him assured me that he was a wonderful man.”

I choked on my water. “J-just a second, Ms. Ch-” I interrupted myself once I saw the look in her eyes. “Dorothy. Before we continue, could you please... not refer to my grandmother like that?”

She gave a little chuckle. “Alright, I guess I can do that if it makes you more comfortable. I suppose some people find that sort of subject matter a tad unnerving.”

Before I could ask what she meant by that, Stella carried on with the conversation. “Please, continue.”

“Hilda and I became fast friends. Even grieving as she was, she always made time to hear other people’s woes.” She said, and I had to find myself agreeing with her. “We spoke almost every day, for hours on end. Looking back on it, I’m surprised I didn’t find myself infatuated by her sooner. Nonetheless, after almost two years of that, I came to visit her as I often did. But that day, her door was open. I was worried that something had happened to her, so I went inside. Once I got in, I noticed that there was a trail on the floor, leading down the entryway and up her stairs and into her bedroom. A trail of rose petals.”

“That’s uh... a bit on the nose, now ain’t it?” Stella asked.

“If it were anyone else, I might’ve taken that act for its usual symbolism. But, well, seeing as it was Hilda, I thought it was just some joke.” Dorothy merely shrugged.

True, grandma did like her big, impractical jokes. Stella probably got a few pointers from her, now that I think about it. “But it wasn’t, now was it?”

“No. When I reached the bedroom, I found her laying on the bed.” The asian woman’s lips gently curves upward as she spoke. “Even if I didn’t realize it at first.”

Stella and I looked at one another in confusion. “What? Why?” We asked.

Our guest looked at us with a sly gaze. “Simple. Because she was looking forty years younger.”

“Huh!?”

Dorothy pulled a folded piece of paper from a pocket in her dress and gave it to us. Stella grabbed it with... unnerving eagerness and opened it, revealing it to be a picture of a blonde woman in her late thirties. One that I recognized from old family photos.

“It’s like I said. The woman before me was undeniably your grandmother, but blonder, firmer, and if I’m being honest, much hotter.” She giggled at my reaction, namely that of a deep blush and bulging eyes. “You didn’t think I was actually sleeping with a woman close to her eighties, were you?”

“What else was I supposed to think!?” I asked, uncomfortable in how defensive my voice was. “I didn’t even consider that this thing could pull off that kind of... rejuvenation.”

“It wasn’t permanent, obviously. She could only stay like that for... about six, six and a half hours.” Dorothy explained. “Afterwards she’d have to wait a few days before doing it again. It was a bit of a cumbersome process, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Well, almost any other way.”

“Was she not comfortable in her... real body?” Stella asked before taking a bite of almond cake.

“Not on her day-to-day life, no. But she insisted on transforming whenever we... you know.” I was thankful that she didn’t go into too much detail. It was still my grandmother we were talking about. “She was only human, after all. I don’t know anyone in her age who wouldn’t take the opportunity to turn back the clock and enjoy the pleasures that such magic enabled.”

“I see.” I looked down at grandma’s photo, which had been shot like a - thankfully tasteful - glamour shoot. Were it not for the quality of the picture - and the fact that it had been taken in her old bedroom, complete with all its modern amenities - it could’ve easily been mistaken for a photo from the late 70s. “If I’m being honest, it does make a little bit easier to swallow now that I don’t have to work with a mental image of... you know.”

It didn’t solve everything, though. It was still utterly disturbing to think that my 82-year old nana had a libido.

“Oh trust me, Hilda often made for some delightful images.” Dorothy chuckled once again, clearly enjoying this.

“What do you mean?” I asked. Regardless of how much she was enjoying having fun with us, we still needed our answers.

“Allow me to answer that question with a question of my own.” She took a drink before turning to face us once again. “Have you ever heard of a website called ‘Suburban Slaves’?”

“No.” I answered.

“Yes.” Stella answered, the enthusiasm in her voice making me look at her questioningly. “What? I needed to fill my kink quota somehow.”

“Then let me ask you something else.” Dorothy looked squarely to Stella. “When you moved in, did you take a look to the house to the left?”

My girlfriend opened her mouth to answer, but before any words could come out, her eyes widened as if she had just reached an epiphany. “No way.”

Stella stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before grabbing my phone and bolting out of the room toward the street, typing away as fast as she was running. I called out to her before following in her frantic steps, the sound of cocksure chuckles in the background as I left. I ran up to the sidewalk and looked to the side, where Stella was gawking at the house beside ours. She only tore her gaze from the admittedly beautiful - though a little quaint - sky-blue house when she looked back at her phone, switching between every other second.

“It’s here! This is the house!” She exclaimed excitedly as I approached, tapping away at my phone.

“What exactly are you talking about?” I inquired, feeling completely lost for the umpteenth time that day.

“Suburban Slaves is a porn site focused on BDSM and other similar kinks.” Stella answered before handing me my phone, which was open on said website, and after quickly checking to see if my phone’s audio was off - it was - and that she had opened the page on incognito mode - she hadn’t - I started the video embedded on it.

It started out with the site’s logo, which faded to an aerial shot of the very same house we were standing in front of. The camera approached the front door, which opened to reveal a gorgeous latina woman clad in exquisite lingerie lying seductively on a chaise in the middle of the room across from the door. “I suppose a couch could invite some legal troubles, huh?”

“All the videos start out like that. They’re all filmed here!” Her tone was nothing short of giddy, and given the subject matter, I couldn’t help but find it as disconcerting as I found it amusing.

“Never heard of it.” I looked back down at my phone and scrolled down into the suggested videos section. Many featured that same latina from the video Stella had shown me, but some others featured other women, of all shapes, sizes, races and age groups. All of them stunning in their own way.

“Well for one, when was the last time I gave you reason to look at porn?” She had a wide, cheeky grin as she spoke. Though truth be told, she wasn’t entirely wrong. Stella was always so eager to please, and more often than not available that I seldom needed to turn to the ol’ reliable whenever I needed to get off. Stella was always there and almost always willing, eager to please and be pleased. “And two, even within the BDSM community it was a bit of a smaller site for a while. Though it gained a lot of traction a few years back when they got a boatload of exclusive deals with some new actresses that were just total knockouts.”

“So they make porn and they have hot women. That’s not exactly extraordinary. What makes them so special?” I asked.

“They are VERY secretive, both the studio itself and the actresses.” She explained with a glint in her eye and a smile on her lips. “They have almost zero social media presence, only occasionally posting some behind-the-scenes photos, or an on-character post or the occasional vacation pic, though those were accused of being photoshopped early on. Hell, no one even knows their real names, they all have stage names based on types of tea, like Chamomile the blonde somnophiliac and Oolong the asphyxiation aficionado.” The dreamy sigh she let out as she described the actresses told me more about her thoughts on those kinks than any words ever could. “All in all, they feel more like characters come to life than actresses playing parts. They practically don’t exist outside the site, and in this day and age, in this line of work, that has quite the allure, and to some people that allure means more than the women themselves.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Pornstars usually do... expose a lot of themselves.” I joked as I pocketed my phone.

“That joke is not as clever as you think it is.”

“Oh, I’m aware. It is quite the low-hanging fruit, after all.”

“I just... can’t believe it.” Stella turned back toward the house. “Your grandmother’s next door neighbour was an amateur BDSM porn studio. My favorite amateur BDSM studio nonetheless!”

Stella’s enthusiasm was almost always contagious, but this time I couldn’t bring myself to share in her excitement. “Starting to think she was more than just the studio’s neighbour.”

“Correct!” I turned to the source of that sound, just in time to see a bundle of keys being thrown at me, catching it with reaction speed that surprised even myself. Half a second layer and they would’ve hit me square in the face. “But we can talk more inside. And I’ll need the keys back later, Hilda only left you one house.”

“So this was hers.” Stella surmised.

“Not quite. The deed to this beauty belongs to yours truly.” She bowed at the waist before us. “Allow me to introduce myself once again: Dorothy Chun, owner, CEO, director of operations and producer of Suburban Slaves.”

Stella ran up to Dorothy faster than I could notice. “Oh my God I owe you my life.”

“That’s a lot of titles for one person.” I told Ms. Chun, focusing on her instead of the beloved pervert fangirling all over her.

“I run a tight ship. She just happens to be more of a scuna than a cruise liner.” Dorothy chuckled at her own silly simile before motioning to the door with a goofy grin. “Would you like to come aboard?”

It took all of my willpower not to openly groan at that. Regardless, though I wasn’t nearly as excited as Stella, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t growing more and more curious, however morbid that curiosity may be. With Stella in tow and Dorothy following shortly behind, I made my way to the door and unlocked it, before forgoing the whole cautious, slow opening thing and just throwing it open. And in doing so, revealing a familiar - however recent - sight.

“The chaise!” Stella rushed past me and all but threw herself onto the chaise in the middle of the room, hugging it and nuzzling against it like someone who hasn’t seen a bed in weeks. “Oh wow it smells good!”

“Of course it does! Do you have any idea how long it takes to wash that thing alone? Or how much that costs, for that matter?” Dorothy asked, her tone noticeably less mirthful than before. “Porn is, unsurprisingly, a messy business!”

I figured as much. There was a lot of the... human element involved, after all. I walked up to Stella and pulled her - or more accurately, wrenched her - off the chaise. She groaned and pouted for a moment before perking up once I mentioned that there was more of the house to see, at which moment she pranced down the hall like a child in a toy museum. Occasionally she stopped in one of the other rooms of the spacious house and gushed about something she’d seen in one of the videos, like ‘the dining room where Apricot was forced to be a maid to a dozen guests’ or ‘the bathroom from Darjeeling’s watersports videos’ or ‘the bed where Cinnamon was tied up face-down ass-up and had an anal train run on her’. It was nothing short of bizarre to see someone both as knowledgeable and enthusiastic about porn as she was of other, less adult-focused media, but to me that just reinforced just how much this... interest mattered to her, and how happy she was indulging in it with me, even if I wasn’t indulging in it anywhere near as much as her. Everywhere Stella looked, she saw lurid relics and erotic altars. All I saw was furniture and ordinary, slightly dusty rooms.

“Honestly, running a porn studio sounds like it could be quite a hassle. Especially in a neighbourhood like this.” I tore my gaze away from my fangirl of a girlfriend and looked toward Dorothy, who looked around the house with a melancholic expression. Whatever memories she gathered, they were clearly far less enthusiastic than Stella’s, and probably far more personal. “What if someone discovered that you or grandma were involved?”

“It would be troublesome if anyone did know of our involvement, of course. That’s why we took steps to minimize our exposure.” Dorothy answered. “The entire business side of the operation was handled by me, and while we thankfully never had to take legal action on anyone, I had a partner that could take care of that should the need arise.”

“Well, grandma never studied law, so you’re talking about someone else.” I surmised.

“Correct. The third and final member of our venture.” Dorothy smiled warmly as she spoke. “Given that her legal role was mostly just for show, she took up editing duties, as well as acting as my liaison on set, since I never actually set foot here during filming. She was the closest thing the company had to a face, and even then she never made public appearances outside the set, not to mention that everyone that was involved had any electronics confiscated during filming, and also had to sign an NDA, so her identity was safe. Not that anyone complained when the studio paid as well as it did, not to mention the other benefits we offered.” Her chuckle made me question the nature of said benefits. Something told me it was more than just a great dental plan. “They wouldn’t dream of fucking up such a wonderful gig by getting nosy, so they all obediently stuck to their stations. Crew out of sight, makeup and wardrobe in the wings, and directors acting like they’re worth a damn. With everyone following in line, the three of us were safe from any and all repercussions.”

At that point, Stella took a break from fangirling and approached us. “About that, what exactly was Hilda’s... involvement in all of this?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, sweetie.” Dorothy’s giggle was nothing short of mischievous.

“I do?”

“Well, think about it.” I said, dreading the conclusion I was coming to. “We’ve already got the higher-ups, the behind-the-scenes, and the post-production people squared away. Who’s left?”

Stella thought about my question for a few moments before it dawned on her. “Holy shit.”

“Yep. Grandma used a magical notebook to become a porn actress.” The words still felt so unnatural and downright wrong as I spoke, and yet I knew them to be right. “Or rather, the porn actresses. Which would explain her unexplainable influx of money.”

Stella staggered over to a nearby chair, clearly shaken by the revelation. She always did care about my grandmother, after all, so I couldn’t even fathom what was going on in her head at the revelation that she’d spent the past few years unknowingly getting off to her. “Y-you don’t mean… All of them?”

“That’s right.” Ms. Chun said, her tone flat and neutral in spite of the growing smile on her lips. “All it took was for her to drink one cup of a specific tea inside her bedroom and then she was looking good and ready to go for the next five hours.”

“So that’s why they’re all named after types of tea... I thought that was just a cute marketing gimmick.” Stella muttered under her breath.

“Granted, that meant any inconveniences had the risk of ruining the whole shoot, but I’m proud to say that rarely came up.” Our neighbour’s face beamed with pride as she spoke. “And even when it did, we managed to turn that to our advantage.”

Stella and I looked at Dorothy with curiosity in our eyes as we tried to process her words. That is, until Stella jumped out of her seat. “You’re talking about Erla Grey, aren’t you?” She asked in an almost giddy tone, all traces of conflict seemingly gone. Honestly I was kinda jealous of her ability to just put that sort of thing behind her, though it was also fair to say I was somewhat unsettled.

“Who? Wait, do I wanna know?” I asked.

Stella grabbed my phone once again, quickly pulling up one of the actresses’ pages on the website, this one showcasing a woman with a tall, curvaceous body, a well-kept face giving off a pompous aura and long, gray hair that shone like silver. Which was clearly an... artistic decision rather than a sign of aging, seeing as other than that aspect she passed as a woman only a few years my senior. “Erla Grey has a bit of a reputation as an ice queen, and a bit of a diva. Someone who’s difficult to work with, you know?”

“That reputation started out with one particularly terrible shoot. Nothing was going right, from the other actors to the equipment, to one time when the director showed up high AND drunk! And since she could only take that form for a few hours every few days, that video took months, and about a dozen sessions to get ready.” Dorothy rubbed her temples as she recalled the clearly disastrous shoot. As someone who worked on his fair share of group projects during my school years, I could relate. “Of course, people began to assume that was because Grey was a complete bitch with zero patience, and we kinda ran with it, playing up her haughty, spoiled demeanor during the videos. She always had that ‘nobility’ thing going on for her, but after that change in direction she became a massive hit on the site, one of our most popular girls in fact. All because it was just so fun watching that arrogant attitude and pompous look on her face be completely destroyed after being fucked into submission...”

Both Dorothy and Stella outright swooned at what were clearly memories of the most lascivious nature. Though I’d be lying if I said that I was unaffected, as the mental images combined with the sensual pictures of the woman in my screen were slowly but surely getting me riled up, no matter how much I wanted otherwise.

I loudly cleared my throat, both to get their attention and to move on to other, hopefully saner, topics. Buy given the lingering questions in my mind, that would take a while. “Why exactly did you want to show this to us?”

“I wanted to show you the truth about the Note, just as Hilda asked me. This is merely a part of it.” Ms. Chun let out a heavy sigh. “Or was, really. I haven’t made it official, but I am shutting down the site. For... obvious reasons.”

“What’ll happen to you and your liaison? Are you two going to be okay now that the site is down?” Stella asked.

“She’ll be just fine, she has a law degree, after all.” Dorothy spoke in an oddly proud tone. “As for me, I don’t need it. I’ve made more than enough from the website to sustain myself for the years to come. Though if worse comes to worst, I could always sell the domain.”

“I don’t think you should do that.” I said, surprising both the women and myself. “As much as it... unsettles me to think about it, this venture means a lot to you. And... I’m sure it meant a lot to grandma too. She’d hate to see it sold to someone who wouldn’t appreciate its true value.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.” Dorothy looked at me with a warm smile before turning back towards the door. “If you’re done looking around, I’m ready to answer the remainder of your questions. Though we should go back to your place for that, the cake is getting cold.”

“Sounds good to me.” I answered before turning to Stella. “What about you? You done sightseeing? Or do you need a few more hours?”

She eyed me with one of her cutesier glares, accompanied by a dry, sarcastic laugh. We followed Dorothy out of the house/studio and returned to our own, which was left unlocked in our haste. Thankfully, this was Saturday morning in a suburb. We would no longer have a house if we had pulled this off back downtown.

“Did she ever tell you anything about the notebook? Who made it, or how she got it?” I asked once we had returned to our seats in the living room, with the still warm cake still before us.

“I’m afraid I know as little about the specifics of its creation as you do.” Dorothy answered as she cut herself a slice. “But I can tell you that she wasn’t the one who found it, Richard was.”

“M-my grandfather knew about it too?” I asked, already dreading the prospect. “I-I thought this was just a thing between you and grandma!”

“It was. But before that, it was a thing between the two of them.” Our neighbour said, almost nonchalantly. I suppose it was, to her.

“Did he... use it?” I asked, reluctantly.

“Yes.” Dorothy had a dreamy glint in her eyes. “And let me just say that he was quite the looker in his day.”

“Was he a sub too?” Stella asked, eagerly.

“STELLA!!” I cried out, loudly.

“Oh no, he and Hilda were switches.” Dorothy spoke with unnerving normalcy. “In fact that’s part of why we set up the studio, so that she could indulge in her submissive urges that I couldn’t fulfill.”

I laid my head against the table, though it’d probably be more accurate to say I dropped it. “This will never not be weird...”

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to see how you’d react to that.” The asian woman giggled mischievously. And though the thought initially surprised me, I couldn’t help but wonder what other noises I could draw out of her. “Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, according to Hilda, your grandfather found the notebook in a second-hand shop about four or five years before his passing. The cover and the regulation pages were tucked behind a sleeve, so he only discovered what it really was when he tried to write on it back home.”

“Right, the book had a second cover when we found it in the attic.” Stella picked up the notebook from the table, eying it meticulously. “But if this book’s been around for... at least twelve years, why was it still in the protective cover?”

“Have you seen the original cover? It’s hideous!” Dorothy snatched the book from Stella, looking at it with disgust. “Combining such a deep black with such a striking pink is nothing short of garish! And this font too, ugh!”

I laughed in agreement. It was an… eye-catching combination, to say the least. “Wait, if the plan was for you to explain the notebook to us, why was it in the attic in the first place?”

“That... would be my fault, actually.” Dorothy looked away bashfully. “You see, the original plan was for me to welcome you yesterday, and give you the rundown then. Just giving it a quick explanation and a demonstration to serve as the undoubtedly necessary proof and presto! You now have a magical notebook.”

“But?” I bit the proverbial bait.

Dorothy had an uncomfortable look on her face. “But... yesterday, my daughter was involved in a car accident.” 

Stella and I recoiled in shock, before she shot up and ran to Dorothy’s side. “Are you serious? Is she OK?”

“Yes, thankfully it wasn’t anything serious.” She answered, to our shared relief. “But seeing as she is almost to term, she was rushed to the hospital, and when I got the call I rus-”

“Almost to term? She’s pregnant!? Is the baby okay!?” By now, Stella was shaking Dorothy, driven by empathic fear.

“Yes, thankfully. They’re both as healthy as they could be.” The asian woman grabbed at Stella’s hands, desperately wanting to stop her almost violent shaking. “Julia was discharged earlier today, she spent the night at the hospital just in case.”

The two of us sighed in relief. “Was anyone else in the car? Did something happen to the father?” Stella asked.

“It could’ve if he was actually with her.” Her tone was noticeably, instantly more venomous, as if a switch had been flipped inside her mind. “Of course, seeing as he disappeared off the face of the map months ago, that isn’t the case.”

“Yeesh, her too?” I asked before mentally kicking myself for being so callous.

“I know, I know. It would seem the women of my family don’t have the best luck with men.” Dorothy composed herself before downing her water like it was a shot of alcohol.

“Okay, so you rushed off yesterday to check up on your pregnant daughter in the hospital. That’s understandable.” I surmised, glancing at the notebook on the table as I did so. “But in that case, why leave the notebook in the attic where we could, and did, find it on our own? Why not take it with you, or drop it off in your own house?”

“I-I...” She stammered, noticeably less composed than before. “I panicked, ok!? I wasn’t thinking straight, and I was rummaging through the attic looking for some old pots I lent Hilda awhile back when I got the call from the hospital!”

“Oh those are yours! I’ll go get them for you, just a sec.” Stella quickly made her way over to the next room over - where we had stashed all the stuff that still needed sorting - before returning with a small pile of old iron pans.

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand.” I said once Stella had returned. “I get that grandma was... aware of the notebook, but... why did she want to leave this to me of all people? Why not leave it to you, since you were already aware of it?”

“Well, the thing is, you’re getting one thing a little wrong. She wasn’t leaving it to you.” She responded, pointing at me as she did so, before motioning to the two of us. “She was leaving it to  _ you _ .”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Stella asked after we shared a quick glance.

Dorothy turned back to me. “Hilda always said wonderful things about you, Elliot. But that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t admonish some of your faults either.” She said in a jolly tone. “Like your complete inability to pick up on some cues, like when your girlfriend is desperately wanting to throw herself at her feet and submit to your every whim.”

Stella choked on her drink. “S-she knew that I’m a submissive?”

“Oh yes. According to her, it was plain to see whenever she saw the two of you together, either when you came to visit her or during some family gathering.” Dorothy said, downing her glass with much more composure. “She said that you two were almost always so happy together, but that she could feel that there was something underneath you, something that... you were holding back, so to speak.”

“Oh c-come on, no one can just... feel that sort of thing out!” Stella cried out, her cheeks burning red.

“Not at first, of course. But she did manage to pick up on your... dissatisfaction over the years.” Dorothy turned to me once again. “And she trusted you to help mend that dissatisfaction, though of course she wasn’t willing to be direct about it any more than you are.”

“Which was why she waited to leave it to me as an heirloom.” I concluded as my gaze slowly wandered to the notebook. “Because it would erase any... traces of her usage from it. And she trusted you to give us the rundown.”

“Wait a minute, if that’s the case, why wasn’t your name anywhere on the notebook?” Stella snatched the notebook and quickly flipped through its pages. “You are still here, after all.”

“Hilda was always a tad... overly cautious.” Dorothy spoke, and she spoke true. Grandma was one of the most judicious people I’d ever met, so much so that even someone as wary as myself often admonished her excessive prudence. “Since her name was already on it from her time with Richard, she kept on using it, but she was worried that there could be some mystical consequence for using the Note, so she kept my name from it, instead always changing something that could in turn change me to... suit her desires.”

“A-are there any mystical consequences!?” I asked, my hand subconsciously reaching out to Stella’s.

“As far as I’m aware, no.” Dorothy’s answer made us feel like a weight had been lifted from our souls. “Nothing in the book mentions any such punishments or devilish ramifications.”

“That may be true, but they did both die a few years after using it, didn’t they?” Stella asked, the anxiousness in her voice palpable.

“Yes, but both of natural causes.” I interjected, trying to calm both Stella and myself. “And both from complications of conditions they had prior to finding the book.”

“O-oh, that’s good.” Stella slumped back in her chair, awash with relief. “I-I mean it’s bad that they died, but y-you know what I mean.”

“They passed simply because it was the ruthless course of nature. Not because of some arcane fine print.” Dorothy said. “And there isn’t any fine print, trust me. Hilda and I checked that thing every day to see if anything popped up.”

“She’d need a hell of a magnifying glass to read fine print.” I added.

“Speaking of reading, would you mind if I took a look at what you came up with?” Our neighbour asked, the glimmer of erotic curiosity returning to her eyes.

Meanwhile, Stella and I glanced at one another, our eyes carrying only concern. But it didn’t last long, as our silent glance was enough to communicate our feelings about this still mostly stranger.

“It’s nothing too spectacular, really.” Said Stella as I slid the notebook over to Dorothy. She quickly picked it up and studied it, a smirk that reeked of nostalgia appearing on her lips. Though just what she was reminded of, I didn’t know. Nor did I wish to.

“You can say that again, for the most part. But hey, everyone has to start somewhere.” She said as she turned her gaze to me. “And speaking of starting, I see you’ve committed a pretty big beginner’s mistake.”

“Uh, I’m the one who wrote those, actually.” Stella interjected, an unusual blush on her cheeks. It was good to know she still had some modesty left in her, I wasn’t sure I could handle her otherwise. “And what mistake are you talking about?”

Our neighbour merely smirked before addressing Stella. “How’s your back?”

“Oh. That.” Stella groaned, partly at the painful memories and partly at the chuckle I was holding back. “Well, I’m better now, but it was quite cumbersome when I pu- wait you can fix that?”

“Here’s a pro tip, if you will.” Dorothy had an air to her that was trying to go for ‘sagely wisdom’ but landed closer to ‘experienced lechery’. “Some rules were meant to be broken. Others, to be circumvented.”

“How so?” Stella leaned forward, more invested than even back in our neighbouring studio.

“Well, the notebook lets you change anything about yourself so long as it is related to sex and pleasure, right?” Dorothy asked, her rhetorical question nonetheless drawing an earnest answer from Stella. “So, say you want to strengthen your back muscles, to the point where even such ludicrous breasts would feel like two giant, balloons? What do you do?”

“I’d have to make some sexual change to my back?” My girlfriend surmised after a few moments of quiet, focused ponderation. “Like what, turning it into one giant erogenous zone?”

“That’s one way of going about it. But I’ll leave the details up to you.” Dorothy capped off her words with a somewhat ominous chuckle, one that Stella nonetheless ignored as she worked on the appropriate wording. A few minutes and a couple of suggestions later, she showed me the final result.

_ When wearing the cow-skin patterned ring that increases her bust, Stella Elize McNamara’s back will receive the same sensitivity increase as her breasts, and become strong enough to support their weight. _

One final glance and Stella lifted the pencil from the paper, holding her breath until the blue glow shone from the page.

“Oh wow, it worked!” Stella shot up from her seat, quickly making her way toward the stairs with a wide smile on her face. “Holy shit I’ve gotta try it out! I’ll get the ring and I’ll be right back!”

“Y-you’re gonna do that here?” I asked, feeling my own face blush as I shot a sideways glance at our smirking neighbour. “We still have company, you know!”

Stella stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward me. “So what? You act like we’re not gonna have some fun with her after the fact!”

She giggled, and then she covered her mouth again, her eyes once more teeming with anguish.

“Oh, I suppose this is that inability to lie at play.” Dorothy commented, curious and somewhat callous.

Inside, a part of me was jumping with joy. From the moment I laid my eyes on our hot asian neighbour, I was wondering if I’d ever get the chance to lay with her. And given how nonchalantly she reacted to Stella’s words, she certainly didn’t seem against the idea of having sex with her former lover’s grandson and his girlfriend. And yet, I couldn’t tear my gaze from the distress in Stella’s face.

It was more than I could take, and I was willing to bet she was reaching that point as well, if she hadn’t already.

I stood up and walked over to Stella, putting aside everything and everyone else for the moment as I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

“El, I-” My girlfriend’s small, quivering voice was hushed once I put a finger to her lips.

“I love you, Stella. And I’d be lying if I said that this... magical lie detector stuff wasn’t a blessing for my anxiety.” I said, bluntly yet as calmly as I could. “But I refuse to keep doing it when it makes you so clearly distressed. So I’m going to get rid of it, okay?”

She looked at me with a stunned expression. “A-are you sure? I don’t want to stress you out every time I open up about a fetish.” She said. “I know how you tend to... overthink things to hell and back, and I don’t want to give you reasons to do that.”

“I’d be more worried that you couldn’t be able to control yourself around me. I know I agreed to take a dominant position in our relationship, but not to this extent.” I joked, hoping to ease her tension, and judging from her soft, charming laugh I’d say I succeeded. “But more importantly than that, I trust you.”

Her sigh of relief was nothing short of soul-cleansing, both to her and also myself. She tightened her arms around me as we shared a kiss, earning ourselves a swoon from Dorothy that we were quick to brush off. This was between Stella and I, at least for the moment. We stood embraced for a few moments longer before I pulled away and returned to the table, where I promptly added a little tidbit to Stella’s truth clause to ensure that she’d only be chained by the book’s magic during a literally impossible scenario, inspired by a comment she made yesterday. Once that was done, I turned back to Stella. “How are you feeling?”

“Not very different, if I’m being honest. It’s not like I can just feel out that I can lie again, you know? Guess we’ll just have to put that to the test, huh?” She took a deep, heavy breath. “I don’t want you to have sex with other women. Oh hey it worked!”

I could feel a lump growing in my throat as I processed her words. “S-so you do want to have a threesome, huh?” I asked, still desperate for a confirmation, for anything that would keep me tethered to the ground.

“It’s true. And... it’s more than that.” She took another, deeper breath before looking at me, her gaze both more assertive than before and more vulnerable than ever. “El... I truly do want you to fuck other women. To top them like I want you to top me, to use them for your pleasure like I want you to use me. And I’d love to be there while you do it, but... I’d love it just as much if I wasn’t. I want more than just threesomes, I want you to fuck all the women you could ever want. Just the thought of you getting your fill of pussy whenever you want, with... whoever you want, it makes me more than hot, it makes me fulfilled. I just want to fulfill my purpose as your slave, even if, no, especially if that involves serving you a different slut each night.”

Unfortunately, the words that followed had the opposite effect. If before there was the lingering suspicion that this was all a dream, now I failed to see how I could possibly be awake. At least until a pinch to my arm proved that to be the case. And with that being the case, I had to give Stella an appropriate answer, though stunned as I was, there was really only one thing I could utter.

“Holy shit.”

Though I wasn’t too flabbergasted to the point of missing Dorothy’s dry chuckles that came as a result of our ordeal.

Stella let out a staggering sigh, the weight that had been lifted from her slim shoulders fully apparent. “W-well? What do you think?”

“It’s... definitely a lot to take in, that’s for sure.” I answered bluntly. “I-I mean, occasional threesomes are one thing, building a harem is another thing altogether!”

Though honestly, even  _ ‘occasional threesomes’ _ were more than I was ready to handle. To this day I don’t know how I managed to not pass out from all my blood leaving my brain.

“But it’s not something you oppose, is it?” There was an undeniable hint of hopefulness beneath her voice, clearly noticeable no matter how much she was trying to contain it.

“N-no, I’m pretty sure it isn’t.” I sputtered, trying not to let my arousal and my pure horny joy overwhelm me. “But I... I’d still like some time to think about it, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course! Take all the time you need, Elliot.” She said in her usual, reassuring tone I’d grown to know and love. “Like I said, I know I’m asking a lot of you. And I want you to be as comfortable as you can be going forward.”

Even in such an absurd, unforeseen scenario, I could still count on Stella to bring back some sense of bearable normality, always ready to give me the time and space I needed, whenever I needed it.

“So, does that mean I spruced myself up for nothing?”

Unfortunately, our guest didn’t share in her patience.

“S-sorry about that. D-don’t get me wrong, you’re... you’re just, wow.” I said, unable to elaborate at the sight of our alluring tease of a neighbour. “But as much as I love the idea, I never thought it would ever be anything other than an idea until a few minutes ago. I still need to get... adjusted to this whole situation.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t take you too long to get... accustomed to the idea.” She wore a big, cheeky smirk on her lips as she spoke, her voice dripping with arousal that made it hard for me to contain mine.

“Ok, let’s be real here. When I say I need some time, I mean a day or two, not a few weeks.” I clarified, both to the expectant women and to myself, hoping to get this whole thing done with. “This isn’t some massive, life-changing ordeal. I mean it’s big, sure, but it’s not life or death big.”

“I see. Well, good to know that I won’t have to wait long.” Despite her contented words, Dorothy nonetheless let out a deep sigh before standing up and dusting herself off, her exaggerated motions more than likely purposefully causing her chest to bounce and jiggle.

“Trust me, you’re not the only one looking forward to it.” Stella walked up to the asian woman with a sway in her step that didn’t quite fit her casual attire, but that nonetheless she made work. “El’s acting all serious and contemplative about it, but I know for a fact that he wants to fuck you senseless just as much as I want to watch it.” She put a hand on Dorothy’s shoulder and another on her face, gently cupping it as she turned her sultry gaze to me.

I could feel my own lust starting to get the better of me, thanks to not one but two horny teases. A part of me really wanted to succumb to my growing needs, but another part worried about jumping into... whatever this was too fast, without thinking of the repercussions further down the line. It wasn’t that I was afraid I’d turn into some abusive cheater or something like that, but I was worried about the effect that such a... change to my lifestyle would have on my mental state, as ludicrous as that sounds.

“Y-you are quite sexy, yes. I think I’ve made that clear.” I said, trying to stand my ground. “But I’ve made up my mind. Besides, I think it’s best that I’m... properly focused for when it happens. I want to give you the best first impression I can.”

“Trust me, I’ve already gotten quite the wonderful first impression of you.” Ms. Chun broke from Stella’s grasp and walked up to me, getting a bit too deep in my personal space for my liking, or at least she would have if she weren’t a gorgeous asian MILF who openly wanted to fuck me. Now her closeness was bringing about other problem, though she seemed more than happy about that. “But alas, I must admit that I am a little disappointed that nothing will come out of this. It takes some time for me to get quite this beautiful, you know?”

“I doubt it could possibly be that long, given the... charming foundation you’re working with.” The flattery came naturally to me, surprisingly enough. It just felt like the right thing to say, the best way to gently let her down, even though it was quite dangerous to tease such a horny beast. “But even so, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Just promise me this, lover boy.” She smirked before taking a step back and running her hands down her sides. “The next time you see me in this dress, rip it off me. That alone will be worth the wait.” She added a sultry wink to cap off her request, one that combined with said request was almost enough to make me tear a hole through my pants.

“Trust me, El has a tendency for wanting to surpass expectations.” Stella said as she walked up behind Dorothy and draped her arms over her shoulders.

“I’ll keep that in mind, my dear.” The older woman turned her head to meet Stella’s alluring gaze with one of her own. “I’m looking forward to seeing just how far your eagerness will carry you.”

“And I look forward to putting your experience to the test.” My girlfriend whispered before turning to look at me, sheer lust still present in her eyes. With the way the two of them were embraced, it was impossible for me to keep the dirty thoughts at bay. I couldn’t help from - and honestly didn’t want to stop - thinking about the two of them kicking their embrace up a couple of notches, whether that be outright fucking each other right in front of me for my viewing pleasure or even just sharing a kiss.

She must have read my mind, because just then she pulled Dorothy in for a kiss.

It wasn’t the deepest or the most sensual kiss I’ve ever seen, hell it was downright tame compared to the ones Stella and I shared in the heat of the moment. But damn if it wasn’t the hottest. It only lasted for a few short seconds, and it didn’t go any further than a simple peck on the lips, and yet I could feel my cock straining against my pants and my eyes bulging from my skull. I don’t know what possessed me to keep me from diving at the two of them and tearing off all our clothes like we all really much wanted to, but nevertheless, I just stood there. My prevailing theory is that so much of my blood had been diverted to my dick that there wasn’t enough left on my legs for me to be able to walk.

Without saying another word, Dorothy broke away from Stella and walked up to me, but instead of pulling me for a kiss on the lips like Stella had done to her, she simply gave me a quick peck on the cheek, following that up with a sultry wink before returning to the table, where she picked up her pans and then making her way to the door.

“Whenever you are in the mood, you know where to find me.” She said before blowing us a kiss and disappearing into the street, leaving me flabbergasted and Stella aroused. And me aroused too, if I’m being honest.

But I didn’t have much time to ponder on what exactly had just happened before Stella put a hand on my shoulder, breaking me from my horny daze. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s a lot to process. Both the past... and the future.” I gave her a quick kiss, trying my hardest to keep it from descending into a horny frenzy. “It’s a little nerve-wracking. But... the good kind, you know?”

Stella beamed, her smile going from ear to ear. “So... you’re really down for it?” She asked. “I didn’t really want to pressure you into anything too crazy, and I was worried that all the teasing would’ve gone too far.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll be sure to let you know if I ever get... overwhelmed by anything.” I said. “As far as I’m concerned, you were just fulfilling your duties as a slave. And you did a wonderful job in that regard.”

Stella swooned and tightly wrapped her arms around me. “Thank you...” She whispered before turning to face me with a look of pure, adoring lust in her eyes. “...Master.”

I was too infatuated with her to act on our mutual needs, if that makes any sense. I just, couldn’t think of anything so base when I had her in my arms in such a purely loving embrace, you know? With her in my arms like that, I mainly wanted to hold her and protect her, though I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to throw her to the floor and fuck her senseless. Nevertheless, we still had things to do.

“Now that we’ve got that... distraction out of the way, how about we get to what we were supposed to be doing and get some groceries?” I asked, reluctantly pulling away from her. “As much as I’d love to just stay in and spend the day with my lovely slave, we do still need food, and all the other stuff a house usually has.”

“True, true. We’re lucky we remembered to bring the toilet paper, at the very least.” She leaned against me, like a drunk kitten begging for affection. “Still, I really do want to stay in and let you have your way with me...”

Obviously I wanted that too. I wanted to spend every second of our weekend basking in our - or at least my - newfound taste for debauchery. But even so we still needed to take care of our priorities, and while it was certainly delightful, marathon sex was unfortunately not on top of the list. But even so, that didn’t mean that we couldn’t do both at once. “How about you go on ahead to the car?”

Stella looked at me in confusion before her expression became a much more mischievous one as she deduced my plan. “Why? What do you have in mind, sir?”

“Do you want me to tell you?” I asked, seriously. “I will if you want me to, I won’t hold anything back from you. But... I do want to give you some surprises on occasion.”

“I trust you, Elliot. I know that there isn’t a single person on this planet more suited for this power than you.” She said as she gently cupped my cheek. “Just don’t make me spontaneously cum while I’m in the middle of a staff meeting and we’re golden.”

“I won’t do anything that... directly changes you without your consent.” I felt it was important to make that clear now, even if she was already aware of how far I was willing to go. “But I do have some... other fun ideas. For when we’re off the clock.”

“You always did have a creative side.” She chuckled before walking up to the table and picking up the notebook and pencil, sashaying back to me before bowing as she offered the items up to me. “Do as you wish, Master. I’m certain I won’t be disappointed.”

She gave me a quick peck on the forehead before making her way to the driveway, keys in hand and a spring in her step, leaving me to ponder over what exactly I was going to write. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to put to paper the ideas on my mind, but when I did, and when I saw that blue gleam emanate from the page, my hand kept moving, going from one idea to the next, one lurid fantasy after another. By the time my impromptu brainstorming session was over, I’d filled up over two pages with magical conditions, some of which were old fetishes presumed to be relegated to the kinkiest corners of Stella’s mind, some were teenage fantasies of mine, and some I didn’t really know where I got from. After double-checking all the new ‘spells’ I’d concocted, I grabbed the notebook and raced up to the bedroom, where I promptly tossed the thing into our safe. Part of wanted to bury that safe just to be safe, but that would be quite inconvenient. With that done, I ran down the stairs and made my way to the car, where Stella was awaiting for me.

“You sure took your sweet time.” She said in a jovial tone as she approached me. “I was almost considering going back inside to make sure you hadn’t died on me.”

“Given everything that happened, I’m still not sure I didn’t die and go to heaven.” I jested as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Oh please, as if heaven had anything on what I can give you, Master.” She gave me a quick kiss before seating herself on the passenger seat of my modest sedan, and shortly thereafter I plopped myself down on the driver’s seat. One quick check-up later and we were off.

Stella never learned how to drive, always too nervous about the big city traffic and more than content with relying on public transport and ride apps. As such, driving duties fell to me, though she never hesitated to pay her share of the gas, nor to give me a ‘reward’ for my helpfulness whenever I had to take her somewhere, even though I hardly ever needed such incentives. Not that I was some seasoned savant behind the wheel or something, but oddly enough I didn’t feel the jitters she did when I was the one driving. It was oddly soothing to me, so I rarely turned down the opportunity to take the highway, whether it be for a simple weekend trip or a drive down the coast to visit one of our families. Even so, now that we didn’t have the commodity of a subway station five minutes away from our house, Stella had to start taking driving lessons sooner or later, and had to make arrangements to get rides to work while her license didn’t arrive, prospects she already dreaded.

As such, hoping to get her mind out of such possible dreary thoughts and to take a test drive of a different sort, I made her an offer.

“If you’re feeling inclined to it, then you can go ahead and show me just what you can give me, pet.”

She looked at me like someone who’d seen a ghost. “Y-you mean, here? In the car?” She was clearly flabbergasted, but there was an underlying hint of hopefulness underneath her voice. “But isn’t that dangerous?”

“It’s the suburb in a Saturday morning, there’s no one around to see us and even fewer for us to crash into.” Given that I made sure to never go over 30, I was safe we wouldn’t crash into anyone even if we did bump into another car. “And even then, I do have a bit of a... safety measure in place.”

“Still, it’s not like you to take these kinds of risks.” She grumbled. “You’re not doing this just because I want to get friskier, are you? I don’t want you rushing yourself for my sake.”

As we stopped at a red light, I turned to Stella. “I’m fine, really. You might be the kinkiest person in this relationship, but you’re not the only one who wants to take this to the next level.” I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. “Besides, I told you there’s no risk involved. It’s not like I’m going to be racing there anyways. Not to mention that I always wondered if road head was all that it was cracked up to be.”

Stella smiled and sighed. “If you’re sure... I-I mean...” She cleared her throat, her mellow expression turning into one of pure submission. “If you so desire, Master. Please, allow your slave to satisfy your needs, whenever and wherever you wish.”

“Good girl.” I replied with a smile of my own as I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” She murmured breathlessly once our lips had parted.

“Lucky for you, I’m growing quite the appreciation for saying it.” I gently slapped her cheek, smiling at her adoring reaction to the lovingly demeaning act before pushing her head down. After making sure she was comfortable in her buckled seat - I wasn’t going to jeopardize her safety for a blowjob - she deftly unzipped my pants and pulled my hardening cock. I could tell that she wanted to just take as much of me into my mouth as she could and work me as hard as she could, but our current circumstances forced her to take a slower, softer, but no less enthusiastic approach.

I had to steel myself once her tongue touched my shaft. It wasn’t that she was magically better at sucking cock all of a sudden, but seeing as how - even at my current molasses-like speed - I had to keep my focus on the road, even the lightest touch proved to be quite imposing on my senses, at least at first. After a while I did get used to her slow, almost soothing motions and managed to put my focus on driving, her submissive ministrations almost relegated to the background.

But just because Stella’s ministrations weren’t at the forefront of my mind, that didn’t mean that they were any less enjoyable, oh no. Even as slow and mellow as the whole ordeal was, it was still one of the best blowjobs I ever got in my whole life. I chalk that up to both the unusual, highly erotic nature of the almost casual act and Stella’s technique itself. Even though she was only going at a mere fraction of the pace she clearly would rather take, she nonetheless gave it her all under the circumstances she found herself in. Whereas she would have inhaled my cock with the passion of a woman possessed, she now took slow, controlled, calculated motions designed to coax as much pleasure out of me as they could. When before she would’ve lathered my member with her tongue, now she slithered it gently and precisely, not leaving a single inch from my tip to my balls uncovered. It visibly bothered her that she couldn’t go as fast as she wanted, but that didn’t stop her from taking this submissive act as seriously and with the same determination as she ever had before.

The only real downside to this act was the fact that, with Stella positioned in the way she was, I couldn’t look into her eyes as she blew me. Even before I signed up for this whole Master gig, I always did get plenty of satisfaction from gazing into her eyes as she serviced me and drinking in the adoration within them. It never clicked to me that there was a submissive drive fueling said adoration, but now that I knew the depths of her desires to serve, I’d make sure that that drive would never go ignored, or unrewarded ever again.

I ran a hand over her soft, red hair, drawing a delightful hum from her as she did so. Her hums and moans only grew once I began praising her for doing such a good job on pleasing her Master, though they weren’t nearly as loud or as plentiful as when I began casually demeaning her, like when I commented that she finally managed to find a way to repay me for all the times I’d driven her slutty ass somewhere, or when I joked that she’d found a better use for her mouth during long drives than talking, something that wasn’t required from a dumb slave like her. I considered threatening to toss her in the trunk with the rest of the brainless tools, but that felt a bit too much.

Part of me wanted to prolong our Saturday morning drive for a while, to enjoy Stella’s mouth as much as I could while gazing at the quaint homes of our neighbourhood and their unaware residents, but alas, even with her ministrations as slow and gentle as they were, I was going to reach my peak sooner or later, and I’d rather not do it in the middle of the road. As much as I enjoyed the thought of filling her mouth with cum with the same casual regard of someone fiddling with the radio, I’d prefer not to try such a thing until I had a bit more... experience under my belt. Besides, I had other plans for the day.

And so, we continued on our merry, lecherous way for a while longer until we reached a small market near the neighbourhood. It wasn’t anywhere near as big as your typical Walmart or such, but it was more than enough to accomodate a typical suburban household’s needs. It was also surprisingly busy, despite it being early in a Saturday. Well, maybe not so early since we had a slight delay in the form of a hot asian MILF, but still, an unexpected sight nonetheless.

“The market’s pretty busy today.” I commented nonchalantly, failing to draw a reaction out of her, either because she was too engrossed in her duty to listen or because she failed to understand what that meant. “I wonder if anyone’s going to see you sucking my cock like a hitchhiker that ran out of cash.”

That gave her pause. She slowly pulled her mouth from my cock, just long enough to look at the smirk on my face before resuming her duties with renewed vigor.

“Or maybe a hitchhiker that intentionally left with no money so she could offer to pay strangers with her body like the slut she is.” I added as I led the car into a parking spot. “Because you don’t need to be paid to put a stranger’s dick in your mouth, do you? Because you’re a lot of things, you’re a slut and a tramp and a party favor, but you’re not a whore. You’re too good to take money for sex, aren’t you?”

She moaned around the head of my member, her hands digging into my thighs as she tried to hold back from letting her lust consume her and going all out. It wasn’t until she heard me flip the key and turn off the car that she cut loose, surrendering to her needs and sucking my cock with pent-up gusto.

“Or maybe you just like it so much that you don’t even bother with money.” I groaned out as I pushed her head further down my length. “All it takes is for a guy to drop his pants and all thoughts of compensation go out the window! All that’s left is the need to worship and serve!”

Her moans grew louder and heavier with every motion of her head up and down my cock, as did mine. I was quickly reaching my breaking point, and it was a struggle to keep myself from bucking my hips and thrusting up against Stella’s face. She probably wouldn’t have minded such treatment, but I didn’t quite feel comfortable slamming her head against the steering wheel.

As a result, I simply sat there, basking in the wonderful sensations of Stella facefucking herself upon my cock. As I neared the edge, I threw my head back and groaned loudly as I came, and as I began firing rope after rope of jizz up her throat, I shoved her head down my cock with my elbow, forcing her to take all of my member into her throat and my cum straight into her stomach.

And then she frantically smacked me in my thigh.

I pulled her head off from my member, the last remaining shots landing in her face and on my lap as a result, and she coughed and hacked into her hands, heaving out my seed into her hands. I hurriedly grabbed a half-empty water bottle we had in the car and handed it to her once she’d regained control of her breath. She took it in her quivering, cum-coated hands and took careful sips.

“Stella I’m so sorry!” I cried out as I watched her in distress, unsure of what I could do to help, if anything. All the while I mentally kicked myself for making such a dumb mistake.

“I-it’s ok. Really.” She said, half coughing and half chuckling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “That kind of stuff happens. Just bit off more than I could chew. I mean, I didn’t bite, because I’m a good girl, but you know what I mean.”

“But still, I-” My self-demeaning rambling was preemptively cut short when Stella put a finger to my lips, the taste of my own seed admittedly rather distracting.

“Elliot, stop. Please.” Stella’s tone was both stern and soft. “It was an accident. And it really isn’t that big a deal. This isn’t just new to you, I’m pretty out of my depth as well, at least when it comes to... handling you, or the new you at least.”

Deep down, I knew she was right. I was making a mountain out of a molehill, something I had a terrible tendency to do. But even so, I couldn’t help but feel disgusted at myself for breaking Stella’s trust. It hadn’t even been half a day since she opened up to me and I already fucked up. I wasn’t under any illusion that everything would always go hunky-dory, but to mess up and hurt her so soon... needless to say it was quite the blow to my confidence.

“I know you’re concerned, but that’s part of why I entrusted this to you. You care, and I love that you do. But please, don’t take this too harshly on yourself.” She continued, a small smile on her face. “I won’t ask you to promise me that you’ll stop worrying about this, because I know you’re not that kind of guy, but please don’t kick yourself over something as minor as this. What I can promise is that one day we’ll look back on today and laugh.”

She pulled her finger from my lips, scraping what little of my seed remained on them before popping it into her own mouth as she gazed at me with an expression both lewd and comforting. “I still want to repay you for this, you know?” I said. “Even if it was accidentally, even if it was minor, I still hurt you. I broke my side of the deal.”

“You did. And that’s fine.” Her tone was as calm as ever as she spoke, even as she cleaned up the errant streaks on her face. “I never expected you to get everything right from the get-go, or to be completely flawless all the time. But we just need to move on from these mistakes and learn from them. And make sure we try not to repeat them.”

“And if I do?” I tentatively asked.

“Then I’ll forgive you, just like I’ve forgiven you for this.” Was her direct, reassuring answer.

I let out a deep breath, already feeling myself getting more and more at ease with her comforting words. “You’re too good for me, you know?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” She giggled warmly before licking her hands clean. “You know, if you are still interested in repaying me, you could stick that wonderful, bitch-choking cock of yours up the other end.” She added before resuming her cleansing motions, this time looking at me with a sultry gaze as she did so.

“A-are you sure?” I sputtered, whereas my cock didn’t share my apprehension. “I... am pretty big, and we don’t have any lube here.”

“Don’t worry big guy. I’m made of sturdier stuff than I look.” Stella was quick to reassure me, clearly moved by her own, curious lust. “Besides, if it does end up being too much, I know you’ll stop in a heartbeat. My Master is considerate like that.” Once her hands were as jizz-free as they could be, she turned around on her seat so that she was kneeling on the cushion and facing the seat, then lowered it until it was almost horizontal, putting herself on all fours and wiggling her ass invitingly. The sight of her cute little butt in those tight, snow white skinny jeans was downright mesmerizing, it was only the promise of seeing her without them that kept me from just sitting there and staring at that ass until the sun went out.

“If that’s what you really want, pet, then lose the pants.” I said, trying to regain some composure. “And the panties too, you won’t need them when we’re done.”

“Are you going to make me walk around the store with my ass leaking your cum?” Stella moaned unabashedly as she fiddled with the buttons on her pants. “Staining my pants white so everyone who looks at my butt will now that it’s nothing but a gaping fuck hole that exists mainly for my Master’s use?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” I asked.

“None at all, my Master.” Came the answer.

I crossed over to her seat, kneeling behind her and running my hands over her ass. She did as I commanded and shimmied out of her almost skintight pants alongside her sopping panties, and by the time they were at her knees, she reached up and grabbed her as cheeks, digging into them and spreading them as far as she could. Her puckered asshole winked as a result, and while it wasn’t the first time I’d seen it, it was certainly the first time I’d seen it under such alluring circumstances.

I took hold of her clothes and tugged them down the rest of the way, picking up her lacy underwear once she’d kicked it free. After holding it up before her eyes for a moment, I made a show of carelessly shoving them into one of my pants’ pockets, drawing a loud moan from her in the process. It was a beautiful sound, and one that served to reassure me to enact on my plan. “Before I give you what you so desperately want, my slave, there is one last thing you have to do.”

“Anything, Master.” Her tone was positively breathless, and her face was flush with crimson. I was sure that she’d cum if I so much as spat on her pussy. But before I gave her what she craved, I reached past the driver’s seat and hit a button on the door, rolling down all the windows in the car.

Stella gasped and tensed. There were still people, families circulating in the parking lot. Any one of them could see and hear us fucking like a couple of horny teenagers. Or at least they would, if it weren’t for the help of a certain magical notebook.

I leaned over Stella and put a hand on her shoulder, while my other griped the hem of her loose, green-and-blue striped blouse. “Scream as loudly as you can.” I ordered in as stern a tone that a whisper could carry while slowly lifting her shirt up. “Tell everyone who can hear you just how much of a filthy, submissive slut you are. Let them all know in no uncertain terms that you live for my pleasure.”

My girlfriend turned to look at me, her eyes screaming her concern louder than her words ever could. Even so, it wasn’t long before her worries faded, and a loving, sensuous smile blossomed on her face. She leaned up and kissed me, whispering to me the words “I trust you.” afterwards, and then taking off her shirt the rest of the way and tossing it onto the back seat, exposing her braless chest before taking a deep breath.

“MY NAME IS STELLA ELIZE MCNAMARA AND I AM A FILTHY, SUBMISSIVE SLUT! A SLUT WHO’S BEGGING HER WONDERFUL MASTER TO RAIL HER ASS WITH HIS MASSIVE COCK IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUSY PARKING LOT WHILE ALL OF YOU ARE WALKING BY! BUT I DON’T CARE IF ANYONE KNOWS THAT I’M GETTING SODOMIZED IN FRONT OF THEIR KIDS, I JUST NEED TO FEEL MY OWNER’S COCK CUMMING UP MY BOWELS! MY BODY, HEART AND SOUL BELONG TO HIM, I LIVE FOR HIS PLEASURE AND HIS LOVE, AND I’LL PROUDLY LET THE ENTIRE WORLD KNOW WHO I BELONG TO, AND EVERYTHING I’M WILLING TO DO FOR HIM!!”

Her words echoed throughout the parking lot, easily heard by any of the many people around us. And yet, the world kept on moving.

“Good girl.” I whispered into her ear and peppered her cheek with kisses. “What a good, obedient girl.”

“A trusting girl.” She purred and nuzzled against my neck. “Because I have a trustworthy Master.”

“If you actually want everyone to truly know what a slut you are, all you have to do is open the door.” I said, motioning to the door.

Stella turned to look at me with a half-knowing, half-awed expression, fitting for someone who’d just learned the specifics of something they were already mostly aware of. “So that’s how you did it. Clever.”

“So long as the doors are closed, any sexual or indecent acts perpetrated inside this car will be ignored by the people outside it, and they’ll act as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening inside.” I said, paraphrasing the sentence I’d written. “I have no idea what they heard, if anything, and I don’t know what they’re about to see, but it surely won’t be me pounding your guts until I paint your insides white.”

“As long as you’re actually painting my insides white, I don’t care what they see.” Stella licked her lips, the erotic motion somehow making me even harder. “But as much as I want to be your public slut, I’d never hear the end of it from my parents. Not to mention that I, you know, have a job I’d really like to keep. So for now...” Without another word, my girlfriend took up her position, reaching back to spread her ass cheeks as she rested her face on the headrest.

“For now I’ll give you what you’ve earned, my pet.” I emphasized my words with a quick slap to Stella’s ass. She moaned and shuddered in pure need, looking back at me with desperation in her eyes. She looked as if she needed me to pound her ass almost as much as she needed air or water, and knowing her, that was probably the case. And I’d be a terrible Master, no, a terrible lover if I let such a drastic need go unfulfilled.

I placed the head of my throbbing member up against her puckered asshole and pushed forward, unable to hold back any longer. Stella groaned and shuddered, and her grip on the reclined seat tightened. She bit her lip as I slowly fed her ass inch after inch of my enlarged dick. It was clearly uncomfortable, or at least something she wasn’t accustomed to. But it wasn’t long before her groans of unease turned to moans of undeniable pleasure.

“No need to hold back, Stella. Or did you already forget that no one can see you being a greedy anal slut?” I teased her, the words coming almost naturally to me. I was no stranger to dirty talk, but my newfound position had really brought it out of me to a whole new level.

She threw back her head and let out her loudest moan yet as I sunk almost half of my length into her unbelievable tight ass. She was already tight before, buy now that my cock was two, maybe three times thicker, it was a remarkably snug fit. She was clearly feeling more than just the pleasure, but honestly, knowing her, the pain might have just added to her ecstasy than detracted from it.

“Does it hurt, slut?” I asked. Even though I was already aware of the answer, I wanted to drag it out of her, to make her say it and revel in the humiliation. “Does having my cock so far up your slutty ass hurt?”

And revel she did, as she came just as she answered. “Y-yes! Master!” She cried out in orgasmic, humiliated ecstasy. “It h-hurts, it hurts s-so much!”

“But you don’t want me to stop, do you?” I piled on, slapping her in the ass as I sank another inch up her ass. “You could’ve asked me to stop forcing my cock up your bowels at any moment, but you didn’t! Why is that, slut?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE IT!!” Stella screamed, certain to be heard by everyone in a hundred yards were it not for the spell blocking us from view. “I LOVE YOU! AND I LOVE HAVING YOUR COCK SPLITTING MY ASS IN TWO! IT HURTS TO BE YOUR ANAL SLUT, BUT IT HURTS SO GOOD!!”

She knew she couldn’t be heard, she knew what she had to do to make her submissiveness made public, and yet she resigned herself to screaming at the top of her lungs. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy her louds cries of lecherous devotion, in fact they were half the reason I pushed ahead at the pace I did, eager to bottom out on her ass and begin truly fucking her senseless. And just a few more seconds later, I had done it. My dick was fully nestled inside her ass, and the feeling was simply glorious.

“Please…” Stella whimpered, and she turned to me with an almost manic look in her eyes. “Fuck me, Master. I’m begging you, fuck your slave’s ass as hard as you can!”

I wasn’t about to deny such a plea, and not only for Stella’s sake. Even if she didn’t beg for me to ravage her, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to keep myself from doing such. I slowly pulled - or to put it more accurately, wrenched - my member out of her ass, drawing more pleasured groans out of Stella alongside it until only my engorged head remained within her, at which point I began pushing my way back inside, not willing to waste another second waiting, not when my lust was consuming me.

I was never one for indulging in such risks as having sex in the middle of a crowded parking lot, hell the mere idea would have normally frozen me stiff with anxiety, and even the safeguard of a magical cloak failed to keep my doubts at bay. In the back of my mind, I could still hear my inner voice telling me that everything was about to go horribly wrong, that some cosmic accident was about to undo this spell and expose the two of us to shame and the elements. But I couldn’t bring myself to care, not when that voice was drowned out by my burning lust, and Stella’s unabashed, enraptured, grateful moans.

The look on her face as she pressed her cheek against the headrest was nothing short of nirvana. She was clearly overtaken by her own lusts, but there was also a glimmer of pure joy in her eyes. She was feeling more than sexual gratification, it was clear that what she was experiencing was nothing short of a spiritual fulfillment. Getting to indulge in her submission once again, with someone she trusted to take control of her and to lead her to her long-sought submissive satisfaction was clearly giving her more than the act itself. That fulfilled gleam in her eyes, that adoring timbre to her hoarse voice, she was basking in happiness she had to shun for far too long, and if it were up to me, she’d spend every single day of her life feeling that submissive happiness. No matter what risks I had to take in order to achieve it.

But this wasn’t the moment to concern myself with risks. This was the moment to fuck Stella’s ass until it was sore, to make it so she couldn’t sit straight for a week, to fill it with so much cum she’d taste it.

I gripped Stella’s waist as tightly as I could, not caring that I might leave a mark. Actually, scratch that. I wanted to leave glaring handprints on her waist, so that everyone who managed to steal a glance of her would know who she really was underneath her composed, innocent façade. She certainly seemed to like the idea, if the moans that came as a reaction to that were anything to go by.

I fucked her as fast and as roughly as I could, which, admittedly, wasn’t very much. I can’t really convey just how tight her ass was, with my newfound girth and lack of proper lubrication, it was simply impossible for me to go on my usual, frantic pace. I had to settle for slow, hard, but no less pleasant thrusts. Even if I couldn’t take her ass the way I did her pussy, it was still a phenomenal little fuckhole, and judging from Stella’s orgasmic shrieks, it really didn’t seem to make a difference to her what hole I fucked.

“FUCK MY ASS MASTER! CLAIM MY ASS FOR YOURSELF WITH YOUR WONDERFUL COCK!” She cried out in ecstasy, her face contorted in raw, exhibitionist pleasure. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up, while my other hand was busy laying smack after smack upon her ass. “FILL MY GUTS WITH YOUR JIZZ AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!! LET THEM KNOW WHO OWNS MY ASS, MY BODY, MY HEART!!”

Stella was clearly revelling in her public submission, even if said submission went completely unseen. People walked by us obliviously, minding their own business and carrying on with their own days, unaware to the lascivious sodomy going on right before their unseeing eyes. But Stella clearly didn’t care about that, the mere fantasy of fully submitting after all these years of repressing those desires in front of an audience of strangers was riling her up beyond belief. I lost count of how many times she came, her cunt dripping into the reclined seat while her ass clenched and spasmed around my cock, but whenever she did hit her peak, she did so loudly, announcing her climax to the deaf world in as lurid and as degrading a manner as she could.

And I wasn’t too far behind, already feeling my own climax approaching once again. I tightened my grasp on her waist as I sped up my pace on her ass, powering through this one last dash to the finish line. “I’m getting close, slave! You hear me?” I grunted out as I leaned closer to her ear. “That’s what you wanted, huh? You wanted me to let loose my cum up your ass, huh?”

“YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!” Stella screamed out in pure lurid joy, throwing her head back against me as her knuckles turned white and drool ran down her face. “FILL MY ASS WITH CUM! TURN IT INTO THE CUM RECEPTACLE IT WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! JUST LIKE MY FILTHY PUSSY. JUST LIKE MY SLUTTY MOUTH, JUST LIKE THE REST OF MY WHOLE FUCKING BODY! I’M NOTHING MORE THAN A VESSEL FOR YOUR JIZZ, MASTER! I’M FUCKING BEGGING YOU, LET ME FULFILL MY PURPOSE IN LIFE!!”

I couldn’t hold back anymore, not after hearing Stella’s surprisingly articulate plea for domination. I bottomed out inside her, and with a sound of relief that almost matched her earlier moans, I shot my load inside her ass, filling her bowels with rope after rope of warm, thick cum. She moaned and shuddered as she came one last time, the feeling of having her guts turned into a ‘vessel for my jizz’ as she so delightfully put it, coaxing out one last climax out of her tired, battered body.

As my orgasm subsided and I fired the last of my shots, I slumped over Stella, peppering her neck and her faces with kisses before she found the strength to turn around and meet my lips with her own. “Thank you, Elliot.” She said in a breathy tone after our lips had parted.

“For what?” I asked, though with an inkling as to what the answer could be.

“For being the most wonderful partner I could ask for.” She nuzzled against me, purring and cooing like a loving little kitten. “I mean it. Thank you for being so understanding of... of what I need. I imagine it’s been difficult to have to be so... imposing, for my sake.”

It was easy to get lost in her affection, but I could tell that she was holding something back. “What’s on your mind, Stella?”

Stella looked away for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh. “Sorry, I... I know we already talked about this earlier, but I’m just worried that you’re rushing yourself for my sake.” She said. “I-I mean, yesterday you wouldn’t even have thought of having car sex, would you? Much less in the middle of a packed parking lot. And now, minutes after you’ve agreed to a threesome with a stranger, you sodomized me in public! Spell or no spell, you still wanted me to play up the public act, and I loved it don’t get me wrong! I love you, and I love that you’re trying so hard to indulge in my lifestyle... but I don’t want you doing that if it means you’re uncomfortable.”

There was some comfort in knowing that I wasn’t the only one who kept their concerns alive despite all evidence and testimony to the contrary. Even so, it wouldn’t do to let those concerns go unaddressed. “Stella, I won’t deny that this is all pretty crazy.” I said as I gently turned her to face me. “But it hasn’t been unpleasant, or uncomfortable. I’m not doing all of this just to indulge in your kinks, I’m genuinely enjoying myself. And if I ever do something too rash or stupid, I trust that you can hold me back from doing something truly out of line.”

“I see... That’s good to know.” She sighed and rested her head against me. “Just promise me that you won’t bite off more than you can chew.”

“I promise. I’ll give it serious consideration next time I want to make you my public bitch.” I answered with a chuckle.

“A-about that, El...” Stella looked at me with hopefulness in her eyes. “You said that you were enjoying yourself, right? Even the... public stuff?”

“I won’t deny that it wasn’t a little bit worrisome.” I could feel my face warming up under her inquiries. “But I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t also kind of exhilarating. There’s just something about the risk, no matter how small or even how magically impossible, that gives the whole thing a sort of-”

“Edge? Thrill?” Stella interjected, and I found myself forced to nod in agreement. “Well look at you! Who would’ve thought that sweet little Elliot had an exhibitionist side?”

“N-n-now now! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” My blush deepened, the remnants of my dominant façade instantly crumbling away under her playful assault. “Th-this is a whole different ball park than actual public sex you know?”

“I’m just teasing you, silly.” She chuckled as she ruffled my hair. “I just told you not to rush, remember? I’m not gonna push you to fuck me in actual full view of others after saying that.”

“Speaking of others, I think it’s about time we actually returned to the outside world, don’t you think?” I asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before I pulled my softening dick out of her ass. That was when it occurred to me that we just had that little heart-to-heart while my penis was still up her butt. It was an amusing thought, like a microcosm of our new relationship; highly erotic and fiercely sexually charged, yet still honest and loving.

“Oh fuck...” Stella moaned out once her ass had been fully unplugged. “Hmm my ass just feels so empty without your cock.” She spread out her ass cheeks, and I felt myself getting hard once again at the sight of my cum leaking out of her battered asshole. “While you’re enjoying the view back there, Master, could you grab my phone and take some pictures of the damage? You know, so I can jill off to the sight of my ass dripping with my owner’s jizz?”

I chuckled and gave her ass another quick slap before reaching down to her purse and pulling out her phone. We knew each other’s codes, so I quickly had the camera opened and started taking shot after shot of her gaping asshole, her dripping pussy, her reddening cheeks and the grip marks on her waist. I was as thorough as possible, knowing she’d be appreciative of it.

“Thank you, Master.” She said as she took the phone I handed her, while her other hand put her tight pants back on, with some help. They were sure to be stained, but that was clearly more of a thrill to Stella than a concern.

“I can think of one way for you to repay me.” I added cheekily.

“No, that’s not right.” Stella replied, a sultry look on her eyes. “Cleaning her Master’s cock after it’s done plowing her guts is a slave’s duty, not a reward.”

My dick twitched as I heard those sensual, demeaning words. “Y-you mean it?”

“Of course! I can’t have you stuffing your cock back in your pants like that, covered in ass juices and cum.” She turned around in the seat until she was eyeing my rising member. “A slave must ensure that her Master is properly tended to at all times.”

“Right, that has nothing to do with you wanting to taste your own ass.” I chuckled as I ran a hand over her sweaty hair.

“Well, I never said I couldn’t enjoy my work, now did I?” The expression on her face as she clapped back was nothing short of adorable, even if the context was far from such.

I tightened my grip on her hair. “Filthy slut. Clean your owner’s cock.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you for the privilege, Master.” She didn’t waste another second before diving back toward my cock, giving my length one long lick and humming as the cocktail of juices hit her tongue, her eyes rolling back on her head when it did so. Her motions were confident and driven, fueled by raw submissive devotion. She licked up and down my hardened member, cleaning it up like a hungry kitten lapping up her bowl. What was meant to be a quick, simple cleaning job turned into a full-on blowjob as she lathered my cock up with her tongue before taking it in her mouth and worshipping it just as she had done before, or even faster.

It wasn’t long before I came once again, this time settling for placing a hand on her head and holding it steady as I fired down her throat and into her mouth. At least, until a naughty, possibly reckless thought occurred, and I quickly pulled out of her mouth and fired my last couple of shots on her bare tits. Stella gasped in confusion and moaned in arousal, her mouth still closed with my jizz pooling in her tongue, and she looked at me with a mixture of shock and horniness as she opened her mouth, revealing the white cream within.

“Keep it there until I order you to swallow.” I spoke, and she eagerly nodded in return. “I figured that since your cunt’s dripping with your juices and your ass is leaking with my cum, I should give your cute little tits something too, you know?” I explained, and her expression melted into pure, adoring lust as I did so.

I zipped up my pants and straightened my clothes to the best of my abilities before rolling up the windows. Then I reached past Stella to grab her blouse, when I spotted something I had forgotten; a light jacket I left in the car in case of emergencies. Which gave me another idea.

I handed the blouse to Stella, who was typing away at her phone. A couple of seconds later, she turned it to me, and it contained a message. 

‘u go ahead and get started, i'll clean up here and ketchup 2 u’

“Yeah, we’ll probably need to give the car a once over when we get home. Just to make sure it’s not smelling of sex so much.” She giggled with her mouth full of cum as I spoke, before I offered up the jacket. “When you’re done and get dressed, put this on. Maybe you can wear it to cover your tits, or wrap it around your waist to cover up your ass.”

She looked at the thin, black jacket and then back to me, her eyes speaking one thing loud and clear:  _ Do I have to, Master? _

In response to her wordless plea, I leaned in close to her ear and whispered. “Whatever you choose to cover, I’ll match later tonight by covering it in my seed.” She gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at me with expectant eyes.

I could see the conflicts in her eyes. To cover up her chest and leave her white pants exposed, risking a rather obvious stain that could be noticed by anyone who dared look at her backside, or to cover up her leaking asshole and expose her cum-coated chest to everyone who looked at her. The fabric of her blouse was colorful enough that it wouldn’t be noticed immediately, but anyone who looked at her for long would have to see the growing stains on her chest. And then, there were the rewards associated with each choice. Her eyes darted back and forth and all around as she tried to decide on how to best preserve her modesty, and how to earn the lewdest reward from it.

“So, your cute little tits, or your sluttly little ass? Your choice. I’d take this opportunity seriously if I were you, pet. After all, a measly slave such as yourself doesn’t get to make important choices all that often, now does she?” I gave her a couple of quick slaps on her face, and she mewled and melted under my lovingly demeaning touches. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and after shooing her off to the back seat, opened the passenger door and left, stretching once my feet were on the pavement.

But as I did so, I noticed something on the corner of my eye, or rather someone. Standing a good 40 or so feet away from me was a young woman, one who looked barely past her twenties. Her slightly frazzled, dirty blond hair reached just barely past her shoulders, and her body... was honestly impossible to discern, given her rather conservative choice of clothing. Her loose dress covered every inch of skin below her neck with the exception of her hands. She looked like a mixture of a girl next-door with a religious zealot.

But what really drew my gaze was her face. Cute and soft, with plain features and no apparent makeup. Though the most remarkable thing about it were her eyes, a piercing pair of lilac irises that stared into my soul. It was honestly a little weird, especially given that someone with that outfit and that demeanor wasn’t exactly likely to use such exotic contacts.

Other than her eyes, there was also the fierce, deep blush on her morbidly embarrassed face.

But before I could ponder the reason for her shame - and honestly, before I started getting uncomfortable at her shame - a car horn went off near the young woman, who jumped in surprise. “Angela! Quit your daydreaming and let’s go!” A loud, raspy, female voice called out from within the car.

The meek blonde gave me one quick glance before scampering off to the car. She said something to the driver, which I couldn’t quite hear given our distance, but that seemed to be apologetic in nature. Once she closed the door, the occupants quickly drove off.

I thought back to those alluring eyes, and the charming visage of their owner. I was no stranger to thinking of other women, but before yesterday, I never did it with such purely sexual intentions. I wasn’t just thinking back to this demure stranger, I was trying to visualize how she’d look without her conservative attire, actively picturing myself fucking her, dominating her, sharing her with Stella or having Stella share me with her.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of such thoughts. As much as I wanted to go back inside my car for another round with Stella, I had other business to attend to. Speaking of Stella, I turned toward the car and saw her through the window. She was just sitting there, thoroughly composed and thoroughly dressed as she typed away at her phone and rummaged through her purse. It really was a most ordinary sight, or at least it would be if I didn’t know the true nature of what was going on inside, even if I didn’t know the specifics.

Was she cleaning up the seat of her pussy juices? If so, what was she using? I had a small emergency cleaning kit stashed in the glove compartment - one that I got after Annette somehow spilled a whole-ass cake all over herself and the passenger seat - but it wouldn’t surprise me if she was just rubbing her face against the pool of her juices. Maybe she outright gave up to her urges and masturbate as she drank in the stench of her debauchery.

It didn’t matter, in the end. I knew what I needed to know, and that was that she was a good girl who was going to do what she ordered to. So what if she took a roundabout way of going about it? After everything she’s been through, I’d say she deserved it. Stella deserved a lot of things, in truth, and I was going to give them all to her. Whether it were as her Master, or simply her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this took a while. I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter, but between everything that's been going on, working on other projects and my old nemesis writer's block rearing up its ugly head again, I had a lot to deal with. Hopefully future updates won't be so sporadic. Also, sorry that we didn't get to anything involving Dorothy yet, and if I'm being honest, she's only gonna get what's coming to her in the chapter after the next one.  
> Chapter 4 is already about halfway done, for what it's worth. And as always, feel free to leave all the feedback you want. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Have a nice day everyone, and stay safe.


	4. A Dinner and a Public Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Elliot and Stella's first night as official Master and slave, and our hero has some ideas to mark such a special occasion.

I think I was on the cleaning supply aisle when Stella caught up to me.

I was comparing some brands when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and there was Stella, looking as chipper as ever with her shut, mouth carrying around a load of my cum. That was when I noticed that she was wearing my jacket, but not in the way I pictured it. I gave her the choice of covering her jizz-coated chest or her cum-leaking asshole, and she chose...

Neither, instead draping my jacket over her shoulders with the sleeves tied up in front. It covered nothing but her upper back, and if anything it drew more attention to the spots she was supposed to cover. She gave her modesty the middle finger, instead doing her best to let the world know just how depraved she was.

It was both unexpected and thoroughly unsurprising.

“Show me.” I ordered, trying to control my voice to something just a tad above a whisper. Without missing a beat, Stella closed her eyes and opened her mouth, showing that she was indeed still carrying around my seed. I put a finger to her chin and lifted it, meeting no resistance from my beloved before I gave her my next order. “Swallow.”

Instantly and eagerly, she gulped down my cum. A few audible gulps later, she opened her smiling mouth and stuck out her tongue. Her clean, jizz-free tongue.

“Good girl.” I said while caressing her face, drawing a cute little purr from Stella, who leaned into my hand like a kitten seeking affection. I glanced up and down the aisle before turning back to Stella. “So, what’s with the jacket? Were you too horny to listen to what I said?” I teased.

“Not at all, Master. A slave such as myself must always pay attention to her Master’s commands.” She said in a matter-of-factly tone. “But you did say that it was my choice on how to wear it, so...”

“So you want me to use your back like Jackson Pollock used a canvas?” I asked, picturing the image in my head.

“Why not? My entire body is a receptacle for your seed, after all.” She retorted with a breathy whisper. “Well, that and we have to try out our new and improved Cowgirl Ring.”

My confusion was palpable as I looked at Stella. “Cowgirl Ring? Are we naming our... tools now?”

“Why not? Your sex doll has a name, why not the rest of your toys?” She replied at a dangerously audible tone. “Besides, let’s be real, everything’s better with a cool name. Mystical weapons, regular weapons, weapons that turn into guns, magical rings that turn my boobs into balloons...”

“True, you have a point.” I conceded with a chuckle. “Though I think it’s safe to assume that you have other potential tools and... transformations in mind?”

Stella ran her hand over my arm. “I already told you my limits, and I know you’ll respect them. Everything else is limited only by your imagination, Master.” She leaned into my ear and whispered. “So how about we wrap up here and go back home so we can put your imagination to the test?”

“About that...” I interjected as I gently pushed her away.

“What’s up? Not in the mood?” She asked, her curiosity and concern noticeable in her tone, even though there was no need for her to be concerned.

“Oh no, I have plenty more to give you, my cute little slave.” I was quick to reassure her, the last thing I wanted was for her to think that I couldn’t keep up with her pace. “But I also have something special planned for tonight. Something that you’ll want to save your energy for. Think of it as a reward for being such a clever slut.”

“Such a generous Master.” She chuckled and hugged my arm. “In that case, I’ll look forward to tonight, my lord.”

“So will I.” I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before we resumed our shopping run.

* * *

It took over an hour to get everything we needed, from the food to the supplies to whatever utensils we couldn’t bring from our old home, and during that time, Stella was a bundle of horny nerves as she walked down the aisles in wobbly, swaying steps, clearly looking like someone who had just taken more than they could handle, and who wouldn’t sit right for a while as a result. Everytime we passed by someone, she turned around to see if they were staring at her butt, only sometimes remembering to be discreet about it. When we needed to ask an employee where to find something, Stella would nervously shift from covering herself with her arms and crossing them behind her back, putting her chest out for anyone to see. She was clearly wondering if they could see the cum soaking into her blouse, but if anyone did notice the growing stain on her chest, no one said anything, or even noticeably reacted. Stella even asked me if I did something to magically mask her filth, if she was strutting around for nothing, and when I answered that I did no such thing, she almost came on the spot.

We had amassed a big, expensive purchase, though we were fortunate enough to have some money saved up, especially with the sale of our apartment. We weren’t exactly wealthy, but we weren’t hurting for cash either. Which was good, because our new, larger home’s taxes and bills wouldn’t pay themselves. That and, given the new lifestyle I found myself indulging in, we would have to make some... conspicuous purchases sooner than later. It was only a matter of time until Stella brought up the topic.

Speaking of purchases, I found myself returning to the market once we stashed our groceries in the car. When Stella asked what was so urgent, I merely said that it was something I forgot, and that she didn’t need to bother coming along. Her curiosity wasn’t quelled, however, at least not until I ordered her to stay in the car and edge herself until I returned. The smirk on her face told me that she had me pretty much figured out, though I was hopeful that she didn’t work out the specifics. Regardless, my command was enough to satisfy her. She merely kissed me and entered into the passenger’s seat. She shut the door behind her, and through the window she seemed like nothing but a composed woman patiently waiting for her boyfriend to return. But all it took was a crack of the door to see who truly sat in there; a slutty slave furiously masturbating in plain view, holding back her climax until her Master commanded otherwise.

Which wasn’t very long, really. It was just a quick trip to grab a couple of things at the pet section. Once I was back I just knocked on the window to get Stella’s attention, mainly so she wouldn’t accidentally expose myself to any passersby. I tossed my last-minute purchase on the back seat, not even bothering to show them to Stella. Even though she probably already knew what they were for, she still didn’t know what they were, and I intended to keep it that way.

Our drive back was mostly uneventful. Stella was still fingering herself, but through her breathless, needy tone, she spoke of regular topics. It was a bit weird discussing our schedules for next week or upcoming movie premieres with someone currently masturbating, true, but there was also something oddly soothing about reaching such a point in our relationship where that kind of brazen sexuality was so casual, mundane. Not to say it wasn’t arousing, I had half a mind to pull the car over and bend Stella over.

When we finally got home, Stella went inside to freshen up. As much as she clearly loved strutting around proudly displaying my cum - and as much as I loved that sight - she wanted to look her best for whatever it was I had planned for her. An admirable sentiment, though kinda out of place in this instance. Nevertheless, that meant that I had to bring in all the groceries by myself, and as much as I subscribed to the ‘one trip or bust’ school of thought, this particular purchase was beyond me. Even if I were stronger, there was simply far too much for me to carry all at once. Though it did give me time to think about my current physical state.

I’ll just come out and say it, I’m not really strong. Not to say I’m a wimp, but my youth wasn’t spent amongst gym rats so much as it was spent being bullied by them, or at least a particular nasty bunch from my old school. It didn’t leave me with a traumatic fear of barbells or anything, but it did dissuade me from pursuing that method when it came to my health. I mostly settled for other ways of maintaining my health, but never much more than that. Which I feared could turn into a problem further down the line, especially with how... intensely physical my relationship was about to become. I was going to need more stamina to keep up with Stella - and yes, any other potential partners as well - and more overall strength wouldn’t hurt either. I mean, it would hurt if applied correctly, but you get my point.

I did, admittedly, wonder if I couldn’t just use the Lust Note to get a body more... suitable for my needs. But there were a few problems with that. First was the fact that I couldn’t really tell how the book would decide to work such a spell. Would it be made permanent, like my enlarged penis, or would there be a time limit, seeing as how it wasn’t an exclusively sexual transformation? The last thing I wanted was to go full All Might in front of my class. I could ask Dorothy if she knew anything about it, but I didn’t really want to talk to her until I was ready to go all the way with her. It would be more awkward than anything, honestly. Then there was the fact that I’d never be able to explain how I went through such a change in a weekend. I could go with small, incremental changes over a long period of time, but that approach brought a whole set of considerations that would have to be taken care, and that the book may not be able to address.

And honestly, the main reason I had against it was the fact that it just felt wrong, plain and simple. There was something just so... not right about using a magical cheat code to get the body of my dreams. I’ve always tried to avoid taking the easy way out of things, and I really didn’t want to change the life philosophy I’d cultivated for so many years over something so ultimately vain.

Which meant I’d have to go about this the old fashioned way: suck it up and hit the gym. And it would have been an even more anxious prospect than it already was if it weren’t for the fact that I could call in some help. Help that I was fairly certain could open up a spot in her schedule for me, seeing as how I was dating her best friend.

I may have met Mariana during college, but that didn’t mean we were in the same classes, oh no. Whereas Stella and I chose a more ‘exact’ approach to our degrees, Mari was a biology student through and through, or more specifically, a physical education bachelor. One that just so happened to be currently working as a personal trainer, as matter of fact. I decided to call her and schedule a meeting, partly to see if I could set up a routine with her, and partly just to catch up. We hadn’t spoken in a while, and she was still a genuine friend of mine, even if our friendship was nowhere near that of what she and Stella shared.

But that would have to be for another day. I still had to put away all the groceries, and then I’d spend the rest of the afternoon looking over the class plans for the week, not to mention grading mock exams. A teacher’s work has an obnoxious tendency to follow him home, unfortunately. Like a stray dog, if said dog was made of paper, ink and desperation. Needless to say, I had my work cut out for me until the evening came.

* * *

Night came a few tedious hours later. And with it, Stella, who sashayed into the guest room I was currently using as a makeshift office, working the hell out of her comfy stay-at-home attire. Whenever I passed by the living room on my way to the kitchen, she was thoroughly absorbed in her work, looking over the codes her team had worked on during the week, as well as what the other teams had cooked up. She seemed particularly giddy about the final character designs the team had settled on, already cooking up cosplay plans to do some free promotion when the next con rolled around. And on how to drag me into that mess as well.

But for now, I could tell she wasn’t thinking that far ahead. Her focus was solely on tonight.

“It’s night, Master.” She said in a sultry tone as she walked in, her hips swaying from side to side with every step. “You’ve been working so hard. Please, feel free to use your slave to relieve yourself however you wish.” She knelt before me, looking up at me with the most adoring gaze.

“I will, my darling pet.” I ran a hand over her luscious hair, feeling its silky touch on my fingers. “But before I do that, I do believe you earned a reward earlier today, did you not?”

“Serving you is it’s own reward, my lord.” She answered without missing a beat, though that didn’t stop her face from growing warmer. “T-though I won’t turn you down if planned something special, obviously.”

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, only for her stomach to interject with a conspicuous rumble. “A-a little, yes.” She sheepishly added.

“Wonderful. Because I just discovered a nice little Italian restaurant some blocks down, and I think it’d be a great place to celebrate this new stage of our lives.” I gently urged her up to her feet alongside me. “And to show off my beautiful slave to the world.”

“As you wish, Master.” She murmured before leaning in for a kiss, one I was quick to bestow. “I’ll go put on my sluttiest outfit for you.” She turned around and made for the door, her dainty hands grasping at the hem of her loose high school alumni shirt, before my own hand reached out to her.

“W-wait, Stella.” I nervously called out. “There’s one thing I need to get clearly first.” I motioned to the bed, sitting down on it with Stella following suit.

“Of course. What is it?” She asked, her voice instantly losing its dulcet, sultry tone in exchange for a worried timbre.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to bite the bullet. “Y-you said Re- I mean, your la-”

“Rebecca.” Stella said as she put a hand on my shoulder, a small grin creeping onto her lips. “She’s not Voldemort, El.”

I let out a small chuckle as my face grew redder. I shook my head and focused myself. “You said Rebecca used to control your wardrobe. Choose what you’d buy, what you’d wear, that sort of thing?”

“That’s right. When she first started doing that, she tossed out half of my clothes. She... she made me burn whatever she couldn’t pawn off, and I happily obliged.” She answered before letting out a disgruntled, dejected sigh. “All that remained were only the skimpiest outfits I had, with the exception of my work clothes, which weren’t that much better, to be honest.”

“I-I see...” Just thinking of Rebecca’s abusive treatment made my blood boil. Thinking that I’d be taking her position made it run cold.

“Why are you asking? Did you... want to choose my clothes too?” Stella asked.

“N-not for work or anything like that!” I threw my hands up defensively. “Just... special occasions, or when it’s appropriate, you know.”

Stella cupped my face with her warm hands, looking at me with a small smile on her lips. “Elliot, you are not Rebecca. I chose to open up to you **because** you’re not her.” She had a solemn look in her eyes as she spoke. “She just used the lifestyle as a disguise to control me. I trust you and I trust your judgement, I know you won’t do that or any of the other horrible things she did. I know you’ll only control me as much and as long as I want to be controlled. I will wear whatever you wish whenever you wish, because I know you’d never wish anything that could bring me harm.”

I put my own hands on her face, feeling its warmth and softness on my fingers. “Just promise me you’ll speak up if you ever feel uncomfortable about anything.” I said. “If the situation changes, or you ever disagree with anything, promise me you won’t let me abuse your trust.”

“I promise, Elliot. I’m done letting my partners walk all over me.” She retorted with a bright, confident smile that made my heart flutter. “Though you can feel free to rest your feet on my back, if I’m not doing anything else, of course.” 

“Th-that’s good. I mean, not the feet and back thing, the wardrobe thing, because I sort of already laid out your outfit on the bed.” I sputtered, thoroughly failing to impose the dominant image I was supposed to. “I hope I’m not being too forward.”

Stella simply chuckled before pulling me for a tight hug. “Not at all, sweetie.” She said in a comforting tone, giving me a sweet, loving kiss before pulling back and standing up from the bed. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go put it on for you, Master. So you can properly show off your bitch to the world.”

She sashayed out of the room like a model for comfy wear, pulling up her oversized shirt and tossing it into the air without so much as looking back, the visage of her lean, nude back being the last thing I saw before she disappeared into the hallway. Once she was gone from my sight, the air was filled with the sound of frantic footsteps as Stella ran back to our bedroom.

But she wasn’t the only one who needed to get ready for our date. Stella had been so focused on her work that she didn’t even noticed me coming and going, whether it be when I went to get some water in the kitchen, or when I went up to the bedroom to lay her outfit on the bed and sneak out a little something to spice up our date. By that logic, she also didn’t notice me coming back down with a fresh change of clothes in hand. It wouldn’t do to spoil the surprise I set up for her by coming in to change myself. That and I was really looking forward to see her coming down the stairs just how I pictured it.

A few minutes later and I was standing in the living room, dressed in a simple dress shirt and slacks with a pair of modest dress shoes to complete the ensemble. I was probably overdressed for what was in the end a simple dinner at a homey, family-owned restaurant, but it was a special occasion all the same. Such a new stage in our relationship deserved to be properly celebrated.

And accompanied by the sound of heels clicking against the floor, Stella came down the stairs, looking ready to celebrate in her own way, and beautiful beyond words in doing so. Her silky hair fell past her shoulders in gorgeous waves, ones that I couldn’t wait to run my fingers through, and to grasp and pull in the heat of our passion.

Her green heels matched the color of her eyes, which were surrounded by a beautiful, smokey eye-shadow that really drew them out. The only other noticeable - I’m sure she applied more, less apparent stuff, but my knowledge of this topic is pretty much minimal - bit of makeup on her face was her bright scarlet lipstick adorning her supple lips. But that wasn’t the only thing that drew my attention to her mouth. The other, arguably more eye-catching thing was the leash she held between her teeth, the one connected to the green collar around her neck.

Which in turn served as the only piece she wore other than her heels.

She took slow, deliberate steps down the stairs, maintaining direct, unflinching eye contact with me through it all, her sultry, submissive expression meeting my own, awestruck gaze. Her hands were dutifully crossed behind her back, unabashedly exposing her body to the elements in proud servitude.

When she finally reached the floor, she immediately came to me, doing a small curtsy once she was before me. And when she straightened up, she gave me the warmest, most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. All while still happily carrying her leash between her teeth.

I don’t know how I didn’t fuck her right then and there.

I took the end of the leash from her, prompting her to open her mouth and let it all fall. It was a bit of a lengthy leash at that, perfect to give my pet plenty of leeway, and to tightly secure it around my hand. I was going to need that security. “You look like you enjoyed my... fashion sense.” I teased as I looped the leash around my hand.

“Well, honestly, there isn’t much on me to determine that.” She answered with a hearty chuckle. “But I do love your... sense of ownership, shall we say.”

“How’s the collar?” I asked as I ran my finger over the leather strap. “I know it’s not the most high-end stuff, but it was the best they had in the pet section.”

“It is a little rough around the edges, but it’ll suffice for tonight. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” She tugged and adjusted the collar, settling it in place before looking at me with a smirk on her lips. “Until we get a proper collar, that is.”

“Hey, you’re the expert here. You’d have a better knowledge of where to find this stuff than I ever could.” I jested, drawing a small chuckle from Stella in the process.

“I do have some old contacts from my old life. Friends I haven’t been in contact with since I... stepped away from the scene.” She said. “I’ll try to get in touch with them tomorrow, see if they can’t arrange a private shopping session for us sometime next week.”

I looked at her nude form up and down, drinking in her lewd, submissive beauty. “You’re okay with everything, then?” I asked as I caressed her face.

“100%, my lord.” She swooned and melted under my touch, finally moving her hands from behind her back to grab tight hold of my arm. “I don’t know how it is you did it, but I know I don’t have anything to worry about. I’m safe from all repercussions with you, and so long as I’m safe, I’ll do whatever you desire.”

I smiled back at her before pulling her in for a kiss as my other hand traveled down until it reached her shaved cunt. Her utterly sopping wet cunt. She moaned into the kiss before leaning into my ear and whispering in a breathy, needy tone. “Though it is a shame that no one but you will be able to see me in my full, nude, enslaved glory, Master. Neither the men, who would burn in jealousy of you for having such a willing slave at your beck and call; nor the women, who would undoubtedly find themselves intrigued by this stranger who so gladly shuns her modesty for the sake of her lover, her Master. Maybe even some women whose intrigue would lead them to submission of their own as they pursued this charming, dominant man in search of answers, only to find life-changing pleasure instead.”

The lascivious image she painted in my mind almost drove me mad with lust. I knew she was only teasing me, but that almost didn’t stop me from throwing all my plans in the trash and throwing her to the floor. “Would you like that, Stella?” I asked in a whisper of my own. “Do you want the world to see, in no uncertain terms, just who you really are under that facade of decency?”

“I do, Master. I really do.” She sighed, and I pulled away so I could look in her sorrowful eyes. “But I also know that if I did that, my life would never be the same. And the things I’d lose could never be replaced. And they’d be things I care about, too. My job, my friends... maybe even my family.”

It didn’t surprise me that Stella feared that, her family was intensely conservative when it came to sex. Not like, sexual orientation or that kind of stuff - their daughter is bisexual and they undeniably love her and have always supported her - but they were really judgmental of anything even remotely kinky, which, according to Stella, made for movie nights even more awkward than usual. To this day they boycott everyone involved with Eyes Wide Shut. “They don’t even know about the BDSM stuff, right?” I asked, pointlessly.

“All they know is that Rebecca was a monster that treated me like shit. I... I never told them how she did it.” She looked away, despondent. “I-I mean, it’s not like I want to give them any details on my sex life, they’re still my parents after all. I just... I just wish they’d understand what I like, what I need, you know?”

I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug, one that somehow wasn’t undercut by her nudity, or the fact that I still had her leash in my grasp. “Then I won’t tell them either. Or anyone else. At least, anyone you don’t want to know.” Her small chuckle sent my heart fluttering. I stepped back and glanced at her weary smile. “Your safety and your happiness are my utmost priorities, Stella.”

“And yours, mine, Elliot.” She said as she took my hands in her own. We shared a warm glance, followed by a warmer kiss, before Stella took hold of her leash and gave it one more loop around my hand, securing it even further.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before clearing my throat. “Now come along. I’m starting to grow a little hungry myself.” I said as I slowly walked to the door, giving Stella time to adjust to my pace. “I trust that you can keep up the pace, slave.”

“I-it has been a while since I’ve worn these heels, my owner, but I’ll manage. A good slave always does.” True to her word she followed behind me, only occasionally wobbling on her feet.

I glanced behind me to look at this leashed beauty ready to answer to my whims, and my heart skipped a beat. “And you are a good slave, aren’t you? In fact, you’re such a good girl that I think you’re up to a challenge.”

“I will do my best to live up to your expectations, Master.” Her face beamed at the prospect of being put to the test by her owner. A submissive through and through.

I kept walking as I explained Stella’s trial to her. “Even a dumb slave such as yourself must have figured out I wrote something on the notebook to keep your exhibitionist ass out of trouble.” She swooned under my casually demeaning words. “But what did I write? If you can figure that out, I’ll give you a reward.”

I could feel Stella shudder at the prospect. “M-may I ask what that reward may be, Master?”

I stopped, with Stella following suit immediately and coming to a halt herself. I then walked up to her and whispered in her ear. “I will let you choose who I claim after I turn our hot asian neighbor into my hot asian sex slave.”

Stella audibly moaned and buckled, almost falling to the ground. I wondered how much of that was due to the arousal making her legs go limp, and how much was due to her slutty heels. “A-anyone, Master?” She asked in a breathless, lustful tone.

“Well, I am your owner, so I do still hold veto rights. But I trust that I won’t need that.” I said as I playfully slapped her face. “Well, that and they need to be willing too, obviously.”

Stella bit her lip and her eyes darted around. She was thinking, quickly moving from one train of thought to the next. She likely would’ve stayed that way until she found an answer, if it weren’t for my gentle tugging on the leash bringing her back to reality. “I-I’ll do my best, my lord.” She said, meekly yet excitedly.

I smiled at my beloved before opening the door. The last barrier between us and the real world was gone. I was about to walk my naked girlfriend down the streets like the submissive pet she was, and the thought sent a shiver down my spine, both in anticipation and dread. But for all intents and purposes, I was Stella’s Master, and I would act as such. “Follow.” was my one command.

“To the ends of the Earth, Master.” Stella bowed at the waist, her hands once again placed behind her back in submission.

“Just ten blocks down will do. For tonight, at least.” I joked.

“As you wish, Master.” She said as she straightened herself up.

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves before stepping out the door with Stella in tow. I led her outside, and after locking the door, gave her a quick kiss before leading her to our destination. But it wasn’t long before our first interruption. In actuality, it was just a few steps down the sidewalk 

“Well, well, well! Look who we have here!” A familiar, flirtatious voice called out. “Out on a date, are we?”

Dorothy leaned out of her window, dressed in a far more modest ensemble than before, at least from what I could glance from where I stood. Stella clung to my arm out of view, looking to me for guidance and safety. Which made sense, it was her very nude ass on the line after all, and if I was nervous about the whole ordeal myself, I couldn’t even imagine how anxious she was.

“Good evening to you too, Dorothy.” I said, trying to ease my and Stella’s nerves. “We were just on our way to a nice dinner at that italian place a few blocks down.”

“Marcello’s? I gotta say, you two are looking a tad overdressed for the occasion.” She chuckled as she looked us over. “Well, at least you are, lover boy.”

“W-why me?” My heart skipped a beat at her words, and Stella’s grip on my arm tightened.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you look absolutely delightful. I just can’t see dear Stella very well from here.” Dorothy tilted her head every which way as she tried to take a look at my girlfriend. “Come on now, don’t tell me you turned all shy since this morning!”

Stella let out a deep breath and murmured to herself “Now or never.” before taking a few tentative steps ahead of me, and into open view of our neighbour. “How do I look, then?”

Dorothy gasped audibly, covering her mouth in shock. “Oh goodness! You look beautiful, sweetie!” She said, sounding positively ecstatic. “That dress is gorgeous! A little too much for a simple neighborhood restaurant, sure, but that just means you’ll be turning even more heads than usual.”

“Dress, huh?” Stella mumbled as she looked down at herself, at least until I gave her a quick slap on her ass to bring her back to reality. “I-I mean, thanks! I just... wasn’t sure I rocked the look, is all.”

“Nonsense! You look like a movie star! Well, for one of those decent movies at least.” She laughed at her own silly joke. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your date. We can talk another time, so you two get going. Have fun!”

“Bye, Dorothy! Hopefully next time we’ll do more than just talk!” Stella said in a dangerously audible tone. Had there been anyone else on the street, they definitely would’ve heard her thoroughly unsubtle words, but as it stood, the two of us were the only ones currently standing there, at least as far as I could see.

We waved our neighbor goodbye and proceeded on our merry way. A few minutes of silent ponderation later and we passed by an older man walking his dog who, while noticeably taken aback by us, still merely waved at us as we passed by. Then there was a middle-aged couple walking down the street, and when they noticed us, the woman lightly punched the man in the shoulder and said something to him about ‘how romantic we were being’ and how they rarely did that anymore. And through it all, Stella - when she wasn’t smiling back at our neighbors’ greetings - looked positively puzzled.

“She thought I was wearing a dress, huh? A fancy dress by the looks of it.” She still walked with her back straight and her hands behind her in a proudly enslaved fashion, but her inquisitive monologue was anything but. “Maybe your own clothes had something to do with it? Like, they saw you dressed all snazzy and... imagined that I must be doing the same? Like it filled the gaps the magic left in their senses, in a manner of speaking.”

“Is that your final answer, slave?” I asked with a smirk on my lips.

“It would be a pretty lousy answer, Master.” She clapped back with a chuckle. “I’m still wondering the specifics of it all. I mean, the notebook said that you can’t change multiple people at once, so I still need to figure out how none of our neighbors can see me on a leash.”

“Just remember what’s at stake if you don’t get it right, my pet.” I said with a quick smack on her ass.

“A-actually... what is at stake?” She asked, her words causing me to come to a halt. “You didn’t say anything about a punishment.”

“Oh... shit, you’re right.” I looked away in embarrassment. “Pretty shoddy Mastering I’m doing, huh?”

“You’ll learn with time. No pressure.” She gave me a quick, reassuring peck on the cheek.

We continued walking down the street, passing by more unaware passersby. “Let’s see... what could be a decent punishment...” I said to myself as we came across a pair of joggers, one of whom stumbled as he looked back, undoubtedly drawn to Stella even if he really didn’t know what he looked at. “How about... if you don’t get it right, then you don’t get to cum tonight?”

Stella gasped and stumbled on her trashy heels, breaking her pose to grab onto my arm. “O-oh! Oh wow, that’s...” She cleared her throat and straightened herself. “I mean, that sounds hot as fuck, but, I can’t actually do that. Control my orgasms, I mean. I mean, when I’m edging like I did earlier, sure, but if you’re talking about not cumming while you’re fucking me, then that’s not really a possibility, Master. I don’t think anyone can, if I’m being honest.”

“I suppose it would be impossible. Normally, at least.” I retorted, putting on a knowing tone as I did so.

“Oh! Yeah, that. Right.” Stella’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and her thighs quivered.

I softly put a hand on her cheek and turned her to face me. “Are you okay with that?” I asked calmly. “Punishment or not, I’m still not doing it without your consent.”

She bit her lip and looked away for a few moments. “Like I said, I think that’s really fucking hot. With just the right amount of frustration to keep me from actually wanting it for myself.” She faced me with an earnest, heart-warming smile on her lips. “And I trust that you won’t abuse it. So, if I fail you, now or whenever, you can go ahead and forbid me from cumming until I learned my lesson.”

I pulled her in for a passionate, domineering kiss as my hand traveled down, plunging two fingers into her drenched twat. She moaned into the kiss, grinding against my hand in desperate heat. All the while a housewife walking beside us swooned at our not-so-romantic display, murmuring something about young love while I fingered my girlfriend before her.

I pulled my fingers out of Stella’s dripping honeypot and rose them to her face in a tantalizing fashion. Without even being commanded, she opened her mouth, only to gasp and then moan as I wiped them clean on her luscious hair. I don’t know quite how much time she spent getting her hair just right, but given how she melted under my denigrating, callous act, it didn’t matter to her. If anything, the notion that she wasted so much time looking beautiful for her Master only for him to ruin her efforts so easily by dirtying her with her own juices only made it hotter for her.

Once I was done wiping my hand on her ginger locks, we continued on our merry way, talking about this and that and holding back our laughter at the unaware citizens who gazed at us either confused by ‘our’ fancy attires, or jealous of our lovey-dovey demeanor. Or at least what they thought was lovey-dovey. I could only wonder what they saw when I had two fingers knuckle-deep in Stella’s ass.

After walking for a few blocks, I thought back to something we were talking about before we left. “Listen, Stella, I want to make one thing very clear. About what we were talking earlier.”

She stopped on her tracks before addressing me with concern to her voice. “What is it?”

I took Stella’s hands in my own. “I will never, EVER, sleep with someone you don’t agree with.” I said, putting a finger to her lips when she tried to speak up. “Please, let me finish. You are as much a part of this as I am, and I refuse to ignore your feelings for the sake of some pussy. I... may, in the future, sleep with someone you don’t know, or without your knowledge, but if they’re someone you don’t want me to be with, for whatever reason, I’ll end whatever it is I have with her immediately. You will always matter more to me than all the other women in the world combined. Never forget that.”

She closed her eyes in contemplation for a few seconds. Just when I’d begun to wonder if I’d said something stupid, she spoke. “I’m glad that you hold my feelings in such high regard, but I don’t think such drastic actions will be necessary.” She said, immediately putting a finger to my lips when I tried to interject. “Now you let me finish. I pride myself in my ability to get along with people, and you can be sure that I wouldn’t have given you such a free pass if I didn’t. If it ever happens that one of your conquests rubs me the wrong way, I’ll let you know, but not before I try to work out whatever hang-up I have for myself. Just don’t let me catch you in bed with Rebecca, okay? Other than that, we’re golden.”

I pulled her finger from my lips and gave her hand a chaste kiss, one hardly fitting our current predicament. “And what if they rub you the right way?” I asked with a cheeky smirk.

“Then I only ask that I be allowed to service you alongside them.” She answered with a grin of her own.

“You can do that and more, my pet.” I said as I gave her a quick kiss. “They may be my conquests, but so long as they’re in agreement, they’re just as available to you as they are to me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“If I can fuck them when you’re not around, it’s only fair that you be allowed to fuck them in my absence. Or to be fucked by them, if that’s what you want.” I said matter-of-factly before resuming my kisses.

“Such a generous Master...” Stella moaned as she surrendered to my touches. “Thank you for allowing your slave to indulge in your conquests. It’ll be my honor to keep them nice and wet should you desire to use them for your pleasure.”

“For now, there’s only one slut I want to use.” I tugged on her leash, causing her to gasp and moan as she stumbled onto me, looking at me with hungry, needy eyes. “But all in due time. For now, just follow me.”

“Yes, Master.” She moaned before dutifully walking behind me.

Our journey didn’t take much longer, in fact it was only a block or so before we reached our destination: Marcello’s, a small Italian restaurant in the corner of the block adjacent to the highway. We’d passed by there earlier on our way to the market, but given Stella’s predicament at the time, it didn’t surprise me that she didn’t see it. It was more of a cantina than a restaurant, smaller than most of the houses we passed on our way here, and were it not for the tables on the sidewalk, I doubt they’d have enough tables to stay afloat. All in all, it was a thoroughly charming little spot, with a cozy atmosphere that was enhanced by the warm candlelight and the soothing Italian music gently playing from the speakers on the walls. All that remained was to see if the cuisine was as good as the setting.

Stella clung to my arm, looking simply delighted at the sight before her. Part of the reason why I chose this particular restaurant - other than the fact that it was the closest one and the fact that I was in the mood for some good pasta - was that Stella was a bit of a sucker for these kinds of cozy, homey restaurants. According to her they had a vibe of their own, a ‘genuine romanticism that even upscale romantic restaurants just couldn’t match’. Whenever we went to one, she’d just let herself be taken by the atmosphere, and the gentle joy in her eyes as she gazed around the décor was simply breathtaking.

I turned Stella’s head toward me, breaking her from her charmed daze. “Have you figured out my... spell, pet?”

“I think I have, Master.” She answered after deliberating for a few seconds.

“Tell me then. What did I write to make sure no one noticed you acting like the slut you are?”

She softly grasped the leash before answering. “Well, one thing is very clear. So long as you’re holding the leash connected to the collar around my neck, everyone thinks I’m wearing a fancy dress, they simply can’t see that I’m merely a naked pet following her Master. Nor do they see me acting like a slut, whatever they see is less sexual and more modest, romantic.”

“That’s part of it, yes. But you know there’s more to it than that.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it, and there was one thing that bothered me.” She said, her look of puzzlement thoroughly unfitting her nude, submissive poise. “You can’t affect multiple people with just one sentence.”

“And?” I asked.

“And I think that’s the secret. You didn’t write just one sentence.” She looked at me with a smug gaze, one most inappropriate for a slave such as her. “You wrote two; one for me and one for you as well. That way everyone else would ignore your behavior as well, like the leash in your hand, or the fact that you just had your dick out in the open just now.”

“That’s true. I couldn’t protect the two of us in one fell swoop.” I reached down to her dripping pussy once more, teasing her as I spoke. “But that’s not all, now is it?”

“W-what do you mean, Master?” Stella moaned, her legs quivering around my hand.

“You said it yourself, slut. I can’t change multiple people.” I didn’t let up in my motions. If Stella hadn’t figured out the answer yet, she’d have to do so through the lustful fog enveloping her mind. “So how was it that I made all those strangers ignore your plight?”

Stella moaned and buckled, her trembling legs almost failing to maintain her atop her trashy heels. She grabbed onto me for support as my hand pumped faster in and out of her cunt, not holding back on vocalizing her submission when she was so confident in her safety. But even then, in the throes of pleasure and fulfilling a long-held fantasy, she didn’t stop working toward her answer. When she wasn’t screaming her pleasure to the four winds, she she murmured and whispered, debating back and forth with herself on how to answer my query. And then, after a few moments of pleasurable ponderation, her eyes snapped open and she moaned as her body melted in my arms.

“Y-you didn’t change them.” She looked to me with euphoria both sexual and epiphanic. “You changed me! It’s not a matter of their perception being altered, it was my appearance that changed! It’s not that they see me differently, it’s that I seem different to them than what I really am. And you did the same for yourself, right?”

I smirked and pulled her even closer to me, still frantically fingerfucking her even as I gently whispered in her ear. “Some rules were meant to be circumvented.” I said. “If you can’t change the way people see you, simply change how you seem to them.”

“S-so? Did I g-get it right, Master?” Her tone was desperate, both for relief and affirmation.

“You sure did, my clever little slave.” I said as I ruffled her dirty hair, and she reveled in the condescension. “You did so well, in fact, that you earned another reward.” I grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as my hand on her cunt went into overdrive. She moaned into the kiss and her whole body shuddered as she neared her most public orgasm yet, merely a few, unimpeded feet away from a few unaware couples peacefully dining and the hard-working staff serving them.

My other hand traveled lower, as had its twin before it. But instead of joining in delving into her pussy, I shoved two fingers into her ass with no hesitation nor warning. That proved to be the final push she needed to reach her peak, and she threw her head back as she moaned as loudly as she could, wrapping her arms around me to keep herself standing in her heeled feet.

When she came down from her high, I pulled out of her and offered my fingers for her to clean. She did so eagerly, and once she’d cleaned my digits that had just been in her other holes, she turned her head to the side and volunteered her ginger mane to further clean her Master’s hands. It wasn’t the most practical nor the most effective solution, but it was the most symbolic and the most degrading, and deep down that’s all either of us cared for.

“I hope you enjoyed your reward. Well, the first one at least.” I whispered into her ear as I pulled her as close to me as I could. “You did earn yourself something else, after all.”

“The privilege of choosing Master’s next conquest...” Stella sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm, gentle embrace. “You’re too good for me, my lord.”

“Nothing in the world is too good for you, Stella.” I pulled her in for a slow, loving kiss. I could only wonder what the people at the restaurant saw, but in the end, it didn’t matter. Whatever they saw would never truly live up to the love we shared in that moment.

Once we broke our kiss, I led Stella inside. The small restaurant had no one in the entrance, so we let ourselves in and sat on a table by the small, but impeccably maintained garden. Upon closer inspection, it didn’t look like there were any tables inside, from what I could tell from the few windows that weren’t closed. Given the layout of the restaurant, it didn’t surprise me when we later learned that it was actually operating out of the owner’s home. The atmosphere certainly screamed home-grown.

Positioning ourselves on the table was surprisingly difficult. Seeing as how I needed to keep ahold of the leash at all times lest we be arrested for public indecency, I had to maneuver carefully so as to not knock over anything, while also coordinating my movements with Stella. It took a bit of careful arranging, but soon enough we were properly seated, with the leash running below the table, just loose enough to give Stella some freedom while being taut enough to keep it from snagging on a poor waiter’s leg.

Speaking of waiters, one showed up almost immediately after we seated ourselves. He was an older gentleman with a brown beard with wisps of grey sprinkled within, impressive both in length and its upkeep, though the same couldn’t be said of his hair, mainly because he had none. But when one possessed such a majestic beard, it was hard to be distraught over something as silly as baldness, or at least I presumed. His inordinately tall frame was covered in fine fabrics, dressed almost as if he was the maître in some upscale hotel restaurant. “Buona notte, signore, signorita.” He spoke in impeccable Italian, at least from his simple greeting. “Welcome to our humble establishment. This is your first time here, yes?” His accent was heavy, either from some serious acting practice or just genuinely imported.

“Yes, that’s right. We just moved here and we decided to check the place out. To celebrate a new stage in our lives.” I answered as I reached out to Stella’s hand. “How did you know?”

“One of the many benefits of having a small restaurant nestled in such a... low-traffic area is that I get just enough customers for this old brain to keep note of them all.” He gave a hearty chuckle after his answer. “I do hope you will join that list.”

“Here’s hoping. I’m Stella and this is my boyfriend, Elliot.” Stella introduced herself with a smile, before our host’s expression changed to one of befuddlement. “Is something the matter?”

“Oh, nothing. I just... seem to recall having heard your names before.” Our host ran a hand over his immaculate beard, looking deep in thought. “Probably some odd coincidence. Please excuse this old man’s forgetfulness.”

“So, I take it you’re the owner of this place? Unless all the staff here dresses as exquisitely as yourself.” Stella said, changing the subject. “Does that make you the titular Marcello?”

“Oh, no no. Marcello was my son.” He bowed at the waist like a true gentleman. “My name is Ludovico Moretti, and I am indeed the proud owner of this establishment. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Was?” I asked instinctively, only to realize my mistake when his earnest smile gave way to a look of sorrow. “O-oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Think nothing of it. It was a few years ago.” Ludovico brushed off our concerns, putting on a smile once again. Though now there was a tinge of melancholy to it. “Please, do not let such a thing detract from your evening.”

As he said that, he handed us our menus, which we took and immediately dove into in an attempt to erase my gaffe from our memories. Or maybe that was just me. But just then, a young woman approached our table, carrying a small plate of bread and a small selection of sauces. She was in her mid-twenties if I had to guess, with her jet-black hair done up in a braid wrapped around her head like a crown. Her face was soft and clean, devoid of blemishes or marks, with bright amber eyes that radiated a well of energy, as did her smile. She was wearing a simple, casual attire of a simple t-shirt, jeans and subdued sneakers with the only item serving to indicate that she was a staff member being the apron tied around her waist. Well, that and the net covering her hair.

The woman stood on her tiptoes and leaned into the older, taller man’s ear, and whispered something I couldn’t hear. A few seconds later, she left, making her way back into the house both as fast as she could without drawing too much attention to herself.

“If you’ll excuse me, something’s come up.” Our host bowed once again. “Renata will take your orders shortly.” He followed after the young woman, soon disappearing from our view as well.

“What was that about?” I asked.

“Beats me.” Stella merely shrugged, before focusing her gaze behind me. “Oh that must be the wai-”

Stella suddenly stopped talking, a look of surprise on her face. I turned around hoping to find the source of her shock, which wasn’t difficult seeing as it was currently walking toward us. It was a young woman, in her mid-twenties if I had to guess, with her jet-black hair done up in a ponytail reaching all the way down to the small of her back. Her face was soft and clean, devoid of blemishes or marks, with bright amber eyes that radiated elegance and composure, as did her smile. She was wearing a white blouse under a green vest, red pants and black pumps that clicked on the floor, her attire clearly indicating that she was a staff member.

For a second, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Either that, or the woman who had just come by with the bread was a speedster.

“Good evening! Welcome to Marcello’s, may I take your order?” The woman spoke in an all-american accent, her smile growing once she saw the looks of doubtless confusion on our faces. “By the looks on your faces, I take it you’ve already met Leona, huh?”

“Huh, twins really are something else. There really is no difference.” Stella spoke nonchalantly as she openly eyed the brunette up and down, before growing some modesty. “I-I’m sure you’ve heard this all before though, sorry to bother you with all this.”

The waitress giggled. It was a thoroughly charming sound. “It’s no bother, really. It’s always fun to see people go through their mental gymnastics, trying to figure out how I managed to switch outfits in less than a minute, when the answer is simply genetics.”

“So the two of you work here?” I asked.

“Yep, she’s the chef here. I’m just a waitress.” She bowed just like our maître before us. “Renata Moretti, at your service.”

“That might be more unusual than the actual twin thing.” Stella interjected with a smirk. “Not everyday you see two sisters working on the same joint.”

“Well it is a family restaurant. It’s to be expected that our family works here. Grandma’s in the kitchen with Leona, and I’m out here taking orders with grandpa.” She explained, and I couldn’t help but notice that she failed to mention her mother. But seeing as I already made one unfortunate observation mere minutes after arriving at the restaurant, I chose not to take that risk again. Last thing we needed was to be put in another, blacker list. “We do have a couple of other people from the neighborhood on the payroll too, and we’re always in need of extra hands, if you ever need to make some money on the side.”

“No thanks, I’m swamped as it is.” I retorted, begrudgingly.

“Programmer. And college professor.” Stella motioned to me as she answered. “I’m sure you’ll understand if we pass on the interview.”

“Worth a shot.” The waitress merely shrugged, not losing her composure for a second. “Anyways, menu! Need some more time, or do you know what you’ll have?”

I studied the menu, looking for the best meal I could eat with only one hand. “I’ll have... the saffron risotto with the ragout.”

“And I’ll go with the fettuccine alfredo.” Stella said, trying her hardest to hold back from outright drooling.

“Excellent choices, if I do say so myself. And I would, since I’ve been eating these since I was a kid.” Renata chuckled. “Would you like someth-”

Her offer was interrupted by a conspicuous whistle. We all turned to the source, which happened to be the cook from before, Renata’s twin sister Leona, who beckoned her inside before dashing back inside.

“Please excuse me, I’ll be back to take your drink orders shortly.” Our waitress excused herself with a practiced bow before following after her sister, her steps far more composed than those of her twin.

“Man, what is it with these people? Either something’s happened, or they really don’t wanna talk to us.” I said.

“Maybe the fancy clothes put them off. No one else is as well dressed as us, maybe they think we’re some uptight snobs.” My girlfriend joked, though she wasn’t that far off. Most of the other guests were older couples, who were still dressed for a night out, but not for a fancy night out in the way they assumed Stella to be.

“If only they knew what you truly were...” I whispered as I grasped her hand, holding it tightly on my own as I gazed into her beautiful eyes.

But before I could lose myself in that ocean of green, our maître returned, flanked on both sides by the two twins, and carrying a bottle of red wine in his hands. “I apologize for earlier. I received an important call.” He bowed, followed shortly thereafter by his granddaughters. “Renata showed me your order. If I may be so bold, I’d like to offer this bottle. It will be a perfect accompaniment to both of your dishes.”

“What do you say, Stella? In the mood to get fancy drunk?” I asked with a smirk on my lips. Stella never much liked being reminded that she was a lightweight. Not that I was much better, mind you.

But she either didn’t ignored my jab, or she was so distracted by the service and the atmosphere that she didn’t catch my meaning. “Why not? A special celebration like this only comes along once in a blue moon, might as well shell out a few extra bucks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I haven’t made myself clear.” Ludovico said. “I am not recommending the wine, I am offering it. On the house.”

“E-excuse me?” I asked, almost choking in my non-existent drink.

“Is this how you treat all first-time customers?” Stella’s eyes were wide, and her face was starting to grow red.

“No, no, nothing of the sort. But now that I think about it, that could be an interesting way to gain more customers.” Renata murmured, looking off to the side as if calculating something. “No, this is a gift from us to the grandson of Hilda Simmons.”

The mere mention of my grandmother’s name made my heart skip a beat. Given everything I learned just hours earlier, I couldn’t help but think the worst when it came to just how they knew each other. “Wait, you knew my grandmother? And how did you know I was her grandson?”

“That call I received. One of my regulars told me to be on the lookout for a ‘polite young man and his date in the exquisite green dress’.” He explained with a gentle smile. “She told me the man was Signora Hilda’s grandson, and I happen to owe her a great deal.”

Stella and I looked at one another in shock as we reached a silent conclusion as to the identity of our benefactor. It wasn’t a difficult question to answer, but it was still a surprise, though a welcome one.

Which left only one question to be answered. “You do?”

“This restaurant wouldn’t be here without her. She helped convince me to keep it open after my son’s untimely passing.” Ludovico lowered his tone of voice, and his grip on the bottle tightened. “This was Marcello’s passion, it was his idea in the first place. He was the heart and soul of the restaurant, the glue that kept this family together. Without him around, I seriously considered closing the place. But your grandmother helped me see how much this place meant to people, not just to my own family, but the entire neighborhood as well. That’s when I decided to keep the cantina open, to honor him and all the wonderful memories he helped make.”

“He’s not the only one. We all owe Mrs. Hilda, for one reason or another.” The chef piped up, her voice almost identical to that of her sister’s, though slightly peppier.

“I see. She had a talent for helping people up when they’re at their lowest.” I murmured to myself before turning to our hosts. “But even so, I can’t accept this. I’m not my grandmother, your debt of gratitude isn’t toward me. I can’t take advantage of her kindness.”

“True as that may be, we never managed to repay our debt to her. She vehemently refused everything I tried to do to show my gratitude.” The bald man sighed, and I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t notice the annoyance beneath his breath. Not that it wasn’t earned, grandma was quite... stubborn, to put it nicely. “I know such a gesture is far from enough to repay what I owe her, but nonetheless I feel that I must do something, at the very least. Please, I insist.”

I felt unsure on what to do, so as I often did, I looked to Stella. She just smiled at me, but that smile told me everything I needed to hear and then some. “Alright, if you insist.” I answered. “But just this once, okay? I’m sure that would be enough for her.”

“Molto bene.” Ludovico poured us the wine with a contented smile on his face. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He excused himself before leaving, with Renata following to check on other tables.

“I’ll be sure to put extra care into your dishes!” Leona grinned from ear to ear before making her way to the kitchen with a pep in her step.

The chef dashed back to the kitchen, leaving us alone once again. We toasted to our new life and our new romantic escapades before indulging in the delectable wine and the delicious appetizers as we took in the atmosphere.

“Sounds like nana was really beloved by the community.” I said, trying to fish for a topic.

“Sure seems that way. I just wonder if they’d feel the same if they knew about her... proclivities.” She giggled, but it was clear that there was a hint of frustration underneath.

“Oh come on, Stella. She was into kink, not axe murdering.” I retorted, admittedly rather unthinkingly.

“Right, tell that to my parents. They might have a better opinion of her she was running around the woods hacking horny teenagers.” She sighed in exasperation before composing herself. “Bah, forget all that. I’m not gonna let those thoughts ruin our night. Let’s talk about something else.”

I wanted to get her mind off such dreary topics, so I played along. “Like what?” I asked before taking a sip of my wine.

“Like which one of the twins do you want worshipping your cock first.” Stella answered in a nonchalant tone perfectly designed to get me to either spit out my drink or choke on it.

My body almost went with the latter. “F-first?”

“Of course! Everyone knows that you can’t just make one twin into a sex slave, they come as a package! Don’t tell me you’re not picturing the two of them working on your dick side by side?” The sultriness in her tone could only be matched by the allure im her voice as she sowed those lecherous seeds in my mind. “So, which one should I work toward first? The chef or the waitress?”

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about them. They were beautiful young women in their own right, but there was another, more indecent reason I had my thoughts focused in the twins, namely the fact that they were twins. Recent events have given me much to think about when it came to taboos, but even then, incest wasn’t really one I thought I’d encounter... ever, actually. That wasn’t the sort of thing that actually happened, right? Or at least, not in a place like this, within what appeared to be such a stable, functional, dare I say happy family. But then again, the same could be said for retired old ladies getting into affairs with a neighbor twenty years younger and using a magical notebook to become all of the porn.

I was pretty sure Stella was only saying that to rile me up, to stoke the fires of my arousal in hopes that they’d singe her right then and there, but there was a part of me that genuinely wondered if it would be possible for me to indulge in the two sisters, and if it would be so bad for them to serve me. I obviously wasn’t going to force them to take their relationship that far, but if the two of them showed up at my door and offered themselves and each other for my pleasure, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t deny them.

“Why don’t you tell me what you think of them?” I asked. “And what you think they’d be like. As my slaves.”

Stella leaned back in her chair, twirling her ginger hair as she looked off into the door to the kitchen. “The chef, Leonie, was it?” She asked, before correcting herself. “Leona! Right, she seems like a bundle of energy. And if I’m being honest, innocence too. I wouldn’t be surprised if she turned out to be a virgin.”

“A virgin? Really?” My eyes widened and my dick twitched as Stella laid out her deduction. “What makes you say that? Especially because this isn’t a ‘takes one to know one’ situation.”

“Call it a hunch, my lord. Your slave’s submissive instincts if you will.” Stella explained, a proud grin plastered on her face. “Hmm, that would be really fun, though. I’d love to offer up a virgin for you to deflower, Master. For you to claim as your own, to assert yourself as the only man she’ll ever serve... And not just sexually too, it would be a waste to throw away her cooking talents. I’m willing to bet she’d pull off the naked apron very well.”

I licked my lips as the mental image of the nubile cook in nothing but a collar and an apron filled every corner or my mind. “What about her sister?”

“Renata, Renata, Renata…” Her gaze drifted to the side until it landed on the other twin, who was taking another table’s order. “She’s more of an enigma. She certainly seems more composed than her sister, and I’m not just talking about her position here. But I can’t tell if that’s because she’s just as... inexperienced as the other one, or if she’s hiding something.”

“Like how you’re hiding the fact that you’re a massive exhibitionist slut?” I asked, trying to keep the smirk off my lips.

“Yeah, that.” Stella answered, completely straight-faced. “I can’t tell if she’d be a more reserved, mellow kind of slave, or if she’s just waiting for the right person to tame the rough sex fiend she really is. What I do know is that she’d look super hot in a skimpy maid outfit.”

“Is that how I’d tell them apart? By their fetish costumes?” By now there was no way for me to keep the growing smile off my lips. I was too deep the allure of Stella’s dirty imagination. “What about when I took their clothes off?”

“Well, they do look to be just as identical under their clothes. That could be fun.” She let out a dreamy sigh, her lewd mind clearly working overtime. “Maybe you’d make them style their hair differently, or even keep it at different lengths. Just make sure that the one who likes it rough keeps her hair long and grippable. Or maybe you’d choose accessories to identify them, chokers, earrings, rings, or maybe even literal tags, like dumb cows on a farm. Maybe you won’t stop with the twins... and you’ll tag each and every one of your slaves. So the whole world will know who owns us.”

“Us? So you’d be willing to be tagged like cattle too?” I was already aware of the answer, but I was too engrossed to stop playing along with her games.

“Of course, Master! You know I’d love nothing more than to assume myself as your property.” She moaned and quivered in her seat, her arousal obvious to all who could see the real her.

“Ok, so assume you’re right. The two of them submit to me and become my sexy, _incestuous_ slaves.” She let out an unabashed gasp as I emphasized that forbidden word, and I could almost feel the myriad fantasies rampaging in her mind. “One makes my food, and the other stands by my side and serves me. Where would you be?”

She leaned forward, placing a hand over mine as her foot gently grazed my leg. “Under the table, sucking your cock. Working for my own meal.” She whispered in a breathless, thoroughly aroused tone. “If I didn’t like good food so much, I would’ve tried to make it so your jizz filled all of my nutritious quotas. It’s already the tastiest thing on the planet, and I didn’t even need a magical notebook to make that a reality.”

“You’ll just have to make do with my cum coating your meals.” I cupped her face with my free hand, and he leaned into it as she often did. 

“You say that as if I wasn’t hoping for that.” She looked at me with confident, sultry eyes as she spoke. “Why do you think I chose pasta with white sauce?” She winked at me knowingly as her foot rose higher and higher up my leg.

Though I couldn’t help but falter at that point. “Y-you... mean here? Now?” I stammered, my face warming up in nervous embarrassment. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, babe.”

“Why not? No one would see it, right?” She asked in a distractingly bratty tone, which coupled to the pout on her lips and her ever-teasing foot, made it clear that she would fight for this with all the weapons at her disposal. An odd hill to die on, but I could think of worse ones.

“I mean, until I actually shot all over your fettuccine, yeah.” I retorted. “But once I did, I don’t actually know what would happen. A plate of food isn’t technically part of either of us, and I didn’t write anything about objects aside from the collar and leash.”

“Again, white sauce.” She replied with a wide, salacious grin on her lips, as her foot rose up another inch closer to my groin. “Pretty sure no one would notice.”

“I-I don’t know, I’m not really comfortable counting on ‘pretty sure’. Besides, there’s one other thing I’m worried about.” I felt my face growing even redder. “I _really_ don’t want to leave traces of my semen on the restaurant’s stuff. Last thing I want is to get the place shut down by a surprise health inspection.”

It was at that moment that she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in disappointing realization as she pulled back her foot. “O-oh. Yeah, that would be a problem.” Now she was the one with a serious case of the blushes. “Not to mention that if I missed a spot, we would be in a universe of trouble.”

Her discontent was obvious as she slumped forward. “Just be patient, my pet.” I said in my most comforting tone as I caressed her face. “When we’re back in the safety of our home, I’ll give you all the cum-covered meals you can stomach.”

“Such a gentleman.” She smiled and giggled, a most loving sight that offered some wonderful dissonance with her current predicament.

“A dedicated slave such as yourself deserves the best Master she can have.” I leaned closer to Stella and gave her a gentle kiss, one that was contrasted by my harsh grip on her hair.

“Hey, Master...” She whispered after we broke our embrace. “Since my... extra-saucy meal is out of the question, may I please get your seed from the source? Pretty please?” Her tone was nothing short of needy and pleading, much like the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me.

“You really are an incorrigible slut, huh?” I playfully slapped her face, my cock twitching with the moans that followed my every strike.

“Well, you said that the spell is centered around me, right?” She asked, to which I simply nodded. “So, what would they see if I ducked under the table?”

“I think that’s exactly what they’d see, since it’s not exactly a sexual action.” I surmised. “Though the sexual connotation is still heavily implied, and I’m fairly certain they’d still pick up on that.”

“But the notebook doesn’t work exclusively on directly sexual terms, does it? Sneaking under the table to give you a blowjob should be erotic enough for the spell to do its thing.” Stella was eager to assert her counterpoint. Almost as if she was desperate to get under the table and suck my dick. “Like you said, what I’d be doing is pretty overtly implicit, even if no one would directly see it.”

She had a point. There really was only one thing people could assume if they saw a grown woman crawl under the table she shared with her partner. “That is true. I just can’t help but wonder what they’d see instead...”

“That didn’t stop you from railing my ass in the middle of a parking lot.” She said with a wide, knowing grin.

“Cheeky slut.” I tightened my grip on the leash, responding with a smile of my own. After all the build-up she’d given me as she teased me about the prospect of a pair of twin servants, I was more than ready for some release. “Work for your meal.”

“As you wish, Master.” The words were barely out of her mouth before Stella hastily ducked under the table, fueled by her submissive desperation. I glanced around to see if anyone would react to what had just happened, but other than a lone older gentleman casually waving at me, no one seemed to even be aware of our presence. Stella undid my belt, fished out my cock and went to work with all the obedient dedication she could muster, and all the people around us were none the wiser.

As I sat there, one hand caressing my enslaved girlfriend’s head as she bobbed up and down my cock, the other holding a glass of fine wine, I felt like nothing short of a king. It was hard to keep the intoxicating sensation from going to my head, to stop myself from imagining the restaurant around us as the hall of a palace and the staff and customers around us replaced by beautiful, gladly subservient slaves. But all I had to do was look down, into Stella’s eyes, brimming with fulfillment and sheer unabated joy, to bring me down and remind me what this was all about. So long as I had Stella by my side, it didn’t matter if I was king or peasant. I was sure to be the happiest man on God’s green Earth.

Though, of course, it wouldn’t hurt if she had some company as she took her place at my feet.

I sat there for a while, contemplating the delicious wine and the deliciously slow blowjob - Stella was clearly hoping to drag this out until her food arrived so she could fully enjoy the mix of tastes - when our waitress returned to our table. “Is everything to your liking? How are the appetizers and wine?”

“They’re wonderful. Gives me high hopes for the meal itself.” I answered with a wide smile. “And it’s kind of difficult to save the wine for the food when it’s so delightful. Great choice on your grandfather’s part.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. He fancies himself a bit of a sommelier, so he’ll be ecstatic in knowing you approve.” Her smile was positively charming, as was her ensuing giggle. “And what does your wife think?”

I had to hold myself from choking on my drink, partly from what Renata said and partly from Stella’s gasp around my dick. “Girlfriend, still. And I’ll ask as soon as she returns from the restroom.”

“Oh so that was her.” Our waitress said in surprise. “I thought I’d seen her going around the back, but there’s nothing but tables through there.”

Interesting. Was that what she’d seen when Stella made her way under the table? Maybe that was what Stella wanted them to see. If so, how much control did she exert over the collar’s illusions? This would require more studies. For now, I could at least try to see how deep Renata was in the spell.

“Yeah, I figured. She came by and went the other way not too long ago.” I lied, seemingly convincingly.

“Huh, must’ve missed her.” She murmured just audibly enough for me to catch it. Not the most decisive evidence, but beggars can’t be choosers. With a shrug of her shoulder and a smile back on her face, she carried on. “So, how long have you been dating?”

“Three years. Four in June.” As I answered, my mind wandered off to the plans I’d been working on to celebrate the occasion. “How about you?”

She looked at me with a befuddled expression, but answered me nonetheless. “Zero, I’m single. Though if you’re asking about my last boyfriend, that was two years ago. Not enough time between the restaurant and college.”

“I see. Though I was actually asking about your tenure here.” I clarified.

“O-oh! Well you should’ve made that clearer, then!” She laughed it off as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. “I’ve been working here since I was 16, like my sister.”

I looked her up and down, undressing her with my eyes before I took a good look at her face. “And that would be... six years ago, I presume?”

“Eight, actually. Well it was a bit less in truth, we did close for a couple of years after dad passed away.” Her smile widened and took on a sultry air as she focused her gaze on me. “But regardless, it was smart of you to take the low guess.”

“My father always told me to be careful around that topic.” I chuckled as I thought back to my dad and his wide variety of not-so-fatherly advice. But when I glanced back at our waitress, I saw that a small frown was growing on her face, for what I could assume were obvious reasons. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright. I was just caught off-guard, is all.” She brushed me off with a half-hearted laugh. “I was just thinking that my own dad wasn’t nearly as cautious as yours. It made for some memorable moments, if for the entirely wrong reasons.” She chuckled once more, but the glee in her expression didn’t reach her eyes.

I reached out and took her hand on my own, drawing a small gasp from her. “I can’t promise that I’ll have my grandma’s sagely advices to share, but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.” I said in an embarrassingly earnest tone, my own face growing warmer shortly thereafter. “Sorry, I hope that wasn’t too forward of me.”

Renata laughed once again, though this time it was a far merrier - though thankfully subdued - sound. “Not at all. It’s always nice to be reminded that chivalry isn’t dead. Thank you for the offer.” She said. “Just make sure you can make some coffee whenever I drop by. It’s not a real chat without coffee.”

“Coffee, tea, maybe even the occasional treat. Store-bought, my cooking is sadly lacking.” I joked, falling back on good old faithful self-deprecation. “Rest assured though, I’ll provide you with anything you need to be... comfortable.”

Her cheerful smile turned into a smirk that could only be described as ‘seductively curious’. “Anything? That’s quite the claim, Mr. Simmons.”

“I aim to please, Miss Renata.” I replied, feeling my own lips curve into a smirk.

Renata’s smirk widened, and she gave me an inconspicuous wink before walking off to another table, with a spring in her step and a sway to her hips. She was only a few steps away before Stella sped up her motions, bobbing up and down my length like a woman possessed, with her tongue swaying to and fro in frantic, purely instinctual motions.

“Someone got their second wind.” I joked as I patted her head, drawing a satisfied and muffled purr.

She pulled her mouth from my dick, her lips still connected to me by a thick string of saliva as she rose a hand to my length and jerked me off, using her own, copious spit to ease the process. “You were flirting with her...” She moaned out in a dreamy tone. “You were seducing another woman right in front of me while I was sucking your cock! Master, that’s so fucking hot!” She nuzzled her face against my spit-coated cock, sighing and moaning as she caressed my penis with devoted gentleness and fervent adoration.

“Y-you don’t think I went too far, do you?” I blushed as I thought back on what had just transpired. “I don’t want people to think I’d be willing to cheat on you. I mean, I know you wouldn’t mind, but they don’t know that.”

“Eh, don’t worry so much.” She brushed me off, not even bothering to pull her face away from my dick. “Some people take that sort of talk more as compliments than anything. Judging from the look on her face, she’s not really judging you. Yet.”

“So you’d be okay with me disclosing the state of our relationship to any future... prospects?” I asked.

“You’d kinda have to, wouldn’t you?” She chuckled. “Just make sure they understand the concept of secrecy before you spill the beans.”

“Trust me, I’ll be very careful with who learns what a nasty slut you are.” I ruffled her hair before pushing her back toward my cock, which she was eagerly receptive to. She bobbed her head up and down my length with gusto, making loud, shamelessly lecherous noises as she did so. All the while looking up at me with her unflinching, submissive gaze that made my heart flutter and my cock stir.

It wasn’t long after that our food arrived, brought to us not by our waitress Renata, but by the peppy chef herself, Leona. With one plate in each hand and a smile on her lips, she approached our table with contagious enthusiasm to her every step. 

“Here you go! The risotto for you, sir.” She said as she placed my scrumptious-looking meal before me. “And the fettuccine for your date. Hope you enjoy!”

Stella’s plate hadn’t even touched the table when she went into overdrive, her once collected and adoring motions now giving way to sloppy, frenetic work. She hungered for my seed, and also for her actual meal as well. “Oh, uh, thank you. I have to say, it’s not often that I’m served by the chef herself.”

“Sous-chef, actually. Grandma’s the one officially in charge, though I did lend a hand with these ones.” She calmly explained. “But that just means I get some flexibility when it comes to personally serving our new customers!”

“I can always appreciate that level of dedication.” I said.

“Dad always said it’s good to make a first impression. Makes them more likely to come back.” Leona was certainly more chipper when it came to discussing their father, not only bringing him up on her own, but doing so with a smile and a giggle.

And yet, there was something about her friendly expression that seemed... off, like she was hiding something. Not in a malicious way or anything like that, but if you asked me, her smile was not entirely natural. Maybe it was just the presumptuous assumptions of someone who had put on many fake smiles back in the day.

“Well, that’s definitely true. Especially when it’s such a charming impression.” I said, trying to stop my smile from growing once I saw her blush deeply and instantly.

“O-oh! Thanks! Th-that’s very kind of you.” She stammered and looked away before taking a few steps back. “I-I have to go back to the kitchen now, if you’ll excuse me.” She left in a composed hurry, though she did look back to me as she neared the door, still blushing but also smiling sheepishly.

Once she disappeared from my sight, I turned my attention back to my food, but mostly to Stella, who was going at my cock as if that was her real meal. “And what do you think of her?” I asked as I yanked her head from my dick.

“That girl does not know how to take a flirt.” She moaned, reaching out her tongue in a vain, desperate attempt to fulfill her submissive needs. “Virgin. Two hundred percent. So when are you fixing that?”

I didn’t answer that, instead just letting go of her hair and letting her finish her duties before her food went cold. She dove back in clearly attempting to make up for lost time, and shortly after that I reached my limit, clenching my teeth and groaning as I unloaded down my girlfriend’s throat and into her waiting mouth. After a few more moments, and after ensuring that she hadn’t wasted a single drop, Stella pulled away from my softening dick and tucked it back in my pants before redoing the belt.

She scrambled back up her seat with a wide smile on her face, and she didn’t even need to be ordered to open her mouth, proudly showing the jizz pooling on her tongue. But instead of swallowing it, she grabbed her fork and spun herself some of her pasta, giving me a sultry wink before taking it to her mouth.

The second her jizz-filled mouth closed around her food, her eyes shot wide open and she let out a nigh-orgasmic hum. Her face contorted into an expression of foodie glee, a pure, almost innocent manifestation of happiness that reminded me of why I fell in love with that adorable little sex fiend in the first place.

“It’sh sho good!” She didn’t even bother swallowing before making clear her satisfaction.

“How can you tell with my cum masking the taste?” I asked as I fiddled with my risotto.

“I can tell, Mashtah!” She audibly gulped down her food and my cum with it. “Obviously your jizz makes any food better, but holy shit this has to be the best pasta I’ve had in a long time!”

“That’s high praise, coming from you. Or anyone really.” My joke fell on deaf ears, as Stella was completely focused on her meal. Either sucking cock worked up a serious appetite in her, or it really was as good as she said. Moved by curiosity as much as hunger, I took a bite of my own meal, soon arriving at a similar conclusion that Stella had. “Holy shit this is the best risotto I’ve ever had.”

That wasn’t an exaggeration, I really couldn’t recall ever having such a tasty plate of fancy rice in my life. Every single aspect was nothing short of perfect, from the consistency to the seasoning, to even the aesthetic aspects. It was simply delightful, and it took every ounce of self-control I had to keep myself from scarfing it all down like a starved man.

“Told ya!” She beamed in satisfaction after swallowing another forkful of her fettuccine. “Can I have a taste? I’ll trade you some of my pasta.” She scooped up some of her chicken and held it out for me on her fork. I leaned toward her and allowed her to feed me, feeling more than just simple gratitude that came with the act. Tame as it was, modest as it was, she was still serving me, and I couldn’t help but notice the look of lustful satisfaction in her eyes as she tended to me, like a good slave should.

Be that as it may, I still had my end of the bargain to uphold. So after savoring the exquisitely cooked pasta, I fed her some of my risotto and smiled at the sight of her ecstatic reaction. I could almost see the hearts fluttering around her.

We kept like that for a while, eating and talking, sharing and laughing as we basked in each other’s company. Sexual games and kinky titles pushed to the side - for the most part, her nudity was rather inescapable - we were not Master and slave, nor Owner and pet, we were just Elliot and Stella, a couple of lovers eating good food, drinking good wine, enjoying a pleasant atmosphere and laughing at dumb jokes.

A few minutes of mostly wholesome pleasure later, we finished our plates, cleaning up every single grain of rice and drop of sauce like hungry children. Shortly thereafter, Renata came by. “So, how did you enjoy your first meal at Marcello’s?”

“I don’t know about Elliot, but I personally don’t have the words to describe it.” Stella said with a wide smile.

“Well as for me, that had to be the best risotto I ever had. Our compliments to the chef.” I added.

“I’ll be sure to pass along those compliments.” Renata beamed as she handed us the dessert menus. “Can I interest you in some desserts to wash down the food?”

“What do you say? Wanna share a tiramisu?” I asked Stella, who had already turned down her menu.

“Fine by me.” She answered.

“Excellent choice. I’ll be back with your food shortly.” Our waitress took our menus, as well as our plates and utensils, and left. She came back a few short minutes later with a small plate containing the small, square treat. It was also delightful, its taste being made even better by the company.

We paid our bill - making sure to leave a rather generous tip, something that Renata seemed quite grateful for - then left the restaurant after saying our goodbyes to our hosts. With a full stomach, holding my lover’s leash in my hand, I made my way back home with Stella in tow, walking behind me with her hands behind her straightened back and with a confident, overjoyed smile on her face, ever the obedient pet. We spent the first couple of blocks of our walk home in comfortable silence, until Stella broke it with a single question.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Everything, really. This most of all.” I answered as I motioned to her and the leash. “Just thinking about all that happened in the past 24 hours is making my head spin. First we find a magical notebook in my deceased grandmother’s house, then my girlfriend comes out as a submissive who’s been hiding her real passion all these years, then our neighbor reveals that she was my grandmother’s lover and that she was a magical porn star. Also said neighbor wants me to fuck her, something that my girlfriend is more than encouraging of.”

“Well, when you put it all like that, it does sound pretty overwhelming.” She chuckled almost nonchalantly.

“Aren’t you? Overwhelmed, I mean.” I asked.

“Of course I am, Elliot. This is all insane, there’s no other word for it.” Stella gently grasped her collar as she gazed at a blissfully ignorant a dog walker passing us by. “But... I’m also really, really happy. Happier than I’ve been in years, happier than I ever thought I could be again. I got to reveal my true self to the man I love, who instantly accepted me because he’s so amazing, and I’ve experienced all these wonderful things I’ve wanted for so long, and things that I didn’t even think were possible. And all with you by my side.”

The smile on her face as she spoke was brighter than the moon hanging above us. She had a point too, if she was truly as happy as she claimed, then I couldn’t really fault her for not paying any mind to such details like the book’s origins, or its past uses. They didn’t matter, not when it was in our hands now, and especially not when it was helping her find the lascivious joy she lost for years.

Though I couldn’t say the same yet. There were a myriad of thoughts and questions I needed answered before I could fully enjoy my new role in our relationship. And while Stella couldn’t answer most of them, there was one that she could. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, anytime.” She replied without missing a beat.

I sat down on a nearby bench and beckoned her to take a seat next to me, which she did with all the poise of a lady, even if she wasn’t quite dressed as such. “You’ve made it really clear that you have no problems with me having sex with other women. Nor with partaking in that action yourself.” I said, to which she simply nodded. “But... what about other men?”

She looked at me with stunned expression, clearly not expecting the question. “What about other men?”

I let out a deep breath, readying myself to bite the bullet. “Do you want to sleep with other guys?”

Her eyes widened and her face got red. It was honestly weird that I managed to surprise her after everything that happened, and everything that we had discussed. “D-do you want me to!?” She asked, clearly looking a tad exasperated.

“Can I be honest?” I asked with a serious look in my face.

“Of course.” She spoke quickly, getting the words out in an apprehensive manner.

I put a hand over hers, looking straight into her eyes as I did so. “No, I don’t you to sleep with other men.” I couldn’t help but avert my gaze after saying that. “I... I never thought I was the jealous type, but thinking of you with other guys fills me with this awful feeling, I... I just hate that. But I also know that it’s unfair to you.”

“Unfair?” I could feel her perplexed gaze upon me as she asked that.

I sighed. “You’re offering so much to this relationship, giving me freedom to sleep with any woman I want, and... and I’m giving nothing back. It’s not really fair to you, but at the same time I’m not sure I can’t be selfish about it.”

Stella put a hand on my shoulder. “Elliot, look at me. And listen closely because I’m only saying this once.” I turned my head to face her and the soft, caring smile on her face. “Please, believe me when I say that you don’t have a single selfish bone in your body. Just because you don’t want a fully open relationship, just because you don’t want me to have sex with other men, that doesn’t make you selfish or possessive. It’s just how you’re wired. Some people get off on knowing their partners are fucking around, and some don’t, that’s just a fact of life.”

“But it’s not a matter of getting off, it’s a matter of freedom.” I retorted, feeling my own inadequacy welling up within me. “You’re giving me the freedom to have sex with anyone I want, and I’m not giving you the same.”

“Well if you want to get technical, you are.” She clapped back with a typical smirk on her lips. “Since you’re only interested in women, and I’d only be sleeping with women, it would even out in the end.”

“Stella...” She put a finger to my lips before I could say anything else.

“Elliot, relationships are all about give and take. If you’re uncomfortable with the thought of me and other guys, then you’ll be the only man for me, no matter how many women I end up sharing with you. Forever, if it makes you happy.” She said, her voice brimming with sincerity. “I won’t cross this line of yours, just like how you’ve never crossed mine. All these years, you’ve given me so much, made so many sacrifices big and small. This is nothing compared to all you’ve done for me, if I can even call it a sacrifice. Like I said, I’d be more than happy if you were the only man I’d slept with from now on.” But her smile faded a bit as she looked away. “And if I’m being honest, I don’t have any interest in having sex with other men. Not for the foreseeable future at the very least.”

I figured as much. She was a bit too jumpy when I first brought up that topic. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now. Sorry.” Now she was the one looking down in the dumps. I pulled her in for a hug, moving the leash to the side to keep it from biting into her skin.

“Don’t be.” I whispered as I gently ran a hand over her hair. “Just let me know if the situation changes. I might be your Master, but I won’t go so far as to stop you from seeing whoever you want to see.”

“I know. I wouldn’t have asked you to be my Master if I thought you’d do that.” She melted into our embrace, letting out a sing-song sigh of relief. “Thank you, Elliot. For opening up to me, and for everything else.”

I pulled her in for a kiss, a chaste, romantic embrace in more than its illusory appearance. At least at first. There was just no way it could keep from escalating into an erotic, public affair, not with my hand creeping up to the back of her head and forcefully grabbing her hair as my tongue wormed its way inside her willing mouth, nor with her hand shamelessly rubbing my hardening dick through my pants.

“Rowdy slut.” I said after tightening my grasp on her locks and pulling her head back.

“Your rowdy slut, Master. And yours alone.” She said in a breathless tone, a lustful, sincere smile on her lips. “I beg you, let this rowdy slut fulfill her purpose and serve you to your heart content.”

I couldn’t help but reciprocate that smile, even as I playfully slapped her face, and even as she let out exaggerated moans with every strike. “On your knees.”

She wasted no time in assuming her position, kneeling before me with her hands on her spread knees, exposing her dripping cunt to me and the world. “Do you wish for me to suck your marvelous cock again, Master?” She licked her lips as her gaze shifted to the tent in my pants.

“Not this time.” I undid my belt with one hand while the other reached into one of my pockets. “Now it’s time to put another part of your body to use.” I pulled out the item I snagged when I went into our bedroom to lay the collar and leash on the bed for Stella, the ring she affectionately called ‘Cowgirl Ring’.

Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she looked up and down the street and its few denizens before turning to me with a lecherous, knowing gaze. “I wonder if anyone will see my tits ballooning before their very eyes.”

“More likely they’ll think it’s their eyes playing tricks on them.” I theorized as I held the ring out to her. “But be honest. Do you really care?”

“I have more important things on my mind.” She lifted her hand, not to take the ring from me, but holding it out as if expecting me to put it on her finger. “A slave’s duties must always take precedence.”

The symbolism wasn’t lost on me, and not only because of the seed that had been planted on my mind from Renata’s earlier comment. As I slid the ring on her finger, sitting on a street bench with her kneeling before me, I couldn’t help but wonder if we’d ever change our roles, if I’d ever get to kneel before her as I placed another ring on her finger. But now she wasn’t my wife, not even my fiancée, and the ring on her finger was not a symbol of marriage. She was my slave, and the ring on her finger was a symbol of her submission, and a tool for my pleasure.

It was clear to tell that it wasn’t lost in her either, thought it was also clear to see that had tossed aside any sentimental notions as well as her breasts began to grow, accompanied by Stella’s untamed moans and declarations of servitude. She rubbed and groped her expanding tits as she promised to use them for my pleasure, to dedicate every inch of titflesh in her body for my needs, only asking that I cover them in cum. How could I deny such a request?

The people walking up and down the street either didn’t find anything wrong with what they saw, or they all had poker faces that could give world champions a run for their money. It was only when her chest had grown a few cup sizes that a couple of passersby did a double take, their eyes widening as they realized what they assumed to be her true numbers. But as I’d predicted, they did nothing about it other than rub their eyes and adjust their pants before continuing on in their merry ways.

Once they had grown to their maximum, obscene size, she squeezed and rubbed the two of them together in lecherous devotion. But not before I slapped down each of them, watching them bounce and jiggle and drinking in her ensuing cries, as if I’d just pinched her clit. She didn’t hold back in expressing her pleasure as loudly and shamelessly as she could, safe in the knowledge that the collar around her neck would shield her from judgement and consequences. She was free to focus on my pleasure, and to reach ecstasy of her own in doing so, like a good, submissive slut should.

She wrapped those cartoonishly large tits around my magically enhanced cock and wasted no time in sliding them up and down my length, spitting or outright drooling on the valley of her cleavage in an attempt to get as much lubing as she could. And as she did so, she locked eyes with me, silently - or sometimes crudely verbosely - begging me to watch as she debased herself in public for my satisfaction. As if she wasn’t getting off as much, if not more than me. And when I pointed that out to her, alongside a few cock slaps to her flush face and a few choice insults, she came on the spot, but that was never enough to make her stop her ministrations. Though her climaxes shook her, they never stopped her from fulfilling her purpose, and neither did the people walking behind her as she bounced her chest on my dick with the energy of a high-class prostitute, and the chest of a cheap and trashy one.

I laid my head back against the bench as I basked in the sensations Stella was giving me. One hand reached down to caress her silky tresses and her spit-coated face while tightening my grip on the leash with the other, occasionally giving it a tug to catch Stella off-guard, to which she always responded with the cutest pout, which in turn always melted into the most salacious smirk, teeming with submissive joy. But whenever I did so, it only served to light a lustful fire under my beautiful slave, and to kick her devoted ministrations into overdrive.

There was no way I could last much longer under such fervent motions. I was content to simply let Stella have her way with me until I unloaded all over her face and tits, that is before an idea struck me. I gently pushed her back, freeing myself from the velvety vice grip of her chest and stroking myself to completion. At first Stella looked disappointed that she wouldn’t get to bring me to orgasm herself, but all she needed was to be ordered to hold her tits together and open her mouth for her frown to turn upside down.

The sight of that overjoyed expression on her face was the last push I needed to reach my peak, and with a satisfied groan I began firing rope after rope all over Stella’s face and tits, and she was quick to rub my seed all over her chest like it was some kind of therapeutic lotion. And I had a lot of it remaining in the tanks, but as much as I wanted to just let go and cover her tits white, I had another target in mind, which prompted me to grit my teeth and hold my fire while I pushed Stella up against the bench and unloaded the rest of my load all over her back. She gasped in surprise as I made good on my earlier promise, before her noises melted into degenerate, exhibitionistic moans. Her body shivered in delight as my warm jizz ran down her back, and she gasped and cried for more whenever a stray shot landed on her hair. By the time I was done, she was looking like a positively slutty mess, her upper front and back matted in cum. She looked like a trashy slut who’d just came out of a blowbang, and she looked positively elated in looking as such.

“Thank you for using your slave’s body as your public jizz urinal, Master.” Her tone and expression were nothing short of dreamy as she denigrated herself, completely unprompted. My dick twitched as she shot me a sultry, hungry leer, and she climbed onto the bench, kneeling on it with her juices dripping onto the seat and pressing her funbags against the backrest as she shook her ass from side to side, beckoning me to paint her insides as thoroughly as I did her exterior.

Of course I was going to oblige. But before I did so, there was another reward I had to give her. I pulled off my belt and slapped it against my hand a couple of times, my smile growing as I watched her eyes widen.

“M-Master? Are you going to punish me?” The fear in her voice was slightly undercut by the sheer arousal in her eyes. “I-I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?”

“You’ve been a wonderful girl, my dear pet.” I ran the belt down from her neck to around the middle of her back, trying to gauge where the ring’s sensitivity spell ended with her moans. “Which is why I’m going to reward you.”

She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the back of the bench until her knuckles turned white. “Do it Master! Whip me like the filthy slave I am!” Now there wasn’t an ounce of fear in her voice, only anticipation and arousal.

I tightened my grip on the belt and rose my hand, giving one last look up and down the mostly empty street before bringing it down upon her jizz-streaked back. The ensuing crack echoed down the street, but even that was dwarfed by Stella’s orgasmic shout, her body trembling and spasming as that one strike sent all of her built-up arousal crashing down all at once.

Some of the people around us turned our way once they heard Stella’s loud yell, before continuing on their way. I don’t know if they thought she was drunk or just one of those people with an obnoxiously loud laugh, but whatever it was, it wasn’t enough to push them into intervening, which was fine by me. I didn’t even wait for Stella to come down from her high before striking her again and again, doing my best to keep my hits focused solely on her upper back - which not only were enhanced to be more sensitive to pleasure, but had also become strong enough to support her enlarged chest, with the nifty side effect of taking belt smacks better than usual - though unfortunately my arm did stray on occasion, and my strikes landed on her lower back. But whenever they did, Stella was quick to beg me for more, stopping my apologetic tirade before it even began.

I kept up the pace as well as I could, raining blow after blow down on Stella’s back as she bit down on her arm to stifle her orgasmic yells and her tearful cries of gratitude. After a few minutes, her back had become a field of crisscrossing red welts, and merely ghosting my finger over one of them was enough to make her shudder and moan. She was trembling uncontrollably, breathing heavily with her eyes rolled in the back of her head as a manic smile spread across her tear-stricken face. It was a disgraceful sight, but also a beautiful one. And an arousing one to boot.

I tossed my belt beside Stella on the bench before lining myself up with her sopping cunt and thrusting inside in one fell swoop, not giving her a moment to adjust or prepare. She threw her head back and screamed with renewed vigor, every thrust making her voice crack with pleasure. I grabbed her by the waist and used that grip for leverage as I sped up my thrusts, occasionally smacking and groping her ass and drawing cute yelps out of her in the process.

After spending so long whipping her with my belt, I’d grown too aroused myself to hold back. I plowed her with no remorse, channelling all the energy I could muster into fucking her like the dirty bitch she wanted to be for me. I called her every dirty, degrading name she loved, emphasizing each and every one of them with a smack on her ass or a grip on her neck. I was fueled by something I didn’t know I possessed, falling headfirst into Stella’s exhibitionistic desires and getting quite a taste for them myself. In just a day I’d gotten a blowjob while driving, fucked her in the ass on the car on a packed parking lot, and now railed her in a bench in the middle of the sidewalk while people passed us by none the wiser, only shooting the occasional odd look, presumably because of what they thought were a lovey-dovey couple’s obnoxious antics. Little did they know what those antics truly amounted to.

I was reaching my peak once again. My thrusts grew haphazard as I neared my umpteenth climax for that day. But before I unloaded into Stella’s pussy, I hurriedly pulled out, giving my girlfriend just enough time to register her sudden emptiness before forcing myself inside her ass, drawing a cry that was at once surprised, pained, and ecstatic. That sound of debaucherous pleasure was the last push I needed before I came up her bowels for the second time that day, filling her up with shot after shot of my creamy essence before pulling out just as quickly as I’d entered and firing my last few ropes all over her reddening butt.

Once my orgasm was over, I pulled out of Stella’s butt and took a good look at her messy, exhausted, beautiful form. I leaned over her, careful not to get my clothes dirty, and whispered in her ear. “You’re going to walk home with my jizz dripping from your ass. You’re going to spread your cheeks as wide as you can and show the world that you’re my anal whore, even if they can’t see it.”

She hummed and moaned as her addled mind processed my orders. “Y-yes, Master.” My girlfriend grabbed her ass and spread it before even getting off the bench, only stopping when I grabbed her by the head and held her with her face close to it.

“We can’t exactly leave evidence of our tryst, now can we?” I tried not to laugh as I saw her futilely reaching her tongue closer to the cum her tits had smooshed onto the bench. “I’d make you lick it all up, God knows you look like you want me to, but God also knows who the hell sat on that thing before.” I dangled a small handkerchief I took from our place before leaving in front of her face, and she chuckled at the sight, breaking the lustful daze on her face for a moment.

After Stella got up from the bench, both hands firmly pulling aside her ass cheeks, I wiped down the bench of my juices and hers, holding it tantalizingly close to her before tossing it in the trash. She was still a filthy mess of sweat and jizz, buy the radiant, lurid smile on her face told me that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

I grabbed her by the chin and looked her in the eyes, a smug smile of my own on my lips. “Relax, my hungry little pet.” I said. “You can lick up all the cum you want when we break in our new home. From the furniture... from the floor...”

Stella shuddered and swooned, melting into my grasp as I took the ring off her finger and stuffed it back in my pocket as her tits shrank back to their normal size. She does as she’s told, just like I imagine she would, and holds her slightly-gaping ass apart as it slowly starts to leak my jizz onto the pavement. I had no idea how she looked to everyone else, but I was also past the point of caring. The only thing on my mind was getting home and ravishing it with Stella.

But when we just a block away from doing so, a voice called out to me.

“Mr. Simmons?”

It was a familiar voice, yet a thoroughly unexpected one. I turned around to its source, and just as I expected, it belonged to just who I imagined it to. A woman with her shoulder-length, blond hair done up in a messy bun and piercing, inquisitive blue eyes. She was in her late forties, though she took enough care of herself to shave off a handful of years off most people’s guesses. And seeing what she was wearing over her toned, slightly sweaty body, namely a tank top, a pair of tight yoga pants and some running shoes, it was a safe bet that she was working exactly on that.

“Professor Carter-Ross! What are you doing here?” I asked, feeling my eyes widen both in surprise, and unconsciously drinking in the sight of this woman who I only ever saw in conservative work attires.

Theresa Carter-Ross was more than just one of my teachers when I went through college, she was now a fellow colleague, one many years my senior - both in life and in tenure - and also something of a mentor. She was a stalwart voice of reason I often relied upon whenever I was overcome with doubts about my future, or sometimes even my present, and she was the one who first set me on the path to teaching. Even after I graduated, she continued guiding me through my Master’s degree and even my doctorate, having personally reviewed my thesis. Hell, she still offered me advice even after I started teaching, taking me under her wing during these first couple of years on the job. I owed her a lot, my job being the least of it.

“We’re off the clock, Mr. Simmons. You can just call me Theresa.” She chuckled in that friendly, knowledgeable voice of hers. “And I could ask you the same thing.”

“In that case, I insist you call me Elliot.” I replied, then motioned to the woman beside me, who still held her butt cheeks spread apart for no one to see. “This is Stella, she studied at the university as well.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Prof- I mean, Theresa. Mrs. Carter-Ross?” A friendly chuckle from my colleague was all Stella needed to decide how to address her. “Theresa. I had a few classes under you when I was studying programming, in my sophomore and junior years.”

Theresa looked at my girlfriend with an inquisitive gaze. “Ah yes, Ms. McNamara. A pleasure seeing you again.”

“You remember me?” Stella asked.

“I make it a personal point to remember all of my students. Especially the promising ones.” Theresa said, causing Stella to blush under her heavy coating of cum.

“Do you live around here?” I asked my senior.

“Indeed, just a few blocks down that way.” She pointed down the street, past our own home. “What about you? This neighborhood is a bit far for an evening stroll all the way from downtown.”

“Well, we just moved here, actually. Just yesterday, in fact.” Now it was my turn to point to my house, which was just barely visible from where we stood.

Theresa looked stunned, to say the least. “Wait a second, you bought that house? On a novice professor’s salary?” She asked, not mincing words as usual. “Not to mention that I thought Ms. Simmons had no plans f-”

Her eyes widened and her words came to a halt. She had that look of someone who’d just realized something obvious, something they should’ve figured a long time ago. The audible facepalm that followed only added to her baffled expression.

“Dammit. I can’t believe I never made the connection.” She muttered. “You’re that Elliot. Her grandson she never shut up about.”

“I take it you knew my grandmother too, huh?” I asked, even if the answer was already obvious.

“Looks like everyone in the neighborhood really did know her.” Stella added.

“Indeed. Lorraine and I are no different.” Theresa said. “She was a treasure trove of wisdom, and a wonderful confidant. My condolences.”

It was touching to see just how many people my grandma helped. That had been one of the more wholesome aspects of that weekend, though no less impactful for it. “Thank you.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Moving is always a bit of a hassle, so if you need a hand, you have my number.” She added with a comforting smile.

“Thanks, but we already have everything sorted out.” Stella replied.

“Yeah, the only baggage left is the emotional one.” I added with a dry chuckle.

“I can’t begin to imagine how that feels.” Theresa sighed. “I know it isn’t much, but we’d like to do something for you, both as a way to welcome you to the neighborhood, and as a last show of gratitude to Mrs. Simmons. Lorri and I would love to have you for dinner.”

“I’m afraid we’ve already had our meal for the night. We were just coming back from Marcello’s.” I joked, trying to clear the growing tension as best I could.

“Obviously I didn’t mean tonight!” Theresa’s laughter was a tad on the raucous side, but it was a pleasant sound nonetheless. “That aside, excellent choice. I love that place, in fact that’s where Lorri proposed to me.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet! A proposal in a place like that sounds so romantic!” Stella swooned, her inner romantic schoolgirl showing.

“Anyways, back to my proposition. We already have plans for tomorrow night, so how’s Monday looking for you two?” My senior asked. “Are you free? We could have ourselves a... last hurrah before classes resume.” Normally a fancy dinner on a weekday would be out of the question for my by-the-books mentor, but seeing as the college would be closed on Monday due to the institution’s anniversary, we had ourselves a nice little extended weekend, which was the reason we decided to move when we did.

“Sounds good to me.” I turned to Stella, who had a look of ponderation on her face. “How about you, dear?”

“It’s a date! Or a double date in this case.” She answered with a cheeky smirk. “What should we bring? Any allergies we need to know about?”

“Nonsense, you don’t need to bring anything. We’re the hosts, after all.” Theresa brushed us off nonchalantly. “So long as you’re there, we can have ourselves a nice, friendly dinner. And maybe even some special dessert, though I’ll have to ask Lorraine about that one.”

“Alright, if you say so. I just feel a little cheap not bringing anything after such a generous invitation.” I still felt a little bad about mooching off someone like Theresa, but I also knew that it would be pointless to argue with her on that matter.

“Your presence will be more than enough.” She turned her gaze to the fancy sports watch on her wrist. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my run. It’s getting a little late.”

“Don’t let us stop you.” I stepped aside and pulled Stella with me, giving her plenty of room to run off. “See you Monday!”

My mentor merely gave us a smile and a nod before continuing her jog at an enthusiastic pace. Once she turned the corner, I turned to Stella, who looked positively confused.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing, really. It’s just...” She looked down the street, more specifically the corner where Theresa had vanished from our sight. “I can’t shake this feeling that she meant more than what she said.”

I couldn’t help but laugh when she said that. “Stella, if you start thinking every woman we talk to wants to have sex with me, you’re going to be terribly disappointed.”

“Obviously not all of them! Some of them are too stupid to notice your wonderful charms, Master.” She replied with a cheeky smirk. “But seriously, don’t tell me you didn’t notice the way she looked at you! Even you had to have noticed it, no offense!”

“Alright, enlighten me. How was my colleague, my mentor I've known since I was a freshman, looking at me?” I asked, more curious about Stella’s overactive imagination than anything.

“S-she was straight-up ogling you like a piece of meat! Like, ‘looking you up and down with hungry predator eyes’ kind of ogling! That was overt even by my standards!” Her tone and her wild motions made her look outright exasperated, like someone trying to explain their totally infallible conspiracy theory about the lizard people working in McDonald’s.

Long story, you meet a lot of people in college.

Regardless, that notion was downright hilarious to me. I’ve known Theresa Carter-Ross for a decade, and not once in all those years did she make something even remotely resembling a pass at me, or anyone for that matter. Granted, I haven’t always been the best person to acknowledge such comments, but that didn’t matter in this case. And there was one particular reason for that. “Uhh, yeah, no. I don’t think Theresa’s interested in me.”

“Why not? Because she’s your mentor?” My girlfriend asked.

“Because she’s a lesbian.” I answered, in the most deadpan tone I could muster, even though my growing smile betrayed that sentiment. 

“R-really?” Stella seemed genuinely taken aback by my answer. “Not even the least little bit bi?”

“Nope. She’s only got eyes for women, and even among them, she’s only got eyes for her wife.” I was getting quite the kick from watching Stella try and rationalize whatever it was she thought she saw.

“I could’ve sworn she was looking at you like that...” She murmured, a hand covering her mouth in contemplation while her eyes quickly darted around. “And what she said, too...”

That might’ve just been one of the most surreal images of that whole weekend. Stella, nude and covered in cum, posturing like a hardboiled detective on the cusp of breaking a case. It would’ve been a little distressing if she wasn’t so dang cute. I ruffled her ginger hair, and she lost her focus with an adorably surprised yelp. “I think you let your harem fantasies get to your head, slave.”

“S-sorry, Elliot. I guess I needed a reality check sooner or later, huh?” Stella let out a tired chuckle as she fixed her dirty hair. “Besides, even if that sexy MILF doesn’t want to jump you, I know at least another one who does.”

“That’s for another time.” I tugged on her leash before making my way back home with Stella in tow. “Tonight is all for you, Stella.”

“You led me out completely naked on a leash to dinner at a wonderful new cantina. And then you fucked me out in the streets like a trashy skank who puts out on the first date.” Stella chuckled and swooned as she resumed her position - which she had broken without my permission, though I decided not to give her shit over it. “What else could you do for me that would make tonight even more magical?”

I merely turned my head around, not even stopping as I spoke. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you’d be licking our home clean.” Stella gasped and stumbled at my answer.

And then she dashed back home like a true, hungry pet. The sight of her running down the street in heels with her hands on her ass would’ve been woefully disgraceful, were it not for the wide, joyous, sincere smile on her face.


	5. Sunday Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful evening comes an eventful morning, thanks not to one, but two of the women in Elliot's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, I went back to Ch. 4 and changed Mary's (Elliot's mentor's wife) name to Lorraine. Felt it was too bland, and also seeing how similar it was to Mari, it could cause some mix-ups later down the line.

By the time our Saturday night romp ended, we were completely exhausted, and the house was a mess. The second we were inside, I tore off my clothes before we fucked for hours, moved by sheer primal lust and fueled by energy I didn’t know I possessed. We were like a couple of teenagers, doing it on every room, on every piece of furniture, and on all the positions our lust-driven minds could conjure up. We somehow dragged ourselves up to our bedroom and collapsed on the bed after one last round, filthy and dead tired.

When Sunday morning came, I slowly stirred awake. The morning sun came through the window, but I couldn’t muster the energy to get up and do something about it. So I just laid there, basking in the feeling of a gentle suburb morning as I slowly came to. But as my senses returned, I felt an odd sensation that I was too sleep-addled to place.

Upon further examination, I determined it to be the feeling of a mouth on my dick.

I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes and slowly opened them to a most beautiful sight, one that made me think I was still sleeping as a matter of fact. Stella looked up at me as she gently worshipped my dick, her green eyes filled with the subservient devotion I’ve grown to know, love, and lust over. But what really caught my eye was her attire. She was wearing a frilly black dress with short, puffy sleeves, with a white cloth tiara and lacy, fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows. I couldn’t see anything below her torso because of her angle, but her skirt didn’t seem to go much lower than her ass.

My girlfriend woke me up with a blowjob while dressed as a slutty French maid.

So you’ll have to forgive me for thinking I was still in a dream.

She didn’t stop her ministrations, merely acknowledging me with a wink before speeding up her motions. One of her lace-covered hands fondled my balls, adding to my pleasure. I laid my head back on my pillow and just let Stella do her thing, simply caressing her hair as she blew me with submissive vigor, my grateful motions causing her to purr and moan around my length. It didn’t take long for me to cum under her fervid motions. My grasp on her head tightened, and with a loud, relieved groan, I fired my load into her waiting mouth.

She took it with composed, practiced ease, not faltering for a second and always looking into my eyes with a subservient, adoring gaze in her own. A few moments and one orgasm later, Stella pulled away from my dick, opening her smiling mouth to show me she’d dutifully – and eagerly – swallowed down all my seed.

“Bonjour, Master.” She greeted me with a stereotypical French accent, nestling her soft face against my softening cock as she spoke. “Did you sleep well, Monsieur?”

“Like a rock. And I woke up even better.” I caressed her other cheek, and she leaned into my palm. “Can’t say I was expecting this kinda treatment, especially from a sexy little maid. Where did you even get that dress?”

“It’s my old Felicia cosplay! You know, that one I did about a year ago?” She beamed as she answered me, and the memories came rushing back to me.

“Right, right! For that convention you forced me to go as Silas.” I never understood Stella’s fascination with that game, but I suppose I couldn’t judge. I had some unconventional tastes of my own, after all, but that’s what guilty pleasures are for. “But it wasn’t anywhere near that slutty at first, was it?”

“I may have made some... adjustments. To make it more suitable to its new purpose.” She straightened herself up on the bed, giving me a clear view of the parts of her outfit I couldn’t see before, like the apron and the black thigh-highs, and it gave me a better view of her skirt, which had definitely been cut a few good inches shorter since the last time I saw it. “I’ve been saving this for a couple of months now, this just happened to be the perfect opportunity to display my _dévouement_.”

“Your what?” I asked, trying to hide my shock at her surprisingly well-spoken French.

“It’s devotion in French!” She answered in a bubbly, rather proud tone of voice. “According to Google at least.”

“Well look at you, my learned little maid.” I answered as one of my hands slowly snaked closer to her.

She giggled like an overjoyed lover, clearly glad that all her efforts paid off. “Oui, MonsIEUR!!” I took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down on top of me before rolling us over on the bed until I was pinning her. She looked surprised at first, but by the time she was gazing up into my eyes, hers were filled with sultry love.

“Well, I believe such devu... devo... deve...” I ignored her adorable giggles and continued on. “Such devotion deserves a reward, wouldn’t you say?”

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned closer to my ear before whispering in that sensual voice of hers. “A-as much as I’d love to receive your generosity... your breakfast might get cold.”

I could feel my eyes widening, and my stomach rumbling as if it had been triggered by that magical word. “My what?”

“You didn’t think I put this on just to suck your dick, did you Master? As wonderful as that is, a maid’s duties far exceed those.” I could never get tired of Stella’s knowing, saucy grins. They just looked so perfectly natural on her, it was as if she was made for that look of sensuous jubilance.

They were always so contagious too, I could never stop the smirk that followed on my own lips. “Is that so? In that case, what duties has my sexy, obedient maid performed?”

“Well, for starters I threw your clothes in the hamper. I understand that there were some extenuating circumstances yesterday, but it’s not really fitting for a Master to just toss his clothes on the floor.” She ran a finger over my bare chest as she spoke, leaving me feeling somewhat underdressed even though my girlfriend was only wearing a fetish outfit that made her feel more exposed than regular nudity would. “Then after that I gave the house a little once-over, just to make sure I didn’t leave any cum stains behind yesterday. Then I took a quick shower and gave the dress a little check-up to make sure everything was in order, and then I made your breakfast. And then I sucked your dick, which leads us to here!”

“You did all that already?” I didn’t intend for my surprise to be as audible as it was. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and saw that it was just a little after 9 AM. “When did you wake up?”

“About... four hours ago. You were looking so peaceful, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. That and it was still dark outside. But like, not dark enough that I could go back to sleep, you know?”

“It’s not like you to wake up so early. Especially after we went to bed so late yesterday.” I got off Stella and laid beside her, hoping to give her some space. “Nightmare?”

“...Yeah.” She answered with a sigh before sitting on the bed.

I feared that was the case. She’d had a handful of bad dreams before, always waking up in the middle of the night thrashing and screaming, and more often than not they were driven by her past abuse. And given that she was treading dangerously familiar ground in returning to her sexually submissive lifestyle, I feared that she might unearth some unwanted memories, no matter how hard I tried to keep that from happening, to keep her mind from wandering back to that dark place. Obviously bringing her up all those times didn’t help, but I wasn’t sure I could do otherwise. I must’ve been more tired than I thought if I slept through it all.

I also knew that kicking myself over it wouldn’t help Stella. So I did what I could, and I put a hand on her shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. I think it was just the exhaustion messing with me. Or maybe I didn’t digest the fettuccine properly.” She let out a tired chuckle. “And honestly, I don’t remember much of it. But whatever it was, I know you’re not to blame for it.”

“How’d you k-” My question was interrupted with a most unsubtle flick to my forehead.

“Because you’re you. And knowing you, you’re worried that me doing this whole submissive song and dance again would send me down the bad side of memory lane.” Stella said with the confidence of someone who read me like their favorite page-turner. “As amazing as you are, you can be pretty easy to read at times. Mainly because you have a habit of putting others first, so it makes you kinda predictable, in a good way.”

My hand on her shoulder moved to caress her face. “I should be saying that about you.”

“Even after this weekend of selfish debauchery?”

“I’d hardly call what we did yesterday selfish. I came more yesterday than I did in some entire months before I met you.” She playfully jabbed me in the shoulder after I said that, and the two of us fell into a fit of laughter. “And hey, everyone needs a break once in a while. Self-care is important too! You taught me that, after all. And given how long you’ve been waiting for this, I’d say you’ve more than earned it.”

She wrapped her arms around me, melting into my arms. “Thank you. For everything, Elliot.” She whispered to me as she tightened her embrace, staying like that for a few moments before pulling away with a smile on her lips. “Now, time for breakfast! And you better eat up, cuz I plan on making you spend all of that energy before lunch.”

“How on Earth did I end up with the world’s most adorable nymphomaniac?” She flicked me on the forehead again before shimmying off the bed. “I’ll put something on and meet you downstairs. And after that, we can continue our weekend of debauchery.”

“If that’s your wish, Monsieur.” Stella pranced to the door, only stopping to turn toward me and give me a curtsy. “Excusez moi!” She blew me a kiss and dashed out the door, leaving behind a fit of giggles in her wake.

I got up off the bed and ran over to the wardrobe, pulling out the first shirt and the first pair of shorts I managed to find. Underwear didn’t even cross my mind as I raced to put on my clothes as fast I could. All that I could think of were the delightful meal ahead of me, and the even more delightful company I’d be sharing it with.

Now that I was dressed, I followed Stella to the dining room, where she stood beside the table with all the poise of an actual trained maid. The table itself had a nice selection of food, and even though none of it was particularly fancy, it was all looking quite delicious. Scrambled eggs, some bacon and sausages, a small pile of pancakes, a plate of cinnamon rolls, even some fruit for good, healthy measure. It was all very appetizing, and yet the most scrumptious sight of them all was Stella and that giant smile on her face.

“Breakfast is served!” Her tone was positively giddy, and she almost couldn’t stop jumping from joy. It was the most wholesome demonstration of her submissiveness I’d seen yet, and it wasn’t a bad look on Stella, far from it.

Though there was one detail about the table that caught my eye.

“Why is there only one plate?” My question apparently caught Stella off-guard, given the way she blushed and stammered.

“W-well, it wouldn’t do for a maid to eat in the same table as her Master, right? It’s not really appropriate, is all.” She answered, looking every bit the bashful maid her costume originally represented.

“And what about a girlfriend sharing a meal with her boyfriend? A meal she worked so hard on, as a matter of fact?” I couldn’t help but feel like this was going a step too far. I had no qualms with dominating Stella in the bedroom – or even outside it, as Saturday’s antics had proven – but for that dynamic to sneak its way into our meals of all things, it made me uncomfortable. I mean, she sucked my dick during last night’s dinner, but this is just a whole other level of submission.

“We already eat together every other day of the week, don’t we?” She pulled back the chair for me, but before I could say anything she pulled up another one for herself. “And let’s be real here, it’s not like this is gonna be a regular occurrence. I don’t have the time nor the patience nor the funds to pull this stunt every day.”

“Fine by me. I’m more than okay with reserving the special treatment for the weekends, or even just once a week.” I sat down beside her and took her hand in my own. “But I still don’t want to just eat alone while you stand there starving.”

She looked away once again, a coy smile on her lips. “Actually... I already kinda snacked on some stuff while I was working. Precisely so I wouldn’t be hungry while serving you.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image of Stella casually snacking while cleaning the house in a skimpy maid outfit. “You really went all out on the maid persona, huh? Or actually, I think it’d be more fair to say that you’ve gone all out on the whole submission thing.”

“Is... this too much?” She turned her gaze away, a look of dejection on her face. “I’m moving too fast, aren’t I?”

“N-no, no. You’re going just fine. Just answer me this.” I put a hand on her face, gently urging her to meet my gaze, stern and serious as it was. “Where do you want to take this? How deep do you want your submission to go? Be honest.”

She let out a deep breath before closing her eyes. She had a look of deep, thorough contemplation, one that I couldn’t help but think looked a bit at odds with her attire, but in a good way. Like, it left me at ease knowing that even when she was so immersed in her servitude, she’d still take things seriously, still give it the necessary self-reflection.

After a few silent minutes, she spoke up. “I don’t want it to seep into my work. Or into my relationships outside of you and... hopefully outside of our circle. I don’t want to be consumed by it all ever again. My family, my colleagues, my friends, they don’t need to know, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t take things... _too_ far with them around.” I merely nodded in accordance with her terms, but that was enough to draw a small smile out of her. “Thank you. But other than that... so long as it’s well and truly confined to just between us... whatever, or whomever ‘us’ ends up being... I want to go all the way. I want my servitude to be more than just sexual, I want it to be natural. I want you to understand that when I’m off-duty, you’ll **always** be my priority, whether that means having sex with you however you want, or just making your life easier in whatever little way I can. Because making you happy makes me happy, and having you use me to sate your needs whenever you want... that’s what sates my needs. Because serving the people I love doesn’t just make me feel horny, it makes me feel happy. Genuinely, deeply, honest-to-God happy. And before you ask, yes, I was absolutely happy before I opened up to you. But now... I don’t think I can go back to being just your girlfriend. Not when I could be so much more... and so much less at the same time, y-you know?”

I couldn’t say I did. The idea of willingly debasing myself so mundanely, so absolutely for someone else... it was alien to me. But I also couldn’t say I cared about whether or not it made sense to me. Not just because let’s be real here, I’m not the type of guy to turn down free, ultra-casual sex with my sexy, willing girlfriend. Whenever Stella did stop what she was doing to give me an unprompted blowjob in the middle of a grading session, it was usually the highlight of my day, at least when said unprompted blowjob didn’t lead to an afternoon of wonderful sex. But what really mattered was that Stella had clearly thought this through, and not just now. I know she’s not the type to take this sort of decision lightly, it wouldn’t surprise me if she ran this all through her head while doing her chores, not to mention all this time she’d been mulling it over, these years of silent reflection. This level of subservience, of selfless, unwavering dedication clearly meant a lot to her, which by extension, meant a lot to me as well.

If Stella wanted to be my live-in sex slave, my devoted servant, my obedient pet, or whatever else she wanted to be for me, I’d be the best Master she could ever want.

I put a hand on her knee as my stoic expression gave away to a playful smirk. “So does that mean I can skip out on the chores?”

Stella just chuckled and punched me in the shoulder again. “If you were the type of guy who’d use this opportunity to avoid dish duty, I’d never have offered in the first place.”

“Gotta leave something for you to do, don’t I?” I asked with a grin before raising my hands as she readied another punch. “Joking! Joking! I could never leave all the housework to you. You might be acting like a maid, but until I start paying you to be one, you’ll only be acting like one. Which means that I don’t want you waking up at five in the morning to tidy up, got that? Last thing I want is for you to run yourself ragged.”

Stella’s eyes widened for a moment, before she went into a fit of laughter. It was that kind of soul-cleansing laughter, that joyous sound that told you everything was going to work out in the end. “God, I’m such an idiot.” She wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. “I spent all these years worrying my ass off, afraid that you’d think I was some kind of freak, when I should’ve told you the truth so, so long ago.”

“Then what do you say we make up for lost time?” I whispered in her ear as one of my hands slowly moved down her back..

“Does that mean you’re okay with me not eating with you? Today, at least?”

I couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh as she said that. “I don’t want to throw all of your effort away, but I... I honestly also don’t feel comfortable with you waiting on me. Sorry about that.”

Stella gently grabbed me by the chin, turning my gaze towards hers. “Don’t ever apologize for being the considerate guy you are. We’ll just have to find a compromise.”

Leave it to Stella to always find a way to pick me up. But she was right, as usual. Until I became comfortable with the idea of using her to the extent that she wanted to be used, we’d have to work on finding the ideal middle ground, a compromise that satisfied the both of us.

‘ _Compromise..._ ’ An idea occurred to me, and I could feel my face shifting as the light bulb went off inside my head.

“Uh oh, I know that face.” Stella giggled as she crouched before me. “What’s up?”

“What if I could solve both of our problems at once? What if I could make it so you can eat alongside me, while also... putting you on your place, for lack of a better term?”

Stella’s curiosity hit a fever pitch, and she looked thoroughly invested in whatever mad plot I had cooked up. “What do you have in mind?”

“Something that I don’t know if it will be a step too far.” I admitted with a weak chuckle.

“If it is, I’ll let you know.” She gripped my hand for reassurance. “So long as you don’t hate yourself over it.”

“It’s a deal.” I leaned down and gave her a kiss, before pulling her up alongside me as I stood. “Wait here. I’d tell you to go ahead and eat, but I know you won’t do that, so... how about you fuck yourself until I return? And close your eyes while you’re at it. Until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, Master.” My beloved maid hummed in delight before leaning against the table. She pulled up her skirt, giving me an unobstructed view of her pussy while her other hand massaged her chest through her dress. She gave me one sultry wink, then closed her eyes, the sound of her moans kicking into gear.

I forced myself to tear my eyes away from that gorgeous sight, and to make my way back to the bedroom, where I had hidden the other item I bought in secret from Stella.

A dog bowl.

It was a spur of the moment purchase, something that even back then I couldn’t rationalize with anything more than ‘this is so dehumanizing, Stella would probably love it’. Well, now was the time to put that to the test. It just needed one last touch. So I rummaged through my work bag and pulled out a permanent marker. I’d been thinking on what name to write on it since I bought it, but I settled on just writing ‘Stella’. A pet name would’ve been more fitting – in more ways than one – but this was just my way of telling her that, first and foremost, she’d always be Stella to me. Not a maid, not a slave, not a pet, above all else, no matter what she wanted me to treat her as, deep down she’d still be a person, a person I loved and respected more than anything and anyone in the world.

I was probably overthinking things, but that wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

Once her name was written on the side of the plastic bowl, I hurried back downstairs. The sounds of her unabashed, salacious moans lured me like a siren’s song, and soon enough I was back at our dining room, where Stella was just the same as when I’d left. Still leaning against the table, still gently fingering herself and softly groping at her breasts, still looking like a submissive French angel.

And still with her eyes closed. Which, combined with the loud sounds of her moans, and the fact that she still hadn’t addressed me, meant that she more than likely hadn’t noticed me yet. I took that opportunity to tiptoe around the table, grabbing a little bit of everything and putting it on the bowl, not paying any mind to the composition partly because there wasn’t any space, and partly because Stella never really paid any mind to that kind of stuff, so I know she wouldn’t care. I at least chopped the stuff up into little bits, seeing as how she likely wouldn’t be using her hands.

Once the deed was done, I slowly put the bowl on the floor before her. I wondered for a moment if I should’ve held it under her legs for a bit, to see if any droplets of her juices would fall on it and spruce up her meal to a lecherous degree, but I decided against it. For today, at least. Once her meal was set, I took a deep breath. Time to see how she’d react.

“You can stop, maid.” I called out, and immediately she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and stood at attention before opening her eyes.

“I did as you commanded, Master.” Her tone was still breathless from her unfinished round of masturbation, and her face had a cute, sexy tinge to it. “So, did you find your com-”

She stopped talking once she saw that I was pointing to the floor. Without another word from either of us, Stella looked down, and her jaw went slack instantly.

“Oh my God.” Her voice was a mixture of confusion, arousal, apprehension and utter shock. I wasn’t sure if she was frozen with horror or too turned on to move, so I decided to ask the million-dollar question. I put a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head up until our eyes met.

“Stella. Was this a step too far?” I tried not to let my concern seep into my voice, but I doubted I managed the same with the look on my face.

Stella looked at me, and then down at the bowl at her feet, repeating the cycle a half dozen times.

And then she dropped to her knees and looked up at me with the biggest, most overjoyed smile on her face.

“Meow!”

I didn’t know whether to be turned on or to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. I know that what I did do was let out the biggest sigh of relief of my entire life. It didn’t go unnoticed by Stella, who nuzzled her face against my leg and looked up at me with an earnest, reassuring smile on her face. I crouched down and caressed her face.

“Chow time, my darling little kitten.”

The words had barely left my mouth before Stella dove into the bowl, picking up a piece of a cinnamon roll with her teeth and proudly showing it to me before gulping it down. The smile on her lips was oddly innocent as she looked up at me while chewing on her treat.

I was starting to get both aroused and hungry, and surprisingly, it was my hunger that won out in the end. I sat down on the chair, still watching Stella go to work on her breakfast like a hungry little cat, and being surprisingly clean about it. I expected that having to eat without your hands would lead to a messy affair, but she was oddly composed about it, aside from the occasional bacon strip sticking itself to her cheek, or a piece of egg on her nose. I couldn’t help but find the sight more adorable than anything, and while yes, there was an undercurrent of sexiness about the whole thing, more than anything I wanted to protect this sweet little catgirl nibbling away beside my feet.

I grabbed myself a small sample of the varied spread Stella had laid out and began eating away at my own, delicious breakfast. Neither of us were top-tier chefs, but after how hard we wore ourselves out the previous night, even the most modest meal tasted like pure ambrosia. Not to say that this was modest by any stretch of the imagination, such a wide, albeit not skill-intensive array (there’s only so much you can do with mostly frozen stuff) would be delicious on any day of the week, but there was something about fucking to exhaustion that made food all the more appetizing.

I chowed down like a starved man, every so often turning to look at Stella while she ate. She too was concentrated on her meal, though that didn’t stop her from swaying her hips from side to side in an entrancing motion. I reached down to grab her ass, but I changed my target when I was struck by a sudden idea. My hand move up until it reached her head, and I scratched her behind her ear.

She threw her head up in surprise, gasping as she did so and causing the piece of sausage she was munching on to fall back on the bowl. But after the surprise faded, she moaned and melted into the touch, leaning against my hand as she purred, and I honestly couldn’t tell you if she did that on purpose or not.

“Good kitty.” I said, still gently scratching behind her ear. “Does my little kitty like when her Master scratches her ears?”

“Hmm, meow!” She responded without an ounce of hesitation or irony.

“You can use human words too, you know?” My question was more so meant to lay the ground rules in this little game we were playing. “Or have you forgotten that kitty girls are still girls?”

“Oh fuck, yes...” She moaned breathlessly, likely imagining how she’d feel being my catgirl slave. She then turned her head to look up at me with a sultry, wanting look in her eyes. “I’m your obedient catgirl maid, Meowster.”

I almost spat out my food when she said that. The laughs that ensued did not go unnoticed either. “Fucking hell, Stella!”

“Come on, you know I had to say it at least once! It’s not petplay without at least one dumb pun! Don’t make it weird!” She looked surprisingly flustered, in spite of her deadpan delivery.

“Oh, so I’m the one making it weird? I’m not the one on a maid dress eating from a bowl on the floor.” I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up until she was sitting on my lap. “There’s nothing not weird about any of this, sweetie. But there’s also nothing wrong with it either. Just two adults enjoying themselves in a sincere, consensual, only slightly bizarre fashion.” She giggled at my forthright declaration, before leaning in for a kiss that tasted like bacon and maple syrup. “Now get back on the floor, pets aren’t allowed on the table.”

I mockingly pushed her off my lap, and she knelt back down on the floor. “You know, I wouldn’t take this sort of attitude from just anyone else.” The smirk on her face as she spoke was less sultry and more knowing, and that was almost never a good thing. “Luckily you treat animals almost as well as people, so I know I’m in good hands.”

I couldn’t stop the sigh that followed her words. “If you start talking about that story from my middle school mom told you, I’m leaving you tied up on the backyard.” Mom used to tell everyone she met about that time I took in a whole family of stray cats back home one day in middle school, and all the chaos that ensued, but after she told it to Stella that ‘duty’ fell to her, and boy did she live up to the responsibility. All it took was for someone to mention animals of any sort, and Stella would come butting in, doing her best to make me flustered and embarrassed.

“You really think I’ll take that as a threat?” The grin on her face as she asked that was truly fitting for a cat, particularly one of the Cheshire variety.

“Shoulda known better. Kinky little cat.” I ruffled her hair and gave her ear another good scratch before returning to my meal.

We continued eating for a while, talking almost too naturally when one of the parties involved was pretending to be a neko maid. But that was just part of Stella’s charm. No matter what she was up to, she was capable of carrying a conversation with the utmost ease.

After a few minutes, I felt something rubbing against my leg, which turned out to be just her face. When she saw that she had my attention, Stella opened her mouth and pointed to it. I looked over to her bowl, only to see that it was completely empty. Either she was famished, or she was surprisingly adept at eating like an animal. “Is my little kitty cat hungry?” She nodded vigorously, and I cut her a piece of a cinnamon roll I had on my plate, placing it in her mouth.

But when I did, she didn’t close her mouth. Instead, she kept it open, still pointing to her mouth. Though this time, the look in her eyes denoted another type of hunger.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Stella wanted. Even so, I decided to have some fun with her request. I reached down at petted her again. “Does my little kitty want some milk to go with her food?”

Instantly, her smile disappeared, and she looked at me with an incredulous look on her face. She said something without bothering to swallow or even close her mouth, but given the look on her face, the muffled sound that came out of her open mouth could only mean one thing.

“Really?”

I just laughed and ruffled her hair like she was a true pet. “Hey, if you get one, I get one! It’s only fair.” I shimmied my shorts down my legs and pulled out my hardening member. “Well, if you want it, you’ll have to work for it. You’re still a maid, aren’t you?”

Any hint of discontent on Stella’s face disappeared without a trace as she leered at my cock with a wanting gaze. Her soft, lace-covered hand wrapped around my girth, and while the feeling of the fabric rubbing up and down my member was a tad strange to me, I soon grew accustomed to it, and more importantly, pleased by it., I quickly grew not only accustomed, but endeared to it as well. Her mouth stayed open, giving me a clear, drooling target that I was sure to miss anyway because she looked so damn beautiful with my cum on her face – and she so clearly loved the feeling of it on her skin – and her eyes only stopped looking into mine when their gaze shifted to the cock she was dutifully working on.

I scooted a little closer to the edge of the chair, making myself more comfortable and pulling down my shorts some more, exposing my churning balls to my subservient lover. Without even needing to be told – and more impressively, without even looking away from my eyes – her other hand reached down and fondled my nuts with seasoned dexterity and subservient grace. It never ceased to amaze me how dedicated Stella was to making the most out of every opportunity to please me, even when it came to a simple handjob. ‘Sloppy’ simply wasn’t in her vocabulary, unless it came to her blowjobs, in which case she could be very sloppy with those.

It didn’t take long for me to cum not when I was under such a skilled dual-pronged assault. After alerting Stella of my impending orgasm, she sped up her motions, eager to complete her assignment and be rewarded with my seed. Which she did shortly thereafter, my first few shots landing square in her mouth, coating her tongue and the treat she held upon it, before tilting my member just enough for the remainder of my spurts to fall all over her face.

When I had nothing left in me, Stella closed her mouth and swirled her tongue around, making semi-exaggerated noises of satisfaction before swallowing her extra-coated roll. I scratched her under her chin and pulled up my shorts before refilling Stella’s bowl so she could resume her meal, diving back into it with renewed vigor, now making things a bit messier since her food got stuck to the strands of cum on her face, which she tried to reach with only her tongue. It was both hilarious and adorable, but eventually I caved and allowed her to use her hands.

We finished our meal like normal – or whatever could be considered normal under our circumstances – just shooting the shit and chatting about whatever we felt like. It was rather unusual to do so looking down at my partner, but when she beamed as she did, I couldn’t find it in me to mind the unorthodox angle. Once Stella cleaned up her bowl, and after that her face, she lifted it up before me and put on her best British orphan accent.

“Please Master, I want some more...” She looked up at me a pout that aimed for vulnerable and pleading, but ended up more adorable and sexy.

I decided to play along, clearing my throat before going for a terrible impersonation of my own. “WHAT? MOOOORE!?” I grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up, pulling my giggling girlfriend onto my lap. “You can have everything I can give you, my lovely slave.”

“Such a generous Master... Though if you must know, you’re all I need.”

“No need to be modest, Stella. You’ve been waiting for a long time for this. I’m not gonna skimp on this.” I had no idea just exactly what our eventual visit to Stella’s ‘friends from her old life’ would entail, but I meant what I said.

“I-I see. But I’m still paying my half of whatever we end up buying for this. And I’m not debating that.” I didn’t even bother saying anything, merely nodding in approval. When it came to her financial independence, Stella was absolutely unyielding. Every single date we’ve ever gone on outside of her birthdays, all the way back to our very first, ended with us splitting the bill. I guess being so dependent on another person for so long would make anyone appreciate the satisfaction of paying for themselves. “And I meant what I said. After all, no sex toy in the world could compare to this beauty.” She added with a couple of taps to my head, her message loud and clear.

“Right. I guess when you have a magical notebook at your disposal, imagination really is the limit.” I grabbed her by the legs and stood up with her in my grasp. I sat her down on an open spot on the table and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, even though I wouldn’t leave her side for anything short of an earthquake. “Well then. How should we put this toy you love so much to the test? Maybe I could make you my actual neko maid for the day?”

I kissed her full on the lips, and she purred under my touches.

“Or should we go with another animal?” I asked as I trailed kisses down her cheek, my hands moving up her sides through it all. “You’re my bitch, after all. Might as well make it literal.”

She moaned and whimpered as the grasp of her legs tightened around me.

“Or maybe... something less pampered. Less domestic.” I asserted myself with a kiss to her neck, one that caused her to let out a breathless gasp. “I could make you a wild, seductive vixen in heat. Or a filthy, disgusting piggy who rolls on a pool of her own juices without a care in her empty head. Or perhaps even a mindless cow with her huge udders filled to the brim with milk, for her Master’s consumption alone...” I emphasized that last one by grabbing and twisting her nipples, her whole body shuddering as the frilly cloth dug into her sensitive nubs. “Would you like to serve me that way, Stella?”

“Yes, Master.” Her voice was breathless, and her eyes were burning with unmitigated need. I’d seen that look many times before, a look reserved for when Stella wanted to truly cut loose, to fuck and fuck and fuck until either I or her were completely spent, with no concern for anything or anyone else. Just the two of us, whatever kink she had in mind, and whatever we ended up fucking on, or against. “I’ll be whatever you want. Whoever you want, however you want, whene-”

And then her phone rang.

Her head slumped against my shoulder, and she let out a frustrated sigh that I swear made our windows tremble. “I’m going to throw that thing on another fucking state so help me God!”

“Stella, no.” I spoke softly as I ran my hand through her hair. “If you do that, how are you going to sext me from work?”

She chuckled and relaxed for a bit, uncrossing her legs and allowing me to help her back to the ground. “I suppose you’re right. Let me just see who it is.” She walked over to the kitchen, where she’d left her phone, and I followed suit, stopping on the arch between the two rooms. She picked up her phone to see who was calling her, but when she did, her eyes shrunk and her face grew pale. That could only mean one thing, sadly. “It’s Brian.”

The two of us slumped in defeat. It wasn’t so much as having a bucket of cold water being dumped over our heads, so much as it was having a bucket of cold water thrown straight at our faces by a jacked bodybuilder. Any enthusiasm was just gone, reduced to atoms in an instant, and yet there was nothing Stella could do but answer the call.

Brian Carmichael was the boss of the company Stella worked on, Kadmonious Games. It was one of those companies in that nebulous zone between indie and mainstream, so they didn’t have a lot of people on the team, which meant that he not only acted as their chief executive, but he also worked on the games themselves. They already had quite a handful of games under their belt, from cheap, licensed mobile titles to niche genre titles to some more ambitious projects that garnered some respectable followings and buzz from the gaming media, even if that didn’t always translate into commercial success. Brian directed most of their games, and even took on some other credits, from writing to concept design to even acting. The guy was certainly driven, and he had a talent not only for the craft, but also for the business side of things, more often than not managing to score some sweet deals with the license holders that reached out to them. That charisma didn’t stop with other companies either, many people, be they fans, colleagues or fellow developers would call him not only the face of the company, but of their games themselves. No one could deny that the guy was damn good at his job.

He was also a titanic asshole.

While he was undeniably talented, it was also undeniable that he didn’t even try to stop the praise from going to his head. His ego was the stuff of legends, and anyone who even so much as spoke up against him or his ideas would more than likely set him of on a self-serving tirade. Suggesting anything to him required the sort of finesse necessary to cross a mine-laden tightrope, though working up his ego while doing so was more often than not the only way to get anything done in that company. It didn’t help that his ever-growing legion of fans refused to believe he did anything wrong, and whenever an accusation did come up, he was quick to use that charisma of his to brush it under the rug with some half-assed non-apology. And it wasn’t like that’s the worst his employees had to deal with, oh no. Those deals with the license holders he loved to brag about only came through because he had no qualms in hurting the bottom line, like cutting or sometimes withholding bonuses altogether, and he was no stranger to overworking the devs to the bone. I lost count of how many times Stella had to go on week-long crunches when her projects were close to completion, when she’d just go and stay at the office for days on end, only stopping her work to eat and sleep. She always came home completely exhausted, not just physically but mentally too.

Every second that call went on, Stella’s demeanor grew more and more defeated. She stopped answering altogether and resigned herself to acknowledging grunts and lifeless monosyllabic answers. After a couple of minutes, her boss hung up, and she let out a deep breath that quickly turned into an enraged cry. She stomped out of the kitchen and past me, angrily making her way to the living room where she unceremoniously dropped onto the couch, stuffing her face into one of the pillows and screaming a string of half-coherent obscenities and curses. I sat down beside her and gently ran a hand through her hair while she kicked and screamed her rage away.

Once her anger had subsided, I got off the couch and sat on the floor next to her. “Let me guess, you’re crunching this week?”

“No, but I wish we were.” She said without even taking her face off the pillow.

“Wait, seriously? What was that about then?”

Stella lifted her face from the pillow, turning to face me with a look of utter anguish and defeat on her features. “He wants us to go to work, ‘effective immediately’.”

“What, today!? But it’s a Sunday! He can’t do that to you, that has to be against the law!”

“Well guess what? It isn’t! He’s completely allowed to do that!” Ire filled her voice as she sat up on the couch, clenching a pillow in her hands and squeezing it until her knuckles turned white. “Apparently he had some ‘epiphany’ that he can’t wait for us to work on. The motherfucker legit said that it was ‘his genius subconscious always at work’ and that ‘I couldn’t understand his thought process’! GOD I’M GONNA KILL HIM!!”

I climbed up onto the couch and sat beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder. “Couldn’t you tell him you were out of town or something?”

“That wouldn’t fly. A, I told my friends at work I’m supposed to be moving this weekend, so I know he knows I’m not too far to go fucking serve him.” She didn’t hold back on the venom as she spoke of her boss. “And B, that wouldn’t matter. He’d either discount that out of my salary or make me work overtime some other day, and I REFUSE to be alone with him!”

“I-I thought you said there wasn’t any harassment at the company.” I could feel my hold on Stella’s shoulder tightening. “Stella, did he try something?”

Stella let out a deep breath before turning to face me. “No, no babe. No one’s tried anything. YET.” She said. “But I know for a fact that he’s the type of guy who’d try something with no one else around, and so help me God I don’t need a murder charge on my name.”

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and whispering reassurances to her, doing my best to dispel these dark clouds that surrounded her. She weakly hugged my in return, shivering as her tears fell upon me. “Fucking hell...” She sobbed, her voice filled with sorrow as much as anger. “I finally get to come clean to you about everything... and this is what I get. I’ve been dreaming about this moment for so long, and now that I had a whole weekend to be myself again with you by my side, this happens. The happiest weekend of my life, and it’s just gone because of that pretentious asshole!”

“It’s just today, isn’t it?” I whispered, trying to find the right thing to say. “I know this isn’t ideal, hell I hate it too. I wish we could spend the whole day together too. But you can get through this. You’re strong, you’ve been through worse and you’ve always come out in the end.”

“El...” She pulled away from me, looking at me with a distraught, vulnerable look in her eyes that made my heart clench. “Can you order me to stay? I’ll stay with you if you tell me to. I-I can try to work something out with my boss, just... not today. Please? Let me have this... I waited so long...”

Part of me wanted to do just that. To tell her that she could just stay here and we could spend all the time she wanted together, and everything would be okay all the same. But I couldn’t do that. Not just because it would be an irresponsible lie, but because... if I did that, I’d be betraying her trust.

I cupped her warm, damp cheek in my hand and looked into her eyes. “You don’t really want that, do you?”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she tried to formulate a response several times before finally relenting. “No...” Her head slumped on my shoulder once again. “I hate him... I really fucking do. But... I’d hate going back to who I was even more. I don’t want to be that coward who lets other people take control of her whole life ever again. Besides, I can’t just give up on the rest of the team. I’d feel terrible if I turned my back on them while they were out in the trenches.”

“That’s my Stella. The generous, selfless Stella I fell in love with.” I held her close and peppered her face with kisses, each one drawing a small giggle out of her. I kept that up until she looked at me with an honest, albeit still dispirited smile on her lips. It was the smile of someone who, while still fucking mad about the whole thing, wouldn’t give up and run so easily. “I’ll be waiting for you. And tonight, I’ll be sure to have something special prepared just for you.”

“Hmm, that’s a hell of an incentive.” Stella trailed her hand up my chest as she spoke, slowly but surely regaining that attitude I loved so much.

“You deserve it. Now come on, let’s hit the shower.”

“You too? Oh that won’t end well.” She chuckled before slowly, somewhat reluctantly, standing up from the couch.

“Well, I’d better get cleaned up too. Someone has to make sure you’re not spending too much time in there.”

“That’s precisely why it won’t end well.” My beloved wrapped her arms around me once again. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way up the stairs, pulling Stella by the hand. Once we reached our bedroom, Stella began shedding her maid costume, and taking her time in stripping out of it. Kicking off her shoes, peeling off her stockings and her gloves, untying her dress, she did all that with the efficiency and finesse of a professional stripper, and always looking right into my eyes. She was determined to make every moment we had together into a lascivious show, and I had absolutely no qualms with that.

The last item she removed was her tiara, which she tossed to me in a graceful arc before sauntering off toward the bathroom. I tore off my shirt and shorts with nowhere near as much tact as my girlfriend and followed after her into the bathroom, or more specifically, into our spacious shower stall. It was big enough to fit four, maybe five or even six people so long as they were okay with some squishing and bumping into handrails. But for the two of us, it was honestly a little too much.

When we first saw the place, I was actually considering doing some remodeling not only one the shower, but also some other areas of the house, but there were two reasons I gave up on that idea. Number one; I wanted to hold off such expenditures until we had a better grasp of the costs that came with a new, bigger home. And number two; the idea of potentially using the shower to its full capacity was admittedly quite appealing.

But right now, there was only one beautiful woman sharing this shower with me, and I’d have to be mad to not take this opportunity to its fullest. I pushed Stella back until her back was against the glass and pulled her into a kiss even steamier than our shower.

“Elliot...” She whispered breathlessly as my lips trailed her cheeks and her chin, ravishing them with kiss after kiss.

“Allow me.” My mouth sought her neck and peppered it with kisses. “A good Master should make his slave comfortable and satisfied, right? So she can better serve him?” I didn’t give her time to answer before carefully lowering myself, kissing my way down her chest while doing so and making sure to give her two, protruding nipples my attention.

“Hmm, I won’t refute that train of thought...” My lover looked down at me with half-lidded eyes, moaning with each kiss I gave her lean stomach. “I’ll make up for your generosity somehow, my owner.”

“You’ll have all the time in the world to serve me later.” I looked up at her and winked as I kissed a path down her navel, each touch of my lips bringing me closer and closer to my intended target. “For now, just focus on relaxing. Let all your stress wash away. That’s an order.”

“How can I say no to tHAT!?” Stella’s breath caught in her throat and she shuddered as I wrapped my mouth around her clit, my hands grabbing at her ass as I focused solely on giving her the pleasure she needed. She grabbed at the handrails on the wall, resting her head against it and mouthing off obscenities like a sexually active sailor.

I licked up and down her snatch, using every technique I learned these past years with her by my side to bring her to climax. I was being moved by little more than instinct at that point, my hands kneading her ass while my mouth went to town on her dripping cunt, so wet that not even the running shower could hide the visible evidence of her arousal. Her gasps

Her strained gasps and her knuckle-white grip on the guard rails were proof that I was on the right path, and that said path was soon reaching its end. I pulled my tongue out of Stella’s honeypot and went back to her clit, suckling on it and swirling my tongue around it to the best of my abilities. All the while my hands left her cheeks and moved, on curving a few fingers inside her warm tunnel, and the other pushing a couple of digits up her ass. That proved to be enough to push her past her limits, as she screamed out in orgasmic ecstasy as her legs trembled, almost failing to support her in the wet, tiled floor. I drank up as much of her essence as I could, and just like always, she tasted positively divine. I had no frame of reference with other women, but I could only wonder if any of them could possibly compare.

Stella’s chest heaved with every deep breath she took. “Fuck... that was amazing.” She looked down at me with her wet hair draping the glowing smirk on her face, looking every bit like a gorgeous, mystical nymph. “Still feels a bit weird for you to be the one on your knees, though.”

“Consider that an... employment benefit.” I gave her clit one last kiss, smiling at the ensuing shudder before getting back up on my feet. “A nice little perk to keep my maid motivated.”

“I knew I chose the right Master for the job.” My girlfriend wrapped an arm around me and pulled me for a kiss, her tongue coming to life as she tasted her own juices. Her other hand trailed down, and her dainty fingers were almost wrapped around my erect, throbbing dick before I batted her hand away, drawing a cute yelp out of her..

“You can handle that later. Consider it a long-term assignment.” I answered with a chuckle, trying my best not to laugh at her adorable pout. “Don’t worry, my darling maid. You’ll have plenty to work with once you come back.”

She didn’t say anything to that, merely matching my smile with one of her own and giving me another kiss before starting the shower in earnest. I focused my efforts on her where I could, lathering her up and washing her long, silky hair, and drinking in the soft, innocent moans that came as a result of my pampering. She leaned against me, a contented, beautiful smile on her lips that made my heart flutter. I really, really didn’t want to part ways with this lovely minx in my arms, but I also knew that it would be the best for her in the long run, both in terms of her career and more importantly her mental state.

Nonetheless, I did leave her with one last parting gift; namely shoving a couple of fingers up her cunt and fingering her to another orgasm after a few minutes.

Once she came down from her high, she stepped out of the shower, having been the only one of us to actually be cleaned. I spent so much time washing her that I didn’t even soap an inch of my own body other than my hands. Even so, it didn’t take much longer for me to cleanse myself. Some few minutes and out I was, reaching for a towel while Stella worked on drying her hair.

I dried myself fully before she was halfway done with her red mane, and even dressed myself before the sounds of Stella’s hair dryer stopped. I was content with sitting there on our bed and fiddling on my phone until she was ready, until an idea came to me. I made my way back to the dining room, where our now cold breakfast awaited for us, and began packing up the food, or most of it at least. I figured Stella and her coworkers could make good use of it, and if she wanted to keep some for herself, I could always make some for her tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Stella came down the stairs dressed in the kind of casual ensemble she normally wore for her job. Yet she looked positively dashing in it all the same.

“You ready?” I asked, twirling the key to the car on my finger.

She looked confused for a second, and her eyes widened when she saw they key in my grasp. “O-oh, you don’t need to drive me there, I’m good. Hannah takes that main road to work. She said she still needs to eat breakfast, so I’m gonna meet her at a place there before we head off, it’s just a few minutes walking there.”

“Are you sure?” I tried to keep myself from visibly deflating, though I’m not sure I was successful.

My girlfriend wrapped her arms over my shoulders. “I’m not gonna let that bastard ruin this Sunday for the two of us.”

“As if giving you a ride would ruin anything. If anything, it would give us some more time together.”

“As lovely as that idea sounds, I don’t want to trouble you.” She tightened her embrace, pulling herself closer and closer to me until our mouths were mere inches apart.

“If you say so.” I gave Stella a quick kiss before handing her the bag with the breakfast-filled tupperware. “Here, see if Hannah wants these. If not, just share ‘em with the rest of the studio.”

“Thanks babe, you’re the best.” She took the bag after giving me a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure they’ll love it.”

I leaned into her ear and whispered. “I saved the cinnamon rolls just for you.”

“God I fucking love you.” Her tone was deliberately sultry as she pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss, one interrupted by a fit of laughs from the two of us.

Stella pulled back and straightened out her outfit before heading for the door. She put her hand on the handle, but when she did so, she turned back to face me.

“Hey, El...”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“This might be a bit presumptuous of me, but...” She looked at me straight in the eyes, her gaze as unflinching as her tone. “Don’t forget that I’m not the only one who can satisfy your needs anymore.”

I was just about to ask what she meant by that before the implications hit me like a ton of bricks. “O-oh! OH, uhm, right! That. Her.”

“I won’t push you to do anything. Whatever you choose, I’ll accept it.” Her voice was soft, as was her caress on my cheek. “If you want to take your time until you’re comfortable with everything, that’s fine. If you want to march on over to our hot asian neighbor’s house and turn her into your hot asian sex slave, that’s fine too. With me, and with her too, clearly.”

“Right. That is a possibility, I suppose.” I chuckled, mostly in skeptical disbelief.

“I know that whatever you choose, your upper head’s got the final say in things.” She giggled at her own joke before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. “Think about it, ok?”

“I dunno, I’ll have to give your proposition some consideration.” I tried to ease my growing nerves with a small joke, and when that failed I settled for pulling Stella in for a kiss. That always made me better. “Take care, my slave.”

“See you tonight, Master.”

We shared one last embrace before Stella left, closing the door behind her. Leaving me alone with my thoughts in our new home.

I decided that standing there and staring at a door would do nothing to help me find my answer. And so, I decided to confront the issue directly.

But first, I needed to take care of the dishes.

* * *

About twenty minnutes and a sinkful of dishes later, I was standing before another door. The door to Dorothy’s home. My neighbor’s home. My grandma’s former lover’s – who also wanted to bone me – home.

Just what had I gotten myself into in the span of one measly weekend?

I knocked on the white-painted wood and waited for a few short moments before an answer came. The sound of soft, muffled footsteps preceded the unlocking and opening of the door before me, revealing the woman I needed more than anything to see, for better or for worse.

“Good morning, Elliot! How are you doing?” Dorothy’s tone was as chipper as ever, and even in her homey attire I could still make out the outline of her curves. Or knowing her, it was precisely because her casual tee and slacks hid nothing of her curves that she wore them.

“Good morning, Dorothy. I’m doing just fine, and you?” My polite question was answered with a simple, smiling nod. “Good, good. Listen, do you have some time? I think we need to talk.”

“Of course, come right in.” She stepped aside and granted me entry to her quaint, cozy home. It wasn’t lavishly decorated, but what was there clearly was important enough to have earned a spot. Family photos, traditional hand-made decorations, and a shelf filled to the brim with a wide assortment of books and even vinyls. The record player by the shelf looked like it had seen better days, though whether that was because of its age or merely due to a vintage aesthetic, I couldn’t tell.

“Sorry for barging in empty-handed.” I said once I noticed I spent an uncomfortable amount of time looking around.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetie. Your company’s more than enough. Can I get you something?”

“Just some water will do.”

“Sure thing hon. Be right back!” Dorothy made her way to the kitchen, swaying her supple hips with every step she took, almost as if she was trying to get me to focus my stare on her ass, its curves emphasized by the form-hugging slacks she was wearing.

I stood alone in her living room for a while, glancing around the decor again until she returned, carrying not just my water but also a tray of sweet treats and a cup of warm tea. I really shouldn’t have been surprised by that, if she had anything in common with my grandmother. Which also meant that I knew better than to comment on this sort of unprompted hospitality.

“Thank you.” I said once she handed me my glass.

“You’re very welcome.” She placed her tray on the table and took a seat. I followed shortly after her, reaching to the tray and getting myself a small cookie. “So, I can take a guess as to what you want to talk about, but I’d rather not make assumptions.”

“Well, in this case your assumptions would be correct.” I said before taking a bite of my treat. It was sweet and soft, with just a hint of bitterness underneath. Not something I’d eat everyday, but quite the delightful treat nonetheless. “I just... felt we needed to get things on the same level before taking it to the next level, you see?”

“I understand. Better to just get this stuff outta the way now.” Dorothy gently blew on her tea before taking a sip. “But I figured Stella would want to tag along for such a talk.”

“I’m sure she would like it too, buy unfortunately she had to go to work.”

“Work? But it’s a Sunday!”

“Tell that to her boss.” I didn’t mean to come off as bitterly as I did, but I couldn’t help it. Just thinking of that jerk and his punchable face made my blood boil.

“Well that sucks to hear. Tell her I said hi the next time you see her, then.” She said in a comforting tone. “But in that case, why not wait for her?”

“I dunno, she was quite excited at the prospect of me coming to see you. A little encouraging, even.”

She leaned forward on the table. I’d say she did so to draw attention to her breasts, were it not for the serious, thoughtful look on her face. “Well? Are you encouraged?”

If she heard the gulp in my throat, she didn’t show it. Nonetheless, I composed myself. After all, this was the whole reason I visited her in the first place.

“I don’t know. It’s just... things have been moving so fast this weekend, to the point where learning my girlfriend has a deep-seated submission fetish is kind of the most tame of it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that my girlfriend would be okay with me sleeping around with anyone I want. Scratch that, she’s actively spurring me on to that, and I don’t know how to process that.”

It felt weird to confess such intimate things to a woman I’d met just the day before. Maybe it was precisely because I barely knew her that the words came as they did.

“Why not? Most men would kill for the chance at a free pass like that. Don’t you want that?”

I was dreading that question, mainly because I asked myself that several times. I looked at her, examining every inch of her surprisingly stony expression. “Is that a trick question?”

“N-no, dear. I mean it.” She placed her cup on its saucer before reaching out for my hand. “Tell me, honestly. What do you think about this open relationship business?”

I mulled over my answer for a few moments, unsure on how to broach the subject. Then I figured that I could just give her a bit of a personal rundown, which was a terrifying idea but I went with it anyway, “I was always a bit of an... old-fashioned romantic. You know, true love, happily ever after, all that jazz?”

“You mean the kind of guy who can’t dissociate sex with love?” She asked with a skewed eyebrow that looked both curious and thoroughly soul-piercing.

Which was uncannily apt, seeing as how she hit that particular nail in the head. “Th-that’s one way to put it, I guess. For me, at least.” I asked, trying not to choke on my cookie. “Never was much into hookups, for multiple reasons. I just... never gave anything outside of a simple, ordinary relationship much thought, and when I did I quickly brushed it aside thinking it wasn’t for me. Now... now, Stella wants more than that, and I’m scared that I won’t live up to what she wants.”

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders, looking at me with a most puzzled look. “She told you that she’d take things at your pace, didn’t she? Why can’t you just trust her?”

Aaaaand there it was. The trust question. I knew it was coming sooner or later, and yet I dreaded discussing this particular subject all the same. I put my head in my hands, feeling my breath quicken.

“E-Elliot?” Dorothy’s concerned voice broke me out of the slump I’d brought upon myself.

“It’s not that easy. God I wish it was that easy.” I spoke mostly to myself, my face still covered by my cold hands. “Did... did grandma ever tell you anything about me? Anything... serious?”

My neighbor was surprised by that question, but that didn’t stop her from answering. “She said that you used to be terribly shy, that you had some confidence issues when you were younger. And that you could be a bit indecisive sometimes.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Bless nana’s heart. She always tried her best to help, even when she didn’t really understand the problem at hand.

I let out a deep, heavy breath, committing myself to the question I had to ask. “Do you know anything about anxiety?”

“Of course! Everyone’s anxious from time to time.” Her answer was immediate, and not unexpected.

“No, not that. I mean actual, psychological anxiety.” I could only hope my voice masked the, well, anxiety in my voice. Even in that moment, there was a growing part inside me that just wanted to flip her table and jump out the window before speaking another word. But I also knew that I couldn’t take this any further with Dorothy without explaining myself to her. And more importantly, I wouldn’t be able to face Stella again if I didn’t.

I didn’t talk about that with most people. My family didn’t even know until I had a full-on breakdown in my first year of college, after which I had an official diagnosis for this condition that haunted me for many years prior, and finally sought the help I so desperately needed, but was too cowardly to procure. It hasn’t been easy since then, but between their support as well as Stella’s, and the therapy I underwent during college, I’m happy to say I’ve made some great strides since then. Though it hasn’t always been smooth sailing, as recent events had proven.

But it was precisely because of said recent events that I’d found myself in this situation; sitting across from a beautiful woman I’d met the day before who wanted to jump my bones, and who had my girlfriend’s blessing to do so.

It shouldn’t be a hard decision, should it?

“It’s not a matter of not trusting people. It’s just... I want to just take people’s words at face value and move on with my life. Stella more than anyone else. And to be fair, I got a lot better about that than I was before.” I’d be lying if I said the words came easily, but they came all the same. It helped that my listener had a friendly aura about her, one both familiar and wholly unique. “But still, even today... I can’t just _do_ that. I can’t help but dig into what people truly mean when they say anything halfway serious to me, to weigh myself down worrying about what they expect me to answer and how they’d react to what I said. And I can’t help but feel like I’d be disappointing Stella if I didn’t go through with this.”

She reached out a hand towards mine, its soft and dainty touch caressing my quivering palm. “Is that the only reason you’d be willing to agree to this change in your relationship? To make her happy?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in... all of this.” I turned to look at her as I spoke, the growing smile on her lips telling me that she understood my meaning more than enough. “But at the same time, regardless of how I personally feel about this situation, I can’t shake this awful feeling that no matter what I say, I’ll disappoint Stella.”

Dorothy’s smile faded, replaced by a look of befuddlement. “What do you mean?”

I sighed, forcing down the unease bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. “I’m afraid that if I refuse, if I want to keep things between the two of us and keep things just the way they are, she’d be disappointed in me.”

“And if you agree?”

“I’m afraid that if I say yes and agree to this new relationship of ours... she’d be disappointed in me for other reasons. For thinking that I don’t love her enough, or that I don’t appreciate what we already have or whatever other stupid, impossible reason. Like it’s some stupid trap she laid out for me even though I know she’d never do such a thing.” I threw my head back against the chair, letting out a deep breath as my dread grew stronger at the same moment a weight was lifted from my shoulders. “No matter what she says, no matter how magically fucking clear she made her desires, I can’t stop myself from thinking that she means more than what she’s really saying, and I hate myself for thinking that.”

I was nothing short of mortified after laying my heart out to this mostly unknown woman. And yet, I couldn’t deny how good it felt. I just sat there, with my eyes closed as my heart slowed down from its frenetic pace. So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn’t even notice that Dorothy had stood up from her seat until she placed her hands on my stiff shoulders, gently yet firmly rubbing them. I opened my eyes to the sight of her looking down at me with a sympathetic look on her face.

“I can’t say I understand how that feels. But I will say this. There’s nothing life-threatening about disappointing the people you love.”

“W-what?” My jittery mind failed to comprehend her words. She stood beside me and crouched down until she was at eye level with me, and placed a soft hand on my face.

“Elliot, sooner or later you **will** disappoint her. Or make her sad, or bitter, or any other unsavory feeling. And you might not believe me, but she’ll do the same to you. Because you’re only human, and she’s only human, and humans fuck things up. I disappointed Hilda more times than I’m proud to admit, and she did the same to me many times as well.” There was something reassuring about the warm smile on her face as she spoke so earnestly and so bluntly about simple relationship woes. “I wish it was that easy to just make the people you love happy all the time, but that’s not how life goes. One day you will butt heads, you will fight, you will make each other cry for whatever reason. But just from what I’ve seen, I can tell that what you two have is too strong for any fight to ever break.”

I’m a little ashamed to admit just how mind-blowing such a simple concept was for me back then. I was so lost in my own head, trying my best to always be perfect for Stella, to always be what she needed and what she deserved, that the mere idea that such a thing simply wasn’t feasible stunned me. But she was right. I was going to fail her sooner or later, and I knew that it would be for the best if I learned that now instead of facing the inevitable whenever it happened and go off the deep end.

“But what matters now is this.” She continued with a smile on her lips. “Is this where you’ll disappoint Stella for the first time? Or will it be further down the line? There’s no wrong answer here.”

I knew the answer to that one, at least. I’d deal with the ramifications of my choice when it came to it, but for now I’d relish in the pleasures awaiting us in this new road we’d be walking down. Still, it was nice to know the other roads were still open, even if I wouldn’t be traversing them any time soon.

That wasn’t to say that I had no other worries, however. “It’s not just Stella.”

“Huh?”

“Stella’s not the only one I’m afraid of disappointing, of hurting.” The words came easier than they did before, but part of me could only take that as a bad thing. “I’m already so worried about what I feel, and what Stella feels. How can I account for anyone else? What... what about you?”

Dorothy let out a charming laugh and gently kissed me on the cheek.“I appreciate your concern, but it’s like I said. Disappointment isn’t the end of the world, and if someone treats it like it is, if they give you hell for making a mistake or if they don’t give you a chance to make things right, then you’re better off without them. Besides, it’s probably for the best that you don’t worry so much about everyone else’s feelings. Some empathy is always welcome, sure, but you have your own problems to deal with, right? If you let your worries about other people weigh you down, you’ll eventually break. And that’s not good for anyone.”

That really shouldn’t have been such a revelation to me, but what can I say? I’ve never really been very good at this whole emotion stuff, and certainly not for lack of trying. That it took this long for me to finally get through my thick skull that I don’t have to carry the whole world’s emotional burdens on my shoulders was honestly rather embarrassing, but better late than never I suppose. Never would I have thought that such a development would come from a source like Dorothy either, for many, many reasons. Even so, I couldn’t deny that she was a great listener. It felt just like all those times I sat down and talked with my grandmother, though the underlying tension was never a thing back then.

“I kinda feel silly for making such a big deal of something so many people would kill for.” I let out an instinctive, bashful chuckle. “I mean, here I am getting all concerned and anxious because my girlfriend wants to give me a free pass to have sex with anyone I want. The guys from high school would laugh their asses off at my hesitation.”

The older woman merely giggled and ruffled my hair in a manner that was more comforting than it was patronizing. “I think it’s admirable, personally. It shows how much this means to you, how deeply you care not just for Stella, but for anyone else who’d get involved.”

“Yeah, well... I’m still not sure if I could handle caring for other people as deeply as I care for Stella.”

“Would that be such a bad thing? Falling in love with a dear old woman such as myself?” Her tone was mirthful, just like the grin on her lips.

“You gotta admit, there’s a lot of baggage involved.” It felt oddly easy to retort with a smirk of my own, in spite of everything I laid out to Dorothy. Or maybe it was because of it.

She put a hand on my face, the other slowly – but still very noticeably – moving up my leg. “Why don’t we just take things one step at a time?” The jest in her voice gave way not to sultriness as I had expected, but to comforting, reassuring sincerity. “I know you said you’ve never been into hookups, but this is usually how it goes. The feelings come later down the line. The romantic ones, at least.”

That much I could tell. Even if they weren’t necessarily romantic, this beautiful woman before me was stirring up plenty of feelings within me. “Right. One step before the next step.”

“So? Are you ready to take the first?”

There was a hint of hopefulness underneath Dorothy’s words. For a moment I thought my mind was playing tricks on me yet again, but the look in her eyes was enough for me to assuage such fears, a mix of warmth, empathy and lust that assured me that I wasn’t overthinking things this time.

The woman rose to her feet and straddled my lap in one single, graceful motion, draping her arms over my shoulders as she did so. “Remember, no pressure.” She whispered with a warm smile. Even in such a position, she still brimming with compassion.

My eyes focused on hers as I did my best to keep my gaze from travelling down just yet. I wasn’t going to repay her kindness with such wanton lechery, just the ordinary amount of lechery. “I don’t know, I always feel some pressure when it comes to this sort of topic.” My hands roamed down her back as said ‘pressure’ began to manifest itself against my pants, much to my neighbor’s satisfaction if the lustful smirk she gave me was anything to go by. “Let’s call it... stage fright, to use a term you’d be familiar with.”

Dorothy chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ears before slowly leaning forward until our faces were mere inches from one another. “Well then, I guess I can give you some topical advice for your performance anxiety.”

“And what’s that?”

“Just imagine your crowd naked.” Her tone was completely nonchalant, but that somehow only made her words even hotter. “Only this time, there’s no one but little old me waiting to see you perform.”

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, the intent behind her motions obvious even without the gentle parting of her lips. I was past any apprehension at that point, and I followed her lead, tilting my head ever so slightly.

And then something clicked in my head, my eyes shot open and I put a finger on her mouth.

The unexpected feeling gave her pause, but to her credit Dorothy didn’t let her annoyance be visible. “Something wrong?”

“N-no, nothing like that! It’s just...” I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts. I was fairly sure she’d go along with my sudden scheme, but I still didn’t want to ruin my chances with my sexy MILF neighbor. “I had an idea. For something that could make this more... special. To us, and to Stella too.”

Her countenance changed immediately, gaining an aura of sensual curiosity. “What did you have in mind, lover boy?”

I told Dorothy my plan, and every word only made her smile grow wider and more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're all staying safe out there, and huge thanks to everyone who stuck with me and with this story so far. Sorry if this one felt a little light on the action, there was supposed to be another scene in the end, but that ended up turning into its own chapter.  
> Anyways, I still hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't as long or as hot as the previous ones. Please, feel free to leave your thoughts. Even if I don't have anything to respond or if I lack the time to do so, just know that I read them all, and they always help me when I'm feeling down about my work.  
> Until next time, take care!


	6. Gifts fit for a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, hard day at work, Stella comes home to find out just what kind of 'something special' her Master had planned for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but as I'm sure it's come to be a cliche already, the current situation of the world has kicked any motivation I might've had right in the head.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this here chapter, and if you do please leave a comment and let me know, that kind of support is one of the things that really keeps me coming when it comes to writing. And if you didn't like it, let me know too so I can try to improve, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Stay safe, and I'll see you next time!

Unfortunately, my plan needed a few hours in the oven. I even offered to help my neighbor, but she said that ‘it would be for the best if I let an expert on the subject handle it’.

Ouch.

Fortunately, I had a couple of things I needed to do anyways, so I wasn’t going to be idle while Dorothy got what we needed ready.

First of all was a return trip to the supermarket to grab some stuff we forgot the last time, as well as another special little something for Stella. But while I was there, I got a call from the one and only.

“Hey babe.”

“Hi sweetie! Enjoying your Sunday?”

“It’s been pretty good so far, but I know I’ll enjoy it much more when I have you next to me.” My cheesy remark was enough to draw a swoon out of Stella, which was never a bad thing in my book. “How’s work?”

“Well, I haven’t killed that sack of anuses yet, so it’s been going alright I suppose.” I’m fairly certain I would’ve heard the sigh she let out even without my phone. “Oh, but guess what? He _totally_ found a way to make up for his bullshit demands!”

“He’s buying you pizza after the shift?” That was an easy guess, considering that wasn’t the first time he pulled off such a stunt.

“FUCKING PIZZA!! God I hope he chokes on those pepperonis!” I had to hold a hand over my phone’s speaker, lest her rant draw the attention of every shopper and worker on a 20 yard radius.

Once she calmed down enough, I rose my phone up to my ear again. “Look on the bright side, at least it’s not tacos.”

“I guess. Last thing I need is a case of the runs.” Her laugh sounded exhausted, quickly melting into a frustrated groan that led to a few seconds of pregnant silence. Just when I was about to see if the call had dropped, she piped up from the other end of the line. “Hey, Elliot... there’s something I need to tell you.”

Her tone was noticeably more serious than before, and in addition to her ominous words, instantly gave me pause. “What is it?”

The next sound I heard was somewhat muffled, either because she covered her speaker or moved her phone far enough from her mouth, but even so I could tell that it was a deep, focused sigh. “I snuck the ring out of the house when I left. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“What? Why?” I couldn’t help but ask that a bit louder than I had wanted. Now I was the one drawing people’s attention.

“I’m meeting Mari for lunch.” Stella’s answer was short and to the point. “I need to talk to her about the new state of our relationship, and...”

“About what happened this weekend, right?” It was easy to put two and two together at that point, if still a little worrisome. I certainly didn’t want to discuss such things over the phone, encryption be damned. “And that ring is the only way she’ll believe you.”

Another sigh followed from her end. “...Yeah. Would that be a problem?”

“I... I don’t think so, no.” Now it was my turn to let out a heavy breath. “I do wish you told me before you left, though.”

“I’m sorry. To be honest, I was thinking about telling Mari since yesterday, but I only thought of showing her the ring when I came out of the shower earlier today.” The remorse in Stella’s voice was almost tangible as she explained herself. “Still, I should’ve discussed it with you. You have as much say in this as I do.”

“It’s okay. I know you mean well.” The words came instinctively out of my mouth, but no less sincerely for it. “And hey, at least you called to let me know. That means a lot.”

“Thank you. I knew you’d understand.”

Relief washed over my entire being as we settled this little squabble. It was far, far from anything remotely resembling a fight, but after my little pep talk with my neighbor, it did give me confidence that if we ever did have any real dispute further down the line, we’d resolve it together, and come out the other side stronger for it.

I secured my phone between my ear and my shoulder and grabbed some stuff from the shelf to make a little gift basket for Dorothy.

Meanwhile, Stella resumed. “I know I’m the one who said we should keep this whole thing under wraps, but I... I feel like I shouldn’t hide this from her. And I need to talk to someone that isn’t involved with all this, you know? Someone that can help me... keep one foot in the real world. And if I’m being honest, I think you should find someone like that too. Someone you can open up to about all this mess, who isn’t involved in all this mess, to make sure you don’t go too deep in this mess.”

“An unbiased point of view is almost never a bad thing, that much is true.” It was admittedly a little difficult to focus on both the conversation and my shopping, but I managed. “You know her better than me. Do you trust her to keep that secret? I’m not saying that she’d willingly spill the beans about that, but you can never rule out a slip of the tongue.”

“Don’t worry, she’s not the loose-lipped type. Besides, she doesn’t drink, remember?”

True, Mariana did swear off alcohol without ever drinking it. Which was odd for any college student, though I certainly didn’t buy her whole fitness excuse. Not that it mattered anyway, I didn’t particularly care for the reasons she did what she did. Not when it gave the world such a reliable designated driver. “Alright then. Just make sure no one else sees you when you put that on, okay?”

“I’m not gonna do it in the middle of a fucking Wendy’s, Elliot!”

I had to focus to keep myself from cackling at that mental image. “I know, I know. I’m just saying.” That said, the imagery was rather amusing, and rather arousing too. And given my newfound mettle, it gave me an idea that could easily backfire, but one that I’d survive if it turned out to be the case. “Hey, Stella? You’re alone right now, right?” I lowered my voice as I spoke, and looked up and down the aisle.

“No no, I’m telling you all this while in earshot of all my coworkers who are totally looking at me like I’m crazy! Hey why’s Bern calling the cops?” Stella never did miss a chance to throw out some sarcasm, always relishing the opportunity. “No need to worry, dear. I’m in a restroom three floors down that almost no one uses just to make sure no one would eavesdrop.”

“Just wanted to make sure. That and there’s one thing I wanted to make clear.”

“What is it?”

“Just for future reference...” I cleared my throat, and tried to conjure up the most confident whisper I could muster. “How would you react if I asked you to send me a picture of your pussy right now?”

The line was silent for a couple of interminable seconds before a lone, low chuckle broke the silence like a pebble being dropped on a stagnant lake.

And then she hung up.

My confidence was shot to shit, and I immediately tried to come up with an apology for what I said. But I didn’t even get the groundwork started before my phone vibrated in my hand, courtesy of a text message from Stella. I swallowed a lump of nothing in my throat and opened the message, my eyes bulging out of my skull as I did so.

It was a picture of Stella crouched on the toilet with her pants pulled down to her ankles and her legs spread, one hand parting her lower lips with one finger tantalizingly close to her clit. She was biting her lip in a wanton fashion, and the look in her eyes was nothing short of lust incarnate. Once I managed to look away from the photo, I saw the little caption Stella had written.

‘ _This is how, my Master_ _ **💗**_ _ **’**_

As if on cue my phone buzzed, and before it could get four notes deep into _Heaven_ , I answered Stella’s call.

“You don’t need to ask for such a thing ever again, Master. Slaves such as myself respond better to outright demands, after all.”

I covered my speaker to make sure she didn’t hear the monumental sigh of relief I let out, but given the way she was giggling once I picked up, I’d say that was a failure. “G-good to know. That’s good to know.” I cleared my throat and carried on, both with the conversation and the shopping. “I was just worried that would be overstepping my bounds, is all. You did mention that you didn’t want this to meld into your work life, after all.”

“Technically, I’m on break. It’s why I’m in the toilet in the first place.” Stella’s voice was brimming with cheeky pride as she spoke. “I trust you enough to know that you won’t ask for nudes when I’m actually working. Still, don’t be shocked if I sneak off to send you a little something to remind you of little old me.”

I almost laughed at that. As if I could ever forget an angel like Stella. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, honey.” I looked around once again before I continued. “Now get back to work! I won’t tolerate slacking of any kind from my women!”

“He-hey! I’m not actually done here!” A fit of giggles and the occasional moan interrupted my lover’s words. “I didn’t get anything done yet for that matter!”

“So you’re using your bathroom break to talk on the phone?” I let out an exaggerated gasp. “How shameful! What would your boss think of that?”

Unfortunately, Stella wasn’t having any of that. “Wow, way to kill the mood.”

I really should’ve known better. Mentioning that particular asshat was never the way to go with Stella. “My bad, my bad! I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I know you will. Catch you later!”

“Have a good day at work, babe!”

Stella blew me a kiss before hanging up, presumably to attend another, more natural call. After making one more trip around the market and making sure I had everything, I finished up my purchase and went back home, where I finished grading the stack of papers I’d begun the day prior before getting myself a late microwaved lunch. It was decent and filling enough, but I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have a meal made for me and served to me by a pair of gorgeous twins.

But that was a thought for another day. It wouldn’t do for my mind to wander off toward other women, not when I needed all of my concentration for what was to come. But while what was to come didn’t come, I picked up my phone and fired a message, hoping to put some plans in motion for tomorrow.

‘ _Yo Mari. You good?’_

A few seconds later, a response came.

‘ _Hey elly’_

‘ _Doin good’_

‘ _Hbu?’_

‘ _Just had lunch.’_

‘ _Speakin of lunch’_

‘ _I was with Stella’_

‘ _Yeah, she told me._ _She also said she was gonna show you something_ _?’_

‘ _Yep_ _’_

‘ _And? How are you feeling?’_

‘ _Confused’_

‘ _Confused as fuck’_

‘ _But i think ill manage’_

‘ _Wanna talk about it?’_

‘ _Not over the phone thats for sure’_

‘ _Fair enough. There’s some other stuff I’d like to talk to you about as well.'_

_'Since we were just talking about lunches, can we meet for one tomorrow?’_

‘ _Not today?’_

‘ _I’m kinda busy today.’_

_‘Its sunday’_

‘ _Didn’t you just say you were with Stella? During her lunch break from work?’_

‘ _K good point_ _’_

‘ _I know a_ _joint’_

‘ _W_ _e can talk about that_ _stuff_ _there_ _’_

She then sent me the address for a restaurant downtown. It looked like a real hole-in-the-wall kinda place, just the kind of private spot we needed.

‘ _Got it. I’ll meet you there. Noon work for you?’_

‘ _Perfect’_

‘ _See ya tomorrow’_

‘ _Take care.’_

I sighed as I dropped the phone on the couch, before immediately picking it up and faffing about with it for a few minutes before going up to take a shower. An hour or so after that I received another text, this one from a wholly different source.

‘ _All set, stud.’_

I took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. After quickly checking myself in the mirror, I grabbed my keys, walked out the front door and turned right.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After finishing up the little surprise I had prepared with Dorothy, I went back home and lazed about for a few hours until Stella came back, the sun having already set by the time she did so.

“I’m alive again!” The words had barely left my girlfriend’s mouth before she collapsed onto my arms, letting out a deep sigh as she melted into our embrace.

“Welcome back, sweetie.” I gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around me. “How was your day?”

“Could’ve been worse, all things considered. We got some good work done, regardless of how much none of us wanted to be there. Not to mention that I did get paid for it.” She looked up at me with a loving gaze as she lazily rose a hand carrying a bag with some pizza slices covered in tinfoil. “And when all’s said and done, I’m not one to turn down free pizza, even if it is far from an appropriate apology.”

“I’ll put these in the fridge.” I took the bag from her and gave her a quick kiss before making my way to the kitchen with her in tow. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? I’m exhausted.” Stella plopped down onto a chair and murmured an unintelligible groan of relief. “If it wasn’t for whatever it was you had planned, I’d probably drop dead on our bed right now.”

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” After putting away the leftover pizza, I pulled out a bottle of wine and poured Stella a glass. She took it with great enthusiasm and barely got a ‘thank you’ out before gently tipping it. While she was busy enjoying the alcohol smoothly going down her throat, I walked behind her and began massaging her shoulders, drawing a surprised gasp and a contented moan from her. She looked like she wanted to make some snarky remark, most likely something about what was appropriate for someone in my position, but she wisely decided to just enjoy my ministrations.

After a few relaxing minutes, she spoke up. “Your little pet project...” She took a sip of her wine before looking up into my eyes. “Is it... difficult? Intricate? Tiring?”

“No, no, and if everything goes right, very.” A smirk crossed my lips, as I was unable to hide my growing excitement.

She retorted with a smirk of her own. “Then I suppose I can play along. Though I hold the right to retreat to bed if I get sleepy!”

“I suppose I can accept those terms. You have been a very dutiful slave today, after all.” I answered with an exaggerated sigh.

“Only because I have a Master who deserves all my devotion.”

I leaned down and kissed her, trying not to lose myself to the taste of her lips. “First up I have a couple of gifts to give you, then we’re watching a movie. I’ve already got everything set up in the living room.”

“Oh shit! You’re gonna spoil me at that rate!” She downed the rest of her wine and stood up from the chair. “And I’m more than down for a movie night! I just hope it’s not too slow, otherwise...”

“Have no fear, my dear. I guarantee this movie will have your undivided attention.” I took her hand and led her to the living room, where my laptop was sitting in the coffee table, connected to the TV and ready to play her surprise at the touch of a button. “But there is one thing you need to do before we begin.”

“Which is?”

I motioned up and down Stella’s clothes. “Strip.” She immediately obeyed, her motions seductive and efficient. It wasn’t long before she was fully nude, and fully invested in what I had in store for her.

“Have I earned my gifts now, Master?” She twirled her ginger hair on a finger and looked at me like a sultry, submissive minx waiting to be pounced.

I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, after which I whispered to her in a tone that didn’t even try to hide my delight. “You most certainly have, my good girl.”

Stella screamed and trembled, her hands grabbing at my shoulders as her legs quivered and her cunt dripped onto the floor. Her face bore a look of utter shock as she rapidly looked between my own, smirking face and the tiny pool between her trembling feet. After a few moments, she found her – admittedly shaky – voice.

“Wh-what the FUCK!?” Her tone was as puzzled and erratic as the expression on her face. “I-I wasn’t even- I mean I was but that, holy shit how did I- t-that was... D-did you just...”

“Did I what, slave?” I grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. “Did I make it so you’d instantly cum every time I called you a good girl?” Stella yelped once again as her entire buckled from another explosive climax. I could only wonder how it felt to go through all the build-up and release of an orgasm in an instant, but if my dear ginger’s reactions were anything to go by, I think it’s safe to say that it was very pleasant.

“Fuck! YES! Oh fucking FUCK!” Stella chuckled in disbelief, her face plastered with a wide, elated smile. “Fucking shit that’s so hot! Thank you, thank you so so much Master!”

“I take it you like your little gift, then?”

“I fucking love it! I love you, Master!” She wrapped her arms around me and peppered my face in kisses, each one overflowing with her love and adoration. “I swear I’ll do all I can to always be your good girl!”

“I know you will. Even without this... incentive, I know you’d always serve your Master to the best of your abilities, because you’re a...” I looked away from Stella and hummed to myself as I put on my best contemplation face. “Hmm, what was it again? It’s on the tip of my tongue...”

Stella tightened her embrace and looked at me with a pleading gaze. “Please, Master...” Her voice was lust incarnate, and her firm yet shivering grip on my arms told me more about her needs than a thousand words could.

“Oh, right! Silly me.” I chuckled and caressed her cheek before grabbing her by the back of her head and leaning closer to her ear. “Because you’re my good girl.”

Stella came once again, her strident screams of overwhelming pleasure almost hurting me, so close was I to their source. She just stood there, trembling in my grasp and leaking obscenely onto the floor until her climax subsided, gone almost as fast as it came. Once it was over, she let herself melt into my arms, breathing deeply as she let her pleasure wash away her exhaustion, or at the very least replace it with a much more fun kind of exhaustion.

“I’m a good girl.” She murmured that to herself a few times, almost like a mantra, before slowly opening her gorgeous green eyes, which were overflowing with gratitude. “Your good girl, Elliot.”

I gave her a slow, tender kiss as I ran a hand over her hair. “Now, as fun as it is to watch you cum your brains out every time I say those very magical words, the night has just begun. And I still have one more gift to give you.” I reached into a pocket in my pants, and before Stella could say anything, I pulled out a small, rectangular box. “Time for gift number two.” She eyed it with both apprehension and excitement, and after giving her a couple of seconds to wonder about its contents, I opened it and revealed the collar she had used the night before when we went out to dinner. Only this time, what was attached to it wasn’t a leash.

Her eyes widened in salacious surprise. “Is that a cat bell?” She licked her lips and smirked at me before falling to her knees in one graceful motion. “You’re really going all in on this petplay stuff, huh Meowster?”

I caressed her cheek and dangled the collar in front of her face, the small bell jingling as I did so. “Oh my sweet little kitten, you have no idea.”

Stella looked up at me with a sensual expression, one that turned into a look of realization as a particular thought popped into her head. “You didn’t.” Her tone was both incredulous and extraordinarily hopeful.

I slowly swung the collar from side to side right in front of her face, almost like a pendulum. And just like a pendulum, it drew my beau’s gaze in an almost hypnotic fashion. “Hold up your hair for me, slave. I can’t collar you otherwise.”

Not a second had passed before Stella bunched up her luscious red hair and held it out of the way for me, her motions almost as desperate and lustful as the look on her face. Her eyes only strayed from the mesmerizing bell before her when she turned her gaze toward me, an expectant smile on her soft lips. I knelt before Stella and lost myself to her loving gaze as we met in passionate kiss. While our lips were locked in a gentle embrace I rose the collar to her neck, fumbling for a bit as I fastened it in place with my eyes closed. But when I did, Stella gasped and her eyes shot open.

She put both hands atop her head, while her hips wobbled from side to side as if she had an itch she couldn’t scratch. “O-oh that’s weird! I-I feel... funny.” She removed her hands from her scalp, one going behind her and scratching that itch on her waist, and the other going even further down.

I put a hand on her shoulder as I watched two small protrusions grow from the top of her head, where her hands were previously covering. “Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?”

“N-no. On both accounts.” Her voice was breathy and her gaze was utterly libidinous. The hand that hadn’t moved behind her back had gone to her pussy, slowly and teasingly caressing it as her transformation took hold.

Like with the first time Stella had used the notebook, the procedure took about a minute or so. Thankfully the duration of her metamorphosis was the only similarity to the first one. She felt no pain, and neither of us felt that crushing, befuddling fear, only salacious expectation. And through it all I merely sat there, watching as my beloved changed before her eyes, and as she gently played with herself. The pleasure she felt when under the book’s influence was far from what she experienced from her insta-gasms but it was still a pleasant experience, just more of an arousing drizzle rather than a mind-shattering storm.

The transformation ended shortly thereafter, and the result was nothing short of astonishing. Her body itself hadn’t per se, it was more so what was added to it that blew me away, even knowing what would happen beforehand. I helped Stella to her feet and slowly led her to a mirror. She stumbled a bit along the way and rubbed her temples every step of the way, but when she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, any unease she might’ve been feeling instantly washed away.

Atop her head now stood two cat ears covered in short, soft fur as red as her hair that stuck out straight into the sky, and from her waist now hung a long tail covered in short, ginger hair that almost reached the floor. It gave the occasional twitch, but other than that it dangled almost limply, like a length of cloth hanging about, moved only by the wind. All in all, she looked like an anime character brought to life. Or rather, given her current state of nudity, unabashed arousal and overall submissive demeanor, a hentai character brought to life.

“How are you feeling?”

“You mean, aside from feeling indescribably turned on at being made into a sexy little nekomimi?” She looked at me, or at least my reflection in the mirror, too enamored with her own new form to move her gaze any further than that.

Not that I could blame her, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her either. “Aside from that, yes.”

She touched her ears, humming softly as they twitched instinctively, unaccustomed to touch even if that touch was her own. “Weird, I guess. I can’t really describe it, it feels like there’s.. more of me now.” She swayed her hips from side to side, trying to get her tail to move but failing to achieve anything with her new appendage. “How do I put this... I know they’re not natural, and my body knows that too, but at the same time they don’t feel that out of place. I can still feel them... connected to me, for lack of a better word, almost the same way I can feel any other extremity, though not as... sharp, so to speak. Kinda like an arm that’s gone numb after you slept on top of it all night, you know?”

“I know the feeling, but I can only imagine how it applies to your situation.” I reached toward her lower back and ran a hand down her soft tail, drawing a purr from her that was certainly not included in my little spell. “Though hopefully you can still feel something through the numbness.” She leaned against me, purring and moaning as I ran my hand over her sensitive tail. The only way I got the rule to stick in the first place was to make it so her feline endowments were particularly receptive to pleasure, and given that we were on a tight time frame, I wanted to make her feel as much pleasure as I could with our new toy.

So I pushed the more intricate questions about this whole ordeal aside. I didn’t have time to waste thinking about how her body grew not only a whole new set of bones but also a bunch of different tissue to go alongside it, or how it all connected do seamlessly to her nervous system, or whether or not this made me a furry. Not when I could spend that time in a much more pleasant manner.

Stella’s tail quivered under my touch, flinching erratically and likely instinctively given that she had no experience with such a thing. But regardless of her proficiency, she was nothing if not determined, and after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, her expression grew focused and her short-haired appendage came to a halt. I pulled my hand away and watched as she focused on moving her tail of her own volition, but it was only a few moments before she dropped that plan, putting a hand to her head and rubbing her temples as she groaned.

“Ugh, damn... focusing too much on actively moving them myself is giving me a bit of a headache.” She looked at me with an uncomfortable, slightly pained expression on her face. “I guess my body hasn’t fully adjusted to it yet.”

I cupped her warm face and gave her a gentle kiss. “Easy, easy. Don’t strain yourself, you’ll have plenty of time to train your new... assets.”

“Aw, just the assets? They don’t come with sweet cat powers?” The unease washed away from her face just as quickly as it had appeared, giving way to that vim and vigor I knew and loved.

“Sorry, the ears are just cosmetic.” I scratched her behind said ears, drawing from her an adorable yelp of ecstasy. “You should be able to move your tail with some practice though, even if it’s just for swaying it around. Doubt you’ll be able to do anything that requires any real finesse with it.”

“Figured as much.” Stella rose her hands to her head, pushing down on her scalp around and inside her new ears. “There weren’t any changes in my skull itself nor anything underneath, so it’s not like I suddenly grew a second auditory system. Just the... fleshy cartilage protrusions.”

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist as I leaned into her ear. “Oh yeah babe, talk dirty to me some more.”

She laughed at my antics before turning to face me. “Oh speaking of time, how long does this last?”

“Three hours, on the dot. After that they’ll go away, regardless of whether or not you take off the collar.”

“Wait, really? That’s all?” Stella was visibly taken aback by that information, and even if she wasn’t, the subtle droop of her cat ears made her disappointment loud and clear. “But Dorothy said that your grandma’s transformations could last for around six, and that was full-on shape shifting! Why does this get such a short time limit?”

I’ve been pondering that myself ever since I wrote about her transformation. Obviously that wasn’t enough to reach any definitive conclusion, but I did come up with a theory. “It’s possible that the notebook doesn’t handle these kinds of... additions as well as it does a straight up human transformation. What nana did may have been more... all-encompassing, but the end result was still all human. Maybe these sorts of non-human changes simply take more magic to come true.”

“That’s one possibility, I suppose.” Her look of deep contemplation didn’t mesh particularly well with her current anatomy. “But still, just three hours... And if one minute of use requires one full hour to recharge, then that means...”

“One week until you can be my catgirl again, if you go the whole three hours.” I interjected, earning a disgruntled sigh for my troubles.

But Stella’s discontent went away as quickly as it had come. “Well, one week to be your _cat_ girl again, right?” She leaned onto me, a sultry smile on her face as she lazily ran a finger over my chest. “And if I were to be, say, a sultry little fox, or an obedient puppy?”

My hands moved lower, past her newly-grown tail and grabbing her soft butt. “I suppose you could be a different pet for me each day of the week, if you happen to feel inclined to it.”

The hand that Stella was caressing my chest with rose to affectionately cup my cheek. “You already know what I feel about that.” She said without an ounce of hesitation.

Her answer didn’t surprise me. The sheer extent of the trust she placed on me was honestly a little scary, though it was also heart-warming. At the end of the day, it just meant that I’d have to live up to that trust. “Let’s give you some time to grow accustomed to your changes.” I said. “They won’t damage you, but I still think you should take it easy until you get a better feel for them. Once you can handle them more naturally, we may be able to... branch out, so to speak.”

She smiled and gave me a quick peck on my lips. “Sounds good to me.” Another smooch followed the last, and soon those innocent kisses gave way to sensual embraces. But before either of us could lose ourselves to the excitement of it all, Stella pulled away, panting heavily like a bitch – or rather, a cat – in heat. “Now... please allow your sexy little pet to reward your gratitude, Master.”

Her hand gracefully moved down south toward the bulge in my pants. Part of me wanted to let her do as she pleased, but that part was instantly quashed when I heard the shameless moan Stella let out when I grabbed her wrist. “As much as I’d love that, how about we get to that movie? It’ll just be about twenty minutes or so, so we’ll have plenty of time to test out your new feline qualities later. Besides, you’ll want to save your energy.”

Stella swooned, leaning closer to give me one last kiss. “If you say so, Master.”

I made my to the couch with Stella following shortly behind me. I sat down on the comfortable cushion and basked in the sight of my beloved strutting her stuff like a fucking supermodel, each step carrying a sway to her hips that drew my eyes to them and didn’t let go. I only managed to wrench my gaze when I looked up at her face, and into those eyes that gleamed with the pride and elation of someone who knew exactly the effect they were having on their audience. I patted the cushion beside me in an inviting fashion and Stella immediately dropped to her knees, crawling toward me without breaking eye contact with me even as she climbed onto the couch, however awkward that motion was.

Once she was seated beside me, I petted her for a few delightful seconds before reaching toward my laptop. “Enjoy the show.” I said as I hit the play button and leaned back on my seat, at which point Stella leaned into me like a pet hungry for attention. She was looking at me with a curious expression, one that only grew more befuddled once she heard a few notes that were doubtlessly nostalgic to her. She turned toward the TV so fast that I’m surprised she didn’t get whiplash, just in time to watch the logo on the screen slowly fade in.

The logo for Suburban Slaves.

“Wait, we’re watching porn?” Stella’s expression and overall tone indicated surprise, sure, but not really all that much disappointment. Given who we’re talking about, that made enough sense. “I thought we were watching a movie?”

“Yeah, a pornographic one. And a very special one at that.” I chuckled as I put a hand atop her head and turned her gaze back to the screen, just in time for the logo to slowly fade out. “Now pay attention. Trust me, you don’t wanna miss a second.”

Stella was still curious, but eager to go along with my little plan. She watched as the camera moved from its aerial shot of the sky-blue house to a front-facing shot of the red front door, and as it slowly opened her expectations were almost palpable. But even so, given the audible gasp she let out as she saw the woman laying upon that chaise she saw hundreds of times before, given the way her bulging eyes drank in that salacious visage before her, it was easy to say that her expectations had been cleanly obliterated.

After all, I highly doubt she was expecting to see Dorothy Chun laying on that chaise, wearing the same skimpy attire she wore when we first met.

“ _Good evening, my dear Stella. Ready to watch your Master claim another woman?”_

Stella was positively slack-jawed as she watched the video, completely enraptured by the sultry woman’s declaration and all that it represented. Her expression was a mixture of shock and awe and uncontrollable lust and pure spiritual elation. Like she had just seen an actual angel and it turned out to be a pornstar with wings and a lyre. It was honestly a little startling just how still she became once Dorothy popped up on screen. Other than straightening out her back she didn’t move a single muscle, it was almost as if she had been hypnotized. And honestly, that mesmerized expression looked beautiful on her.

“ _You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not up to the studio’s standards, my dear.”_ Dorothy continued. _“I might have been behind this particular wheel for some years now, but this is my first time in front of the cameras. And it’s all because of your beloved Elliot’s idea.”_

“ _Nonsense! You look wonderful, Dorothy.”_ My own voice came from out of frame, drawing another gasp out of Stella, as if only now had the reality of this situation truly set in.

“ _Oh but of course I do_ _, silly! But it takes more than looks to make a great pornstar,_ _and while I may have the required skills, I am admittedly a little nervous at the prospect of using them in front of a camera._ _”_ Our neighbor giggled, reaching up to carefully adjust the chopsticks she’d placed in her hair, just like she’d done when she showed up on my doorstep ready to be fucked. _“But I appreciate the compliment anyways. Such a charmer, even when he’s about to film himself fucking his neighbor for his insatiable slut of a girlfriend to watch._ _You’ve got yourself quite a catch, missy!_ _”_

Even under those circumstances, the only response I could muster was a sheepish, bashful laugh. _“_ _Well, you went and spoiled the plot, might as well tell her how this all came to be in the first place. It’s only fair, don’t you think?”_

“ _True, true. Poor thing must be more than a little confused, I’d wager.”_ Dorothy added and true enough, Stella was still positively befuddled. _“_ _You see, your beau_ _came to me earlier today to talk and set things straight before setting me straight, if you catch my drift. And I was just about ready to let him have his way with me when he came up with this little scheme. I gotta say, I never imagined him to be the kind of guy who’d so_ _effortlessly_ _suggest to film_ _our first little tryst just_ _to show his girlfriend later. Now I really get what you see in him.”_

“ _Come on, it wasn’t that effortless.”_

“ _Oh don’t sell yourself short, honey. You’ve got a wonderfully wicked head on your shoulders, and I’m willing to bet the other one is just as_ _extraordinary.”_ Another chuckle followed her latest flirty jab. _“Anyways, after_ _we made ourselves not so much as script as much as a_ _rough outline,_ _I_ _came here to_ _set up_ _the lights and microphones as well as that camera you boyfriend’s standing behind. I couldn’t exactly spend all these years in the business without_ _at least_ _knowing how to set up a scene, now could I?”_

“ _Well that explains_ _our_ _scenario, not the it needs explaining to Stella_ _of all people_ _.”_ Came my voice from out of frame. _“But what about you? Tell us some more about yourself.”_

“ _Oh I don’t think I should bother your sweet girlfriend with my whole life story. I mean, if I were in her shoes I’d be getting quite impatient with all this build-up. A girl needs her release too, don’t you know?”_

“ _I suppose. But she knows better than to act on said impatience.”_

Upon hearing that, Stella gave a slow, almost hypnotized nod and murmured under her breath. “I’m a good girl...” Her words came like a mantra, repeated over and over as if that was the only thing she could put her mind to. Aside from the promised action before her, of course.

“ _Regardless, all she needs to know is that you_ _oh so forcefully_ _made me make myself up just like I did that wonderful Saturday morning,_ _and even_ _ordered me to_ _put on this very special cheongsam, just so he could rip it off me. And just so you could watch.”_ Dorothy stood from the chaise and the camera zoomed in on her. She slowly spun in place, revealing to the camera the full scope of the beautiful, traditional dress doing a terrible job of hiding her supple curves, to the point where it honestly looked like it had been painted on. _“Can you believe it? My_ _own_ _mother gave me this dress on my eighteenth birthday, and now a man who I’ve known for a single weekend, the grandson of the_ _one_ _true love of my life, is going to_ _tear_ _it off me and ravage me in whatever tatters remain clinging to my slutty body.”_

Stella shuddered, and a sickeningly hot drop of drool fell from the corner of her mouth. She panted and trembled, her hands clutching her thighs as she watched the older woman run her hands over her own body. I figured by that point she’d have a whole fist shoved up her cunt, but she simply knelt there beside me and watched, completely enthralled. I don’t know if it was because she hadn’t been given permission to touch herself or because her mind had all but shut down at the thought of me being in a porn video with our sexy Asian MILF neighbor.

Though I will admit, my own brain almost blue-screened a few times when the reality of it all hit me when we were concocting our plan. So I can’t fault her for that.

The only sound heard on the living room aside from Stella’s lustful noises was Dorothy’s thoroughly unsubtle moans as she ran her hands across her body, groping her barely contained breasts and teasing her scarcely hidden pussy with the refinement of an expert. In spite of what she’d said, I couldn’t help but think that maybe Dorothy was hiding some tapes after all. Either that or she picked up more from her years at the head of Suburban Slaves than simply managerial skills.

After almost a minute watching our neighborly minx tease the shit out of that camera, Dorothy turned to face it with a shameless smirk on her made-up face. _“_ _Hmm, just imagine. Your sweet boyfriend’s going to claim all of this-”_ Another turn to emphasize her point, complete with a slap on her ass to really make the message stick. _“to himself, and only to himself._ _He’s going to make me into a submissive little bitch. Just. Like. You. And t_ _hat’s really fucking hot, isn’t it?”_

“Y-yeah...” The tears flowed anew down Stella’s face, and coupled with the ecstatic, nigh-manic smile crossing her lips, it gave her a look of pure sexual and ethereal elation that can’t be described, but that fit her to a tee.

Dorothy rose from the chaise, taking slow, calculated steps toward the camera. _“You can’t wait to see it, can you?”_

“Y-yeah!” Stella answered to no one in particular, other than her own, overwhelming lust.

“ _You need to see it, don’t you?”_ Dorothy said as she approached the camera, the image awkwardly zooming out and tilting up to keep pace with her approach.

“YES!” Life finally returned to Stella’s body, as she moved for the first time since Dorothy popped up on screen, even if that was just to lean forward and scream her desires to her prerecorded inquirer.

After a few seconds, the older woman leaned forward until her face was almost touching the lens of the camera, a wide smirk on her luscious, crimson-painted lips. _“Then beg. Not to me, oh no. I’m just a lowly slut just as yourself. If you must beg – and let’s face it, you do – you know exactly to whom you must do so.”_

As soon as Dorothy’s words had left her lips, the video was paused, breaking Stella out of her lust-induced stupor. She looked from the TV screen to the laptop playing the video and finally to me, as I pulled my hand away from the pause button.

“So, what do you have to say to th-!” I barely had time to look at my girlfriend before she dove at me, knocking me back onto the couch and knocking the wind out of me.

“LET ME WATCH! I’M BEGGING YOU LET ME SEE IT!” Stella stared into my eyes as she shook me like a woman possessed, the expression on her tear-stricken face nothing short of distraught. “Please, Elliot! I need to see it! For the love of God, I need to see what happens next!”

I was honestly more than a little baffled by Stella’s condition. She looked positively hysterical, almost to a frightening degree, and seeing her like that almost made me call the whole thing off. But it was by looking at her that I realized that doing so would have been the greatest mistake of my life. She was certainly agitated, don’t get me wrong, but it was a... a very Stella kind of agitation, if that makes any sense. The faint color on her cheeks, the ever-so-slight upturn on the corner of her lips, the heavy breaths loaded with the best kind of desperation, the kind that I’d been growing to love to draw out of her. Most other women would’ve thrown me out had I dared to pull this stunt on them, but then again, Stella was certainly not like most other women, a fact I knew since before we even started dating.

In the end, things were still going according to plan. Stella just happened to be even more into it than I could ever have imagined.

“You certainly seem keen on watching me fuck another woman, my desperate little pet.” I gently wiped the tears from Stella’s face, all the while meeting her frantic gaze. “Tell me, what would you give to see it? How far would you go to see me have my way with our sweet MILF neighbor?” I didn’t really need an answer to that, it was clear to anyone just what Stella was willing to do. But I was also coming to find it rather fun to watch her beg.

“Anything, Master! I promise!” Her breathy voice cracked as she spoke. “I’ll do anything you want, I’ll do the most shameful, most disgraceful things you could ever want!”

“Right, because that’s totally not _your_ thing.” I chuckled and ruffled her hair in affectionate condescension. “Besides, what if it’s not some _thing_ I want?”

“I’ll serve you a different woman each night, my Master! More if that’s what you desire!” She did not waste a second before answering, years of pent-up submission flooding out like a broken dam. “Even if I have to drag them back here by the hair and tie them on our bed so you can fuck them into submission! So you can break them until they’re nothing but your subservient cum dumps just like me!”

I couldn’t help but be taken aback by that sudden declaration. “H-hey now, let’s not go that far, pet. Your dedication is admirable, but let’s keep it to those consenting to be, as you put it, ‘fucked into submission’.”

The raw, fervent lust in Stella’s expression mellowed out a little, and she gave me a small smirk, one that still carried a powerful undertone of lechery. “You say that as if they wouldn’t be asking for you to break them.” She said. “You’d be surprised how many women out there would love to let themselves be claimed by a trustworthy Master such as yourself, even if they act otherwise.”

I couldn’t help but let out a pitifully audible gulp at that. I’d obviously heard of rapeplay even before embarking on this sexual journey, but not once did I imagine that I might be partaking in it. “We’ll get to other people’s kinks when we get to them.” I leaned closer to my beloved, our lips almost touching. “For now, let’s indulge in yours.”

Stella outright squealed and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, looking every bit the excited sex kitten she was even before the furry ears. She pulled back after a few breathless moments, and I tried not to chuckle at her enthusiasm. The sight of her kneeling beside me, entire body jittery with sexual fervor, was as arousing as it was heart-warming. I scratched her behind her new ears for a moment before reaching toward the laptop and resuming the movie. I hadn’t even touched the key and she was already staring at the TV as if it was hypnotizing her.

The video unpaused, and a couple of seconds after that, Dorothy pulled back. _“Well if_ _you’re watching this, then I take it you pleaded like the good little bitch you are so that your Master could grant you the privilege you so desired.”_ She said. _“Either that or he’s gone soft on you. I sure hope he hasn’t on me.”_

“ _And how on Earth could I ever do such a thing?”_ I asked. _“If anything I’m worried I might not have enough blood for the rest of my body!”_ Dorothy laughed at that, as did my girlfriend beside me.

“ _Is that so? I_ _f_ _that’_ _s the_ _case, what do you say we_ _get_ _this rolling_ _before you faint on me?”_ Dorothy said as she sat back down on the chaise. _“_ _After all, if any of us is going to pass out, it should probably be me._ _And preferably at the end of the movie rather than before the action even starts._ _”_

Once she had returned to her starting position, the camera returned to focus where it had started rolling. Once the shot was set, the next thing to be heard was the sound of dull footsteps, and the next thing to be seen was yours truly, walking into view from behind the camera and toward Dorothy. Though if it weren’t for the context of the video or the fact that my voice could be heard earlier, it could’ve been possible for someone watching to not identify me, mainly because my head wasn’t visible at all. The camera was set up in such a way that I was only seen from the neck down, even as I walkedbehind the chaise Dorothy lounged in.

I may have been the one to suggest this whole shebang, but the idea of actually exposing myself in front of a camera was still rather terrifying. Let’s just say that her tips to alleviate stage fright didn’t work that well. At least, at first.

But if Stella noticed anything about that, she didn’t say a word. She was already too invested in what was happening before her very eyes, even if their gaze was far less wild then before, though no less excited. Though it should be said that they widened considerably once I reached around Dorothy and grabbed at the neckline of her dress.

“ _R_ _eady,_ _slut_ _?”_ I said as I tentatively bunched up the cloth in my grasp.

“ _I was born ready. To serve, that is_ _.”_ The curvy MILF sighed and trembled in her seat, turning her head upward and looking at me with utter lust in her eyes. _“Go ahead. Claim me while your_ _slave_ _of a_ _girlfriend watches._ _Turn me into your submissive sex slave just like her._ _Fuck me so hard I’ll forget I ever belonged to anyone before you.”_

I gulped loudly, both on the video and in real life. That ad-libbed declaration caught me completely off-guard, and I was a little disappointed to see that it hadn’t been edited out. Then again, that was filmed just earlier that day, so maybe there wasn’t enough time for any actual cutting and splicing. But what really worried me was what was to follow.

The me on the video let go of Dorothy’s dress, instead raising my hand to her chin and gently tilting her head upward. _“_ _I’d never do such a thing.”_ I said as I met her confused gaze. _“I_ _couldn’t possibly do such a cruel thing to you, not when I know how much_ _your previous Mistress_ _means to you_ _.”_

Dorothy’s eyes widened at my tone-breakingly sappy remark, and I could only wonder if she imagined that Stella would be audibly swooning at that display of instinctual tenderness. After staring at me for a few moments, she closed her eyes and chuckled softly. _“_ _I know, sweetie. That was just a little bit of_ _unscripted_ _dirty banter.”_ She rose one hand and put it over my own. _“But, thank you all the same._ _That was very thoughtful of you._ _”_

I smiled down at the woman sitting before me, who returned it with a soft smirk of her own. Though as it tended to be for Dorothy, there was an underlying current of mischief underneath it. _“_ _I’m glad you think so. Though you should know...”_ As I spoke I lowered my hands back down to the neckline of her dress, not giving her time to react before roughly pulling it apart, a loud ripping sound following as tore it open. The buttons flew off, and after a couple more – admittedly awkward, given my position – tugs, her ample chest had been thoroughly exposed, something Stella was taking full advantage of given the way she leered at our neighbors breasts like a starved bitch glaring at a rotisserie. _“_ _My thoughtfulness has its limits. Especially when it comes to filthy_ _sluts.”_

Dorothy gasped and moaned, her sounds intensifying and growing far more pleasurable once my hands moved from the tatters of her traditional dress to her supple tits. Tearing open her dress and drinking in the sounds of ecstatic surprise that ensued felt like flipping a switch inside my head. Even after all my introspection and all the preparation that went into that whole thing, it was only at that moment that it truly hit methat this woman, this sweet neighbor with twenty years more experience than me, this sensuous seductress before me and below me would let me do absolutely whatever the fuck I wanted to her.

And God did I want to do a lot to her.

“Oh fuck yeah grab those tits.” The submissive declaration came not from her, but from Stella beside me, watching with an unblinking gaze as I relentlessly groped and kneaded our neighbor’s chest. “They’re yours, use them as you wish. Her body belongs to you, a slave worth her salt will get off just knowing she pleased those above her.”

While Stella prattled on with her subservient musings, the video continued on, Dorothy simply sitting there and letting me have my way with her. Her hands gripped the side of the chaise and her legs mashed together, trying to find some semblance of relief, or at least what relief she could attain without directly touching herself. Seemed she too had a thing for keeping her hands out of her pants until she was explicitly told otherwise. She craned her head back and let out an unashamed moan as I continued to manhandle her tits, looking up at me with a lustful smirk. _“_ _You don’t_ _need to take it easy with me, Master.”_ She said. _“_ _I’m a big girl. I can take anything you can throw my way.”_

I merely chuckled at that, before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head further back. The motion drew a yelp from both the slut on the chaise and the slut on the couch, but those paled in comparison to the shocked, euphoric sounds that followed the subsequent slap to Dorothy’s face. Watching it play out, it did feel rather surreal that I’d just lay my hand on the face of a woman I barely knew, even if she’d vigorously asked me to do so beforehand.But in the heat of the moment, I didn’t think about the repercussions of such an action. All that came to mind was that there was a submissive little bitch in front of me, and she was being cheeky with her superior. And that simply couldn’t stand.

“ _Be careful with what you wish for, slut. You have no idea what I can throw your way.”_ I bluffed. Honestly, I don’t think I’d ever one-up someone with her experience. _“_ _Besides, y_ _ou haven’t earned the right to call me Master yet._ _You’ll have to prove to me you’re worthy of that honor first.”_

Before she could say anything, I dragged her off the chaise and tossed her to the floor, just like we’d practiced. She quickly picked herself up and squatted before me, opening her legs as wide as she could and giving the camera a great view of her clean-shaven snatch that was just barely hidden before. But given her position, the camera – and by extension, Stella – wouldn’t be able to get nearly as much of an eyeful as I did. And given the whole point of this venture, that wouldn’t do. So, while Dorothy expertly squatted in her thin high heels like the slut she really was, I walked over to the camera and removed it from its tripod before returning to the chaise. I also brought its support along for future use, but for now the camera was nestled in my hand.

Back where Dorothy was waiting for me, I slowly walked around her, filming every exposed inch of her for Stella to enjoy, licking my lips at the beautiful, lascivious sight before me. My hand reached for my belt, and I worked on it without looking away from myslutty neighbor exposing herself before me, now in close view of the camera. _“_ _My current slave can suck cock like the best of them. Because she knows that’s her slutty little mouth’s true purpose.”_ Stella reacted to that as if I’d just recited a sonnet, though her swoons quickly melted into a moan – one that was mirrored by the woman on the screen – when my half-flaccid dick showed up on-screen. _“You best hope your experience can match her submissive devotion.”_

Now it was the MILF’s turn to wet her lips. _“_ _What makes you think I don’t have both?_ _”_ She declared with a grin that exuded as much confidence as it did sensuality, while her gaze shifted to my length, growing only more lascivious as it did so. She slowly closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she came closer and closer to my length, and while I did have half a mind to simply grab her head and fuck her face as I saw fit, I managed to hold back and let Dorothy take her time. After all, that was how we had written the scene in the first place; deliberately slow not only so the Asian shortstack could show off her skills, but so that Stella could thoroughly soak it all in.

Dorothy wrapped her lips around the head of my member and hummed unabashedly as her tongue lathered my bulbous tip. It wasn’t long before she’d begun bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first and letting her skilled hand cover what her talented mouth couldn’t. She opened her eyes and looked up at me as she tended to my needs, clearly delighted that the lust in her gaze was recorded for posterity. She took her mouth off my cock for the briefest of moments before circling her tongue under the head in expert motions, my hand instinctively moving to caress her silky black hair as she worked me over, trying my best not to ruin her fancy, traditional hairdo just yet.

“Oh fuck she’s good.” Stella muttered under her breath as she watched the pornographic developments. “Did you like her, Master? Did you like the feeling of our hot Asian MILF neighbor’s mouth worshipping your cock like it deserves?” She asked without taking her eyes from the screen, and just barely remembering to breathe.

I caressed her behind her fluffy ears, her soft mewling making for a fine accompaniment to the more sensuous sounds coming from the TV. “I more than enjoyed it, pet.” I said. “But for now, just watch. You’ll learn how I came to appreciate her talents.”

As if on cue, Dorothy changed up her motions, going from focusing her attention on the tip of my cock to licking up and down my length, lathering it up in a copious amount of spit, some of which stuck on her face when I slapped it with my cock, every strike drawing a moan from both Dorothy and Stella. But the curvy seductress did not let such demeaning actions slow her down, oh no. Just like the slave she wished to kneel beside, my humiliating ministrations only served to rile her up. I’d barely just stopped cock-slapping her when Dorothy grabbed at the base of my length, giving it a few quick strokes and looking up at me with a burning gaze as she did so, and her hand had only barely left my magically-enhanced member before she took it in her mouth, and all the way down her throat until her nose touched my pelvis in one smooth motion, clearly refined over decades of experience.

Stella audibly gasped and cursed as she saw the flawless display of lecherous skill play out before her. “O-oh shit! Holy fuck all at once!” Her eyes widened to an almost cartoonish degree as she undoubtedly focused on the woman with a throat full of cock, one of her own hands moving up to caress her own neck. “Fuck she makes it look so easy... she doesn’t even gag or choke on that massive dick...”

Dorothy didn’t settle for just nesting my cock in her windpipe though. She expertly maneuvered her warm, wet tongue around my length, and actively massaged it with her throat. Even standing completely still as she was, she still managed to give me one of the best blowjobs of my life. I wasn’t thinking of much else when Dorothy was tending to me, obviously, but what I did manage to think was that maybe there was some truth to the value of experience after all.

Stella’s eyes were still glued to the screen, and I leaned closer to her ear as my hand lowered to fondle her ass, occasionally touching against her sensitive tail. “You’ll learn how to deepthroat my cock in time, pet.” A harsh grope to her ass cheek emphasized the insult to my beloved.

“You bet your sweet ass I will!” The confidence in her tone was only matched by her arousal. “It doesn’t matter if your cock is a foot long or two, it’s my duty to make sure that all of my holes are fit to service it!”

“Maybe we can get that slut to teach you how to properly suck a dick the size of your forearm.” I chuckled as Stella trembled as a result of my colorful words and my arousing touches. “So long as you earn that privilege like a good girl.”

My redheaded catgirl moaned and quivered as she came, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments as she did so. But she didn’t even wait for the pleasant wave to pass before returning her attention to the screen and the MILF devouring my cock therein, hoping to gleam as much lecherous knowledge as she could. And to her credit, she was as attentive as someone in her situation could be, even if said situation was rather uncommon, to put it mildly. Nothing short of literal orgasms managed to break her concentration, my lewd promises and erotic caresses seemingly flying under her radar as she fulfilled her submissive dream.

Dorothy looked up at me with proud, erotic glee as she nestled my dick in her throat. But she wasn’t about to let her current motions grow stale, both for my sake and for the sake of the voyeur currently losing her mind beside me. The Asian fellatrix drew her head back until only the head of my member rested on her tongue, rolling it around the bulbous tip for a few moments before taking it all back in and then proceeding to bob her head up and down my length in slow but vigorous motions. She didn’t gag or sputter around my cock either, the only noises coming out of her stuffed mouth were moans and hums of pleasure, contrasted by my own, much less refined grunts.

But as much fun as it was to watch Stella drool at the sight of me getting head from our sexy neighbor – and as much fun as the act itself was – our movie night had only just begun. We didn’t spend much time on any one position, fearing that our poor production values and simplistic cinematography would cause our audience to quickly grow bored of each individual act. Still, if we had more time to organize it, maybe set up more cameras and give Dorothy’s mysterious editor more time to work her magic, we could’ve come up with something more impressive.

Well, not that any of that mattered to Stella. I’m pretty sure she’d be reacting just as intensely if I’d given her an erotic flipbook with a bunch of drawings reenacting the scene.

Regardless, what I meant to say was that Dorothy didn’t spend all that long sucking my dick. Which is good because if she kept up her ministrations for much longer, I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from cumming down her throat. And while that doesn’t sound like a bad thing, it wasn’t exactly on the script. So for now, as I pulled my cock out of her sloppy gullet, connected to her lips by a disgusting amount of spit the sight of which made Stella shiver, we proceeded to the next event.

“ _Yo-your mouth... was serviceable, slut.”_ Holding back from going on a whole tirade about her exquisite oral skills was probably the most difficult part of the whole shoot, and that’s saying something considering I’d just held back from facefucking her until I came my brains out. _“But you still have a long ways to go if you want to prove yourself worthy of being my slave.”_

“ _Hmm, I understand, sir.”_ She slowly pulled away from my member, just enough for the ropes of spit connecting it to her lips to snap and fall between her breasts. _“Please, tell thi_ _s_ _dumb whore ho_ _w_ _she can_ _best_ _please you and your wonderful cock.”_ Even as she said that, putting the onus of the choice upon her dominant partner, she rubbed her ample tits together unabashedly, spreading and coating the valley of her cleavage with her spit. Her words may have given me responsibility, but her actions – and the script, for that matter – told me that there wasn’t really anything left to be chosen.

Still filming Dorothy and her erotic motions, I sat down on the chaise. _“_ _Put those tits to good use.”_ I ran a hand over my stiff cock, spreading what remained of Dorothy’s spit all over it before grabbing her cheek and coating it in her own drool. _“If you do a good enough job, I might just reward them with my cum.”_

“ _As you wish, sir.”_ Dorothy readjusted herself, moving to her knees to line up the spit-coated orbs jutting out of her chest with my cock. She let some more spit dribble down onto my length in a manner both arousing and vulgar before wrapping her tits around it. The feeling of gratification was immediate, and it took everything in me to keep the camera steadily focused on Dorothy and her ministrations, and even then the feed wobbled a bit. I simply couldn’t focus on that task when I had such exquisite tits enveloping my dick.

But if Stella noticed my amateurish filming, she didn’t say anything, completely concentrated on the sight before her. Her hands cupped her small breasts, gently fondling them in time with the more endowed slut she was watching, and I pondered for a moment if she did so out of jealousy, but I quickly discarded such a ridiculous notion. For one, she’d made it very clear before that she was more than comfortable in her body, and for two, she’d already come to experience what having breasts more than twice the size of Dorothy’s felt like, and it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with them, other than occasionally using them to get me off, that is.

I turned my attention back to the screen, just in time to catch Dorothy begin to move her boobs up and down my length, squeezing them and pushing them together to create a soft vice grip around my cock. The whole treatment was simply sublime, from the feeling of her supple breasts against my raging hard-on to the expertise of her motions, it was a world-class titjob. But even that wasn’t enough for our submissive neighbor. Dorothy clearly wanted to put all of her skills on display, and in order to do so she bent her head down and began lapping at the head of my member whenever it popped up from the canyon of her chest, and it wasn’t long before she outright took it in her mouth and sucked it in tandem with the motions of her chest. Much like her previous blowjob, it was slow almost to a crawl, but no less energetic for it. If anything, it was all the better to fully savor her technique.

“Fuck look at her work those tits.” Stella’s voice was breathless and needy as she spoke, kneading and massaging her petite chest all the while. “She was made for this. She was made for you, just like me.”

I chuckled as I reached toward Stella’s boobs, taking her nipples and rolling them between my fingers. “Well, but she isn’t like you, at least not in this instance am I right?”

“All the more reason for you to claim her for yourself.” There wasn’t a hint of irony on her voice, nor in her expression, even as she broke eye contact with the TV for the first time since I resumed the video and looked at me with utmost candor. “If I am incapable of properly serving you and your needs, for whatever reason, it’s only right that you seek out a slave more suitable to whatever you desire. Nothing would make me happier to see you satisfied, Master, even if I’m not the one satisfying you.”

The sounds of our hot Asian neighbor’s sloppy titjob were relegated to the background as I gazed into Stella’s green eyes. A carnalbackdrop to this unconventionally sincere moment we shared. My hands moved from her torso up to the sides of her head as I pulled her in for a kiss, one she eagerly and earnestly reciprocated. “I love you, Stella. And no matter how many people become a part of whatever this is we’re building, I’ll always love you.” My hand traveled down to her chest just as my lips curved into a smirk. “Itty bitty titties and all.” The words had barely left my mouth before I twisted one of her stiff nipples, drawing a moan and a laugh out of Stella simultaneously.

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do, Master.” She laughed and reached for my hand, but instead of pulling it off or slapping it away, she instead pulled it closer to her chest. “That little stunt would’ve earned anyone else a slap.”

“Right, that’s the _only_ reason I’m lucky to have you.” I playfully slapped her a couple of times, gazing into those beautiful green eyes of hers for a few moments before turning her attention back to the ongoing video. “Now pay attention! We put a lot of effort into that video and you’re going to appreciate it, missy!”

“Will there be a test, Master?” She asked, not bothering to tear her gaze from the screen again, at least unless commanded otherwise.

“No, but does that really matter to you?”

“Fair point.” She giggled to herself before concentrating on the pornography before her. But it wasn’t long before another quip left her lips. “Ooh I recognize those sounds!”

Said sounds amounted to the groans coming out of off-screen me, having been brought close to climax by Dorothy’s experienced, tender ministrations. _“_ _Fuck_ _I’m cum_ _ming_ _.”_ I announced, causing her to look up at me with an expectant gaze and a smirk on her lips as she lapped up the head of my cock. _“I’m gonna cum all over your fat tits, all over your face too. You want that, don’t you you slut?”_

“ _Yes sir, brand me with your cum.”_ She moved her tits faster over my length, licking her lips in anticipation of my explosive finish. _“_ _My body is a vessel for your seed. It would be my privilege to be coated head to toe in it.”_

“Damn straight it is.” Stella added, her voice brimming with breathless subservience.

Dorothy sped up her motions as I neared my peak, as eager to receive my load as I was to unleash it, though not nearly as much as Stella was to watch it happen. And while I would’ve been more than satisfied to let the Asian seductress bring me to my impending orgasm, I took that opportunity to go a little... off-script. Initially the titjob would’ve proceeded without any sudden deviations until I unloaded all over her face and chest, and while that was still the end goal, I decided to change things up. For the sake of the art, of course.

My hand that wasn’t holding the camera grabbed Dorthy by the back of her head, and she yelped as I pulled her up and off my cock. I stood from the chaise and all but threw her onto it, and to her credit she was quick on the uptake, immediately flipping onto her back and wrapping her breasts around my member once I straddled her chest. It was a bit of an awkward position, what with her half-hanging off the thing and me having to hold onto the backrest for support, but my fervent lust overwhelmed such discomforts and fueled me to pump my dick in between her tits as hard and as fast as I could until I came.

“Fuck! Fuck, yes fuck those tits!” Stella’s color commentary grew more intense in tandem with my rougher actions, just like the grip she held on her thighs. Her composure was astounding, she clearly wanted to shove her whole fist into her cunt and cum her brains out once more, and yet she held back, waiting for my command like the good slave she was.

But while she held her orgasm at bay, mine came uninhibited. On-screen, at least. With a few more grunts and a few more erratic thrusts, the unsteady feed showed me unloading my first shot out from between her tits, almost smacking her in the chin so fast it came out. I somehow managed to hold the rest of my orgasm back just long enough to pull out and stroke myself to completion all over her tits, her face and even her hair, which had come loose when I tossed her onto the chaise. A few loud, raspy moments later and my orgasm had subsided, and I almost stumbled as I got off the chaise, holding the camera as steadily as I could to best record the cum covered slut reveling before my very eyes.

As she lay there, with her dress torn asunder and completely exposing her, caressing her jizz-coated tits and licking her lips clean of my seed, with her long black tresses frazzled and covered in almost as much cum as the rest of her upper body, she looked like a true master of her erotic craft, a star rivaling the best of them even in her debut film. Dorothy Chun could’ve easily made a name for herself in porn, and yet, even though I was far from her first partner, I was the only man who’d ever experience such exquisite digital delights, in addition to the carnal ones of course.

And that felt fucking good.

I turned to the side to see how Stella was reacting to this recent development, and unsurprisingly she was eating it all the fuck up. It looked like she was one small nudge away from jumping off the couch and diving at the TV in an attempt to lick Dorothy clean. But she knew better than to do anything until I gave her the command, or until the movie ended. Luckily for her, the final act was just around the corner.

After a couple more minutes of filming Dorothy lounging on the chaise, I spoke up. _“You’re not allowed to wash that off until I tell you otherwise, understood?”_

Our neighborly minx wiped her eyes clean of my seed and led them to her mouth, humming shamelessly as she sucked them clean. She then looked at me with a hungry, lustful gaze that could rival Stella’s any day of the week. _“_ _Yes sir.”_ She whispered as her hands returned to her chest. _“The whole world should know who I belong to.”_

I chuckled and tightly gripped her hair. _“_ _What makes you think you’ve earned my ownership, you whore?”_ I dragged her off the chaise to the tune of her moans before walking back to the tripod. _“You still have two holes I haven’t used. For all I know you’ve got some loose cunt that can’t even grip my cock. You think I’d settle for such a thing?”_

“ _No sir, you shouldn’t sir.”_ I couldn’t see what she was doing given that I still had the camera with me (again, low production values) but by the sound of her voice she was more than likely playing with herself, or at the very least teasing her sopping pussy. _“Please, forgive my foolishness. Let me make it up to you. Allow me to please you with my cunt and my asshole, they were made for your pleasure, I’m certain they’re up to your standards.”_

“ _We’ll see about that.”_ I brought the tripod a little closer and placed the camera back on it, giving it a little adjustment to make sure that every bit of what was to come would be captured. It was only when I was watching that I realized that my face might appear on the video after all, but my anxiety was dashed when I came back into view with anything above my shoulders fully off-frame even as I walked up to the chaise.

I walked up behind Dorothy and pulled her up to her feet by her hair in a display of well-practiced dominance, giving her just enough time to steady herself before plunging three fingers up her snatch, drawing a nigh-orgasmic moan from her. _“You’re certainly wet enough, slut.”_ I said as my finger danced within her warm tunnel. _“A shameful display from a shameless whore.”_

“ _Y-_ _y_ _our shameless whore, sir.”_ Dorothy replied without missing a beat. _“Take me, I’m begging you. I promise my cunt will please you!”_

I pulled my hand off her pussy and grabbed her by her jizz-covered chin, forcing her to look at the camera. _“_ _Tell her.”_ I snarled. _“Tell my submissive bitch of a girlfriend what I’m going to do to you.”_

Dorothy took a few deep breaths, ones that turned into ecstatic moans when one of my hands grabbed and kneaded on her tits, while the other, covered in both our juices, shoved two fingers up her ass. _“_ _Your Master’s going to fuck me, Stella. He’s going_ _shove his cock up my cunt and up my ass and he’s going_ _to claim what is rightly his.”_ She spoke with the composure of a professional orator, not letting my ministrations overwhelm her. _“He’s going to fuck me with his glorious, magical cock until he floods my barren old cunt_ _and my tight little asshole_ _with his delicious cum! If he feels even half as good in my_ _lower holes_ _as he did down my throat or between my titties, then I won’t have a choice. I’ll be forced to fall in love with his cock, I’ll submit to him just like you did, and I only hope I do a good enough job to be granted the honor of servicing him with my entire being, to be allowed to kneel before him alongside you_ _and give him the worship he deserves_ _!”_

Stella swooned in lustful anticipation as I pulled my finger out of Dorothy’s ass and shoved them into her mouth, the Asian slut instantly lapping them up to the best of her abilities. _“_ _You like that, don’t you?”_ I asked with a chuckle, the malice of which surprised even me, playful as it was. _“The taste of my cum, your whorish juices and even your filthy asshole, and you’re lapping it all up with no shame.”_

“ _It’s delicious, sir. A cocktail of debauchery fitting for a slut like me.”_ Said the MILF once I pulled my digits out of her mouth. _“Even more delicious when it’s fed to me by a strong, wonderful man such as yourself.”_

“ _Your flattery won’t help you, slut.”_ I reached around Dorothy and ran my fingers over her dripping slit. _“There’s only one thing you can do to prove your worth to me._ _Or rather, two things._ _”_ I added with a most unsubtle slap to her ass for emphasis before sitting down on the chaise.

“ _Yes sir. I understand, sir.”_ Dorothy wasted no time in climbing onto the chaise, lining up her dripping pussy with my cock as she steadied her feet beside my thighs. In her position, her head was almost cut off the frame, but thankfully her face was still visible, as was the expression of aroused anticipation it wore. One that looked strikingly similar to the one in Stella’s countenance.

“Please...” She muttered that one hopeful word under her breath over and over, her eyes laser-focused on the screen before her and her fingers digging into her thighs with almost enough strength to break her skin.

I held my dick steady as Dorothy slowly but surely lowered her waist onto it with the expertise of a seasoned lover and the proficiency of a professional whore. And given that she was still wearingthe tatters of a dress I ripped apart to expose her ample chest, which much like every inch of her above them was covered in my jizz, she certainly looked the part. The Asian MILF turned to the camera and winked before dropping the rest of the way in one single motion, yanking a groan of delight from me as I pierced her warm, tight cunt. But even our cries of pleasure were completely eclipsed by the howl that left Stella’s lips once our neighbor’s hips met mine, a mixture of sexual gratification, incredulity and spiritual elation. Tears ran down her face as she watched me deep inside another woman with the exhilaration of someone who just had a life-changing epiphany.

Dorothy took but a moment to compose herself before raising her hips, a new moan trampling over the last with every inch that left her tight tunnel. When only the head of my cock rested inside her pussy she began to lower herself down my length, the slow and tantalizing nature of her motions a stark contrast to her previous, ravenous descent. At least until I grabbed her by the hips and dragged her down my cock like we both wanted to. She cried out as her body trembled in orgasmic surprise, but that didn’t stop her from moving her hips up and down my length with the help of my harsh grasp on her waist.

“ _F-fuck! Fuck fuck oh fuck me sir!”_ Dorothy’s pleas were intertwined with her desperate moans. _“Your c-cock feels so f-fucking good inside my cunt!”_

Stella’s eyes were glued to the screen as she watched me drag Dorothy up and down my cock, the black-haired seductress’ body having gone almost entirely limp at that point. Her arms scrambled to grab onto whatever they could for support, be it the backrest of the chaise or whatever part of me they could cling onto, while her legs had lost pretty much all their strength, one foot barely hanging onto the chaise while the other had fallen back onto the floor. Her position was as disheveled as her appearance, a perfect encapsulation of our demure neighbor who longed to cut loose and be treated like the horny slut she was.

By that point I was the one doing most of the actual work, thrusting up to meet her hips as I brought them down onto my length. Dorothy was pretty much just along for the ride, her motions minimal as she eagerly allowed herself to be treated like a fuck doll and impaled onto my cock over and over again, every motion drawing a guttural groan of ecstasy from the exhausted Asian slut. So worn out was she that she didn’t even stop herself from falling forward when she lost her footing, and I took that opportunity to go along with her and push her onto all fours on the floor, not stopping my motions for a moment as I kept pumping away at her.

It was only at that moment that my face became visible to the camera, and while that fact did surprise me – and to some extent, unnerve me – I was nowhere near as stunned as Stella, who let out another comically loud gasp. As if only now had reality hit her, as if only now did she truly believe that her boyfriend was fucking another woman, as if my voice and my... one-of-a-kind dick didn’t give my identity away.

But back during the shoot, it was simply impossible for me to pay any mind to that fact, not when I was concentrated on fucking the submissive MILF before me as deep and as fast as I could. Every thrust bottomed out of her, completely filling her with every inch of my foot-long cock and making my balls slap against her engorged clit. But that wasn’t enough for her, and if I’m being honest, it wasn’t enough for me either. I wanted to her her shriek in agonizing ecstasy, to make her wails echo throughout the neighborhood so no one would ever have any doubts as to who the kind, friendly shortstack really was: a submissive, sex-crazed slut who belonged to me and me alone.

My right hand left her waist and moved toward her clit, wasting no time in rubbing it with no remorse. She threw her head back and cried out as her cunt tightened its grip around my cock. It was almost enough to make me cum on the spot, but I managed to hold back for just a while longer as I kept on pumping away at her snatch and toying with her sensitive nub. Her cries for more devolved into unintelligible noises of primal pleasure as she came over and over all over my member, until I couldn’t hold back any longer and added my cries to hers, groaning in orgasmic relief as I unloaded into her waiting pussy. The rush of warm sperm seemed to trigger one final orgasm in Dorothy, who let out one final, sing-song moan before falling face-first onto the floor, her arms limp at her side.

“ _P-pretty good cunt... for a used cumrag like you!”_ I snarled as I pulled out, my cock stirring at the sight of my jizz oozing out of her battered cunt. _“If your ass is even half as tight, I might just keep you for myself after all.”_

“ _P-p-please, sir...”_ Dorothy sounded positively broken, either unable or unwilling to lift her face off the floor and speaking in a fucked-drunk, slurred fashion as a result. Though she still had enough strength to reach behind her and place her dainty hands on her bubbly ass, even if she lacked the strength to spread them. _“_ _I s-swear m-my ass will... please you!”_

“ _We’ll see about that.”_ I slapped her hands off her ass and grabbed it myself, spreading it as far as I could and spitting on her puckered asshole. She told me before shooting that I didn’t need to take it easy with her ass, but even if she hadn’t I would probably still have gone to town on it, given how downright frenzied I’d become throughout the course of the film. It was honestly a little bizarre to look back on the events of that very same afternoon and see myself be so rough and domineering during my first time with someone I still barely knew, but there was comfort in knowing that Dorothy was more than enjoying herself, not to mention the effect that movie night was having on Stella.

I stroked myself a few times to get my cock hard and ready for the final act, shoving a couple of fingers into Dorothy’s asshole and coating her insides with the mixture of our juices. She mewled and begged for me to take her, and after a few more moments I did just that, pulling my finger out of her ass and not giving it a moment’s notice before replacing my digit with my much larger cock. Her whimpers turned to moans as I pushed deep into her ass, moving as fiercely and quickly as I could just like she begged me to. Unsurprisingly it was noticeably tighter than her pussy, but the extent of said tightness was remarkable nonetheless. At points I felt like I simply couldn’t go any further, like her rectum was simply too tight for my cock to delve any deeper, but that was nothing that couldn’t be overcome with some more spit and grit.

And through it all, Stella’s hips bucked back and forth while she sat on the couch, doing her best to mimic her neighbor’s motions as best as she could without actually changing positions. So instead of thrusting her hips back to meet a nonexistent dick, she merely humped our couch and smeared it with her juices. It would’ve been a pathetic sight if it wasn’t so adorably arousing. I thought about whispering those two magical words into her ear, but I’m pretty sure she would’ve killed me if I so much as dared to distract her from the movie she was so thoroughly engrossed in.

After a few minutes of arduous, glorious struggle, I managed to bottom out in the curvy Asian’stight little asshole, the sublime moment being accompanied by shameless noises from me, Dorothy and also Stella, to no one’s surprise. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d had a mini-orgasm the moment my hips slammed against Dorothy’s. As I pulled out, the look on the MILF’s face put even Stella’s most libidinous expressions to shame, with her eyes crossed and her tongue lolling uselessly out of her mouth. It was a display of wanton lechery that made my cock tighten in my pants, and that made Stella squirm in her seat.

I slowly pulled out of Dorothy’s ass, drinking in the ensuing sounds before pushing forward once again, repeating the motion with increasing speed and intensity with each cycle until I was pumping in and out of her rectum with wild abandon, moved entirely on instinctual lust. Every time my cock bottomed out of Dorothy’s tight ass she let out a strained, breathy gasp of stunned pleasure that Stella effortlessly replicated as she watched, even now trying to put herself in our slutty neighbor’s slutty shoes as if I hadn’t done worse with her. Or maybe she was just so desperate for release that her body moved on its own, guided by the salacious performance before her. Lord knows I could use some release myself but alas, there would be time for that soon enough.

Powered by my lust, and driven by the ecstasy of the disheveled, half-conscious MILF before me, I carried on fucking her asshole as hard as I could, smacking her supple ass cheeks at random intervals to both coax those delightful moans out of her and to assert myself in the most redundant manner possible. I went on at that frenetic pace until I felt my orgasm encroaching. _“I’m gonna cum! Fuck I’m gonna fill your fucking asshole with my cum!”_

My declaration breathed new life into Dorothy, who spoke a coherent sentence for the first time since I began fucking her ass. _“DO IT!_ _PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR FUCKING CUM! MARK MY ASSHOLE JUST LIKE YOU BRANDED THE REST OF MY BODY!”_

Her lewd words sent me over the edge, and as I buried myself to the hilt one last time I shot my load all over her asshole, firing rope after rope of my thick jizz until I pulled out and unloaded what remained of my seed all over her ass cheeks and the back of her dress. Now she had two holes leaking my cum, not to mention all that I had fired onto her face and tits that she had smeared on the floor like a filthy slut. I slapped her ass one last time before walking toward the camera without saying a word.

“ _D-did I... please you... sir?”_ She asked with her face still laying against the floor.

I grabbed the camera and returned to Dorothy, grabbing her by the hair and wrenching her head up off the cum-soaked carpet with a delighted yelp. I remained silent as I filmed her in all her slutty glory from head to toe and from jizz-covered face to her cum-leaking holes. I made a twirling motion with my finger and she immediately – albeit slowly – turned around in place, letting me capture the image of my seed coating her supple ass and what remained of her dress. All in all she looked like a wreck, a beautiful wreck that emanated grateful, over-sexed joy. _“Yeah. You were really fucking good.”_

She let out something between a moan and a sigh. _“_ _Thank you, sir. I live to please.”_

I grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look directly at the camera. _“_ _Any last words for our audience?”_

“ _I’m so glad you don’t have a problem with your Master fucking other women, sweetie.”_ She said, just like she’d rehearsed. _“Because after today... I don’t think I’d be able to stop even if you did.”_

Dorothy Chun blew the camera a kiss before scooping up some of my cum off her skin and raising her fingers to her mouth, the sounds of her humming as she sucked on them soon fading alongside the disheveled sight of her, until the screen had turned into a silent, empty void.

_Fin._

I turned to Stella to gauge her reaction. “So, what did yo-”

Only to have the wind knocked out of me when she pounced onto me, almost knocking the two of us onto the floor. She tightly wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder as she cried.

“Th-thank you...” Her muffled sobs were barely audible with her face nuzzled against me, until she turned to look at me with an overjoyed expression on her face. “Thank you, thank you so much... I love you so much Elliot...”

I obviously imagined she’d be happy, but never did I consider she could possibly be **this** happy. “S-Stella...”

“I-I’m sorry...” She giggled softly and warmly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s just... I can’t really express how much it means to me... how long I waited for this day...”

I tightened my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, her new cat ears tickling my cheeks as I did so. “Take your time, honey.”

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes as Stella gathered her thoughts. When she was ready, she scooted back on the couch, yelping as she stepped on her own tail. After we both laughed at that for a few moments, she held it in her hands and nursed it, looking at it with an unreadable expression as she spoke. “Elliot... I’ve been waiting for years for this moment. Ever since I can remember thinking about sex, I longed to be a slave. More than that, I longed to be one of a myriad slaves for the one who proved they’d earned my love and my trust. To bein the presence of others in service of our shared owner, people I not only respected, but... loved each in their own way. And while I did try to deny that part of me, that part of me that would be satisfied with a vanilla relationship with just one person, I knew that I couldn’t. I knew deep down that it was, and that it would always be, a part of me.”

I instinctively cupped her face with one hand, and she nuzzled against it. She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes, once again on the verge of tears. “And then I met you. A man who earned my love and my trust. A man I’d be honored to call lover, partner and Master from now til the day I die. Because I know that even if I am just one of your slaves, or even if I am just one among the women who have the privilege of your love, I know I’ll always have a place in your heart, and so long as I have that I don’t need anything else in the world.”

Hearing such a heartfelt declaration, especially after all the debauchery we just went through, was honestly a little bizarre.But it was the kind of oddity I couldn’t get enough of. I pulled Stella into a deep, slow kiss that asserted my love better than a thousand words could. Unfortunately, there were some things that did require a verbal clarification.

“Stella... I’m honored to be your Master, and of course I’m open to... well, to open up our relationship.” I gently caressed her face before taking a deep breath. “But... I don’t know if I can do more than that. My whole life I was contented with, as you put it, a vanilla relationship with just one person. The sex is one thing, but I don’t know if I can fall in love with them like you want to. Like you want **me** to.”

Stella surprised me with a soft chuckle as she heard my declaration. “Weren’t you the one who had a problem separating love from sex?”

“Yeah well...” I turned away from my beloved, a bashful blush on my cheeks. “That was before Dorothy.”

“I see... Does she know?”

“Yeah, we talked plenty about that. Both before shooting the video and after.” I answered. “She knows full well what I feel about her; respect, gratitude, yes plenty of lust... but love isn’t one of them. I think there’s just too much baggage there for my feelings for her to grow any deeper.”

“That’s okay Elliot, I don’t want you rushing into this. You don’t have to force yourself to love someone for my sake.” She wrapped her arms around me, her embrace both soft and tight. “Just knowing that you’re willing to open yourself up to that chance means the world to me.”

I sighed, reluctantly pulling myself away to look her in the eye. “But what if that chance doesn’t materialize itself for me?” I asked.“What you’re asking of me was nothing more than a sexual fantasy, it wasn’t a part of me like it is for you. I don’t know if I’m like you in this regard, Stella. What if I don’t fall in love with anyone else? What if I can’t?”

Stella looked away, fearful and concerned. “I... I don’t know...”

I kicked myself for my inconsiderate remark, regardless of how necessary it was at the moment. I softly kissed Stella on the forehead before speaking to her once again. “Even if that turns out to be the case, I won’t stop you from falling in love with anyone else.”

“Elliot...” I interrupted her with another kiss, just quick enough to let her know that I wasn’t done.

“Even if all the other women in the world turn out to be nothing more than hook-ups, or sex buddies or... yes, even sex slaves to me...” I couldn’t help but blush at the charming chuckle she gave when I said that. “I won’t stop you from pursuing something deeper with them. Nor anyone else for that matter. So I guess... we’re the same in that particular aspect. As long as you’re happy, and as long as you have room in your heart for me, I don’t need anything else in the world either.”

Stella smiled warmly as she tightened her embrace around me. I could feel her softly sobbing against my chest even as I looked down and saw her tail slowly straighten up and sway from side to side. I didn’t know much about cats but I knew that that meant she was happy. Not that I couldn’t tell from her general demeanor, but it was nice to know that she had these tells I could exploit.

After a few moments, she pulled her head from my chest, looking up at me with a wide, joyous smile and tears running down her gleaming eyes. “How could I ever not love you? You’re my one and only Master, after all!” She said. “No matter where this life takes us, there’s no one I want by my side on this journey more than you, Elliot. Always.”

My heart soared as I heard her declaration, and I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I was still somewhat uncertain about our future, but now more than ever, I was looking forward to the future I’d share with my beloved.

“I won’t force you to open your heart.” She added after pulling away from my lips. “So until that happens, if that ever happens, how about we settle for opening our bed at the very least?”

“I thought we’d already started on that!” I chuckled as I pinched her cheek. “Didn’t you spend the last twenty minutes ogling the TV?”

Stella blushed something fierce and averted her gaze in a futile attempt to pretend she had any modesty. “I-I wasn’t ogling!”

“Yeah sure you weren’t.” I playfully slapped her cheek a couple of times before giving her another kiss. “So... what did you think? Honestly.”

“I mean, I never saw that coming, ever!” The excitement in her voice was only outdone by the lustful passion in her eyes. “If someone told me yesterday that my boyfriend would film himself having sex with out neighbor and shown it to me after he transformed me into a nekomimi, I would’ve called them crazy!”

“What on Earth could’ve brought up that topic?”

“But still, you two were pretty good up there. Especially for a couple of first-timers.” She ran a finger over my chest and looked at me with a flirtatious, mischievous gaze. “I mean sure, the acting itself could use some work, the production wasn’t really all that amazing and the dialogue was pretty trashy and really fucking campy, but you have potential!”

“Nice to know I have that going for me in case the teaching gig doesn’t work out.” I said. “But if you have any complaints about the writing, you’ll have to take that up to the writer.”

“I thought you wrote that alongside her?”

“I mean, I tried! But when she got going I just couldn’t put a single word in.” I said, only half-jokingly. “Seriously, she was in the zone writing that script. Aside from a couple of suggestions, she wouldn’t even listen to me.”

Stella merely chuckled. “Huh. I guess that really shouldn’t surprise me, she did strike me as the kind of person who’d take the opportunity to let out her inner slut, after all.”

“Oh you have no idea just how slutty she can really be.” I said as I cupped her face, gazing deep into her eyes.

“Is that so, Master?” She whispered in a lustful tone. “Please, enlighten me then. How deep does our sweet neighbor’s debauchery go?”

“Why would I tell you that?” I said as I reached behind Stella and forcefully grabbed her by the hair, drawing a delightful cry from her. “When I can show you?”

Before Stella could say anything, I stood up from the couch and dragged her behind me, the sound of her footsteps as she trailed behind accompanied by gasps and moans of masochistic pleasure. I led her to our kitchen, more specifically to our sink. Not for any culinary purposes, but instead so she could look out the window above it, which just so happened to be situated perfectly across from Dorothy’s own kitchen, giving us an unimpeded view of the Asian MILF in all her disheveled, dried-cum covered glory that wasn’t even remotely hidden by the torn dress that hung off her body more like a ragged vest than the precious heirloom she played it up to be.

As if on cue, she looked up and saw us – or more specifically, Stella – staring shamelessly at her. “Oh hello there, you cuties.” She greeted us in her particular blend of friendly and sensual before narrowing her eyes as if examining us. “Are those cat ears? Where did you get those, I thought I got all the toys out of there before you moved in?”

“Well you see, these aren’t exactly your standard fare of petplay apparel.” I answered as I imagined Dorothy being made into a pet herself. Although I don’t know whether it was clever or ridiculously stupid that the first thing animal to come to mind was a cougar. Before I lost myself to that arousing imagery, I turned my attention to Stella. “Say slut, what do you say we go over there and show our neighbor what I mean?”

My girlfriend simply stood there in silence however, utterly dumbfounded as she looked from Dorothy to me and back again multiple times before pushing me aside and dashing toward our backdoor. I watched as she wobbled away, still trying to center herself with her new appendage messing her balance before following after in a far more composed, but no less enthusiastic fashion. I got to our backyard just in time to watch Stella climbing over the fence separating our properties, it was just a tad below chest height but even so she still struggled to clear it, again courtesy of her new tail. When she did fall over onto the other side, she scrambled up to her feet and ran toward our neighbor’s door, only to come to a halt once she saw me standing right beside her, since I skipped the workout thing and simply used the gate like a normal person.

She didn’t pay me any mind beyond a childish pout, the promise of pleasure ahead overshadowing even her submissive decorum. If she didn’t look so cute like that I might’ve just spanked her right then and there to remind her of who she was supposed to put first. But alas, the clock was ticking on her spell, not to mention that I was also rather invested in what was to come. Apparently not as invested as Stella, who was straight up banging on Dorothy’s backdoor as ifshe was seeking refuge from a serial killer, but invested nonetheless.

“Easy you two, I’m coming!” Came the older woman’s voice from within her home, along with a soft, almost imperceptible chuckle. A few seconds later and she opened the door to her home, that is except for the door chain, letting her take a peek at us without having to worry about Stella diving at her like a hungry tigress, which she certainly tried once Dorothy was close enough for her to smell my jizz on her skin. “Oh I see, they’re real! And the tail too, unless that’s the world’s most advanced butt plug. Is that what you youngsters are into these days?”

“Please...” She pleaded with the woman on the other side of the door, looking like she was just a few moments away from shoulder-bashing the door down.

I chuckled at that depraved sight before stepping up to Stella and putting her back in her place. Her frenzied, almost animalistic lust arousal was really hot, but I still had a duty to make sure she remembered whose pleasure came first. It wouldn’t do for her to act like a bitch in heat and leave me high and dry while she had her fun and deep down I knew that at least part of her knew that. So I shoved a few fingers up her dripping pussy as my other hand wrapped around her neck, just tight enough to assert myself. “Please what, slave?”

“Pl-please ma’am, l-let us in!” She whimpered as her tears of strangled joy flowed anew. “I-I-I need to lick my Master’s cum off your beautiful face, off your big juicy tits and out of your holes. I need to watch him claim you right in front of my undeserving eyes, I need to guide his wonderful cock into your cunt and serve him while he fucks you! I’ve waited so long for this opportunity, I’m begging you!”

Dorothy put a hand in her chin in mock contemplation, along with an exaggerated hum to really sell the effect. She stood like that for a few seconds, drinking in the absolutely disgraceful state that Stella was in before a smirk crossed her lips. “Well when you put it like that...” She said before unlocking the door and swinging it open, giving us a full, up close and hella personal view of her. Whatever anyone’s ever told you about the camera adding on some pounds is nonsense, Dorothy looked just as – if not more – curvy in person than our measly amateur porno could ever do justice, the fact that said curved were either coated in dried jizz or fading hand prints or both only made her look even hotter, as did the cocktail of our juices running down her thighs.

And to her credit, Stella didn’t move a muscle, except of course to look back at me with the most salacious, pleading gaze she’d ever given me. “Please, Master...” She whispered, the corners of her lips ever so slightly tiling upwards into a small but no less excited smile. I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her neck, though I will say that I was surprised she didn’t immediately break the kiss. I guess deep down she knew what she was first and foremost, and that deserved a reward.

“Good girl.” I whispered in her ear and grinned as she came undone in my arms, biting her lip in a mostly futile attempt to contain her orgasmic cries while Dorothy watched, utterly amused by it all. After a few moments, Stella came down from her instant climax, though even that wasn’t enough to satiate her hunger. I pulled my fingers out of her cunt and wiped the copious amount of juices on her hair as I leaned into her ear. “Time to get what you’ve waited so long for.”

Even without looking at Stella’s face, I could _feel_ the grin on her lips as she stared Dorothy like a predator, barely giving the MILF time to prepare before pouncing on her just like one. Their lips mashed together in a frenetic, almost clumsy motion as Dorothy did her best to lead the woman sucking her face into her home in the most erotic welcome I’d ever seen. I just let myself inside, locking the door behind me before following the sounds of pleasure down to Dorothy’s living room, where I found the two women laying on the couch with Stella on top and vigorously licking and scooping our host’s face clean, all while the MILF gently and curiously caressed my girlfriend’s cat ears and tail.

It was a hopelessly arousing sight, but I wasn’t here to simply jack off to their display of sapphic lust, oh no. I cleared my throat as loudly as I could to get their attention, and when I did the two gorgeous women were quick to scramble off the couch and kneel on Dorothy’s plush carpet, both of them looking up at me with fervent submission in the eyes. It was a vision out of an erotic masterpiece, a beautiful redheaded catgirl and a sensual Asian MILF kneeling before me at my beck and call, willing to please me in whatever way I desired. As if that wasn’t enough, they shared a single glance and a nod before addressing me in almost perfect unison.

“How may we serve you, Master?”

And the night had only just begun.


End file.
